


The Coffee Shop

by Mourning_Star



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 113,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mourning_Star/pseuds/Mourning_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones never worked for Torchwood London.  Instead, he opened a small coffee shop and bakery near the Millennium Plaza.  Enter Captain Jack Harkness, in search for his morning cup of coffee.  Not only does he find a coffee shop he wants to stay in business, but he also finds a friend in the shop's owner.  And maybe, he's found something more.</p><p>This story loosely follows the original series, but focuses primarily on Jack and Ianto's relationship.  JANTO EVENTUALLY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYaoiButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiButterfly/gifts).



Chapter One, A New Perspective

Stepping out into the sunlight, Captain Jack Harkness couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his lips as he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the sun.  He didn’t mind basically living at work, but he always enjoyed coming out into the sun every now and again.  Right now, he had a specific goal in mind.  He needed coffee and something for breakfast, and he _had_ promised his team that he’d get everything.

As he headed to the nearest Starbucks, he spotted a sign that read:

_Grand Opening_

_of Ambrosia:_

_Café and Bakery!_

_Come in and try_

_our Coffee and Tea!_

Jack blinked before he stopped and took a look at the place.  Prior to three months ago, the place had been “Timmy’s Café” and had served some of the worst coffee Jack had ever tried.  It had closed and been sold, not that he paid _that_ much attention to details like that.  Jack hesitated before he shrugged and began to head into the building.  The old place had had terrible coffee, but that didn’t mean that this _new_ café would have terrible coffee.  He’d give it a chance before deciding whether it was still worth going to Starbucks or not.

The inside was a great deal more cheerful than the last time he had been inside the building, which happened to be about two to three years ago.  It wasn’t particularly busy, having only two other customers inside.  Jack had to smile, since it seemed people were nervous of trying the coffee at a place that had become notorious for its terrible coffee, even if it was under a different name and, probably, new management.

A young man suddenly came around the counter with a travel cup and handed it to the customer standing at the register.  Jack couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he appreciated the young man.  He was wearing a suit that, from at least from what he could see (which was the waist up), looked good on him.  If there was one thing that could be said about Jack, it was that he enjoyed finding people attractive.  The young man running the cash register was _definitely_ attractive.

“How can I help you?” he heard the young man ask the next customer.  Jack immediately identified him as being Welsh.  It wasn’t surprising that he was Welsh, considering that they were in the heart of Wales.

Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation as he studied the case containing bakery items.  There was a good variety inside, which Jack decided just made his morning easier.  He liked one stop shopping trips.  Idly, Jack mused that if the food and coffee turned out to be decent, he might just quit going to Starbucks for coffee and Cosmic Bakery for pastries.  Of course, it depended on how good what he was buying really was, but it’d be nice to not have to walk as far to get a little pick-me-up.

Jack looked up as the woman in front of him left and the young man at the cash register looked at him.  The young man blinked, probably taking in Jack’s rather unique appearance.  He recovered quickly enough to politely ask, “How can I help you?”

Jack grinned at him as he leaned over the counter a little.  “I’m sure there are plenty of ways you could help me,” he stated flirtatiously.  He tried hard not to smirk as the young man blushed a little at the blatant innuendo in Jack’s voice.  “But I think we can start with coffee.  I need four.”   He smiled as the young man in front of him blinked in surprise.  “I’m doing a pre-emptive coffee run before my team gets into work.  The first one needs a little bit of cream but no sugar.”  That was for Dr. Owen Harper.

“What size do you require?” the young man inquired as he wrote down the order on a sheet.

“Make them all large,” Jack remarked dismissively.

“Any special flavorings?” was the next question.

“Nah.”  The young man nodded before he looked up expectantly for the next order.  “The next one needs cream and two sugars.”  The pen moved quickly again, writing down the order for Toshiko Sato.  Jack waited until the young man looked up again.  “The third one needs two sugars, no cream.”  Suzie Costello liked her coffee with sugar, but nothing else.  Still, it wasn’t his place to judge.  “And the last needs to have cream and one sugar.”  He didn’t need a lot of sugar in his coffee.

“Would you like me to label them?” the young man inquired.

“That’d be great,” Jack remarked, grinning again.  “The cream but no sugar is Owen.  The cream and two sugars is Tosh.  The sugar with no cream is Suzie.  And the last one is mine, Captain Jack Harkness.”  He paused as the young man finished writing his name down (although he’d shortened it to just ‘Jack’) before he added, “And who are you?”  It wasn’t hard to put interest in his voice, nor was it hard to use that interest to emphasize the word ‘you.’

The young man gave Jack a measuring look before he answered, “Ianto Jones.  Will that be all?”

“No,” Jack answered shortly.  “I need a variety of baked goods,” he added as he indicated the case.  “Give me two of each.”  Again, he was taking a risk here, but he always felt that life wasn’t worth living without a little risk.   Besides, he’s probably had worse to eat before than some bakery items.  It was also a calculated risk, as the pastries _did_ look good.

Ianto smiled a little.  “Coming right up,” he said as he grabbed a box and began to put the pastries into it carefully.

“This is your first day open, right?” Jack inquired as he leaned over the counter to admire Ianto’s butt.  The suit was well tailored and complimented the young man’s frame perfectly.

“Yes,” Ianto confirmed as he placed two of the lemon poppy scones in the box.  “It’s been going well enough so far.”

“You’ve got the location working against you, in some ways,” Jack remarked idly.  “Timmy’s Café wasn’t really a big hit.”  It was an understatement, but Jack wasn’t inclined to be too negative.  Not if he had someone as handsome as Ianto Jones to admire.

“I believe that their coffee was once described to me as ‘not worthy to use for fertilizer,’” Ianto remarked dryly, causing Jack to chuckle.

He was sorely tempted to say that the one time that he had tried the coffee from Timmy’s Café, he had compared it to Nyrinian halvic juice.  The Nyrinians _liked_ bitter drinks, but that didn’t mean they were _good._    Well, at least to his sense of taste.  Actually, make that most humans he’s met who have also tried a drink offered to them by the Nyrinians.

But he had to be careful talking about aliens around people who weren’t on his team.  There was a reason that the public en masse were kept in the dark about aliens, and that was because most of them couldn’t handle finding them to be a reality.  Oh, one day, he knew that they’d be more than ready to accept not only aliens, but sentient species that originated on Earth as well, but now was not the right time.  The human race still had a ways to go before they were ready for the rest of the universe.

Instead, Jack said, “The one and only time I drank coffee from Timmy’s place, I wanted to come back in and demand a refund.  I heard that at least at the end, the coffee wasn’t put in the microwave to warm it back up.”

Ianto shuddered at the implication that Jack had just made.  “That is the worst thing I can think of doing to coffee, even _bad_ coffee,” he remarked sourly as he set the box of pastries on the counter.  “I can assure you that _my_ coffee has been freshly brewed,” he continued as he walked around and into the area behind a wall that had an opening.  The coffee machine must obviously be behind the section of wall that separated Jack from the interesting young man.

“Then it will already be an improvement on the Timmy’s Café specialty,” Jack joked cheerfully.  “Mind if I ask what’s up with the name?  Ambrosia, nectar of the gods… it’s an interesting choice.”

Ianto offered Jack a wry smile.  “My sister felt it was appropriate,” he answered with a shrug.  Jack blinked and realized that this meant that Ianto wasn’t an employee, but rather the _owner._   “If her opinion makes a difference,” Ianto added with a bit of a grin, “she thinks that any coffee or tea I make is worthy of the gods.”

Jack threw back his head and laughed.  The remark had been made in such a cheeky way that it instantly made Jack like the young man.  “Well, it’s nice to hear that your coffee has one vote of confidence,” he teased Ianto with a wicked grin.  “Did you also bake the pastries?”

“No,” Ianto answered calmly.  “I have a baker out back,” he jerked his thumb towards a door that led further back into the building, “who makes them.  They’re freshly baked this morning, in case you’re curious.”

Jack grinned.  “I’m seeing an improvement in the way you’re running this place already, Mr. Jones.”

Ianto smiled as he came around with a carry tray with four drinks placed on it.  “I’m glad you approve, Captain Harkness,” was his polite remark, although the cheerful look in his eyes gave away his real feelings.   He began to ring up Jack’s order.  “I’m rather trusting word of mouth to help counteract the bad reputation that this building currently has,” Ianto remarked carefully as he accepted Jack’s credit card.  “If you, and your coworkers, enjoy my goods, I’d much appreciate it if you told others about Ambrosia.”

Jack grinned.  “I’m sure we could arrange that,” he reassured him.  _Hell, I might come back even_ if _I don’t like anything.  Ianto Jones is very attractive,_ he thought to himself with a bit of a private grin.  “I’m going to wish you luck with this adventure of yours, Ianto Jones.”

“Thank you, Captain Harkness,” Ianto said graciously.

“Please – it’s just Jack,” he insisted as he gathered up the box of goods and the tray of coffee.  “And I’ll see you around, Ianto.”

“Very well – Jack.  And I hope you and your coworkers enjoy,” he added before he turned his attention to the next customer who had ventured in.

Jack sighed as he made his way back to the Hub.  It would be very nice to discover that Ianto’s coffee was at least good enough that he didn’t have to go to Starbucks – and it wasn’t even just the shorter trip that had him hoping for it.  He’d sure enjoy taking the chance to chat with (and of course, flirt with) Ianto Jones.

He set down the box of pastries and coffee down in the conference room before he took the cup that was clearly labeled, _‘Jack.’_   He took a deep breath before he took a careful sip of the hot liquid.  He let out a moan of pure pleasure before he sat down to enjoy the ambrosia that he happened to have bought.  Jack could already tell that he’d be going back… and probably before the end of the day!

He was about half-way through his cup of delectable coffee when Owen half-stumbled into the room.  “There’s my coffee,” the medic muttered as he eyed the three remaining cups.  He grabbed the one with his name before he sat down and put the cup up to his mouth and took a swig.  “God,” he gasped before he took a longer drink from the cup.  “Where’d you get this?” he demanded of Jack before he took another sip.

Jack grinned.  “The new place where Timmy’s Café used to be,” he answered happily.  “I think we’re going to make that our new place to get coffee – unless you have an objection?”

“Fuck, no,” Owen retorted before he drank more from his cup.  “This is better than Starbucks by a _long_ shot.”

Jack’s grin widened.  “Oh, I agree… and the owner of the appropriately named Ambrosia Café is just as delicious.”

“Just as delicious as what?” Suzie asked as she came in.  Her eyes zeroed in on the two remaining cups of coffee and she quickly picked up hers.  “This came from that new café?” she inquired before she sat down and took a tentative sip.

“Yes,” Jack confirmed as he leaned back in his seat.  He couldn’t deny the delight he took as a happy and satisfied look crossed Suzie’s expression.  “It’s my new favorite café,” he added cheerfully.  “I think I’m in love.”

Owen snorted at that.  “I’d tell you that you were crazy, Jack, but I’m just as in love with this coffee as you are,” he remarked before he drank more out of his cup.  “I’m going to have to run out there to get myself another cup.”

Jack chuckled.  “If you’re going to do that, you might as well get everyone a second one.”  Jack chuckled again.  “Ianto – the owner – wanted me to help spread news about his place, since he seems to be banking more on word of mouth to counter the bad reputation the place got due to Timmy’s Café rather than publicizing it.  I don’t think I’m going to have a problem with that.”

“If it keeps him from going out of business?  I’d tell everyone I meet to go there!” Suzie agreed wholeheartedly.

“And if that café of his _does_ go out of business, we should consider hiring him permanently,” Owen put in heatedly.  “I’m sure we can find something else he can do, besides making delicious coffee.”

Jack laughed, grinning as he favored Owen with a bemused look.  “I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised.  He reached into the pastry box and pulled out the first thing his hand landed on, which happened to be a cinnamon bun.  “Tosh, so good of you to join us,” he added cheerfully as the last member of his team came in.

She blushed, but took her coffee quietly before she sat down.  “Sorry,” she murmured.

“Don’t worry about it, Tosh,” he reassured her.  “You’re not late – and besides, I’m flexible.  You can come in whenever you want.”  It was easy to make those last two sentences sound dirty, even though he was being completely serious.

“Besides, we were just discussing the merits of that new café and bakery,” Owen told her as he snagged an almond croissant.  “I’m going to need a new cup of coffee before too long.”  He gave his cup a sad and slightly annoyed look, as though he was mad at it for not lasting longer than it currently was.

Tosh blinked before she took her own sip of coffee and let out a sigh of contentment.  “This is really good coffee,” she offered shyly.  “I guess the café and bakery gets good marks on coffee?”

“Good marks?  Hell, I’m giving it ‘bloody fantastic’ marks!” Suzie stated, lifting her coffee cup in good cheer.  “Ambrosia Café and Bakery better stay in business!  It’s the best damned thing to go in there in years!”

“Mmm,” Jack agreed around his cinnamon bun.  “You got that right, Suzie.  Anyways, down to business.  Suzie, why don’t you go first?”

“I’m still not sure what that machine does,” she started.  She had quickly shifted from happy about having good coffee to being frustrated with her current project.  “But I think I’m getting closer to figuring it out.”

“Good – keep me posted.  Tosh?”

 

  X X X X X

  

Ianto looked up as a short man entered the café with purpose.  He had been cleaning off the counter.  He was feeling rather pleased with the way his shop had been doing so far.  Sure, he hadn’t had a huge number of customers, but rather a decent number of people coming in who seemed too busy to really stick around for long.  Well, other than that Captain Jack Harkness.  The man had seemed interested, and not just in coffee.

“Can I help you?” Ianto asked politely as the man came up to the counter.

“Yeah.  I need four coffees.  You’re going to have to label them,” the man explained.  His voice was a little gruff – not overly so, but just enough that it was noticeable.  “My name’s Owen – and mine gets cream.  Just cream – I don’t need sugar.”

“Of course,” Ianto remarked casually as he wrote it down.  “Size large?”

“You got an extra large size?  Because that’s what we all want,” Owen inquired.

“I’m afraid to say that no, currently, I do not,” Ianto answered regretfully.

Owen let out a sigh.  “Oh well.”  He shrugged.  “The next is for Tosh.  She wants cream and two sugars.”

Ianto blinked.  He suddenly suspected that this would be the same order that he had done for Captain Jack Harkness.  Well, the only way to know would be to ask.  “Understood.  Would the next one be for Suzie, two sugars with no cream, and the last one for Jack, cream and one sugar?” he inquired.

Owen blinked, startled.  “Yeah.  You remembered that from Jack being in here earlier?” Owen asked curiously.  The shorter man had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yes,” Ianto confirmed, seeing no reason to lie.  “I have eidetic memory,” he explained further.  He smiled faintly.  “I take it that you all approve of my coffee, then?”

Owen chuckled.  “‘Approve’ might be the wrong term for how we feel about your coffee.  It’d probably the best damned coffee any of us have ever had,” he answered, smirking slightly.  Ianto blushed slightly at the compliment.  He was suddenly glad he had taken the chance while Owen had been talking to head back to where his coffee machine was sitting.  His back had been facing Owen when he had blushed.  “And the best part is that your place is closer to our workplace than Starbucks.  You’re going to find yourself very popular with us.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ianto remarked as he started putting together Owen’s order.  He was tempted to ask Owen what he and Jack did, but decided that he wasn’t going to press for details.  If they wanted to tell him, he reasoned, they would do so in their own time.  Besides, if they were going to be coming to get coffee from him as often as Owen was implying, he’d have plenty of opportunities to ask questions.

Still, it was good to hear that he already had at least four repeat customers.  It’d be great if they told others about his business, but he suspected that they already were planning on working on keeping him in business if for no other reason than to keep his coffee around.  His sister had the same opinion, especially now that he had moved to Cardiff.  It had been marginally cheaper to buy a place in Cardiff to set up shop, rather than London.

He missed London, if only for the friends he had made there.  And, if he wanted to admit it to himself, he missed Lisa Hallet.  She had been his girlfriend, at least until he had made the decision to move to Cardiff to open up his own coffee shop.  Since she hadn’t wanted to give up her job and they had both agreed a long distance relationship wasn’t likely to work out well for them, they had gone their separate ways.

Ianto couldn’t blame her.  He didn’t know exactly what she did, but he _had_ been able to tell that she loved her job.  He wouldn’t ask her to give that up just to come with him.  They hadn’t even been sure that they wanted the same thing, so asking her to come would have felt selfish.  Still, at least they parted on a good note and could keep in contact.

Ianto glanced up as he heard the door open again and had to fight down a smile.  Jack Harkness had just walked into his shop.  Ianto watched with amusement as a huge grin spreading across Jack’s face as the older man spotted Owen.

“So that’s where you disappeared off to, Owen!” Jack remarked cheerfully.  “I can’t say that I blame you!”

“Good, ‘cause _you’re_ paying for it,” Owen retorted, a smirk spreading over his face.

“So does this count as a date?” Jack teased as he came up to the counter.  Ianto blinked, and made the mental note that Jack seemed to be a major flirt.  Whether or not he was gay remained to be seen.  The only people Ianto had seen Jack flirt with were himself and Owen.  Ianto didn’t like to assume anything.

Owen rolled his eyes.  “In your dreams, _Harkness,_ ” the shorter man snapped back.  Ianto stepped around and set a new tray down with the four cups.  “As I said, he’ll pay,” Owen remarked before he snagged the cup with his name on it and left.

Ianto’s mouth twitched as Jack stepped up to the counter with a grin.  “He’s a pain in my ass, but he’s a good doctor,” Jack said cheerfully.  He set his credit card on the counter again.  “And he thinks that if this place doesn’t work out, I should hire you to work for me.”  Jack grinned.  “I can’t say that the idea doesn’t appeal to me.  With your… _talents…_ I’m sure we could put you to good use.”

Ianto smirked.  “I think, given the way things are going so far, that Owen won’t have to worry about Ambrosia closing down any time soon,” he noted calmly as he rang up the order for Jack.  “I’ve already had a few people come in who say that a friend or coworker recommended my coffee to them.”  If things continued to go well, then Ianto could hire more people.  For right now, it was just him and Daniel Brown, the baker he had hired.

Jack laughed.  “So it’s going well,” he remarked with a great deal of cheer.  “That’s great news.  I’d _hate_ it if I never got to see you again.”  Jack’s eyes went up and down, obviously checking Ianto out.  “I’d miss the coffee as well,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“I see,” Ianto stated, trying hard not to laugh.  “Well, I’m not planning on going anywhere any time soon.  Besides, I believe you just gave me a job offer should Ambrosia close permanently.”

Jack laughed at the deadpan way Ianto had said the last sentence.  “Oh, I definitely did,” he agreed with cheer.  “By the way,” he added as he picked up the tray with the three remaining coffees, “you look _great_ in a suit.”

Ianto blushed as Jack made his way out of the shop.  He caught himself admiring the way Jack’s World War 2 royal air force captain’s greatcoat, if he was identifying it correctly, fit Jack perfectly.  It surprised him to realize that he was attracted to the enigmatic Captain.

He’d never really thought about men that way before.  It wasn’t that he had anything against people in same sex couples, but it was just something he had never thought he’d find himself interested in.  It didn’t help that his father had been strongly homophobic, and his brother-in-law thought the whole idea of same sex couples as hilarious, but Ianto himself hadn’t ever really seen anything wrong with it.  And he had thought, since he had never shown any interested in men before, that he was straight.

_Well, maybe I shouldn’t label myself then,_ he decided as he cleaned the area around his coffee machine to fill the time.  _Maybe some labels… hurt more than help, in the long run._   Ianto paused, and smiled ruefully.  _Especially the younger you are._

Ianto supposed it didn’t really matter.  He was still getting his footing here in Cardiff, especially with his new shop.  He wasn’t interested in any new romantic relationship just yet.  Still… that didn’t mean he couldn’t flirt right back with Jack.  Ianto had a good feeling that Jack might like that.  Thinking back carefully, Ianto couldn’t help but smile.  Yes, he was pretty sure Jack would enjoy Ianto flirting right back with him.


	2. Metal Men and Canary Warf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of the "Doctor Who" episode "Doomsday."

Chapter Two, Metal Men and Canary Warf

The day had started out normally enough.  Ianto cheerfully sold coffee, tea, and pastries until most people were at work, and then things slowed down enough that he could pull out his laptop and work on keeping track of inventory and other management details while he minded the shop.  It had been a good month since he had first opened shop, and he was quite happy with the first review he already had.

Then, around the time the so-called Ghost Shifts were about to occur, he had been surprised to discover they hadn’t lasted as long as they normally did.  This, to Ianto, was a source of relief.  Oh, Rhiannon swore up and down that the ‘ghost’ that appeared in her house was their Tad, but Ianto couldn’t be so sure that they _were_ ‘ghosts.’  The one that, for a few days, had appeared in his flat had been about his height, and the only person that he could think of who might be appearing to him was his grandmother, who had been _much_ shorter than he was now.

Therefore, he had decided he didn’t like the strange ghost-like apparition that appeared in his flat and wanted it gone.  Shortly after he had made this decision, it had stopped appearing in his flat to his quiet relief.  Most people were thrilled with it, which made him feel like an outsider for wanting them to be gone completely.

The most disturbing thing was that he was now paying attention to where these things could be seen, and it seemed that they had originally started appearing in and around London before spreading to encompass the entire planet.  It was, he had decided, a bad omen, especially after that weird thing had happened in London with the supposed aliens.  He _hadn’t_ been affected, but the whole thing had been a terrifying experience.  Originally, he and Lisa would have spent Christmas together, but… well, she had been one of the ones affected and gone onto the roof of his apartment building.

It might explain why he was now suspicious of odd things originating in London.  Granted, he had no proof and therefore kept his theories to himself, but still, he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the Ghost Shifts, and not in a good way.  The odd thing was that he thought Jack might feel the same way about them, but he, like Ianto, said nothing of his suspicions.

Normally, Ianto would glare at the ‘ghosts’ that wandered past his shop, never actually venturing in, before they finally vanished at their set time.  Today, however, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that they were barely out there for five minutes, if that.  He wasn’t sure why, but damn, did he feel glad that they _weren’t_ going to be showing their non-existent faces.

It was within ten minutes of this that all hell broke loose.  He’d stared, at first, when the ‘ghosts’ reappeared and then _solidified_ into horrible, metal men.  Ianto reacted by ducking down, using the counter to hide himself.  He was not a fighter, and he had no idea what these things were.  _There, Rhiannon, I was right,_ he thought irrelevantly as he crept behind the wall, under where his coffee maker was.

He didn’t know why, but he had the instant impression that he did _not_ want to be seen by the metal men.  If he was lucky, they hadn’t seen him and wouldn’t enter his shop.  It was probably a good thing that he hadn’t had anyone else in his shop when they had appeared to alert them to people in here.

He hoped, if he stayed where he was and, specifically, out of sight, he’d be safe.  Yes, hiding wasn’t really admirable, but neither was dying pointlessly.  At least, he thought distantly, the metal man hadn’t appeared in his shop.  Ianto started taking slow, careful breaths to calm himself down.  He listened carefully, trying to gather what knowledge he could without alerting the metal men to his presence.

He couldn’t say how long he hid behind the counter before crashing alerted him to trouble.  Ianto froze, panic setting in again.  The hair on the back of his neck rose, but he stayed where he was.  He kept his breathing as calm and regular as he could.  He refocused his attention on the sounds, and frowned at the sound of car alarms going off.

Ianto hesitated, considering his options carefully.  The coward’s choice would be to stay here until he was absolutely sure it was safe, possibly by having someone come in and tell him it was safe.  But no, he couldn’t do that.  It wasn’t right and it was _definitely_ not something he wanted to do.  It helped matters that he was reasoning that something else must have happened to cause the car alarms to start going off.  They hadn’t when the metal men had first appeared, so logically something else must have happened to cause them to suddenly go off.

Ianto carefully stood up, ignoring the fear that felt like a cold lump in the pit of his stomach as he turned around and carefully looked over the lowest part of the partition in his shop.  There was not a metal monster in sight, which cause Ianto to sigh in relief before he moved cautiously to his front door.  With no metal men in sight, Ianto stepped out of his shop to look around.  One of the nearest cars that had its alarm going off looked like something large had slammed into it, only to be immediately pulled off.

He looked towards the Millennium Plaza to spot Captain Jack Harkness coming running in his direction.  It surprised Ianto to see the relief on the older man’s face as Jack looked at him.  “Ianto,” he called as he got closer, “are you okay?”  The joking, flirty man that Ianto had come to consider a friend was completely serious for a change, but Ianto wasn’t going to question why.

“I’m fine,” he reassured the Captain.  “What happened?” he asked as he looked around.  “Where did those… metal men go to?”

“They flew off – towards London, I think,” Jack answered as he stopped in front of Ianto.  Jack eyed him.   Unlike all of the other times Jack had checked Ianto out, only concern could be found in the older man’s gaze.  The relief on Jack’s features was almost palpable.  “I think that the crisis has passed, but just to be safe, I wouldn’t go anywhere.  I’ve got to make a phone call.”

“Right,” Ianto agreed before he pulled out his own mobile.  “I should call my sister,” he murmured before he stepped back inside his shop and dialed his sister’s house phone.

She picked up on the second ring.  _“Hello?”_

Ianto couldn’t blame her for her slightly breathless question.  He couldn’t help but lean against the nearest wall in relief at his sister’s voice.  “Rhi, its Ianto.  Is everyone okay?”

_“Ianto!  It’s so good to hear from you,”_ Rhiannon gasped.  The relief in her voice was hard to mistake.  _“Yeah, we’re all fine.  I was just about to call Johnny to make sure…  Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine,” he reassured her quickly.  “Call Johnny, make sure he’s okay.  I hope whatever just happened is over…”

_“You and me both,”_ Rhiannon sighed.  _“We’ll talk later.  Be safe, Ianto.”_

He sighed as he shut his mobile, and looked up when the door to his shop opened.  “Everything okay?” Jack asked worriedly.

“So far, yes,” he confirmed as he stood up and straightened his tie.  “My sister’s safe.”

“Good,” Jack said with a small smile.  He held up his own mobile.  “Whatever just happened to pull those metal men away and towards London seems to have gotten rid of them completely.  It should be safe to go about your normal business without much of a problem.”  Jack offered a wry smile.  “I’ve got to go to London to see if we can figure anything out, so you won’t see me for a few days.”  He let out a frustrated sigh.  “If those idiots at Canary Warf had just listened to me…”

Ianto felt his blood run cold.  “Canary Warf?” he asked as he blanched.

Jack immediately looked him over.  “Yes – what’s wrong?”

Ianto took a deep, shuddering breath as renewed fear clutched at his stomach.  “My friend – Lisa – she works there,” he explained.  “If that’s the epicenter…” He let his voice trail off as he tried, hard, not to imagine what could have happened to her.

Jack’s face darkened as if he understood what Ianto was hinting at, even without saying it.  “When I get there, I’ll see if I can find her and let you know if she’s okay,” he offered quietly.

Ianto nodded before he headed over and picked up a piece of paper.  “Let me know… as soon as you know anything,” he requested as he wrote down his mobile’s number on the paper, as well as ‘Lisa Hallet.’  “Even… even if it’s bad news.”  He offered the paper to Jack, who took it.

“I will,” Jack promised.  He hesitated before a small smile crossed his face.  “This isn’t the way I intended to get your mobile number,” he offered ruefully.

Ianto couldn’t help the chuckle that that particular remark invoked, even while he was feeling upset and worried.  “No, I imagine not.  Besides, it’s not like you don’t know where I live and work,” he added.  It was true – since Ianto’s flat was right above his shop.  When he had bought the building (since in the long run it’d be worth owning the whole building instead of just leasing it), it had come with a nice flat above the shop.

“True,” Jack agreed with a ghost of his usual, flirty grin on his face.  “I better go.  Take care, Ianto.”  He turned and paused.  “We’ve got a few things to get – would it be possible to get two coffees to go?” he asked.  “Just for me and Owen; we’re leaving Tosh and Suzie in Cardiff.”

“I think I can manage that, and put it on your tab,” Ianto replied, silently grateful for a practical distraction.

Jack grinned.  “That would be wonderful.  We’ll swing by on our way out,” he told Ianto before he finally headed out and across the street.

Ianto glanced around at the people who were slowly starting to come out of hiding.  An idea hit him, and he had to smile.  He set to work, making the requested coffees to go before setting to work on a quick, improvised sign as well as the large batch of his relaxation tea blend.  If he was still feeling jittery, he could only imagine what everyone else was feeling.  A good, calming tea would help everyone out.

Jack breezed in and out again as Ianto worked.  Both men barely had the extra time to wave at each other before focusing on their separate tasks.  Ianto had the sign out before the tea was ready, and he wasn’t surprised to see a few stressed out people wander into his shop for the promised, one free cup of his personal relaxation blend.

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be offering a free cup of tea.  However, considering the panic those metal men were likely to have caused… he was willing to help out as best he could, and it seemed to him that a good cup of calming tea would help best.  He wasn’t even surprised to see Toshiko Sato, another of Jack’s coworkers, wander in and shyly ask if she could take one back to Suzie as well as take one for herself.

Ianto had agreed, since he knew the other woman well enough by now.  All four had been in his shop often enough that he recognized them well enough by now.  One of the PCs, Andy Davidson, had told him that the free tea was helping the people in the immediate area because it gave them something normal to focus on.

He had turned the radio on, and wasn’t surprised that the news of the strange attack was on the air.  People were lingering in his shop to listen to it, but there were plenty of people who left after getting either their one free cup of relaxing tea or actually buying coffee.  It was nice to see people relax, even if it was only a little bit, after the rather stressful hour or so that they had all been forced to go through.

It bothered him a little that the people on the radio were calling the destruction of Canary Warf, which had apparently been hit badly, as a terrorist attack.   Whatever those metal men were, they were definitely _not_ terrorists.  They had started out as ghost-like entities, and only _just barely_ solidified into something terrifying.  Yet most people were talking about them as if they were real terrorists, and putting it out of their heads as something they didn’t need to worry about.

It sort of terrified him that they could so easily throw out logic and reasoning, even if the truth wasn’t something they wanted to hear.  Ianto resolved not to mention his own doubts to anyone.  They were similar to the doubts that he had gained when people across the planet had stood on rooftops, close enough to the edge that the wrong move could have them dead on the ground.  If he combined them… he just knew that there had to be something going on that the general population weren’t aware of, or didn’t want to be aware of.

Ianto took a deep, settling breath as he poured another cup of tea to give to a new person who had just asked for it.  And he realized that Jack, at least, _was_ aware of whatever was being hidden.  He had hinted as much when he had come over to talk to Ianto.  He had to call someone, and had immediately known that it was part of Canary Warf – which the radios had announced at least half an hour _after_ Ianto had talked to Jack.  Yet Jack just as clearly didn’t want the general population to know about it, either.

So Ianto would keep his mouth shut about his suspicions.  Besides, if he told anyone else other than Jack and maybe his team, he was sure he’d come off as a conspiracy nut.  And since he liked his life as it was, he wouldn’t say anything.

Now if only Jack or Lisa would call him to let him know that Lisa was okay.  Yes, they weren’t dating anymore, but he still considered her a good friend.  He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.  He could only hope that she was safe, and had just not realized that he’d hear about the attack on Canary Warf and worry about her.

                                                                                       

 X X X X X

 

Jack was looking over the confirmed dead list, wishing as he did so that the week had gone differently.  He hated having to come to London to deal with the shattered remains of Torchwood One.  Although not completely accurate, that description did accurately describe the hierarchy of Torchwood One.  Yvonne Hartman was nowhere to be found, and he queasily suspected that she had been converted into a Cyberman before they had all disappeared.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath as he read _Hallet, Lisa,_ on the list of the dead or missing and presumed dead.  _Hartman, Yvonne_ was also there, which wasn’t surprising.  Scanning the list, he suddenly stopped dead.  He could feel the blood draining out of his face as a single name, _Tyler, Rose_ stood out to him.

“No,” he whispered.  He’d heard the Doctor had been there, so it didn’t surprise him that Rose had been there as well.  But she was listed as _missing or presumed dead_.  Jack slid down to sit against the wall he had been casually leaning against up until this point.  He felt like his whole world had been taken away.

He ran a hand over his face, trying to reign in the grief that was threatening to take over.  There was a chance that they had just missed her going back onto the TARDIS with the Doctor.  Just because she was on this list _didn’t mean she was actually dead._   He had to keep telling himself that.  He needed to get control over himself before someone came upon him.   He needed to show a strong front, especially now that the Queen had decided that _he_ was the new director of Torchwood.

At least Torchwood London was no more.  _And_ he had managed to convince her Majesty that the charter of Torchwood needed to be brought into the 21 st century.  (He had been amused when she had realized that her ‘good friend, the Doctor’ was listed as an enemy of the Crown.  It had been that particular detail that had convinced her to update the charter.)

Jack stuffed the list of the dead into his pocket, right next to the sheet of paper that had Ianto’s mobile number on it.  He’d have to call him, but right now… he couldn’t face talking to anyone right now.  Jack stood up and went to walk through the Torchwood London base one last time.  He was due to head back to Cardiff with Owen shortly, but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.  Well, that and the walk through would give him a chance to get his head on straight and his emotions under control.

UNIT was going to finish the clean up, and properly demolish the building.  They had agreed to do that, since Jack’s team wasn’t as large as UNIT was and Jack’s reason for needing to return home was legitimate.  His small team was better equipped to deal with the Rift in Cardiff than the clean-up of a major disaster like this had been.  And Torchwood had a long history of dealing with the Rift as well, so they were very well prepared to deal with that pesky Rift in time and space that ran through the heart of Cardiff.

_Rose, be safe, wherever you are,_ Jack silently pleaded as he recalled the short adventure that he, the Doctor, and Rose had all had in Cardiff.  For Jack, it had happened so very long ago.  He had no idea how recently it was for Rose, but he knew it _definitely_ wasn’t as long as it had been for him.  A bitter smile crossed Jack’s face.  No, there was no _way_ it had been as long as it had been for him as it had been for Rose.

“Oi, are you just going to aimlessly wander around this dump?  Or are we going to go home?” an annoyed voice called out to him.  Jack hid the more painful emotions that he was still feeling behind a smirk as he turned to face Owen.

“And here I thought you liked London,” he teased his medic as he approached the grumpy man.

“I miss my cup of Ambrosia coffee,” Owen retorted, crossing his arms.  “We won’t be there in time to get a cup tonight, but I’m looking forward to it for tomorrow!”

Jack laughed.  “So am I,” he agreed cheerfully.  “It’ll be great to see Ianto again.”

“Oh, is that what you missed about Ambrosia?” Owen asked with a smirk.  “I think you might be fixated on that guy.  I’m surprised you haven’t jumped him yet.”

Jack laughed again.  “I don’t _jump_ people, Owen,” he chided his medic with a smile.  “Besides… I’m thinking it might be more fun to seduce him…”  Jack grinned.   “I’m still deciding the best strategy to use on him.  You know he flirts back?”

Owen snorted.  “Sounds like a match made in heaven for you, Jack,” he remarked with a smirk.  “You better be careful – or someone else will snatch him up before you have a chance!”

“Do you think they’d go for a threesome?” Jack inquired, smiling wickedly as Owen blanched at the suggestion.  _That’ll teach him to try to tease me back,_ he thought victoriously.

“Don’t ask me,” Owen muttered under his breath as he sat in the driver’s seat of their SUV.  “Although I doubt it.  Seriously, who asks about doing a threesome?  Other than you, obviously,” he added quickly.

Jack laughed as he settled into his own seat.  “Oh, you’d be surprised,” he stated, causing Owen to blanch again.  This time, Owen said nothing else.  He simply started to drive the SUV, maybe a _little_ faster than necessary, to head home.

 

 X X X X X

 

Ianto was in the process of unlocking the door that led up to his flat when he spotted a figure approaching him.  It was lucky that the coat was so distinctive, because it told him who it was without causing the young Welshman to panic.  He was quietly happy to see Jack again, but at the same time a little annoyed that he hadn’t called.  Jack had _promised_ to tell him if he had found out anything about Lisa, and he hadn’t heard a thing.  Yes, the ‘Battle’ of Canary Warf had happened three days ago, but he had still expected to hear from Jack before he saw him again.

“Hey, need any help bringing those bags up?” Jack asked quietly as Ianto bent down to pick up his grocery bags.

Ianto surveyed him, considering, before he mentally shrugged.  “Sure,” he said as he changed his plan and only picked up about half of the bags he had brought with him.  “When did you get back in town?”

“About an hour ago.  We had a few things left to deal with before I sent everyone else home,” Jack answered as he followed Ianto up to his flat.  “I know I promised to call, but… I only got the full list of the missing or dead today and…” Jack trailed off before he sighed.  “A friend of mine was on it,” he confessed softly.

Ianto froze, and silently forgave Jack for not calling him.  “I’m sorry to hear that,” Ianto said softly as he led Jack into his kitchen.  He was, too, but he had the sinking feeling that Lisa was also on that list.  He hesitated, glancing at Jack, before he took matters into his own hands.  “Lisa was on that list, wasn’t she?”

Jack flinched before he let out another sigh and nodded.  “Yeah, she was.  I’m sorry, Ianto… there is only so much I could’ve done.”  Jack set the bags down on the counter.  “I just wanted to let you know, since I _did_ promise.”

Ianto forced himself to not grieve right away.  He’d have time to himself soon enough.  Besides, he was pretty sure Jack could use some company.  “Thank you,” he told Jack quietly, and hated to hear the slight tremble in his voice.  He shut his eyes.  “Before I moved here, she was my girlfriend,” he explained to Jack quietly.  He wasn’t quite able to keep the grief out of his voice.  “But she didn’t want to give up her job when I told her I was moving… so we decided we’d go our separate ways.”

Jack grimaced.  “Damn.  I’m really sorry, then,” he told Ianto sincerely.  He hesitated before he quietly said, “I used to travel with Rose.  I can’t help but hope that she’s just travelling with a friend… he doesn’t stick around very long,” he added in explanation.  “And he’s impossible to get a hold of.  I’m hoping that they just disappeared before… anyone else knew where they went off to.”

“I hope you’re right about your friend,” Ianto remarked softly.  _Even though I think you’re keeping your hopes up for disappointment, but I’m not going to stop you,_ he added silently.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack remarked.  His voice, and body language, both told Ianto the full story.  He wanted it to be true – but he couldn’t quite bring himself to hope for it.  Like Ianto, he fully expected this Rose to be dead – and they couldn’t do anything to change it.  Jack sighed.  “Look, I should get going.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ianto gave a weak smile.  “I’m sure you missed my coffee,” he noted softly.

Jack laughed.  “That’s for sure.  Owen was upset that we wouldn’t make it back in time to be able to get a cup before you closed for the night,” he recalled with a smile.  “He can’t wait for tomorrow morning, just for your coffee.”

Ianto chuckled.  “I’m sure.  If you’d like, I could make you a cup,” he offered.  He wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly didn’t want to be alone right now.  It was odd to think that he hadn’t wanted to grieve right away to help Jack out, but now he was thinking he’d rather have Jack around than to just be alone with his grief.

Jack gave him an almost pathetic look.  “Would you?  I’ve really missed your coffee.”

Ianto chuckled again even as he went to make some.  “It’s only been two days, Jack,” he remarked teasingly.  The normality of their usual banter helped settle Ianto a little.

“Yeah?  And?  Your coffee is absolutely amazing!” Jack remarked with a grin.

Ianto couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face.  “I have yet to meet someone who doesn’t approve of my coffee,” he remarked casually.

The thought invoked his memories, and he smiled bitterly.  Lisa had loved his coffee.  He had once joked that that was the only thing she had seen in him.  She had teased back, of course, and they had spent the evening together.

He was over their break up.  After all, it had been a reasonable, logical thing to do – even if it had hurt that she wasn’t willing to follow him.  When his uncle had died and left his modest fortune to Ianto, the instructions in the will were for Ianto to _do something_ with it.  His uncle had wanted him to do something with the money that made him happy.  (Specifically, to own a business that made him happy if that were possible.)  And he didn’t have enough money to own something in London right away.

It had hurt, especially after he’d begun to think that maybe she would be the one he’d spend the rest of his life with.  But that was over and done with, and Ianto had truly moved on.  He’d stayed in contact with her, although they kept their relationship after his move to Cardiff as strictly just friends.  It was for that reason, then, that he was upset over her death.  She had still been a good friend of his, and her loss was hitting him hard.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jack asked.  The concern in Jack’s voice was genuine, and Ianto glanced at him.

“I’m going to miss her,” Ianto said instead of answering it straight.  He didn’t want to say ‘no,’ but by the same token saying ‘yes’ would be inaccurate.  “Before I inherited enough money to start Ambrosia… I had entertained the idea of marrying her.”  The confession was soft as Ianto finished the coffee and poured some into a mug for Jack.  “Everything had been going great… but she wouldn’t leave her job, and I wanted to try my hand at running a shop here in Cardiff.”  He let out a bitter laugh.  “And a long-distance relationship isn’t really something either of us wanted to try.”  Jack accepted his mug with a nod of thanks, not wanting to interrupt Ianto’s story.  “We’re still friends… _were_ still friends.”  Ianto shut his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the proper tense.  Lisa was dead, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

“It sounds like you still care about her,” Jack remarked quietly.  “Losing anyone is hard.  I’m sorry.”

Ianto let out a sigh as he turned to face Jack.  “Thanks.”  He paused before he asked quietly, “How bad was her workplace hit?”

Jack let out a heavy sigh of his own.  “Badly.  It was at the epicenter of the problem… and only about twenty of the people who Lisa worked with survived,” he confessed quietly.   Ianto froze, struck by the sudden thought of what might have happened.  “What’s wrong?” Jack asked urgently.

Ianto took a shuddering breath.  “Before I found out about my inheritance… Lisa wanted to get me a job working with her,” he explained softly.  Jack stiffened at this confession.  “But my uncle… died unexpectedly and left his inheritance to me with the last request that I do something that made me happy.”  Ianto smiled ruefully.  “I’m wondering what would have happened if I _hadn’t_ inherited enough money to start Ambrosia.”

Jack let out a long breath.  “I’ve learned not to guess at the ‘what ifs’ of life,” he remarked shrewdly.  “But I’m telling you this – I’m _glad_ you weren’t working there.  Even if you survived… it was terrible, Ianto.  Besides,” and here Jack smiled, “I like you right where you are.”

Ianto let out a chuckle.  “I like where I am, too,” he admitted with a smile.  “Especially since I get to meet all sorts of interesting people,” he added as he looked at Jack, who was a bunch of contradictions.  He was almost famous for wearing a World War 2 era RAF greatcoat, and yet would flirt with absolutely anyone.  It was almost comical how someone who looked like he’d be more comfortable in the 1940s acted like he was ahead of their times, if his innuendos and suggestions were anything to go by.

 “Hey, I resemble that remark!” Jack stated with a huge grin.

“I know.  You’re the most interesting person I know.”  Ianto offered a smile of his own back at Jack.  “And sometimes I wonder if that’s a good thing,” he added in his best deadpan.

Jack looked hurt for a moment or two before he noticed the twinkle in Ianto’s eye, then he smirked.  “If you don’t think it’s a good thing, then why did you let me into your flat?  After all, if I’m interesting in a _bad_ way…” and here Jack’s grin became lecherous, “then you clearly have ideas that are just as bad.”

“Ah, then you see my master plan,” Ianto deadpanned.  “The sedatives in your coffee should be kicking in shortly.”

“Are you planning on restraining me?” Jack inquired, clearly interested in the direction of the conversation.  “With ropes or handcuffs?”  He grinned.

“Oh, handcuffs, for sure,” Ianto said dismissively.  “Unless you prefer ropes?”

“I’m not sure it’s a good plan to let the person you’re doing all sorts of naughty things to in on your plan, and then ask what they prefer,” Jack remarked cheerfully.  “But no, handcuffs are just fine with me.”  He looked Ianto over, his lecherous grin widening.  “I might even like this plan.  I’d _love_ to see you naked.”

Ianto couldn’t help but smirk.  “I surmised as much, given the number of times you have checked me out when you assumed I wasn’t paying attention,” he stated cheerfully.  “Of course, you’d have to take me out on a real date first.  I don’t sleep with just _anyone._ ”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up.  “So if I took you out on a date, you’d sleep with me?” he inquired with a great deal of interest.  Ianto realized suddenly that Jack was _very_ serious, since there was also a note of eagerness in his voice.

“Most likely,” he answered honestly, smiling a little.  He was almost surprised to find that the idea of going on a date with Jack, and ending up having sex with the man, was an appealing idea.  Almost – if not for the fact that he had privately had a fantasy or two about the very prospect before.  “But since I’m currently seeing someone else right now,” he added, since he didn’t want to get Jack’s hopes up too high only to dash them _too_ much, “you may have to wait a while.”

Jack looked disappointed at that revelation.  However, he recovered by saying, “Will your ‘someone else’ be jealous when they come up to find me tied to your bed?”

Ianto smirked.  “Possibly – if you were still here when she got here,” he responded, tilting his head in thought.  “It hasn’t come up in conversation yet, so I can’t completely predict how she would react.”  He paused as Jack looked interested before he let out a sigh.  “But it seems the sedatives aren’t working.  I guess I’ll just have to let you go.  Maybe next time they’ll work and I’ll have you at my mercy.”

Jack gave him another lecherous grin.  “I like the idea of being at your mercy,” he remarked cheerfully.  “It sounds kinky.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.  “I am completely surprised by this revelation,” he deadpanned.  “I had no idea you would be turned on by the idea of being at my mercy.  Perhaps I should rethink my strategy completely.”

Jack laughed.  “Ah,” he pouted, “but I thought you wanted my input!”

“If I wanted your input on my master plan,” Ianto chided, “I would have asked for it.”  He let himself grin in full.  “Yes, I think I’ll just have to throw out the idea completely.  We’ll just have to stay friends.”  He blinked at the strange look that passed over Jack’s face at that statement.  “What’s wrong?”  It was almost weird that it was Ianto’s turn to ask that question, or variations on it, after having Jack ask him it several times over the course of the evening.

Jack let out a huff of laughter.  “It’s just… I haven’t had a friend outside of work in a long time,” he admitted, almost shyly.  “I hadn’t realized you _were_ one until you called us that.  Friends.”  He said the last word with a hint of wonder, and just a hint of sadness.  The sadness puzzled Ianto, but he wasn’t going to draw any attention to it.

“Then it’s about time you had one,” Ianto told him firmly.  “Everyone needs something outside of work.”

Jack chuckled as he regarded Ianto with a new light in his eyes.  “I suppose you’re right.  Thanks for that – I needed to be reminded that the job isn’t everything in the universe,” he remarked softly.

“It was my pleasure,” Ianto replied even as he filed away the odd decision to say ‘universe’ instead of ‘world.’  “Now,” he continued, “are you going to head home?  Because I was thinking we could order pizza and just hang out.”  The silent ‘as friends’ was present, but didn’t need to be actually said.  They both knew that Ianto was seeing someone else, and Jack was decent enough that he wouldn’t try anything unless Ianto was ready for it.

Jack grinned.  “That actually sounds like fun.  It’d be nice to spend the evening with a friend,” he said softly.  He took another sip of coffee.  “Especially one so talented in making coffee,” he added mischievously.  “This is free, right?”

Ianto snorted even as he reached for his phone.  “You’re a guest in my flat – not a customer, Jack,” he retorted with a smirk.  “Of course it’s free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone complains about Ianto getting a girlfriend - I have a reason for that! I had a definite timeline in my head in concerns to Jack and Ianto's relationship, and I didn't want them together right away. Then the conversation at the end of the chapter began to happen and I realized that I had no legitimate reason to keep them apart until when I wanted them to get together that made sense within the story. Hence the girlfriend. I will promise again - Janto WILL happen eventually! Just not right away. Be patient.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto discovers Jack's secret late one night...

**Chapter Three, Secrets**

Time passed easily for Ianto.  It amazed him how quickly he had needed to hire extra people as his business picked up.  For the most part, he could simply mix his special blend of coffee and let the three employees he trusted to run the coffee maker brew coffee.  The specialty cups were harder to trust to his three employees, but he was starting to let it go a little.

The sad truth was that no one seemed to be able to make the coffees, lattes, cappuccinos, and other specialty drinks the way Ianto could.  Even his regular customers noticed the difference.  The regular coffee was the closest to what he could make, but the specialty drinks tended to fall short.  Oh, they were still passable, but they just weren’t up to his expectations.  And his regular customers usually asked if Ianto was around to make them himself.

It secretly warmed him that they wouldn’t trust anyone else with their desired drinks, although it simultaneously saddened him that there wasn’t a single person he could trust to make the drinks close enough to what he could do without a problem.  But even without Ianto making all of the specialty drinks, his little shop was doing amazingly well.  He wondered if his father would be proud of him… before he promptly dismissed the idle curiosity.

Another thing that quietly amazed him was how Jack would often come up to his place just to spend the evening enjoying a pizza or other take-out with Ianto.  It made Ianto wonder just how often Jack had done something outside of work in the past.  The thought that Jack had barely done anything outside of work saddened him greatly, so Ianto went to great pains to ensure that Jack enjoyed himself whenever he came over.

And besides – Ianto really enjoyed Jack’s company.  There was something wonderful in just spending the evening with the enigmatic man that Ianto didn’t want to give up.  It had felt selfish for a few days, but then Ianto had seen how Jack had relaxed after what Ianto had guessed was a particularly stressful day.  It had convinced Ianto that they both needed those evenings that they just enjoyed each other’s company, and wasn’t for just one of their benefits.

Ianto looked up as the front door open and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.  Life had certainly begun picking up for him, and Nerys Swancott was a perfect example of that.  The bright, feisty Welshwoman had become his girlfriend shortly before the ‘battle’ of Canary Wharf.  (He hated the fact that the day was still being called a ‘battle,’ when there was no concrete evidence that there HAD been a battle.)

“Hello handsome,” Nerys greeted cheerfully as she walked up to him.  She wrapped her arms around him as she stood on her toes to kiss him.  Ianto obliged by leaning down to make it easier on her, easily wrapping his own arms around her petite frame.

“How’s your day going so far, gorgeous?” he asked quietly, smiling at her.

“Better, now that I’ve seen you,” she remarked cheerfully.  Ianto had privately thought that she might be giving Jack a run for his money when it came to flirting with Ianto, but he wouldn’t dare mention it to either Nerys _or_ Jack.  Nerys barely tolerated the fact that Ianto continued to flirt with Jack.  The main reason she had agreed to tolerate it was that Ianto promised that it’d just be Jack, and that he doubted his friend would be happy if Ianto stopped flirting.  Besides, he trusted Jack to understand it was _just_ flirting.  Jack flirted with everyone that he met – Ianto was actually being much more restrained than his friend.  “How is your day going, Ianto?”

“Wonderfully, especially now that you’re here,” he replied softly before he reluctantly let her go.  “Kyle, I’ll be back in about forty-five minutes,” he told one of his more trusted employees as he looked up at him.  “Call me if there’s a problem.”

Kyle Stevens grinned at him.  “You got it, boss,” the slightly younger man responded cheerfully.  “Enjoy your lunch date with your lady friend!”

Ianto smirked at him before he took Nerys’ hand and led her out of Ambrosia.  “At least he understands that a ‘problem’ means a major one, rather than something that he can handle on his own,” Ianto remarked quietly.

Nerys pulled a face.  “God, like Amber Mills used to do,” she complained.  “She ruined more of our lunch dates than anything else!  Thank God you fired her before she could ruin everything.”

“She wasn’t working out, in a large part because of that particular… habit of hers,” Ianto noted diplomatically.  He had liked Amber – but as a person, not as an employee.  Amber had been flaky, and often causing more problems than Ianto cared to admit having to deal with.  The worst part was that Amber had flirted almost shamelessly with Ianto, even though he had reminded her time and time again that he was in an exclusive relationship with Nerys.

And one of her excuses was that she wanted Ianto to treat her like he treated Jack.  Amber had claimed that it wasn’t fair that he would flirt with Jack and Nerys, but no one else.  She had said that it was prejudiced, even though Ianto had restricted himself to flirting with just his friend and his girlfriend.  In the end, Amber had well deserved it when Ianto had made the rather painful decision to fire her.

Nerys snorted.  “At least you wised up to the situation before I had to kick your ass, Ianto,” she said in an aggravated tone of voice.

“I know.  At least Amber seems to have moved on, and we can forget the… discomfort she was constantly trying to cause.  Now relax, Nerys,” he chided gently.  “We can’t continue focusing on the negative aspects of our past dates.”  He squeezed her hand gently.  “I’d rather discuss future plans.  I was thinking of taking you out for dinner, and maybe a movie, this Saturday.”

Nerys’ eyes lit up at the suggestion.  “You do know how to get into my good book, Ianto,” she noted affectionately.  “That sounds wonderful.”  She let out a light chuckle.  “And you are right, of course.  It wasn’t something that you did, but you dealt with the problem, although I think Amber was jealous of me.”  She grinned at Ianto.  “I did manage to get an amazing guy all to myself, after all.”

Ianto smiled at that.  “Someone as amazing as you should have someone who is just as amazing,” he remarked fondly.  “I suppose I fit that bill nicely, don’t you?”

“Oi,” she said, punching him playfully on the shoulder.  “ _I’m_ the one who should be saying things like that, you cheeky bugger!”

Ianto smirked.  “Is that so?  Well then, maybe next time you’ll say it a little faster.  Besides, I _did_ say that you were amazing as well,” he pointed out calmly.

“Which is why I’m not really mad,” she retorted.  She grinned happily.  “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for a whole month already,” she remarked as she leaned her head against Ianto.  “I’m still amazed you agreed to that first date – not that I’m complaining!”

“For one thing, it was time to start moving forward with my life,” Ianto remarked softly.  “And for another I was just as attracted to you as you were to me.”  He squeezed her hand gently.  “If there is one thing I can say about my life, it is that I don’t regret any of my choices.”

“I’m glad,” Nerys said softly as she gently squeezed Ianto’s hand back.  “And I don’t regret my decisions, either.  Just so you don’t think I regret us at all.”  She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling.

Ianto grinned back.  It was, he reflected, nice to have found someone he could love again.  It had been hard, that first month after Lisa had died, but both of them had stuck to it.  And Nerys had understood, even if at times it must have felt like Ianto was grieving the death of a girlfriend, rather than just a friend.  But that was how it had sometimes felt to him, even though he and Lisa hadn’t been in a relationship like that in a long time.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her sincerely.  “If I thought you regretted us at all,” he added teasingly, “why would I still be in a relationship with you?”

She laughed and hugged him firmly.  “That’s what I like about you, Ianto,” she told him teasingly.  “You always know how to apply logic to situations! Now come on – we don’t have long, and I want to get our lunch before we run out of time!”

Chuckling quietly, Ianto let Nerys lead him to their favorite sandwich shop that, luckily, wasn’t too far from home.

                                                                               

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack lurched back to life with a loud gasp of air.  It took him a moment to regain his bearings.  It was lucky, he thought grumpily, that he was alone and it was the dead of night.  He’d have to check the CCTV once he got back to the Hub to ensure no one realized that he died and resurrected overnight.

Jack had very legitimate fears in letting anyone else know about his apparent immortality.  Back at the beginning of his employment with Torchwood, his bosses had felt that if the job was too dangerous for a regular operative, they’d send him in anyway.  Sure, nothing that ever happened to him was _permanent…_ it’s just he didn’t want to be seen as expendable if he didn’t have to be.  And that’s what he had been, almost right up until Alex Hopkins had committed mass murder and then suicide.  The only lucky thing was that Torchwood London hadn’t known about Jack.

Jack looked around as he jumped back up to his feet for two important reasons.  The first was to see if there were anyone around he might need to retcon to forget the events they may have just witnessed.  The second was to try and determine in which direction his quarry had gone off to.   He let out a low growl of annoyance when he realized that he had no idea where the Chi’tori had disappeared off to after shooting him with a bloody _laser_.  He’d have to go back to the Hub and check the CCTV, which would waste precious time.  Still, he had no other way of getting the information he needed.

At least the plus side of seeing nothing was that he didn’t need to worry about retconning anyone.  It was a weight off of his mind, to be perfectly honest.  With a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, Jack headed towards the Hub.

The Chi’tori occupied most of his thoughts.  Normally Chi’tori steered clear of Earth, and definitely never bothered with shimmers to hide their appearance.  The fact that this Chi’tori had come to Earth and was using a shimmer was disturbing to say the least.  He had to get to the bottom of it, and matters hadn’t been helped along by the fact that this particular Chi’tori had killed him.  Jack grimaced as the next thought occurred to him.  Considering things, he might need at least Tosh to come in to help him out just in case the Chi’tori tried to give him the slip again.

He walked away from Ambrosia without much of a thought.  If he had, he might have glanced up towards the bedroom window of Ianto’s flat above the shop and thought about his favorite Welshman.  If he had, he would have seen a face in the window that followed his movements.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto woke up the next morning, wondering if last night had been a bad dream.  A glance at his night stand, however, proved that blissful thought was just a fantasy.  The phone he had had to run to grab when he had seen his friend, Jack, get gunned down by what might be a laser, was sitting there rather innocently.

He had been grieving the fact that the man he was silently beginning to consider his best friend had just _died_ at the hands of a gun out of science fiction when he had peered out the window again to see Jack _standing up_ like nothing unusual had happened.  The phone had dropped from suddenly numb fingers as Ianto stared at Jack, who was looking around, probably for whoever had shot him.  A hole was still visible in the shirt about where Jack’s heart was.  It was silent confirmation that Ianto wasn’t imagining things.

And now he had to deal with this sudden realization that his best friend was _immortal._   Ianto did the first sensible thing he could think of – and went to take a long shower.  As he stood under the shower, letting the hot water pour over his body, he took the time to think about the implications.

Suddenly, a few things began to add up.  Jack always talked like he had more experience than everyone else, and if he was immortal for who knows how long… he probably did.  And then there was the way he had understood what it felt like to lose someone, especially someone close to the heart.  There had been many times where Ianto had mused that Jack’s eyes looked older than the rest of him… and the truth of the matter was the he probably _was_ just as old as his favorite coat.

It made Ianto’s heart ache for his friend as he tried to imagine what it must be like.  It wasn’t something Ianto would want, and he had no idea how Jack came upon his immortality, but the how and why didn’t matter in the end.  What _mattered_ was that Jack had it, and had to deal with everything it entailed.

So what did Ianto do with this sudden information?  The short answer was – nothing.  He’d pretend he didn’t know, to give Jack the safety of being able to keep things to himself.  Ianto had only found out by accident, and it was something that Jack would probably be horrified to discover that Ianto knew.  No, he’d keep quiet about this, just as he kept quiet about his continued suspicions that there was more going on in the world (and probably the universe) than anyone was willing to admit publically.

Even Nerys didn’t know he suspected that there was such a thing as alien life beyond their little solar system.  She was a very down to Earth kind of woman, and he wasn’t going to make her laugh at him by telling her that it seemed more than likely that they weren’t alone in the universe.  He actually _did_ know that she thought all of the ‘alien conspiracy nuts’ out there were the funniest thing she had ever heard of.  Therefore, admitting that he could be considered one of them wasn’t something he’d be telling her any time soon.

Ianto stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and considerably more relaxed about the whole thing than when he had stepped in.  Even while he burned with questions he wanted to pelt Jack with, he knew logically it would be better to wait for an appropriate opening to ask Jack anything.  Jack was, by his own nature, a private man.  It could be ironic, given how open he was about a great many things, including his own sexuality, but Ianto had figured out pretty quickly that Jack would only offer things he considered private when he felt like it.

Ianto respected that.  There was a need for privacy, and Ianto wasn’t about to breech it with insensitive questions.  He liked Jack far too much to pry into things that Jack just didn’t want to share with people.

Ianto mused that he might have felt hurt by the fact that Jack clearly didn’t trust him with his secrets, but given the gravity of this one particular secret… there was no way Ianto could blame him.  He wondered how many people could handle the idea that their friend was immortal, let along react positively to it.  He supposed the only reason he was handling it well was the fact that he had time to explore his own feelings before he had to bring it to Jack’s attention that he knew what could be Jack’s darkest secret.

It might be a long time before he could comfortably bring it to Jack’s attention that he was aware of the harsh truth behind Jack’s carefree demeanor, but Ianto didn’t mind.  He hoped he could boast that he was adept at keeping the secrets people entrusted him with, and he was sure he would do nothing less for someone he considered his best friend.  He just hoped that one day, Jack could accept the friendship Ianto offered in full.  He didn’t want his best friend to be alone forever, and the best Ianto could currently offer him was friendship until Ianto’s dying breath.

It was a depressing thought, especially when he tried to imagine how long Jack had been around.  If Jack had been around since World War 2, and hadn’t aged a day… then Ianto had no idea how to help Jack deal with what must be a continuous stream of death of people he considered friends, if not more than that.  It made Ianto’s heart ache for his friend, because he was sure that he, personally, could not handle immortality.

With a heavy sigh, Ianto headed downstairs, fully dressed for the day.  After the first few days, Ianto had settled into the habit of wearing a suit, albeit without a tie and often without the jacket as well.  A nice vest covered his torso, which he felt handily replaced the jacket to make it feel fancy without being too formal.  He wanted the nice balance between higher class and being too formal for a simple coffee shop.

He wished he could mention the truth to his friend, but he was pretty sure that Jack would not react well to finding out that Ianto knew the truth about Jack.  There had to be more to the story.  Of that, Ianto was dead certain.  Jack was far too open, sexually at least, to be from the more distant past.  People of the 19th and early 20th centuries tended to be too sexually repressed to even begin contemplating what was currently considered ‘gay’ or ‘lesbian’ relationships.  Jack was so open sexually that sometimes Ianto could swear that Jack was omni-sexual.  If it was sentient and had a sex drive, Ianto was sure Jack would shag it.

Ianto suddenly wondered how many other people would just shake off last night as a bad dream.  With his eidetic memory, it was a lot harder to do so than it seemed to be for everyone else.  But as he thought about it… most people would just assume that it was a bad dream or they were just misinterpreting things.  Ianto couldn’t abandon logic and reasoning, which he would have to in order to just let it go in that manner.

It was almost depressing to realize how many people preferred the safety of looking at the world with rose-tinted glasses rather than accept reality.  Reality may not always be preferable to the fantasy, but Ianto preferred not to delude himself into thinking that these improbable things didn’t exist.  Besides, if those metal men had killed or at least caused Lisa’s death, he couldn’t let himself pretend that they were just ordinary terrorists.  Normal terrorists didn’t appear out of thin air.

Ianto stuck his head into the bakery.  “How’s everything going, Danny?” he asked his baker.  The smells coming from inside the bakery were as mouthwatering as usual, which Ianto always took as a good sign.

“Just fine, Ianto,” the lanky man replied cheerfully.  Danny was taller than Ianto, standing at about 6’2”.  Sometimes Ianto was surprised that such a tall man would choose to be a baker, but Danny was more than qualified to make pastries and cookies.  It was the reason he had hired Danny in the first place, after all.  He wouldn’t accept anything less than ‘good,’ although he personally considered Danny’s as some of the best pastries he had ever tasted.  “I’d say we’re almost ready for another day.”

Ianto let out a light laugh.  “Good – I’d hate to open the doors without my usual wares,” he remarked amicably.  “Another coffee?” he offered.  He didn’t let his employees have as much coffee as they wanted, but by the same token he wasn’t going to restrict it to just one free cup.  It was a careful balance he worked to maintain.  It was why, some mornings, he’d get up when Danny was just coming in so that his baker could have his own cup of fresh coffee in the morning.

“Hell, yes,” Danny said instantly, giving Ianto a hopeful look.  “I still swear it to anyone who asks – your coffee is the best I’ve ever had.  Heather makes good coffee, but it is not anything like yours.”  Heather was Danny’s wife.

Ianto let out a chuckle at this.  “It’s nice to have so many people approve of my coffee,” he said softly.  “I’ll go make you that cup right now.”  With that, he turned and headed towards the front of the house.  He set to work preparing the coffee as his thoughts turned back to the idea of aliens.

Really, if he put aside the instinctive urge to laugh at the idea of aliens, it would explain a great deal.  Over the past few years especially, there seemed to be a lot of almost unexplainable events.  If aliens were actually somehow related to these events… maybe they weren’t as unexplainable as they seemed at first glance.  And again, Ianto couldn’t help but wonder about those metal men.  They occupied more of his time than anything else that could be considered alien, simply because he strongly associated them with the day Lisa died, for obvious reasons.  He still believed they had caused her death, either directly or indirectly, and without anything to prove otherwise… well, let’s just say he’d stick to his belief.

It was weird, but in a way, acknowledging alien life existed outside of their little planet was both liberating and terrifying.  It was liberating, because accepting that they existed was like opening up a whole new world of possibility.  And that’s why it was so terrifying.  He had no idea what was out there, and it instantly changed his world view.  Or rather, his view of the universe.

And that’s when Ianto remembered Jack using the _universe_ instead of the _world_ as a hyperbole.  He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.  It seemed that Jack was forever hinting at the truth hidden just below the surface, and yet no one would ever know anything more.  In fact, he was sure most people thought of Jack as just a strange, eccentric, and highly flirtatious man.

By their standards, yes, Jack was.  But their standards were restricted to this time and place, and to an Earth that didn’t know about aliens en masse.  And maybe that was a good thing.  Maybe they weren’t ready, en masse, to accept that there was life beyond the stars.  Ianto was _pretty_ sure Rhiannon would completely freak out, and possibly hyperventilate, if she found out aliens were real.

Not that he blamed her for that.  He might have come close last night after watching Jack _die_ and then _resurrect_ without so much as batting an eye.  (Well, he might have – it _had_ been the middle of the night, after all.)  But now that he had had the rest of the night to sleep off his shock, and then the morning to think about how the whole revelation made him feel, well, he was able to accept everything at face value.

He wished he could tell Jack that he didn’t have to pretend around him any longer, but he’d have to wait for the right opportunity.  Ianto was sure, above all else, that Jack would completely freak out if he knew Ianto knew about his immortality.  It seemed like something Jack was bound and determined to keep as far under wraps as possible.  Not that Ianto could blame him for that, either.

If it wasn’t people freaking out over his apparent immortality, Ianto could just imagine what some companies or countries would require Jack do for them just because he’s immortal.  After all, if death isn’t permanent for him… why should asking him to throw his life away make any difference?  At first glance, yes, Ianto could see that immortality could be useful that way.  But he had to wonder – even if it’s not permanent, couldn’t Jack still feel it?

Ianto’s heart ached for his friend, and he wished fervently that Jack didn’t have to suffer immortality.  If he could feel it every time he died, and he found himself forced to die more often because people knew, then Ianto could very well see why Jack wouldn’t want the secret to get out.  Besides all that, if more people knew, they’d want to know how it worked.  Or better yet, how to copy it.

Ianto didn’t want immortality.  The idea seemed painful, if he had to watch those he loved grow old and die while he remained the same.  He bet that was exactly how Jack felt about his own immortality, although his feelings were probably more from personal experience than sheer speculation.

Ianto brought back the fresh cup of coffee for Danny, who accepted it with a distracted, “Thanks.”  He began his part of the job by taking the fresh pastries up to the front and putting them inside the display case.  He needed to start thinking about something else, because obsessively thinking about Jack and his apparent immortality wasn’t going to get him far.

Besides, he had already decided that it wasn’t his place to talk to Jack about it.  If he had a good opening to talk about it, he would, but otherwise he’d wait to see if Jack mentioned it first.  Of course, that ‘good opening’ would have to include it being just Ianto and Jack, but he was sure that that wouldn’t be a problem.  They spent enough evenings just hanging out that, if the right opportunity came up, it would likely be then.

All of that decided, Ianto put the issue out of his mind and focused on his morning routine.  If Jack ever decided to trust Ianto with what had to be the biggest secret of his life, he would be right here waiting.  He would not push Jack into anything he didn’t want to do.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It was beginning to look like another hard day that just seemed to drag on.  First Jack had had to deal with the bane of his existence, which was paperwork.  It had only gotten worse since he had become director of Torchwood, a title he rather disliked.  As the Director, he had to write reports to the Queen, who was the only authority figure that Torchwood answered to.

It was a pain in the ass, to be honest, and he abhorred paperwork completely.  And he had had to spend the entire day just doing paperwork.  Okay, maybe not the _whole_ day – but he had needed the hour just hanging out at Ambrosia to regain his sanity.  Besides, he thoroughly enjoyed the fact that Ianto continued to flirt with him.  (It had been touching to realize that Ianto thought enough of their friendship to inform his girlfriend that Ianto would only be flirting with Jack and her, and no one else.  The fact that Ianto was more than willing to flirt with Jack, let alone to ensure he still could, was heartwarming.)

So when their alerts had notified him of a weevil in the park, he had seized on the opportunity to get out of the monotony of his office and the dreaded paperwork, at least for a half an hour.  And since he had already sent Tosh, Suzie, and Owen home for the night, he had generously decided he could handle things on his own.  It was just _one_ weevil, after all.  How hard could it be?

Now he was really wishing he had called Owen or Suzie in for some back up.  He had wanted a challenge – just not this much of one.  He was wrestling with the alien on the ground, trying in vain to keep it from killing him.  Death by weevil wasn’t exactly the most fun way to go, and he was talking from experience!  Not that he’d list _any_ way to die as ‘fun,’ but there were better ways to go than being mauled to death by a creature with teeth like a shark’s.

Jack couldn’t help but scream a little as the weevil he was currently wrestling managed to bite his neck, just under his right ear.  As he was trying to work out the best way to fight off the rapid alien, a stick came out of nowhere and hit the weevil, surprising both him and it.  Jack wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth in the middle of fighting a creature that had developed a taste for human flesh.

Instead, he used their mutual surprise to flip over them both over, straddling the creature as he yanked out a can of weevil spray.  It distracted the weevil long enough for Jack to pull a hood over its head.  He had to remember that he had to deal with some helpful citizen as well as the weevil.  Rapidly, he pulled out the sedative he had had handy and quickly administered it.  It might have been handy, but he had had both hands a little too preoccupied in order to yank it out and administer it.

The sedative took quick effect, giving Jack a chance to take a deep breath of relief as he stood up.  He glanced in the direction of the sound of the large stick being tossed to the ground and was surprised to see that his helper had been Ianto Jones.  “Thanks,” he told his only non-Torchwood friend with a smile.  He couldn’t help but worry that Ianto would push this particular event, as he hadn’t for all of the odd remarks and suggestions he hadn’t been able to help himself to make.

“Anything to help a friend out, Jack,” Ianto remarked cheerfully.  He eyed the weevil curiously.  “What is that?” he asked softly, the curiosity plain in his voice.

 _Don’t press it, Ianto,_ Jack silently begged.  He normally didn’t mind retconning people, but in the case of Ianto Jones… he found himself oddly reluctant.  It probably had to do with the realization that it would feel like a betrayal of Ianto’s trust in him.  “Just someone I have to bring in for public safety,” Jack answered smoothly.  It wasn’t a lie at all, although he was definitely and deliberately pretending Ianto had said ‘who is that’ instead of ‘ _what_ is that.’

Ianto rolled his eyes.  “I could surmise that much, Jack,” he said in his usual dry voice.  It was the one he seemed to reserve for people who were trying to talk to him as though he had no idea what he was doing, since it usually was used in a ‘I know what I’m doing, moron’ sort of way.  Jack liked it when Ianto was using it on his employees or particularly snippy customers.  He didn’t like it directed at himself.  “And if you tell me if it’s just some guy in a mask…”  Ianto scowled.  “I’m not blind, Jack, or particularly inclined to bury my head in the sand and pretend that I didn’t see this guy.”  He indicated the unconscious weevil.

“Ianto…” Jack began hesitantly, trying to decide how to handle this unpleasant development.

“By the way,” Ianto interrupted him, stepping towards him, “are you okay?  I thought I saw that thing bite you,” he continued as he reached towards Jack’s neck.

“I’m fine,” he retorted dismissively as he gently batted off the caring hand.  “It was just a scratch.  I get worse shaving.  It’s stopped bleeding already.”  Technically, for him, both statements were true.  The shaving bit was stretching the truth, since he didn’t really need to shave.  For anyone else, no, that wouldn’t have been ‘just a scratch,’ but it was for him.

Ianto stared at him for a moment as though coming to some sort of decision of his own.  Then, quietly, he murmured, “Is it like when you die?  It just doesn’t stick?”

Jack froze, shock taking over.  “How do you know about that?” he hissed, and then realized his mistake.  He had just confirmed what Ianto had said.  If he hadn’t said that, he might have been able to laugh off whatever Ianto had thought he had seen as a joke or something Ianto had imagined.  Now he was trapped in admitting the truth.

Ianto smiled sadly.  “I found out about a month ago.  It was about midnight, and you were shot by a laser right outside of my bedroom window, Jack,” he explained softly.  “I could see your face… and the hole…” Ianto swallowed, but continued, “by the street lights.  Then you stood up like nothing had happened.”

Jack stared as he realized that Ianto was right.  He _had_ died outside of Ianto’s Ambrosia a month ago when he had been chasing the Chi’tori.  It had taken him the better part of two days to track the Chi’tori down again and figure out why the hell he had been there.  “What were you doing up?” he wanted to know.   There hadn’t been a light on to indicate anyone was awake in Ianto’s flat, otherwise he would have worried instantly over Ianto seeing him.  Since the topic was serious, Jack didn’t even bother putting any insinuations or innuendos in his voice or the question.

Ianto smiled a little sadly.  “I was coming back after getting up to go to the loo when I thought I heard a scuffle and went to check it out.  I know my flat well enough to not bother turning on the lights… that’s probably why you didn’t notice me,” he noted calmly.

“And you’ve known for a month and haven’t done anything with that knowledge?” Jack asked, trying to decide if he was impressed or worried.

Ianto smirked.  “You sound skeptical, Jack,” he remarked.  “It’s _your_ secret, Jack.  Just because I found out about it, doesn’t mean I should tell anyone.”  He smiled a little bitterly.  “I was hoping I’d be able to wait until you decided you could trust me, but… I’m tired of people trying to claim these unusual people or events are something mundane and easily explained.”  He stared down at the alien lying unconscious on the ground.  “I _saw_ those metal men appear out of _thin air_.  There is no mundane, easy explanation for that.”

Abruptly, Jack recalled something Owen had learned from Ianto the very first day Ambrosia had been open.  Ianto had been able to perfectly recall the entire order for Torchwood due to his eidetic memory.  This was a man who could probably remember everything perfectly.  If Ianto suddenly couldn’t remember the past three months, he would be bound and determined to figure out why he couldn’t remember them.  It was very risky to retcon Ianto, especially since his sudden amnesia would upset a huge population pool as a result of the popularity of Ambrosia.

Including Jack, if he had to be brutally honest.  He didn’t want to see Ianto lose his memories, even if he was suspicious of alien life out there.  Then another thought occurred to Jack, and he blinked at this realization.  Ianto was implying that he had been suspicious of alien life since at least Canary Wharf, and yet not _once_ had Jack heard him even intimate the prospect.  The thought was something the majority of society tried to reject and bury as deeply as possible, and yet Ianto was holding it close, but not dismissing it as utter nonsense.

“How long have you suspected alien life?” Jack asked bluntly, although his voice was tinged with curiosity.  This was almost a side of Ianto Jones that Jack had never seen before.  The idea that the young man could be secretive and hold ideas and knowledge close was oh so tempting.  Even if Jack couldn’t convince him to join Torchwood, then maybe he could let Ianto keep his memories and finally have someone who knew everything to just _talk_ to.

Ianto smiled thinly.  “Since Christmas, with that whole scare,” he admitted softly.  Jack blinked and marveled at that.  “There was _no_ rational explanation for people over the whole _planet_ climbing up to high places just to stand there most of the day.  Although afterwards, I had to wonder about other events, like the alien space ship that crashed during the spring last year…”  Ianto let out a sigh.  “I haven’t said anything before because, well… I’d rather not come off as one of those crazy conspiracy nuts who think wearing aluminum on their head protects them from mind reading devices,” he explained with a small smirk.

Jack snorted, especially since that’s how a lot of people who openly believed in aliens were viewed.  “Mind reading devices normally require you to be _strapped in_ to be useful,” he remarked cheerfully.  “It’s rather silly to think aluminum can protect you from them.”

Ianto’s smirk grew.  “I’ll have to remember that should I ever be dragged in for questioning,” he deadpanned.  “Although I don’t know how well I’d be able to prevent myself from being questioned using one of those devices… after all, sedatives work wonders on getting people to sit or lay where you want them.”

Jack snickered.  Ianto had a wonderfully dark humor that was just entertaining when he got Ianto going.  He took a deep breath before he asked his next question.  “Does… my immortality bother you?”  He kept his voice quiet, since he didn’t want to attract attention.

Ianto blinked at the question.  “Of course it bothers me, Jack,” he said seriously.  Jack looked away, ready for Ianto to tell him that he didn’t want him to be coming around to hang out any longer.  A hand landed gently on his shoulder, causing Jack to quickly look back at Ianto.  There was concern on the younger man’s face.  “I can’t imagine how hard it must be to be immortal.  I wish there was something I could do to make it easier on you.”

Jack’s breath caught as he realized that the reason Ianto was bothered by his immortality concerned how it was _affecting Jack,_ rather than any personal reasons.  And damn it all if that didn’t make Jack want to kiss Ianto in gratitude.  The gesture meant more to Jack than he had realized any such gesture would.  And he realized that Ianto already _had_ done something to make his immortality easier on him.  “You already have,” Jack told his friend softly.  “Just by accepting me and still being my friend, you already have made things easier.”

Ianto grinned at that, although Jack thought he could also see a little bit of a blush on his friend’s face.  The lighting didn’t help in that regard.  “I’d be a pretty shallow friend if I couldn’t accept your secrets, Jack,” he remarked dryly.  “And a bad one if I couldn’t keep them.”

Jack laughed, and impulsively hugged the other man.  “Damned if I can figure out what I did to deserve such a good friend,” he told Ianto softly as Ianto hugged him back, if a little hesitantly.

“You kept your promise to me,” was a soft reply.  “You don’t lie, and you keep your promises.”  Ianto pulled back and smiled at Jack.  “You’re a good man, Jack Harkness.  I think you deserve to have a friend you can trust with your secrets.”

 _Not all of my secrets are good to know, Ianto,_ Jack thought a little sadly, but the gesture was warming nonetheless.  He glanced down at the weevil at their feet.  “I better get this guy back to my base,” he remarked.  He looked back up at Ianto.  “I can explain – but maybe not out in the open.”

Ianto smiled again.  “I’m feeling up for some pizza.  Meet me back at my place?” he suggested.

Jack grinned.  “You read my mind, Ianto,” he said cheerfully.  “What am I thinking now?” he asked suggestively.

Ianto smirked.  “I’m sorry, but Nerys might not like your thoughts right now,” he answered calmly.  “And no,” he added, raising his hands, “she is not interested in a threesome.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up.  “You asked her?” he asked, fascinated.

“You’ve suggested it often enough,” Ianto replied with a shrug.  “I figured I better put the idea to her before she heard of the suggestion from elsewhere.  And she gave me a _very_ emphatic ‘no.’”

Jack snorted as he hefted up the weevil.  “Well, at least you asked,” he remarked cheerfully.  “You never know what people are up for until you ask.”

“Or, often in your case, Jack, you insinuate and suggest,” Ianto deadpanned.  “Do you need any help getting this fellow into your SUV?”

“Nah – just go get our food,” Jack answered with a shake of his head.  “I’ve got this guy.”

“You’ve got it.  I’ll see you shortly,” Ianto replied before he headed off swiftly.

Jack watched the younger man walk off, and had to admit yet again that if he wasn’t dating Nerys, he’d ask Ianto out in a heartbeat.  This only made him even surer that Ianto was someone very special.  There were so many little things that made Ianto special, but this was definitely one of them.  His easy acceptance of Jack’s immortality, and the care he had shown towards Jack in regards to that was something Jack had honestly never thought he’d see again.

Getting the weevil back to the Hub and situated in its own cage was easy enough.  He decided to leave completing the paperwork until the next morning, when he had decided how exactly he was going to handle the entire situation with Ianto.  He hoped, fervently, that Ianto could understand he had to pretend he didn’t know anything about Jack and what he did.  If Ianto could do that… then maybe Jack could simply omit the fact that he had had help in the form of a delectable Welshman.

Besides, Ianto seemed too clever and inquisitive.  It was very likely that in the event of giving Ianto a suitable dose of retcon, the young man would break through it.  After all, if he had harbored suspicions since Christmas… the dose would have to be big enough to cover that length of time.  It would almost be cruel to do that to him anyway, as Ianto would lose everything he had worked so hard to gain up until this point.

And it helped so much to know that there was someone out there who accepted Jack, completely, for who he was.  If everything worked out the way Jack was suddenly hoping for, then he would have someone he could be with who he could trust completely.  He wanted that, and was fiercely hoping he wasn’t misjudging the young man.

It warmed him to realize that Ianto had recognized that Jack had kept his promise, even though he hadn’t called as he had been supposed to.  It showed that Ianto had understood, far too well perhaps, that Jack was going through similar emotions himself at that point in time.  (He was also grateful that Ianto hadn’t tried to tell him that hoping Rose was still alive was futile.  He hadn’t needed confirmation of something he already had felt.)

Jack knocked on Ianto’s door, and grinned at the Welshman after he opened up the door.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Jack remarked as Ianto ushered him into the flat.

Ianto smirked at the innuendo in Jack’s voice.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for just pizza, Jack,” he replied as they headed into the kitchen where a pizza already sat on the island.  “Nerys would object if we satisfied any other… _hunger_ … you might be experiencing.”

Jack chuckled, loving how easily they settled into flirting.  “Damn, and here I was hoping for a good shag,” he joked.

Ianto smirked.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to look elsewhere for a good shag.  I do, however, have coffee and pizza, if that would help.”  He picked up a mug and offered it to Jack, who took it gratefully.

“Well, if I can’t shag you, I can at least enjoy your phenomenal coffee!” Jack remarked with a laugh.  He took a sip and let out a sigh of contentment.  “This is absolutely amazing stuff, Ianto.”

Ianto chuckled softly.  “It seems my best method of making friends is to make coffee everyone finds amazing,” he remarked with a smirk.  “It makes me irresistible.”  He picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it.

“Absolutely,” Jack agreed, eying Ianto all over again.  “You are definitely irresistible.”  He snagged his own piece of pizza and took a bite out of it.  “We call those creatures, like the one you saw, ‘weevils,’” he added as he abruptly changed the subject.  “Cardiff has a rift in time and space running right through it, and things tend to come through it.  Aliens, people, and objects are all viable things to come through it.”  He watched Ianto’s expression carefully.  He was surprised, but there was no skepticism in his expression.

It was a good sign, Jack decided.  “Weevils are one example of aliens that come through the Rift.  It’s my job to make sure that they aren’t a danger to everyone else – humans _and_ peaceful aliens – and to help them acclimate to being here on Earth.  In the case of weevils – they tend to stick to the sewers, but every now and again they decide they want to eat human flesh and venture out,” he explained.

“In which case you take them off the streets, preferably before they kill someone,” Ianto guessed.

It made Jack wish he could just _hire_ the brilliant young Welshman.  There were so many times he had noticed how brilliant Ianto was, and with the right training, he could be a brilliant Torchwood agent.  But he wasn’t sure how interested in the job Ianto would be, especially considering he was also a business owner.  Hell, it could be argued that Ianto was the prized employee, considering everyone knew to ask if Ianto was in and available to make drinks.  (Granted, most could settle for the other employees to make their drinks, but Ianto was the best of Ambrosia by far.)

“Exactly,” Jack confirmed, favoring his young friend with a grin.  He hesitated, and said softly, “The ‘metal men,’ as you call them, are called Cybermen… and, essentially… they _were_ human.  Once, before their humanity was removed from them.”  The shock and horror were clear on Ianto’s face.  “Across the galaxy, they’re the stuff of nightmares… along with the Daleks, who you were fortunate to _not_ see.  The Daleks and the Cybermen fought each other at Canary Wharf, from what I understand.”  Jack shivered.  “If there is anything I find more terrifying than the Cybermen, it would be the Daleks.”

“Two alien species warring against each other… it’s amazing anyone survived that,” was Ianto’s soft remark.

Jack barked a rather harsh sounding laugh.  “Yeah, pretty amazing, the poor bastards,” he remarked dryly.  He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  “The Daleks caused my first death,” was his nearly silent confession.  Ianto’s eyes widened, and he nodded his understanding.  “I don’t know how I came back, or how I keep _coming_ back.  I’m hoping a friend of mine might have answers – if I can ever find him again.”  His volume was back up to normal, making it easier for Ianto to hear him.  “The problem is that he travels through time and space, so finding him is infinitely harder than it seems at first glance.”

Ianto blinked at this statement.  “I would imagine,” he said faintly.  “I take it he doesn’t necessarily travel using the Rift you say is a rift in time and space running through Cardiff, so he must have some other means.”

“Damn it, Ianto, you really are brilliant,” Jack remarked with admiration.  “He’s an alien known as a Time Lord, and they practically invented time travel, from what I understand.”  He shrugged.  “But the Doctor’s the only one left.  Time Lords are practically legendary as a result.”  Jack suddenly had to smile dreamily.  “His ship is _gorgeous_.  She’s a TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.  There is no better way to time travel.”

“You’re talking from experience?” Ianto asked, sounding a little amused.  “Or are you just that much in love with this TARDIS.”

Jack snorted, but grinned right back at Ianto.  He held out his left wrist and tapped the vortex manipulator he never let out of his sight.  “This is my vortex manipulator,” he told Ianto.  He was suddenly struck by the thought that he was trusting Ianto with more than he had trusted anyone else with.  “I got it back from my original time, the 51st century.”  He smiled thinly.  “It’s burnt out after I used it to try and get to the 21st century… but I overshot it by a bit.”

“How much is ‘a bit?’” Ianto asked.  There was speculation in his eyes, but curiosity as well.

“I landed in 1869,” he admitted sheepishly.  “And this was before I knew I was immortal.  I just thought I was really lucky… right up until I realized what year it was.”

Ianto stared at him for a minute before he put his hand on Jack’s.  “It must have been hard, to realize you were stuck in the wrong time… I’d imagine even now, we’re far behind what life was like in your original time,” he remarked softly.  He smiled crookedly.  “At least that helps explain your unique style and yet very unique take on sexuality.  At least,” he added quickly and thoughtfully, “your take on sexuality is unique in terms of the 21st century.”

Jack grinned at Ianto again.  Damn it, this man was absolutely brilliant.  “When I’m from, we’re definitely a lot more relaxed about things than you guys are,” he agreed with good cheer as he grabbed another piece of pizza.  “Honestly, the labels you people sometimes use are ridiculous.”

Ianto chuckled.  “I can imagine they must feel very restrictive to someone from so far ahead of the present,” he deadpanned.

Jack snorted at the vast understatement of Ianto’s words, not to mention the way that Ianto’s words could be misinterpreted as a joke by the casual listener.  “You have no idea.  Thank God you don’t try to get me to label myself,” he remarked seriously.  He favored Ianto with a big grin.  “In fact, I enjoy your company most because you’re so open about things yourself.”

Ianto smirked again.  “I never pictured myself as being as open as I am, at least when I was young, but,” and here Ianto shrugged, “we don’t picture where we do end up as adults anyway.  I doubt you imagined you’d be living in the 21st century when you were growing up.”

Jack chuckled, although he felt fleeting pain at the reminder of his rather turbulent childhood.  He knew Ianto hadn’t meant to bring up his hard past, but he had.  “No, I can honestly say I didn’t,” he agreed with as much cheer as he could muster.  Now, he decided, was as good a time to breech another important topic.  “Ianto… no one else can know what I just told you,” he said carefully.

“I know that, Jack,” Ianto reassured him.  He smirked.  “Unless someone uses some sort of mind reading device, they won’t learn anything from me.”

Jack snorted at the casual reminder of their earlier joking.  “My team doesn’t even know,” he told Ianto quietly.  “And I don’t want them to know.”

“Jack, they won’t learn anything from me.  Outside of my flat,” he indicated the room, “we’ll pretend nothing has changed.  You didn’t tell me anything, and I never saw anything.”  Ianto’s tone was reassuring, but at the same time adamant.  He smirked a little.  “I’d say I can pretend to be in the dark fairly well.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

Jack chuckled.  “If you hadn’t said anything tonight, _I_ wouldn’t know,” he mused aloud.  “All right.  This is just our secret.  I’m trusting you with this, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto smiled.  This one was different from his earlier smiles in that it felt genuine, as though those words invoked a genuine happiness in his young friend.  “I’m glad you are, Jack.  I hope I can prove to you that I’m worthy of that trust,” he remarked softly before he took a bite of his pizza.

It was, Jack reflected almost blissfully, a good way to enhance their friendship.  Now if only he could convince Nerys to give a threesome a try…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now being co-posted on ff.n in case anyone is more comfortable leaving reviews there. I'd really know what people think of this so far!
> 
> And I know, technically Jack is acting maybe a touch OOC in how much he reveals to Ianto, but I'd imagine that having someone who accepts you completely would make you feel like you could trust them with more than you normally might. Besides, he's not telling him everything - just a bit more than he normally might.


	4. Ch 4, Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gwen Cooper becomes a part of Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story focuses on Ianto and Jack's relationship, the actual episode details may not show up, but there will be hints.

**Chapter Four, Everything Changes**

Jack wandered wearily into Ambrosia one morning in early July.  He was tired and in mourning.  Sure, Suzie had ended up being a murderer who would murder her own _boss_ just to get away, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset by her death.  He was hurt by her betrayal as well.

He was tired physically, but he was more tired emotionally.  All he needed to start his morning was a quick chat with his best friend.  Well that, and a terrific cup of coffee.

It was still weird to think that he could even have someone he considered a best friend, someone he could trust completely, after all this time.  He wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth, so to speak, nor would he reject it.  He was just thrilled to see that Ianto was keeping his word.  Whenever his shop’s visitors idle speculation turned towards anything Torchwood related, Ianto would make agreeing sounds towards the ‘there must be a rational explanation’ general consensus.  Only when they were alone would Ianto ask if Jack could share the truth behind the ‘spooky-dos,’ as some of the Cardiff PCs were calling it.

“Good morning, Jack,” Ianto called cheerfully from his position behind the wall partition.  He mostly stayed there during the hectic hours of the morning, doing his best to keep up with the orders.  As Ianto’s friend, Jack was permitted to slip behind and stand near where he was working, although he had to stay out of the way.  “You need your usual order?”

“Not this morning,” was his instant answer.  “Suzie’s moving out of town.  She quit,” he lied smoothly, since he didn’t want anyone else to know that the woman had committed suicide.  Oh, sure, after that remark and the end of the murders, there would be speculation that Suzie Costello was the murderer, but it wasn’t like they could tie anything to her.

Ianto’s eyebrows rose, since he knew by now that people did not just _quit_ Torchwood.  It had been why Lisa had chosen to stay in London, after all.  She would have lost Ianto either way, as either he would move and she would stay, or she would lose all of her memories and their time spent together.  A hell of a choice, one that Ianto hadn’t meant to force upon her.  It was the reason why Jack had chosen to tell Ianto that.  It would tell him something was up, but he’d have to wait until later to satisfy his curiosity.

“That’s too bad.  Owen will miss her,” Ianto remarked calmly as he filled a different order and handed it over the partition.  “You know they were shagging, right?”

Jack snorted.  “Oh, yeah,” he agreed with a smirk.  “How was your date with Nerys last night?” he asked, since he really didn’t want to talk about this right now.   It didn’t help that he was getting curious looks, although there was a cop who was giving him a glare when the cop thought Jack wasn’t looking.

“Good,” Ianto answered with a smile.  His eyes said he knew the topic ploy, but was going along for obvious reasons.  “She wants me to meet her parents sometime soon.”  Ianto gave a self-deprecating smile.  “Nerys says her father can be a bear to deal with, especially for her boyfriends, but she thinks I might stand a decent chance of not wanting to run away in terror,” he added in his best deadpan.  “I told her that was very reassuring.”

Jack laughed, hard, at that.  It was nice to have something so mundane to just chat about with his young friend.  And something cheerful to laugh about.  He needed the distraction from his pain, and since he couldn’t tell Ianto anything about it yet, he’d have to deal with it on his own.  “I can imagine the prospect is terrifying,” he remarked cheerfully.  “If it scares you too much, I’d be happy to play… chaperone,” he added suggestively.

“Oh, yes, the perfect defense from an overbearing, protective father,” Ianto deadpanned.  “Just bring someone who will give him a heart attack as soon as he starts getting flirted with.”

Jack chuckled.  “Of course.  It’s why I’m offering to play chaperone,” he replied happily.  “Unless you and Nerys want to just skip visiting her parents and take things to the bedroom.”

Ianto chuckled himself.  “You have yet to convince her that a threesome could be fun,” he remarked calmly.  “If she doesn’t want to, you won’t be able to make her.  I’d suggest working on her, but I have the feeling she would as soon go to Antarctica as soon as try a threesome.”

“That’s too bad,” Jack sighed theatrically.  “Ah, well, maybe if she went to Antarctica…” and here Jack leered at Ianto.

“She would kill us both should she come back to discover we had done anything like that,” Ianto finished calmly.

“And everyone else would kill her as soon as they discovered that she had murdered you,” Jack added with a wicked grin.  It was the truth, since no one would really care about _his_ death (if it could be permanent) other than his team.  Actually, the local police might celebrate it.  “Damn,” he added with another theatrical sigh.  “And here I was hoping I could convince her to experiment.”

“Maybe once hell freezes over,” Kyle remarked from his position at the cash register.  “Then she’ll be willing to experiment.”  Kyle occasionally joined in the witty banter, but absolutely refused to join in on the flirting.  Jack didn’t mind, since he understood not everyone from the 21st century was willing to just flirt for the hell of it.  Besides all that, he knew Kyle was in a relationship.

Jack sighed theatrically.  “I guess there is nothing I can do to convince her otherwise,” he said with a pout.  “Ah, well,” he continued brightly.  “At least I can admire how gorgeous the two of you are.”

Ianto snorted.  “I doubt anyone could _stop_ you from admiring people you find gorgeous,” Ianto remarked.  “I’d like to see someone try.”

Jack threw back his head and laughed.  “Me too.  It’d be entertaining to see them just _try,_ ” he agreed happily.  “Listen, I better get going.  Can you get my order?”

“Just let me finish this cup, and then I’ll get your order situated,” Ianto replied, returning most of his focus to the task at hand.  He handed the next cup over the partition and began making three cups, which he carefully labeled ‘Jack,’ ‘Tosh,’ and ‘Owen.’

It made Jack’s heart ache at the realization that he was down a friend.  He considered his team his friends, and Ianto was the only friend he had outside of that close circle.  (Well, he also considered Rose and the Doctor friends, but they weren’t here right now.  And Rose might be… but no, he wasn’t going to think that.  It might be true, but until he saw the Doctor, he would try not to assume anything.)

Still, he had someone new to get to know.  Gwen Cooper had agreed to work for him, and he’d see how the police constable fit within the Torchwood team.   Although it galled him for her to think that they weren’t really helping people as much as they could.  Even if they helped, people would naturally be curious as to how they came upon their knowledge, and he wasn’t going to tell them that they were using _alien technology_ to help.

“I already got your usual pastries out,” Ianto told him, breaking abruptly into Jack’s thoughts as he set aside a cup tray with the three cups already set in it.  He indicated a box near where the tray was.  “We’ll see you later, then?”

Jack grinned at Ianto, who was already working on the next order.  “Of course,” he answered cheerfully.  “After all, I’ll have to pay for this, won’t I?”  It was an easy arrangement that Jack and Ianto had come to weeks ago.  Since Jack often just came up to chat for a bit first, Ianto would work on other customers and have Kyle ring them up.  When he did Jack’s order, to save time, Ianto would just wait to get Jack to pay for the coffee and pastries until someone came back later for a second round of coffee.

“Naturally,” Ianto agreed, grinning as his able hands were already working on the next cup.  “Until later, Jack.”

Despite the heaviness that still weighted Jack down, he couldn’t help but leave Ambrosia with a small smile on his face.   It was probably not a good thing to keep thinking that he might have fallen in love with Ianto Jones, especially since they haven’t even _kissed._   But Ianto’s dry and occasionally dark humor was refreshing, as was his calm demeanor that often gave away nothing of what he was really thinking beneath the surface.  And the fact that he was more than willing to flirt back with Jack was wonderful.

Hell, Ianto had even hinted that if he wasn’t in a relationship, he’d go out on a date with him!  Jack couldn’t be sure, but most 21st century humans tended to want to at least go out on dates in order to also have sex, unless it was a one-night stand.  It was an annoyance, because where he was from, going out on a date wasn’t necessary for sex.  Hell, he might even consider just having sex _as_ a date, if he had to.

If only Ianto wasn’t in a monogamous relationship.  Jack might not like some of the societal norms of the 21st century, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t understand them.  Or even let everyone else live by them.  He couldn’t force anyone into something he wanted to do.  Nor could he force them to see things his way.

In the end, all Jack could do was hope for the best.  Still, he mused as he headed into the Hub, at least he had Ianto’s friendship.  That alone made the frustration he was feeling worth it, because he knew that he could trust Ianto completely.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

“Suzie was the one behind the recent influx of murders?” Ianto asked, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.

Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair.  “Unfortunately, yes.  I had just figured it out when… she almost killed a PC who had been sniffing around us for a few days,” he confirmed glumly.  “She shot me in the head,” here Jack grimaced, “and, when I resurrected, she shot herself, also in the head.”  Jack smiled crookedly.  “I decided to give the PC a chance as a Torchwood agent.”

Ianto shook his head, a little stunned by this revelation.  “So your former PC knows about you,” Ianto remarked slowly.  “How are you going handle that?”

Jack shrugged.  “If she’s smart, she’ll keep her mouth shut,” Jack replied grimly.  “But,” his voice lightened, “she took the news pretty well.  Maybe… maybe I can trust my team with that knowledge, too.”

Ianto smiled a little sadly.  Jack had sounded so unsure, and maybe a touch scared, at the idea of trusting his team with the knowledge of his immortality.  “Maybe,” he said noncommittally.  “Don’t rush things, though, Jack.  You can only move forward as fast as you are comfortable with, no faster.”

Jack let out a huff of air.  “Yeah,” he agreed mildly.  “At least you’re not pushing,” he added as he grinned at his friend.  “Other than that one time you got me to confess that you weren’t crazy to think I was immortal.”

Ianto chuckled.  “It was the perfect opportunity, Jack,” he remarked softly.   “We were mostly alone, and the weevil gave me the perfect opening to ask.  I didn’t want to hide the fact that I knew your secret, but I knew I couldn’t just blurt it out.”  He offered Jack a crooked smile.  “I didn’t think you’d take it well if I did.”

Jack snorted at the understatement.  “No, I wouldn’t have,” he confirmed with a rueful smile.  He chuckled.  “I can’t help but feel like having you work for me would be so useful, but I don’t think your customers would be thrilled if I took away the best part of Ambrosia for my own selfish purposes.”  He placed careful emphasis on the end of his sentence, turning the confession into an innuendo with the ease of long practice.

Ianto smirked.  “Of course they would,” he agreed in a deadpan tone.  “Particularly Nerys.  I don’t think she would like the idea of having me working… under you.”

“Would she have a problem with you on top?” Jack asked eagerly, speculation in his voice as he once again eyed Ianto.  Ianto could imagine that Jack was undressing him with his eyes alone.

“No, I don’t think so,” he replied.  He didn’t bother to try to suppress his smile.  “Sorry, Jack, but I’m afraid that you’ll just have to deal with Torchwood without me.”

Jack pouted for a moment before he sighed.  “Ah, well, it’s not like it’ll be much different than what I’ve been dealing with before,” he remarked dryly.  “Still, I can hope to get you to work for me.”

Ianto smiled a little more.  “Yes, you can definitely hope for it,” he agreed cheerfully.  “So who is your former PC?”  He wasn’t sure he should ask the question, but if he was going to be making coffee for her, then he had to know.

“Gwen Cooper,” Jack answered, grimacing a little.  “I think I might have a lot of work cut out with that one.  She’s a bit raw, and definitely idealistic, but she’s sharp and passionate.”  He smiled faintly.  “She’s probably going to be better at dealing with other people than I am.”

“It doesn’t help that you’re a 51st century fellow in the 21st century,” Ianto remarked dryly.  “The way you see the universe is different than everyone else, so relating with them is harder for you than it would be for someone who grew up in the present.”

Jack eyed Ianto and had to grin again.  “You seriously are brilliant,” he told the young man.  In response, Ianto blushed slightly.  “When you put it that way, it makes complete sense on why I have trouble talking to people.”  He let out a sigh.  “At least the 21st century is better than the 20th – the people back then were often impossible to joke around with.”

“Considering your unique brand of joking, I can hardly imagine why they would have a problem with your sense of humor,” Ianto deadpanned.

Jack snorted.  “I know.  They thought they could mess with this level of perfection,” he retorted in his own deadpan as he indicated himself.  “Honestly, how foolish is that?” he added with a grin.

“Very.  They should have known better than to try to convince you to change who you were,” Ianto replied with a small smile beginning to fight its way onto his face.  “You are quite stubborn.  I’m amazed they even considered doing something so foolhardy.”

Jack threw back his head and laughed.  “So was I, actually,” he remarked cheerfully.  “Everyone kept trying to reign in what they saw as my ‘sickness’ of the mind.  Honestly, they were so backwards, even in relation to now, that it just makes me chuckle.  Although… they were a bit more accepting than you’d think… at least the ones involved with Torchwood,” he finished thoughtfully.

Ianto had to smile at that.  “Well, there are always _some_ people who have views that don’t fit into the time they are in,” he noted calmly.  “Although in your case… I think there is a different explanation than someone might expect.”  He smirked at that.  “I doubt anyone would guess you were from the future, particularly given your preferred style of dress.”

“Hey, are you insulting my choice in clothing?” Jack demanded, sounding slightly hurt.  This was not helped along by the fact that Jack was pouting a little.  Ianto had to work hard not to laugh at his friend.

“Of course not,” Ianto replied, taking pains to make his voice sound as affronted as he felt.  “It suits you perfectly, Jack.”  Jack grinned at that, taking obvious pleasure in the assessment that Ianto had just given him.  “I’m just saying that everyone else would more likely assume you are from the past, rather than the future.  Well, that is until they actually start _talking_ to you, and then they would realize that their initial assessment is incorrect.”  Ianto smiled faintly.  “Of course, with your dislike of labels, I can see you particularly enjoying throwing people off.”

Jack laughed hard at that.  “Hey, it’s not like I’d confuse people anyway,” he remarked with a wicked grin.  “Besides, I’m rather fond of my style of clothing.  Why change it?”

“Even if I could think of a logical, reasonable argument for changing your style, I doubt you would change it anyway,” Ianto noted with a grin.  “After all, weren’t we just talking about how _stubborn_ you were?”

“Right, we were,” Jack realized with a grin.  “I’m glad you paid attention.”  He paused, and then said, “So should we order Indian tonight?”

“I think I could go for some Indian food tonight,” Ianto agreed as he reached for his phone.  Just as he was doing so, Jack’s vortex manipulator beeped.

Jack groaned and flipped it open.  “There goes our plans for the evening,” he grumbled as he stood up.  “I guess I better head back to the Hub and figure out what’s going on.”  He offered Ianto an apologetic smile.  “We’ll have to get some… food some other time.”

“Not tomorrow night, but the night after I’m free,” Ianto told Jack as he followed the older man to the door.  “I’ve got a date with Nerys tomorrow.”

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Owen stomped into Ambrosia midday, feeling particularly grumpy after the crazy night they had just had.  It wasn’t helped along by the fact that they still had to figure out what was going to happen to that girl, Carys, and how to get the alien possessing her out of her.  God, did the things he do for his job sound crazy, even in his head.

Ianto glanced up and his eyebrows rose, obviously taking in Owen’s scowl.  Yeah, sometimes he scowled anyway until he got a good cup of coffee into his stomach, but he was sure it was deeper than usual today.  “Bad night?” he asked casually as he went behind the partition and began making coffee.

“Yeah,” Owen grumbled.  “We’ve got a new girl in today.  Gwen says she’s never been in here before,” he added as he rolled his eyes.  “Seriously, something is wrong with that girl if she’s never been here before,” he continued as his scowl deepened.  “Anyway, she says she takes her coffee with three sugars and cream.  Other than excluding Suzie’s usual cup, the rest of our order is the same.”  And damn Suzie for committing murder and suicide.

“Good, that will make things simple,” Ianto remarked cheerfully.  Owen wanted to smack Ianto for his too bright attitude, but decided it wouldn’t be worth it.  Besides, he liked his coffee the way it was.  He didn’t want to give Ianto an excuse to ‘screw up’ the order on him.  Owen had heard rumors that if Ianto was particularly upset with someone, he’d ‘accidentally’ give them just slightly the wrong thing.  He had no intentions of pissing off Ianto to test to see if this rumor was accurate.  “Was it an all-nighter or did you guys actually get to get some sleep?”

Since Ianto saw them the most, he had been able to figure out that occasionally they pulled all-nighters.  Ianto wisely never asked any questions like ‘what were you doing all night?’  Of course, the handy retort would have been that it was none of his business, but he saved them the time of having to say all that.  This question, in comparison, was something Owen had no trouble answering.  Hell, sometimes it meant a free shot of espresso added to everyone’s coffee.  They _were_ Ianto’s best customers for a reason, after all.

“We all managed to get a couple of hours of sleep,” Owen admitted sourly.  “But other than that, we’ve been working since yesterday morning.”  He hated times like this, where he had to work longer than a normal job would make them. But still, at least he was doing something useful and he didn’t have to deal with patients all the time.  Granted, there were times he had to treat his fellow employees, but those times weren’t as frequent as when he had to be a doctor in a hospital.

“At least you won’t be running on coffee alone, then,” Ianto noted dryly.  Owen snorted at this statement.

“It sure seems like we’re running on your coffee more often than not,” Owen remarked with a smirk.  “Seriously, has Jack told you yet that you should close this place down and come work for us?”

Ianto smirked.  “He’s mentioned it a time or two, but I think that you’ll find my other loyal customers would take amiss to me being stolen away by the infamous Torchwood.  Would _you_ like a good part of Cardiff after you for making me close my business down?”

Owen shuddered at the idea.  “God, no,” he replied with an even deeper scowl.  He wasn’t surprised Ianto knew that they were Torchwood.  After all, he _had_ gotten into a row with one of the local cops about a month back inside Ambrosia.  It had ended when Ianto had come over and told them that if they didn’t shut up, leave each other alone, and behave civilly, he would kick both of them out and refuse to sell them coffee from then on.  It probably spoke highly of Ianto’s coffee that both men had quickly acquiesced to his demands after taking his threat seriously.

And Ianto’s point that his other customers would not take kindly to Ianto closing his shop down unless it was absolutely necessary was a valid one.  Well, they would probably accept it if he shut it down willingly, although they would blame whoever he went to work for next anyway.  It seemed a quiet opinion in Cardiff that Ambrosia was one little shop that must be kept open at all costs.  The quality that Ianto demanded not only in himself and his coffee, but the pastries as well, were well worth the price.

Ianto chuckled in response to Owen’s nearly vehement rebuttal.  “Then I think I’ll stick with running my shop,” he noted cheerfully.  “Well, here is your order,” he added as he stepped around the partition and offered a tray with four cups, each carefully labeled, to Owen.

“Thanks.  I’ll send Jack around to pay for this,” he said, since it was easier to just do that instead of paying for it himself.  They were loyal enough customers to do so, and Ianto always held Jack to it.

Ianto smiled and nodded.  “I guessed as much,” he remarked dryly.   “It’s lucky I allow you to get away with this, you know,” he added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  “Otherwise I wouldn’t let you leave with coffee you haven’t paid for yet.”

Owen rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered.  “It just makes my life easier.”  He paused before he added as sincerely as he could, “I really do appreciate it.”  Again, he didn’t want to risk trouble with the best coffee brewer he has ever met.  “Thanks again,” he added before he headed out the door.  Honestly, there were times he wondered what he’d do if Ianto hadn’t opened up his little coffee shop, especially so close to the Hub.

He still wasn’t sure what to make of Gwen Cooper.  She was so raw that she had nearly caused a colossal disaster because she had _tossed_ something instead of handing it to him like a sane person who wasn’t confident with tossing things would.  Yeah, he and Jack had been throwing stuff at each other, but they had spent well over a year getting used to throwing things at each other.  Gwen _hadn’t._   And her aim had been terrible.

He’d have to tease her about that later, once they figured out how to get the alien out of Carys.  And boy was that a headache he hated having to deal with.  The poor girl… at least with her, they stood a real chance of getting the alien out of her without killing her.  Unlike Katie, they might be able to save Carys.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It was almost depressing to head back to the empty Hub after sending everyone else home.  Since they had had to deal with the clean-up of the sperm bank, they didn’t get done until well after ten o’clock.  Even if Ianto didn’t have a date with Nerys, he wouldn’t have been able to go visit with his favorite Welshman.

Jack sometimes wondered what the Hub would be like if Ianto worked for him, instead of running his little coffee shop just around the corner.  It would probably be cleaner, he mused ruefully as he eyed the main area of the Hub.  Ianto was nothing if not neat and efficient.  The idea of the young man taking one look at their base and _not_ get the impulse to clean it up was almost absurd.

On the other side of that, Jack couldn’t help the chuckle that accompanied the idea of Ianto’s reaction to seeing the place for the mess it was.  The mental image that went with that was too funny for words.  And the young man could be quietly vindictive if the mood struck him.  He was sure that Owen in particular would suffer Ianto’s wrath.

The idle speculation left Jack wondering what was it about Ianto Jones that made him want the young man in his life.  At first it had been his coffee.  That alone had made Jack eager to keep him in business and in Cardiff.  But there was so much more to Ianto Jones than just his coffee, and Jack couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

It helped that Ianto knew about his immortality.  Not only that, but he accepted it and didn’t treat Jack any differently than he had before he had found out.  Since most of the people who had found out about Jack had been coworkers, they had tended to be of the mindset that since Jack was immortal, he should do most of the dangerous stuff, preferably alone.  Jack would be willing to bet that that particular thought hadn’t even crossed Ianto's mind.  Not that there was any real reason for Ianto to think something like that, since he was just a coffee shop owner.  Ianto had little to do with Torchwood and all that it encompassed, so naturally thoughts of letting Jack do all the dangerous work wouldn’t occur to him.  And yet, Jack was convinced that if he _was_ part of Torchwood and the idea occurred to him, Ianto would dismiss it as utterly reckless.

It amazed Jack to realize that Ianto cared about him.  He had to wonder how the _hell_ he had managed to admit to Ianto one evening that he felt every death.  Each damned, painful death was something he felt with regret.  Oh, if sacrificing his life could save others, he’d do it in a heartbeat.  It just didn’t mean he’d regret _having_ to do it.

The almost amusing thing was that, every day, Jack regretted that he couldn’t do anything with Ianto beyond just friendship.  The 21st century was hard to live in due to these narrow views on relationships and sexuality.  Even if Jack _could_ find people who weren’t as closed minded, there were almost inevitably problems with the relationship that he cultivated.  The problem he was having with his relationship with Ianto was almost unique in that in related more to his inability to have sex with the delectable Welshman.

The biggest problem was that he didn’t want to somehow be the cause behind Ianto and Nerys breaking up.   Since Nerys was making it very clear that Ianto was not to do any more than _flirt_ with Jack, the only way he would be able to shag Ianto would be for the two of them to break up.  He didn’t want to be the reason behind them doing so in the possibility of the event happening, since Ianto could end up blaming _him._   That right there could blow all of his hopes out of the water completely.

So for now, he supposed sadly, he’d just have to continue flirting with Ianto and otherwise having fun with the cheeky Welshman.  That, and pray for the opportunity to shag him… and Nerys, should she be willing for a threesome.


	5. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack's life takes a sad turn, Ianto gets irritated with Owen and Gwen, and Tosh discovers she can have friends outside of Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "Small Worlds." Some might say there is Gwen-bashing in this, but if they do, it's mild.
> 
> Also I'm sorry that this didn't come out on Friday - I forgot to post it sooner.

**Chapter Five, Letting Go**

Ianto was more than a little surprised at the knock on his apartment’s front door at nine o’clock in the afternoon.  He had only just gotten back with Nerys from their dinner date.  They were planning on cuddling on the couch for a movie, and afterwards see where they wanted to take their evening.

The only person who might dare to disturb him at this late hour was Jack, and both he and Nerys knew it.  It was the reason she was scowling.  “What does he want?”

Ianto resisted the urge to sigh.  “Nerys, I always tell him when I’ve got a date with you,” he told her patiently.  “This is the _first time_ he’s ever interrupted us.”

She let out a sigh herself and gave him a sheepish smile.  “You’re lucky that’s very true,” she remarked.  She frowned as it occurred to her.  “It must be important, then, if he’s interrupting our date.”

Ianto grinned in relief.  “That was my thought exactly,” he murmured before he kissed her.  “I’ll be right back.”

He stood up and headed to the door.  The sight that met his eyes when he opened it almost had him taking a step back in shock.  It was only a second before the inverse happened, and he wanted to hug the man in front of him.

Jack looked terrible.  His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, as though he had been crying.  It didn’t help matters along that he looked utterly and completely exhausted.  It was a state that Ianto had _never_ seen Jack in before.  That alone told Ianto exactly how badly off his friend was.

“Jack…?” Ianto began to ask, but was immediately interrupted.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed as though he suddenly realized something.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date, I’ll leave,” he said rapidly as he began to turn.

Ianto reacted instantly, grabbing Jack’s arm.  “Wait,” he told his friend firmly.  “You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important,” he added firmly.  “Come on – I’ll postpone the rest of my date.”  It wasn’t fair to Nerys, but he was pretty sure she’d understand.

Jack hesitated.  “If you’re sure,” he said hesitantly, his red-rimmed eyes looking nervously over Ianto’s shoulder.

“I’m positive, Jack,” Ianto told him firmly.  “Unless I’m very mistaken, you need to be here,” he added softly.  “Get in here – and trust me.”   Jack’s eyes watered, but he entered the flat with no more persuasion required.  “Why don’t you head to the kitchen?  I’ve got to talk to Nerys for a moment,” Ianto suggested as he let go of Jack.

Jack nodded before he disappeared in the appropriate direction.  Ianto turned and was unsurprised to see Nerys making her presence known.  He had suspected she had crept closer to hear what was being said, and so her presence now came as no surprise.

“He seems almost out of it,” Nerys commented softly as she looked in the direction Jack had headed.

Ianto let out a sigh that he was unable to keep in.  “He does,” he agreed sadly.  “I’m sorry, but I think whatever happened today to put him in that mood… he needs to let out his emotions.  I think I might be the only person he trusts to talk to about this sort of thing… and to let his emotions show.”  He smiled apologetically.  “Would it be horrible of me to ask to postpone the rest of our date?”

Nerys smiled and kissed him.  “No,” she answered breathlessly as she hugged him, pressing her head under his chin.  “You are an amazing friend, Ianto.  He clearly needs one right now, so why would I be mad?  Besides,” she added as she pulled back to smile up at him, “this is the first time you’ve _ever_ asked to postpone a date, especially for Jack.  And you’re doing it for a wonderful reason – to help out a friend in a bad situation.  How could I be mad knowing all that?”

Ianto bent down and kissed her.  “You are amazing, you know that?” he murmured.  “And thank you so much for understanding.  Just… don’t tell anyone about this?  I don’t think Jack wants it to get around that he isn’t some sort of invincible, unfeeling god.”  He smiled thinly at that remark.

Nerys snorted lightly.  “He _does_ like to seem infallible, doesn’t he?” she mused.  “But don’t worry,” she added quickly with a smile.  “You can trust me.  I trust _you,_ after all,” she added as she wrapped her arms around him.

Relief poured through Ianto at those remarks.  “You are absolutely amazing,” he murmured as he held her close.  “Thank you.  I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Count on it,” she told him as she smiled brilliantly.  She kissed him one last time before she headed out the door.  Ianto smiled after her for a moment before he turned and headed towards the kitchen himself.

Jack had removed his coat and dumped it on one of the stools that furnished Ianto’s kitchen.  Jack himself was sitting on a stool.  He was leaning on the counter with his arms pressed hard onto it, looking almost lost.  He looked up at Ianto as the younger man entered the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t –” Jack began.

“Stop it, Jack – I told you, I’d postpone.  Nerys was fine with that.  And you have never interrupted one of my dates before, Jack,” he added gently.  “I doubt that you would start for something petty.”  He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.  “Besides, even Nerys can tell something’s wrong.”

Jack looked fearfully up at him.  “She won’t tell anyone, will she?” he asked in a hoarse whisper.

“No,” Ianto answered instantly.  He was more than glad to be able to reassure his friend on this point.  “I figured you wouldn’t want her to tell anyone, and asked her to keep her mouth shut,” he explained as he gave Jack’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  “She promised she wouldn’t say anything.  I trust her, Jack.”

Jack let out a breath of relief.  “Good.  That’s… good.”  He seemed lost for a moment.  “Fairies.”  The word was half whispered, and half cursed.

Ianto frowned.  There were too many stories involving fairies to really get a clear idea of what was going on.  Some stories involved kind and benevolent beings, who gladly helped human kind.  Yet he recalled other stories, where they were harsh and unforgiving.  The story of Afang was one such fable, and one that ran close to his Welsh roots.  Although that story was more of a fairy tale than a story about fairies, it probably still counted.  Since he had no idea why Jack would hate them so, Ianto made the executive decision to remain quiet until Jack decided to either continue the story or change the subject.

Jack took a shuddering breath.  “The beings that can be called fairies have been around for a long time,” he whispered harshly.  His eyes looked hollow, and yet grief-stricken by the same breath.  “I’ve only seen evidence of their existence twice.  The last time…”  Jack took a deep, shuddering breath, but continued, “The last time, they killed the men of the unit I was a part of.  They had accidentally killed a young child, one of their chosen ones, by running the kid over… and in punishment, they killed every single man in my unit.”  He gave a hollow sounding laugh.  “It was the first time I have ever seen someone die with rose petals coming out of their mouths.”

Ianto froze as he tried to process what Jack was telling him.  The fairies he were describing were vindictive, but at the same time protective.  And yet they didn’t seem to understand that not everything was at the fault of the one who perpetrated the supposed infraction.  Still, this gave him no better idea of what to say.  Again, Ianto chose to remain silent.

“We were trying to save a little girl… Jasmine… from the being taken away by the ‘fairies’ and I thought Estelle…” Jack’s face crumpled, and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Ianto reacted instinctively, pulling Jack close to his chest.  Jack didn’t fight him.  Rather, he wrapped his arms around Ianto’s chest and began to cry into his chest.  Ianto began to rub one hand up and down Jack’s back, trying to sooth his best friend as well as he could.

It didn’t take long for Ianto to decide to move this to his living room.  Gently, he began to move towards the couch.  He didn’t let go of Jack, but the movement spurred Jack to move with him.  Jack shifted so that he was crying onto Ianto’s shoulder instead of into his chest.  Soon enough, they were situated on the couch.  Jack hadn’t stopped crying, but Ianto instinctively knew that he shouldn’t try to get any more of the story out of Jack until he was ready.

So perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised when, when Jack finally stopped crying, that the older man was asleep.  Ianto smiled slightly, guessing his friend had finally exhausted himself.  He was definitely emotionally exhausted.  Ianto was never sure how physically exhausted Jack could become, especially since the older man never shared those particular details with Ianto.

Ianto was a little surprised that he was able to slip out of Jack’s grasp without the older man waking up, but was gratified to discover that by the same token that he could get Jack a little more comfortably situated on the couch.  He even ensured that Jack had a blanket before Ianto made sure everything was set for the night.  It was almost sweet to see Jack asleep, especially since Ianto had never before seen the immortal sleep before.

After quickly making sure everything was set for bed, Ianto went back into his bedroom and climbed into bed. Sure, he’d been expecting to end up in his bed with Nerys, but somehow, it was far more satisfying to know that he had helped Jack, even if it had just been as a shoulder to cry on.  He wouldn’t be telling Nerys that any time soon.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto glanced up as Owen Harper entered the store.  Ianto privately mused he should think of Owen as _Dr._ Owen Harper, but somehow it never seemed important to include the doctorate that the man had to have earned.   The doctor seemed extremely grumpy, almost more so than was usual for Owen.   Ianto had quickly learned that Owen Harper could be a very sarcastic, but generally benign individual.

“Your usual order?” Ianto inquired.  He rather doubted it, since the last time he had checked, Jack was still asleep on his couch.  Actually, it had almost been adorable, since Jack had pulled the blanket over his head to avoid the encroaching sunlight.  Of course, Ianto had no intention of telling Jack how adorable he had found Jack’s desire to sleep in.   Ianto had had a feeling the older, immortal man would somehow use that knowledge to his advantage.

Owen sniffed.  “Nah.  We have the day off.  Besides, I need a little time away from our ‘leader,’” he added in an almost angry tone.

Ianto was taken aback.  He had never seen _any_ of the other Torchwood members that angry at Jack before.  Jack wasn’t infallible, but that didn’t mean Ianto expected everyone to at least grudgingly agree with their boss.  He expected that of his staff – although he also expected them to either voice their concerns vocally or through the anonymous system Ianto had set up just in case his employees hadn’t wanted to confess personally to being dissatisfied with their current jobs or any changes Ianto might have made.

“So just a coffee for you, then?” Ianto mused.  “Any particular reason you’re upset with Jack?” he added as he stepped behind the partition.

Owen scowled at Ianto.  “I can’t say anything specific, but… he’s an idiot,” Owen said flatly.  Ianto always understood the ‘nothing specific’ attitude that being part of Torchwood entailed, but he bristled at the implication that his best friend was an idiot.  “He made a really retarded decision the other day, and none of us are happy with him,” Owen finished as his scowl deepened.

Ianto was silent for a moment as he made went about the basics of making a fresh batch of coffee.  Owen happened to walk in at a more inopportune moment.  “He’s your leader.  Don’t you think he must have earned his position?  And don’t you think that, even if you don’t agree with his decision, he must have had a reason to make the decision he had?” Ianto asked finally.

Owen snorted.  “Yeah, right.”  The shorter man rolled his eyes.  “Gwen’s right – sometimes we’ve got to question his decisions.”

Ianto fumed.  “You don’t trust Jack to make the decision that’s best for everyone?  Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re acting like this, _Dr. Harper,_ ” he said, trying his best to keep his anger from his voice.

Owen pointed a finger at Ianto.  “You have no idea what you’re talking about, _Teaboy,_ ” the doctor snarled.  “So don’t go acting all high and mighty.  He was an idiot, and anyone who defends him without knowing the full story is a moron.”

Ianto’s blood ran cold, and his eyes blazed furiously.  He absently noticed Kyle shaking his head.  He’d have to ask his employee about that later.  “Get out,” he advised the Torchwood doctor coldly.  “Today, you are _not_ getting any of my coffee.”

Owen’s mouth dropped open before it snapped shut and he glared at Ianto.  “Just because I won’t bow to your stupid trust in Jack?” he asked with a snort.  “Bloody hell, why don’t you just shag him already?”

“It has nothing to do with Jack.  You just implied that I was a moron.  I don’t need to know the full story – I know Jack.  I _trust_ him, unlike you.  And yet you implied that I’m a moron.  Get out.  I’m not going to serve you any coffee today.”  On that point, Ianto was adamant.  He glanced at Kyle.  “You understand, Mr. Stevens?”  Silently Ianto cursed his habit of becoming overly formal and polite when he got mad.

Kyle smiled crookedly at Ianto.  “You’ve got it, boss,” he agreed cheerfully.  “Besides, I happen to agree with you.  Being called a moron just because you trust someone?  Anyone who does that is so not worth making a cup of coffee for.”

Ianto felt a silent rush of gratitude for his friend and employee.  Ianto’s gaze, however, focused on Owen, who was staring at Ianto with his mouth open.  He almost looked gob smacked.  He recovered, though.

“Fine,” Owen snarled.  “Just fine.  Trust an idiot who makes stupid decisions.  See if I care,” the man snarled at Ianto before he stormed out of the building.

 Ianto glared at the retreating back before he let out a sigh and glanced at Kyle.  “Thanks for backing me up, Kyle,” he said softly.

“You rarely refuse to serve people, Ianto,” Kyle reminded him with a grin.  “Besides, I think if anyone deserves being refused coffee, it’s Dr. Harper.  He’s a twat.”

Ianto chuckled.  He finished making a coffee.  It hadn’t been hard to switch who he was making the cup for, since he had made his decision towards the beginning of getting it put together.  “Listen, can you hold the fort down for a few minutes?  I’m going to see if I can roust Jack,” Ianto explained.  He smiled thinly.  “He sort of crashed on my couch last night.  I think all of his exhaustion from running the Torchwood marathons finally caught up with him.”

Kyle chuckled.  “I bet whatever got Dr. Harper’s tail in a bind didn’t help matters,” he remarked cheerfully.

Ianto had to smile at that.  “Probably not,” he agreed noncommittally.  He lifted the completed coffee, built just for Jack.  “I’m betting my coffee will wake him far better than anything else I could try.”

Kyle snorted.  “If it doesn’t, I’d be really surprised.  I can handle this while you wake Jack up,” he added with a gesture.

“Thanks,” Ianto told him gratefully before he snagged a scone to bring up with him.  He’d cover the charge himself, since he considered any friend spending the night at his flat as being entitled to a pastry item.  The same could be said for the coffee.  He was about to head up the stairs when something occurred to him.  “Kyle?  Don’t mention that Jack crashed on my couch last night,” he requested.  “I think he’d be embarrassed.”

Kyle grinned at his boss.  “You got it.  Besides, I’d be _very_ foolish to cross you – especially when you are in a protective mood!”

Ianto smirked before he headed up the stairs.  It was unsurprising to find that Jack was still sleeping on his couch, buried under a blanket to hide from the daylight.  It didn’t last much longer as he turned on the couch, pulling the blanket down off of his face as he said blearily, “Coffee?”

Ianto smiled as he approached the couch and offered the cup to his friend.  Jack sat up so he could take the cup, which he immediately took a deep swig of.  “I had a feeling that this would be the best way to wake you up,” he remarked dryly.  “How did you sleep?”  He wasn’t going to ask the foolish question here, since Jack wasn’t likely to be feeling much better than he had last night.

“Better than I have in a long time,” was the quiet confession.  Ianto almost had to bend closer to hear Jack’s voice.  Jack let out a groan as he rubbed his face.  “Sorry to just cry and fall asleep on you last night,” he added, his voice at a more reasonable volume.  “I meant to explain everything…”  Jack stopped as Ianto put a hand on his shoulder.

“Jack, you are in mourning.  I don’t blame you for what happened last night at all,” Ianto told him firmly.  He smiled a little crookedly.  “I’m just glad you trusted me enough that you were comfortable to come see me when you needed someone most.”

“You’re the only person I wanted to talk to last night,” Jack responded sincerely.  Ianto couldn’t explain why he felt so happy to hear that, but he didn’t give himself time to think about it.  Jack patted the space on the couch next to him.  “I don’t think anyone was happy with me yesterday,” he muttered as Ianto took the vacated space.  He was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath.  “Estelle was… I guess you could call her an old girlfriend of mine.”  Jack’s eyes clouded and he focused on his coffee.  “We were together during World War II.”

Ianto blinked as he quickly added up facts.  She must have been about seventy or eighty.  Ianto took Jack’s hand to give his friend emotional support.  It almost surprised him at how easy it was to take Jack’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze while Jack gathered his thoughts.

Jack smiled faintly at the contact, but it seemed to bolster him.  “We wanted to ask her about the fairies, since I knew she was giving a talk.  She really didn’t give us much information on them, but… it was nice to see her again.”  Jack swallowed.  “I told her that the Jack she knew during World War II was my father, since… well, it’s not easy to explain to anyone that I’m immortal and can’t seem to age.”  That last bit was said bitterly.  Again, Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand reassuringly.  Jack shot the younger man a grateful look.  “We were trying to keep the fairies from taking the current ‘Chosen One,’ a child that will soon become a fairy themselves.  It usually seems to be a little girl…   The first time I knew about a Chosen One, it was after my troops had killed her by accident.  Drunken fools,” he muttered under his breath.

Jack took a deep breath.  “The fairies attacked Estelle… they killed her,” he confessed softly.  His voice trembled, but he took a few deep breaths before he regained control over himself.  “We were trying to save Jasmine, the newest ‘Chosen One,’ and… they killed her mother’s boyfriend.   We managed to prevent them hurting anyone else, but… I was forced to let her go.”  He smiled bitterly.  “If we tried to prevent her from going with them, more people would die.”  He glanced at Ianto.  “I wouldn’t want to risk _your_ life as well.”

“So you let her go with… what could be described as aliens,” Ianto remarked quietly.  Jack flinched and looked away.  “Did she want to go?”

Jack let out a bitter laugh.  “Yeah, she did,” he confirmed.  “She’s one of them now… just like she wanted to be.”

Ianto thought he could see why the Torchwood team had been angry at Jack.  At face value, Jack had let a little girl go into who knows what kind of environment.  On the other hand, if he hadn’t, other people would have died just to convince the Torchwood team to let her go.  And, perhaps most importantly to Ianto, the little girl had _wanted_ to go.  Her desires had to be taken into account, and balanced with the lives unknowingly threatened.  Ianto felt that Jack had made the best decision he could with the resources he had available to him.

“It sounds like you didn’t have much of a choice,” Ianto noted calmly as he gave Jack’s hand another reassuring squeeze.  Jack looked back at Ianto, hope in his eyes.  “Stop acting like I’m going to reject you because of something you did,” he ordered his friend with a bit of exasperation.  This wasn’t the first time Jack had told him unsavory that he had done in the past.  Jack always acted like Ianto would reject him if he did something that Ianto perceived as ‘wrong.’

The truth was that Ianto didn’t see things in black and white.  Sure, as a kid, he might have, but now that he was older, he understood that the world was full of grays.  And while Jack might have done unpleasant things in his past, Ianto also knew that, at his core, Jack Harkness was a good man.  Ianto felt that if Jack did something that could be perceived as bad, then there just _had_ to be a reason for it.  Ianto believed that completely.  And besides – sometimes it took taking a single life to _prevent_ the loss of many lives.

“We’re _friends,_ Jack,” Ianto continued smoothly.  “I know your job isn’t one that gives you a great number of choices in what you can do, and sometimes to save many lives… you have to do something you just don’t want to do.”  He smiled as a slightly sheepish, but extremely relieved, expression settled onto Jack’s face.  “Now I brought you a currant scone,” he added as he offered the pastry to Jack, which he took after releasing Ianto’s hand.  “You _do_ realize that it is after nine, right?”

Jack smiled sheepishly.  “Not really, but it doesn’t matter,” he added with a shrug.  “I’d get a Rift alert to my wrist strap,” he lifted his left wrist carefully, since he still held his coffee cup in it.  “And everyone else has the day off.  I thought they could use the day to… recover from yesterday’s events.”

_You mean so they can have the day to cool off,_ Ianto thought critically, but wisely chose not to call him on it.  “I’m sure they appreciate it,” Ianto said softly, worried that he was saying the wrong thing.  “You all have such a hard time getting days off.  I worry sometimes that you will all work yourselves to exhaustion.”  He didn’t say ‘work yourselves to death’ because, in Jack’s case, that would likely be impossible.

Jack grinned at Ianto.  “You’re so sweet, Ianto,” he remarked as he slung the arm closest to him around the younger man, although he was careful of the scone still in that hand.  “I work hard to be careful about how much they are all sleep-deprived.  Besides, I _do_ try to encourage having a life outside of Torchwood.”  The grin on Jack’s face widened.  “You’re the one who made me realize just how wonderful it was to have something outside of Torchwood.”

Ianto blushed, but smirked.  “Clearly you needed to be reminded of that fact.  I’m just glad _someone_ got that through your thick skull before you lost all semblance of humanity,” he deadpanned.

Jack chuckled.  “You can remind me any time that I need friends,” he remarked cheerfully.  “You’re one hell of an amazing friend.  I _still_ can’t figure out what I did to deserve someone like you in my life.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.  “You’ve had a hard enough life as it is, Jack.  I think after all you’ve had to live through, having a good friend is the _least_ you deserve,” he retorted dryly.  He stood up and turned to face Jack, who was staring at him in surprise.  “Damn it, Jack – why do you always act like you deserve every horrible thing that comes your way?  Why must you question anything that is _good_ that happens to you?”

He couldn’t say why he was so incensed.  Maybe it was the injustice that had been served to Jack that caused him to continually doubt his own self worth.  Maybe it was the fact that he wanted Jack’s team to see him as a human being, who can feel pain and heartache.  Ianto knew he seemed mad at Jack, but Jack _was_ partially to blame for how he felt right now.  It was his attitude, as if he really _did_ deserve a crappy life.

Jack stared at him for a long moment before he smiled.  Unlike his megawatt grins, this one was small but somehow held a warming fire in it.  It was as if it were reserved just for Ianto.  “You look really hot when you’re mad,” Jack said happily.  He stood up, causing Ianto to take a step backwards.  His flirtation had the effect of calming Ianto down enough that he rolled his eyes again.  “I don’t have an answer for you,” he added softly.  “Maybe it’s because I don’t feel like I deserve it, since I’ve done so many bad things myself.  I used to be a conman… and then I became, essentially, Torchwood’s hired gun.”  He said the last bit with a sneer.  “Not that I had much choice there,” he muttered under his breath, but Ianto still heard him.  “So why should I have something _good_ in my life?”

“Because you’re not a bad person.  You’ve done bad, maybe even stupid, things, but Jack – you _learned_ from your mistakes, and now you’re trying to protect people,” Ianto told him fiercely.  “And you’ve already been dealt an unexpected blow.”  Ianto felt the anger he still felt suddenly shift to grief.  “Do you have any idea how much just the _idea_ of you having to watch your friends and loved ones grow old hurts me?” he asked in a whisper.  “I just want you to be able to live a single life, instead of being immortal.  I don’t want you to suffer.”  He didn’t know when his voice had gotten so soft, but the next thing he said was almost inaudible.  “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Jack stared wordlessly at him for barely a second before he set down the cup and scone on a small table.  He immediately wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close.  He simply buried his head onto Ianto’s shoulder.  Brought nearly to tears himself, Ianto mirrored Jack’s actions.  The delicious scent that Ianto now knew was Jack’s natural pheromones wafted into his nose.

“I don’t want to be alone, either,” a voice murmured into his ear.  “I need to find the Doctor… I need him to tell me what happened… and if this can be fixed.”

Jack had mentioned the Doctor a time or two before.  The Doctor was apparently an alien who was fancied himself a protector of Earth, and had proven this true more times than Jack could count.  The Doctor loved human beings, and would do anything to help them.  Well, as long as they weren’t committing horrible acts against other beings.  Jack had mentioned he traveled with him for a time.  He had also said that the Doctor liked to come to Cardiff to refuel his TARDIS.

Ianto lifted his head, which Jack immediately copied.  Jack looked like he was almost ready to cry again, but was holding off.  “If you need to, Jack, you should chase after him,” he told his friend seriously.  “You need those answers… and we’ll never know if this can be reversed until you ask him.”  He refused to use the term ‘fixed,’ since that would imply that there was something wrong with him.  Jack was smiling now.  “Just… would you come back?”  He tried not to let too much of his hope bleed into his voice.  He wanted Jack to come back, but he wouldn’t force him.

Jack chuckled.  “You know, before I met you, I might have been inclined to say ‘no,’” he confessed as he let go of Ianto.  “But now?  I’d come back.  If I had to chase the Doctor, I’d make me take him back to shortly after I left.”  He smiled that small, genuine smile again.  “I’d come back for you, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto felt something odd in his chest, but he ignored it as warmth spread across his face.  The only thing he could think of saying was, “I’m glad.  I’d miss you if you never came back.”

First and foremost, Jack Harkness was his best friend.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto looked up as Gwen Cooper entered his shop.   She had begun visiting his shop more regularly as she had gotten used to, and admittedly addicted to, his coffee.  It hadn’t been hard, therefore, to learn her moods.  She was someone who wore her emotions on her proverbial sleeve.

Today she looked upset, almost angry, even.  After Owen’s rather vehement attitude towards Jack this morning, Ianto was pretty sure that this was also Gwen’s problem.  Still, he reminded himself, he had to serve her like any other customer, despite any personal feelings.  She didn’t know why he was mad at her.  Besides, he wasn’t going to act like he knew anything more than what he could claim to know from Owen.  He wouldn’t betray Jack’s trust by letting them know how much he actually knew.

“Good afternoon,” Kyle greeted her cheerfully.  Ianto merely smiled in agreement.  He shut the door to the display cabinet, where he had been rearranging the remaining pastries and removing a few platters that were empty.  “Do you have the day off as well?  Owen was in earlier, and he said he had the day off.”

Since Ianto as a rule never told Kyle what he and Jack talked about, Kyle was using other methods to get the answers to his insatiable curiosity.  He knew better than to ask Ianto.  Oddly, while Kyle was more curious than anyone else Ianto had met, Kyle would not gossip unless he knew it was okay.  It was why Ianto trusted him – if he specified that he didn’t want what he told Kyle to get around, Kyle would keep his mouth shut.  It was comforting to have an employee who was as much a friend as a hired hand.

Gwen blinked before a scowl settled over her face.  “Yes, we all have the day off.  Well, except probably Jack.”  She said his name angrily, as though she didn’t even want to think about him.  Yet she inarguably was, since she was still looking upset.

“Jeez, what did he do to upset you lot?” Kyle wanted to know as he frowned at the Welshwoman.

Gwen’s scowl deepened, but she answered with an almost petulant, “I can’t tell you that.  It’s classified.”

“Torchwood – good at pissing everyone off, bad at letting anyone but employees know what the bloody hell is going on,” Kyle remarked in annoyance as he shook his head.   “I hate to say it, but sometimes you just have to trust that your _leader_ and _boss_ made the right decision, even if you can’t understand it.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you think Jack should just do whatever he wants!” Gwen protested, her scowl deepening.  “You don’t even know what he did!”

“It doesn’t matter what he did,” Ianto remarked coolly.  “Kyle is trusting my opinion on Jack, and I _trust_ Jack to make the right decision.  I know him.”  He picked up the dishes and took them behind the partition.

Since his back was turned, he supposed that meant that Gwen felt she had the right to mutter, more to herself than anything, “I bet I know him better than _you.”_   It was nearly inaudible, but with Kyle and Ianto saying nothing, it was still heard nonetheless.

Ianto gritted his teeth before he took a deep breath and set down the platters.  He turned to look at Gwen through the partition.  He would pretend he hadn’t heard her insensitive and rude comment.  “Is there anything we can help you with, Miss Cooper?” he asked.  He noticed Kyle’s mouth twitched, and supposed that Kyle recognized the signs of Ianto’s temper.

Gwen, of course, didn’t know Ianto well enough to realize that, when he was mad, he would stop calling people by their first names or nicknames.  “Just a coffee for me and Rhys,” she requested.  “And you are wrong,” she added fiercely.  “Jack _didn’t_ make the right decision!  You shouldn’t trust him so blindly!”

“You know,” Ianto noted coolly as he began to make a coffee.  He wasn’t sure yet if he was going to make Gwen any coffee or not yet.  “I may not know much about Torchwood, but I know it’s a secretive, pseudo government group.  Or something like that, anyway.”  Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, since he knew more than he was letting on, but there was no way he was telling _anyone_ that.  “If that’s true, then don’t you think some decisions will be hard ones?”

“Sounds right to me,” Kyle put in dryly.  “It’s like choosing the lesser of two evils, Gwen,” he added as Ianto felt a surge of gratitude for his employee.  “Either way, something bad will happen, but by choosing the lesser of the two evils… well, at least things could have been worse.”

“That doesn’t make it right!” Gwen shot back angrily.  “We could have done something else!  Anything else!  There had to have been more choices than Jack said there were!”

Ianto sighed.  “Miss Cooper,” he said as patiently as he could, “we don’t always get the outcomes we want.  Do you know how I gained the money to be able to start Ambrosia?”   She shook her head.  “My uncle died.  I had wanted to start my own coffee shop, but I knew it would take me years to save up enough money for it.  And then my uncle died and left his modest fortune to me.  And I chose to come back to Cardiff to start it, and in the process lost my girlfriend.  At the time, I was devastated for the loss of my favorite uncle _and_ my girlfriend.  But look around us,” he gestured.  “In the long run, choosing to open up Ambrosia might have been the best choice I could have made given what choices I had available to me.”

“This is different,” Gwen protested.  “No one is better off because of what Jack did!”

“I doubt it,” Kyle remarked abruptly.  “If Ianto trusts Jack to make the right decision, then Jack must have made the choice that was the lesser of two evils.  _Someone_ is better off as a result, even if you can’t see that right now.”

“You are both morons!” Gwen shouted, gesturing at them.  “There _must_ have been another choice that Jack just didn’t think of in time!”

“You just said it yourself – ‘in time,’” Ianto remarked coldly, glad he had made a coffee for himself rather than Gwen.  He might like Rhys the one or two times the man had come into his shop, but he’d have to suffer as a result of Gwen’s stubborn refusal to try to understand that not everything is black and white.  “Maybe, if Jack had had time, you are right, there could have been another option.  But sometimes haste demands we make decisions that aren’t going to leave everyone happy.”

“We can’t satisfy everyone, Gwen,” Kyle added firmly.  “If we tried, we’d end up pleasing no one.”  He glanced at Ianto, an eyebrow raised.

“I can’t believe you two are defending an idiot!” Gwen snarled at them before she took a deep breath.  “Just get me my coffee. I don’t want to talk to you two stubborn idiots any longer.”

“You are being extremely rude, Miss Cooper,” Ianto said stiffly.  “I’m afraid you won’t be getting any coffee from us today.”

Gwen stared at him, gob smacked for a moment, before she scowled.  “You can’t refuse to serve customers!” she protested loudly, drawing a startled look from Andy Davidson, who had just walked in.  “Not unless you want bad customer reviews!”

Kyle snorted while Ianto simply stared icily at the young woman.  “You are being refused to serve because you are being _rude_ and _insulting_ to the staff, Gwen,” Kyle remarked dryly.  “And you are only the second person to have been refused in all the time I worked here, with the other being the snarky Dr. Owen Harper, who was also being insufferably rude.”  He glanced at Ianto.  “And should any bad reviews show up, we can counter them with hundreds of other positive reviews.  PC Davidson, can we help you?”

Ianto admired the swift dismissal of Gwen in favor for a more pleasant customer.  “My usual coffee, please,” he requested as he glanced at Ianto.

“I was here first!  You _have_ to serve me!” Gwen protested, looking less angry and more panicked.

“No, we don’t,” Ianto said dismissively as he set about making Andy’s coffee.  “If you could please leave, Miss Cooper?”

She let out a shriek of anger before she spun on her heel and stormed out of the shop.  “What’s wrong with her?” Andy asked hesitantly.

“Your former partner was being stubborn as we tried to remind her that just because she didn’t agree with her boss’s decisions, it doesn’t mean that she shouldn't accept them and trust that he isn’t a complete idiot,” Kyle replied sourly.  “And then she called us morons for thinking that.”

Andy sighed as he paid for his coffee.  “She can be quite stubborn when she makes up her mind about something,” he remarked sadly as Toshiko entered the shop, looking a little hesitant.  “But you are both right,” he added ruefully.  “Besides, unless I’m mistaken, you’ll probably serve her again later on, so long as she’s not being rude.”

“I have no intention of permanently banning her from my shop,” Ianto agreed pleasantly.  He was starting to calm down after the unpleasant encounter.  If Toshiko proved to be just as stubbornly against Jack, though… he’d get mad all over again.  He stepped around the counter and put the coffee on the counter.  “It’s nice to know that _someone_ doesn’t think we’re completely stupid for believing that you don’t have to be happy in order to accept someone’s decisions.”

Andy snorted.  “Trust me, mate, ‘stupid’ is not the word that comes to mind in relation to that.  Or either of you, for that matter,” he remarked before he took his coffee and headed out the door.

Ianto looked at Tosh, who was looking more and more like she wanted to disappear.  “You seem to have walked in at an inopportune moment, Miss Sato,” he remarked as pleasantly as he could manage.  It was hard, considering that she herself might think the same thing about Jack that Gwen and Owen did.  Hell, she might even think _he_ was a moron for trusting so ‘blindly’ in Jack.

“Let’s get this out of the way,” Kyle said before Ianto could think of anything else to say.  “Are you mad at Jack?  And do you think we’re stupid for thinking that, despite whatever ‘bad’ decision he made, he must have had a legitimate reason?”

Ianto nearly blanched at the nonchalant and rather blunt way Kyle had decided to ask the question.  He did grimace, since his questions were so blunt as to the point of being rude.  His gaze, however, was firmly on the quiet Toshiko Sato.

Her eyes widened, and she hesitated.  “I… I am upset with him,” she murmured nervously.  “Bu-but I don’t think you both are stupid.”  She smiled hesitantly.  “You’re right, though.  He probably does have a good reason.”   A knot of anger in Ianto’s chest eased at that statement, but Tosh wasn’t finished yet.  “It’s nice to see Jack has a friend he can trust.  He… he keeps telling us we need to try and have a life outside Torchwood… and he has you, Mr. Jones.”

“Please, Tosh, I’ve told you that you can call me Ianto,” he reminded her gently as a lot of his anger vanished.  Oh, he was still mad at Gwen and Owen, but it didn’t need to color his actions now.  Besides, she was being nice herself.  “Coffee?”

Kyle snorted.  “Sorry,” he apologized as the two looked at him.  “But out of the four members of Torchwood, only two of you have actually gotten coffee today,” he explained to Tosh cheerfully.  “Congratulations on being smarter than Dr. Harper and Miss Cooper.  At least _you_ seem like you trust Jack.”

Tosh blushed, but looked at Ianto.  “I would like coffee, please,” she said softly.  “You really refused to serve both Owen and Gwen coffee?” she asked curiously.

“I dislike being called a moron,” Ianto confirmed with a shrug as he set about making her coffee.  “Even if they were unhappy with Jack for whatever it is that has all of you at least upset with him, I felt that they could have at least tried to accept that he didn’t make his decision foolishly.”  He smiled crookedly.  “I trust Jack to make decisions as wisely as he can.”

Tosh smiled slightly.  “I can see why Jack trusts you, Ianto.  He is simply reciprocating the trust you have placed in him,” she remarked, admiration in her eyes.  “I wish he trusted me that much,” she whispered as she looked away.

Ianto blinked.  “But Tosh – he _does_ trust you,” he protested.  She looked up at him, startled.  “You’ve seen how jealously he guards his secrets.  The fact that you are a part of Torchwood is a measure of how much Jack trusts you.”

Tosh opened her mouth, probably to protest, before she shut it and reconsidered, glancing at Kyle.  “Can… can I talk to you in private?” she asked after a long moment of near silence.  It was nearly silent, since Kyle took the opportunity to ring her up during the time she took to think.   Ianto’s footsteps also made noise as he moved around the partition to offer her the coffee he had made for her.

Ianto glanced at Kyle.  “I can handle things here, boss,” Kyle told him.  Kyle had correctly guessed what Ianto was considering asking the other man.

He smiled.  “Thank you,” he said sincerely to Kyle.  “We can head back to my office,” he told Tosh before he took his cup of coffee.  He led the way back to his office and shut the door behind her.   He gestured towards the other seat in his office before he sat in the chair behind his desk.  He had already made the conscious decision to let her start.

She sat in the seat, looking uncomfortable for a moment before she took a deep breath.  “Can you keep what I’m about to tell you a secret?” she asked quietly.

Ianto resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows at the question.  This meant that she was willing to trust him with a secret that she didn’t want to get out.  “Absolutely.  I won’t repeat anything you tell me in here to anyone, unless I have your permission beforehand,” he promised her.

She took a deep, almost shuddering breath, before she nodded once.  “I used to held prisoner by UNIT, which is sort of like what Torchwood is, but on a global scale,” she explained hesitantly.  “I… I built a weapon for a terrorist organization.”  Ianto was surprised by both confessions, but before he could say anything, she hurriedly added, “But the terrorists were holding my mother hostage and were threatening to hurt her if I didn’t do what they wanted!”

“It sounds like you were under a great deal of duress,” Ianto remarked, frowning.  “When was your trial?”  He couldn’t imagine any jury wouldn’t see the threat over Tosh’s mother as a reasonable explanation for her ‘terrorist’ activities.

“I wasn’t going to get one,” Tosh whispered, looking at her feet.  Ianto felt his blood turn cold, and he stared at her in shock.  “They were going to hold me indefinitely… and without a trial… until Jack showed up and offered me a job.”  She let out a sigh.  “He said I had to work for him for five years, and then my record would be swept clean.  Those years aren’t over yet.  So I doubt Jack really trusts me.”

Ianto had to work hard not to laugh at that last statement.  It was clear that she really believed it, but the idea that Jack would let just _anyone_ into Torchwood, even if he had something hanging over their head, was laughable.  Still, Tosh wouldn’t appreciate him laughing, so he fought down the urge.  “Tosh,” he said gently, “he trusts you.  One of the things that Jack has told me about you is that you are a genius, and he doesn’t think there is much you _can’t_ do without the right resources available to you.  If this is true… you could have your family disappear to keep them safe, and disappear yourself, making your entire family safe from even Jack.  With your skills… I bet it would take even _Jack_ years to track you down.  But you didn’t take that option, Tosh,” he reminded her.  She was staring at him in shock as dawning realization spread across her face.  “And as for your ‘terrorist’ activities… if there is one thing Jack understands most, it’s loyalty to family.  You didn’t want to betray the Crown or hurt anyone, but for the sake of your family, you’d do anything.”  Ianto smiled.  “ _That_ is the person who Jack hired – someone willing to protect those dear to you.  And _that_ is the person Jack trusts to work with him.”  Ianto reached out and gently put a hand on her knee.  “That person is someone I would trust to watch my back if I ever needed help.”

Tosh blushed, but beamed at Ianto.  “He really does trust me, doesn’t he?” she asked with a look of happiness on her face.

“He does,” Ianto confirmed.  He smirked a little.  “Besides, I bet he told you that bit about the five years while you were at the prison, before you left with him.  He probably said everything he did there for dramatic flair.”

Tosh snorted and grinned at him.  “You know, you are probably right,” she agreed as she suddenly looked more comfortable in her own skin.  She let out a sigh.  “I still don’t know if he made the right decision yesterday… but maybe it was the only right decision he could have in the time we had to deal with… the situation.”  She bit her lip.  “He’s a good man… I bet he’s feeling guilty about it himself.  It was a hell of a choice.”  She smiled ruefully.  “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you any more than that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ianto replied instantly.  “I’m just glad I could help sort out a few things for you, even if I can’t give you my opinion on the dilemma that has all of you so shaken up.”  Even though he technically could, it would be breaking the trust Jack had in him to keep silent.

Tosh smiled at him.  “You know, that’s part of what makes you so easy to talk to,” she remarked quietly.  “You don’t ask questions about things we can’t talk about.  I bet Jack really appreciates that.”

Ianto chuckled.  “He does,” he confirmed.  Ianto did ask questions, but he acted on instinct and didn’t ask any personal questions after that first one all those weeks ago.  He figured Jack would tell him what he’s comfortable with sharing.  Ianto hesitated before he offered, “We could go out for drinks sometime.  That is, if you want… and wouldn’t mind me inviting Nerys along.”  He had a feeling that Nerys might have some objections if he went out with a woman without her.

Tosh blinked in surprise before a soft smile crossed her face.  “I’d like that,” she admitted.  “If Nerys doesn’t mind, that is.”

Ianto smiled.  “As long as she comes, I don’t think she will mind,” he replied.

“Good,” Tosh said with relief.  After a brief pause, she added, “Do you think we should invite Jack along as well?”

Ianto blinked, surprised she had thought of that – and he hadn’t.  But the idea was rather brilliant, to be honest, and he grinned at her.  “If he wants to come along, I don’t see why we _shouldn’t_ invite him.”  He paused before he tried hard not to let his emotions darken his face, although he was sure they colored his voice when he added, “I don’t think I want either Gwen or Owen to join us, however.  After calling me ‘stupid’ or a ‘moron,’ I’m rather disinclined to like them at the moment.”

Tosh smiled slightly.  “I’d imagine so,” she agreed meekly.  “They’re good people, just… a bit stubborn.”

“They must match Jack rather well, then,” Ianto remarked dryly, causing Tosh to giggle a little.  “Until tomorrow night, then?”

“Absolutely,” she agreed with a smile.  “I hope the rest of your day goes quietly.”

Ianto laughed.  “Me too,” he agreed.  “I don’t need anyone else to come in and try to tell me that it’s foolish to trust someone like Jack.”

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack looked up as Tosh knocked on his office door.  While everyone had shown up that morning for work, he had been unsurprised by first Owen, and then Gwen’s rather chilly attitude for him.  He hadn’t bothered to wait to see how Tosh would greet him, and had retreated into his office to complete some paperwork.  If something came up, he’d know, so there wasn’t any reason to avoid doing paperwork at the moment.

“Come on in.  How can I help you, Tosh?” Jack asked kindly.  Tosh was the quietest member of his team, and rarely made herself noticed unless there was a need for it.

Tosh came inside his office, gently shutting the door.  “Ianto, his girlfriend Nerys, and I were going to get drinks tonight,” she said quietly.  “We were wondering if you wanted to join us.”

Jack sat back in his chair in surprise, and watched the shy young technical genius curiously.  “I wasn’t aware you were friends with Ianto,” he decided to say carefully.  He still wasn’t sure where exactly he stood with her, but he had a good idea that she didn’t hate him for the decision he had been forced to make as a result of the invitation.

She smiled shyly.  “Well, I wouldn’t say we were friends… at least not until yesterday,” she conceded.  Her smile widened fractionally.  “He helped me understand a few things that I hadn’t really thought of before.  I would consider that worthy of calling him a friend.”

Jack chuckled, although he really wanted to know what she was talking about specifically.  “Well, that makes Ianto Jones friends with _two_ of us.  If he’s not careful, he might be drafted into Torchwood,” he joked.

Tosh chuckled herself.  “I think most of Cardiff would object if he stopped working in Ambrosia,” she pointed out, surprising Jack with her quip.  Oh, she joked, but usually with Gwen or, more rarely, Owen.  She seemed hesitant to joke with Jack, as though he might bite her head off if she said the wrong thing.  “I’d rather not have that many people after our heads for recruiting him.”

Jack chuckled again.  “It might be fun to have that many people after us… although not for taking away their favorite source of caffeine,” he remarked cheerfully.  He was unsurprised to see Tosh blush at his innuendo, but she smirked ever so slightly.  _That does it… whatever Ianto and Tosh talked about_ seriously _helped her out with some of those confidence issues she’s been unable to get rid of.  Now I_ really _have to ask._

“Jack,” she said softly, a hint of a reprimand in her voice, “I think you are getting off topic.  Did you want to join us?”

Now, normally Jack didn’t drink.  This didn’t mean he couldn’t go out with his friends and enjoy the evening, although that hadn’t happened since the turn of the century.  The offer was tempting, and even more so considering that he’d be able to spend time with Ianto.  The fact that Tosh and Ianto were apparently getting along was a great thing as well, since he wanted Tosh to get a friend outside Torchwood.  Well, Tosh and Owen _both_ needed friends outside Torchwood.  Gwen at least had Rhys and a few of her old friends from her PC days.

“Sure,” he agreed, grinning.  “It would be fun, just the four of us… we could even go back to Ianto’s flat afterwards,” he said suggestively.

Tosh snorted lightly, shaking her head.  “You are impossible, Jack,” she remarked quietly before she headed back to the door.  “Still, you’re worth putting up with.”  That remark was almost silent, and almost lost as she opened the door.

The door had shut behind her before Jack really realized what she had said, and when he had, he just stared after her.  She had just implied that she wasn’t mad at him, which was a giant relief.  Another thing Jack noticed about Tosh was that she moved with more confidence than she had before, and Jack was fairly certain his favorite Welshman had something to do with that.  Still, if Ianto had promised Tosh he’d keep silent, then it would be like pulling teeth to get Ianto to tell him what he had done or said to give the young woman that confidence boost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big fan of Tosh-Ianto friendship. I think they make great friends, I really do. So I had to incorporate that somehow.
> 
> I'd like to note that I'm ambivalent to dislike when it comes to Gwen Cooper, and it depends on the episode she's in. Or the story. I don't actively try to hate on her - that's not my style. I'd rather hit her on her faults and see what happens. She's got both good and bad in her, like everyone else, and my main problem with her is that she screws up, sometimes worse than everyone else, and hardly EVER has to face the consequences of her actions. So you are most likely to see me pushing her to face her faults and the consequences of her actions.


	6. Ch 6, Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which life gets hard for Tosh, Ianto provides much needed comfort, and Jack wishes that the resurrection gauntlet had never been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers "Countrycide," "Greeks Bearing Gifts," and "They Keep Killing Suzie."

**Chapter Six, Confidant**

Tosh ached all over, and wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath for the next three days.  Jack had kindly (and probably wisely) given everyone the week off in order to heal and recover from a rather traumatic three days out in the country.  And at least in Tosh and Jack’s cases, they both needed the time off to heal and recover.  Jack had taken a shotgun shot to his stomach, although Owen was lucky enough to be there when it had happened and could easily take care of it.  (Owen claimed that Jack was the worst patient he had ever had the misfortune of taking care of.)

She and Gwen had both been beaten, but Tosh had gotten it a little worse than Gwen.  (Not that she was trying to make her injuries seem worse, but Gwen had gotten a little time away from the monsters when Tosh had given her a chance to run.)   It hadn’t helped Tosh’s morale to have a meat cleaver held to her throat.  She was still marveling that they had all gotten out of there alive.

Tosh had seen a lot of horrible things in her life, especially after discovering aliens existed.  Before this, she would have claimed that aliens were capable of the worst the universe had to offer.  Now… now she wasn’t so sure.  Humans might actually be capable of things that were worse than the universe had to offer.  The beings responsible for the deaths of everyone who passed through, by, or gone to a small village out in the country weren’t aliens, but humans.  They simply took pleasure in killing people and eating their meat.

Tosh shuddered as she sank into her tub.  She had almost become someone else’s dinner, and the idea terrified her.  She wasn’t sure she’d be able to eat meat for a while yet.  Hell, she wasn’t sure she could eat meat ever again after having come so close to dying herself, just to be eaten.

She let her aching and bruised body soak in the hot water, just glad that she was alive.  Yes, she hurt like crazy, but at least she was alive.  It was more than she could say for anyone else, besides the Torchwood team, who had gone to that small, not so humble village.

Never had she been more grateful to Jack, who despite the injury he had sustained had still managed to save them from certain death.  She wouldn’t have been opposed to all of them dying, just because of what they had been about to do to her.  Yet Gwen had wanted to understand why they had done it, and discovered to her own quiet horror that there _wasn’t_ an explanation that could satisfy her.

Not everything could be explained reasonably, and Gwen should know that.  Emotions were one thing that logic often couldn’t control or explain.  Gwen was a decent agent, but sometimes Tosh wondered if hiring her had been the right thing to do.  She was stubborn and had such a narrow world-view that it amazed Tosh that she couldn’t see that there was a larger picture out there.

Tosh had asked Jack about his decision regarding Jasmine, and he had told her that the fairies would not have given up unless Jasmine was dead.  The fairies would have continued killing people until Jasmine was allowed to come with them.  Without a way to fight the fairies, Jack honestly had to balance Jasmine’s life against an unknown number of other lives.  It honestly could have been all of Cardiff to suffer, and Jack had to have guessed that much.  So he had let Jasmine go.  It helped that she had wanted to go with them, but it was still hard.

Jack could see how his actions or lack thereof could impact the world on a larger scale.  It was what enabled him to let Jasmine go, although he clearly wished there had been a better option available to him.  Gwen couldn’t see that, and still blamed him for what happened.

Tosh soaked in her tub until the water was starting to cool off before she carefully began to wash herself.  It was hard, especially when certain movement caused her injuries to twinge with pain.  Once she was done, she eased out of the tub and went to curl up on her bed.  Maybe the next day wouldn’t seem so bad after a good night’s sleep.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It might have been a night since the rather difficult events of the previous day, but time it seemed had not been kind to Toshiko Sato.  Sure, Jack was already over it – after all, she hadn’t heard anything from him – but Gwen and Owen were both still upset with her.  Gwen wasn’t as openly mad, but Jack could see that she was quietly upset.

It probably didn’t help matters that Gwen was cheating on Rhys with Owen, which was why he was so upset with Tosh.  For Owen, it was simply a friends (or co-workers in this case) with benefits arrangement that he had preferred to keep just between himself and Gwen.  Jack had been able to tell fairly quickly, especially since a few times they had shagged just before they came in, but he was content to let them deal with their own lives on their own time.

However, what he knew about the 21st century led him to feel disappointed in Gwen.  If he was correct, Rhys probably thought that they were in a monogamous relationship, and she was cheating on him with Owen.  Oh, in his time, it wasn’t unheard of to have multiple lovers, even in a committed relationship.  The key here was that both sides knew that the other would have what amounted to affairs with other people, but would always return to the committed relationship.  The affairs were just to keep things fresh.

Tosh looked like she could use a friend to talk to, and she still wasn’t completely comfortable talking to him, especially about everything that had just happened.  Jack wished he could help her somehow, but he wasn’t exactly known for his people skills.  Well, for what counted as people skills in the 21st century.  He might have spent a great deal of time watching society develop to the point it was now, but that didn’t mean that interacting well with the rest of society came easily for him.  It was amazing that he could talk and relate well enough that none of his team could figure out he wasn’t from this century.  The only reason Ianto knew was because Jack had told him.

It was then a solution came to him.  If Tosh needed someone else to talk to about the hard times that she was currently going through, then Ianto was a good choice.  The two of them seemed to be getting closer as time went on.  It had been nice to see Tosh having someone she could just talk to about whatever was frustrating her.  Ianto was an amazing confidant.

And once Tosh knew that he knew about aliens and suchlike, she could talk completely freely with the young man, just as Jack did.  He considered idly if he should make it so that everyone could have someone like Ianto outside of work, but dismissed the idea.  He could vouch personally for Ianto’s ability to keep secrets – anyone else worried him, particularly people he didn’t know.

He sent Tosh an instant message asking her to come to his office, since he didn’t quite want to advertise to Owen and Gwen that he wanted to talk to Tosh.  Right now, she didn’t need the extra attention.  She was already embarrassed enough as it was, and drawing attention to her by asking to talk to her in front of the other two was like asking for further embarrassment.

Jack smiled, a little sadly, at the quick response Tosh had sent him back in reply.  She had said she would be in as soon as she could without being observed by anyone but him.  He knew what that meant.  She didn’t want Owen to notice her leaving, since he was the worst in the glaring department.  It didn’t help that Tosh had a major crush on the medic.  Granted, she never told anyone this, but Jack was a great deal more observant than his team thought he was.  He had been able to tell that she had been very upset to discover that Owen and Gwen were shagging, and had wished that it were her, rather than Gwen, that Owen was interested in.

He ended up waiting about fifteen minutes before the door to his office opened and he looked up.  Tosh quietly shut the door behind her and turned to look at Jack.  She looked a little nervous as she looked at Jack.

“Relax, Tosh,” he told her soothingly as he indicated the seat.  “I’m not upset with you.  I told you that last night.”

She let out her breath out fast, before she took a deep one.  “I know, it’s just… it’s hard to remember that you aren’t mad at me when Gwen and Owen are,” she confessed softly, staring at her feet.

Jack grimaced a little.  “I’d imagine,” he remarked dryly.  “I really think you should talk to someone about this… get some of your feelings off of your chest.”

Tosh blinked.  Her eyes met his briefly before the returned to her feet.  “I can’t talk to either Gwen or Owen about this… and…” her voice dropped in volume, “I’m not comfortable confiding everything with you.”

Jack smiled a little.  “I guessed as much,” he admitted cheerfully.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“And there is no one else to talk to,” Tosh remarked gloomily.

Jack grinned at that.  “Actually, I do have someone in mind that you might feel like you can talk to.  I’d like to at least give you the option of talking to him,” Jack told her cheerfully.  He leaned forward as Tosh gave him a startled look.  “You are not to tell Gwen or Owen that Ianto Jones knows more about Torchwood than he lets on,” he told her seriously, his eyes easily holding hers.  Tosh’s eyes widened in surprise at this news and demand.  “Especially Gwen, since she would want to know why Rhys can’t be trusted with the truth as well.”

Tosh let out a half-laugh at that statement.  “She would,” she agreed quietly.  “Why did you tell Ianto?”   There was no condemnation in her voice, just simple curiosity.

Jack grinned again.  “He helped me catch a weevil several weeks ago and proved he had already suspected alien life before then,” he answered simply.  He did _not_ need to tell Tosh about his immortality.  He wasn’t ready for that yet.

Once again, Jack thanked God or whoever was most appropriate that he had Ianto.  The young man knew more about him than anyone else, and yet didn’t even hint it to anyone else.  Of course, the observant would be able to tell that Ianto knew more than he was letting on, but they would never be able to get anything out of him.  Best of all, Ianto didn’t push him for either information or towards telling everyone on his team that one secret.

“And you trust him with everything else,” Tosh remarked as understanding dawned over her face.  She smiled a little wider.  “I guess he’s a lot better at keeping secrets than I thought.”

Jack laughed.  “Oh, he’s _amazing_ at keeping secrets,” he confirmed cheerfully.  “It’s what makes him such a good friend.”  He looked at her thoughtful expression.  “Just remember – only the three of us will know Ianto isn’t ignorant of alien life, and what goes on in Torchwood.”

She smiled a little.  “It’s odd to think that there is someone who _isn’t_ part of Torchwood who you trust with knowledge of what we actually do,” she noted softly.  “But… I’d imagine it’s nice to have someone you don’t need to try and hide what you do with.”  Her smile grew again.  “Thank you, Jack – it’ll be _wonderful_ to be able to talk to Ianto about all of this.”  Jack caught a flicker of nervousness pass over her face before she stood up, her face displaying her gratitude once again.

“My pleasure,” he told her flirtatiously.  She blushed before she took a deep breath and headed out the door.

Jack grinned before he forced himself to return his focus to more paperwork.  If he could, he’d never fill out another piece of paperwork again.  It was sadly something he just had to do.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto was a little surprised to get a phone call from Tosh asking if they could hang out at her place tonight.  Since he hadn’t had a date planned with Nerys, he had decided to confirm it.  He liked Tosh a great deal, although only as a friend.  He could tell the feelings were mutual, especially after she had once quietly confessed that she wished that Owen would ask her out on a date.  She wasn’t interested in him, and he could honestly tell anyone that the only interest he had in her was in a brotherly fashion, if he had to describe it.

He brought a bottle of wine that he knew she liked, since the last time Ianto had seen Jack, he had hinted that Tosh might be in for a rough time ahead.  Ianto had been a little surprised by Jack’s decision to remain silent on the matter, but, as was his habit, he didn’t press for details.  Normally Jack had no problem telling him about the generalities of the goings-on of Torchwood.

So Ianto was taking it as a bad sign that Jack was being quiet, and Tosh now wanting to talk to him might confirm it.  So he brought a favored bottle of wine in hopes that it helped her feel more comfortable.  Besides, it was the polite thing to do when going to a friend’s home.

“You didn’t have to bring wine,” she told him as soon as he offered it to her.  She sounded surprised, but he supposed that was to be expected.  He hadn’t said he would, after all.

“I suppose it’s been a little too strongly ingrained to bring something with me when I go to someone’s home for a visit,” he offered as an explanation.

Tosh smiled at that.  “It sometimes surprises me how polite you are, Ianto,” she remarked quietly as she went about getting the bottle opener and a pair of wine glasses.  “Most people don’t bother with that sort of thing anymore.”

Ianto chuckled.  “I know,” he said softly.  It sometimes was embarrassing, since many people considered this sort of thing as ‘old-fashioned.’  However, Ianto felt that it might be an old tradition, but it was a fine one to continue.  It showed the host (or in this case, hostess) that he appreciated them and their invitation to their home.

“I think it’s sweet,” Tosh remarked shyly, smiling at Ianto.  “I hope you don’t mind if we just order pizza or something…”

“That’s fine, Tosh,” Ianto reassured her quickly.  He smirked.  “Jack is particularly fond of take-out.”

Tosh grinned.  “He is, isn’t he?” she mused.  “I wonder how often he gets home cooked meals… or even just eats at a restaurant.”

“He doesn’t very often, if at all.  At least, from what I can tell,” Ianto remarked dryly.  He didn’t voice his suspicions that Jack lived at the Torchwood Hub.   Besides, he bet Tosh suspected it as well, at least partially.

Tosh shook her head sadly.  “He is so strange,” she said softly.  “I don’t understand him most of the time.  He’s… he’s like no one else.”

Ianto smiled, although his smile was perhaps a touch sad.  “No, he isn’t, and trying to fit him into any one category would be insulting to who he is.  But then… I don’t think any of us really fit into just _one_ category or label,” he pointed out gently.

Tosh smiled.  “No, you are probably right,” she agreed as she poured the wine into the two glasses.  “Although with Jack… I don’t know if there is any appropriate category that he might partially fit into!”

Ianto smiled mischievously.  “I can think of one – the flirt,” he teased.  “Actually, I can think of another – the protector.  He’s very protective of anything and anyone he holds dear.”

Tosh considered his words for a moment before she smiled.  “Both are true,” she acknowledged.  “And he does fit into them, at least partially, but I wouldn’t say either of them describe Jack completely.”

“No label can,” Ianto said softly as he accepted his glass of wine.

“Of course,” she agreed before she took a sip of her glass of wine.  She took a deep breath and said bluntly, “Jack told me you know what Torchwood really does.”

Ianto blinked twice before he eyed his soft-spoken friend.  She was nervous, and perhaps a touched frightened.  He smiled wryly.  “He didn’t mention to me that he was going to tell you,” he remarked dryly, “but I’m not altogether surprised about that.  He has a tendency towards secrecy and a love for dramatic flair.”  Tosh snorted at that.  “But if you are asking… yes, I do.”  He paused as she took in that statement.  “I’d guess that there is a reason behind him telling you, beyond the fact that we’re friends.  If you need to talk, Tosh,” he reached out and put his hand on hers, “I’m a good listener.”

Tosh looked down at their hands.  Ianto was stunned to see tears start rolling down her cheeks.  He set his drink down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  He wanted to say something, but without any idea on why she was crying, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.  Instead he just began to gently stroke her hair as she began to sob outright.

When she had finally calmed down, she pulled away with a slight grimace.  “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“Tosh,” he said sympathetically, “you obviously needed a good cry.  There is nothing wrong with that.  Do you want to tell me what caused it?”

She sighed before she nodded.  “We should order something first… and then I’ll tell you,” she decided.  “Is pizza okay?”

“That’s fine,” Ianto confirmed.

Once the pizzas had been ordered, the two of them moved into Tosh’s living room so that they could sit on the couch.  Ianto could see a noticeable amount of tension had bled out of Tosh, most likely a result from releasing all the grief and sadness that she had kept bottled up.  He had been right – she had clearly needed that.

“I don’t know where to begin…” Tosh confessed softly as she stared at her feet.  “I guess… it started when I met Mary.”  She looked really sad at that point.  “We became friends… and she gave me this piece of jewelry… that was really alien technology.”  She glanced sideways at Ianto as though she were trying to gage his reaction.

“How did she come upon it?” Ianto asked curiously.

Tosh’s lips twitched.  “At the time, she told me that it was a family heirloom… but the truth is that it was something that she brought with her from her home world,” she answered hesitantly.

Ianto blinked.  “Well, that must have been a surprise when you learned she wasn’t human,” he remarked dryly.

She let out a surprised laugh, and nodded.  Shyly, she added, “My parents would have been more surprised to find I was with a woman than an alien.”

Ianto eyed her with surprise.  This particular confession was something he had _not_ been expecting of the quiet woman.  Still, it wasn’t that big of a deal, at least not to Ianto.  “My Tad would have felt the same, although I have not actually been with any man,” he admitted quietly.  “I… think I suppressed most of those feelings, since I didn’t… I didn’t want to make my already strained relationship with my Tad worse.”

She smiled sympathetically.  “We must be a sorry sight, to be afraid of what our parents will think of our sexuality,” she remarked softly.

“Most people discovering that they aren’t what their parents want them to be… would be afraid,” Ianto pointed out.  He let out a light chuckle.  “Everyone wants the approval of their parents, and when we fail to get it…”   He grimaced.  “It can be devastating.”

“I know,” she said quietly.  She took a deep breath.  “The pendant…”   She gulped.  “The pendant let me hear other people’s thoughts.”

Ianto blinked.   “Now I need to complain to Jack,” he remarked dryly.  “He told me that most mind reading devices required the person whose mind was being read be strapped in.  Of course," he conceded, "he did say 'most,' so I suppose that I shouldn't be too hard on him."

Tosh giggled, and smiled at Ianto.  "I'm trying to decide if I want to know," she said.  There was the hint of a smile about her lips.

"It started out with not wanting to seem like some of the nutters who think the government has mind reading technology," he explained.  "And then became a joke whenever Jack makes me promise not to repeat what he tells me.  The only way someone will get anything I've promised not to say aloud out of me _would_ be mind reading technology."

She smiled again.  "It's nice to realize that you're that dedicated to keeping our secrets," she remarked quietly.  She grimaced.  "And I had to go and... listen in on everyone's thoughts."

Tosh had just implied that she had listened to Ianto's thoughts as well as her team's.  He thought he could get mad at her for that, but he could see how much it hurt her to realize that she had betrayed the trust of her friends.  And besides all of that, he hadn't had much time to hang out with her recently due to the nature of both of their jobs.  The last time he had talked to her, she had hinted that she was seeing someone.  So most of his thoughts had been centered around Ambrosia and the daily chore of keeping the place running as smoothly as possible.

"I can understand why everyone must be upset," he said softly, "but I can also understand being curious about what goes on in other people's minds.  Everyone thinks differently, and we only get to see the surface of what goes on in their minds.  Some people, like Jack, are good at hiding what is going on behind their faces."

"You're rather good at that as well, Ianto," Tosh pointed out.  It was hard to miss the relief that crossed her face at his words.  "I feel so horrible, now, for listening in on everyone else's thoughts.  It's violating a person's privacy... and they don't even know!"

"What happened to the necklace?" Ianto inquired.

Tosh blinked at the seemingly abrupt change in conversation.  "I stepped on it... deliberately.  No one should be able to read another person's thoughts, and I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands," she explained.

Ianto nodded.  "Then you took responsibility for it, Tosh," he said gently.  "You realized it wasn't something that should fall into another person's hands, and didn't let that happen."  He reached out and took her hand.  "Yes, it wasn't right to listen in on other people's thoughts, but sometimes curiosity gets the better of us.  Give it time, and everyone else will calm down.  Well… except perhaps for Jack, who probably isn't mad at all, given that he suggested you talk to me," he added with a smirk.

Tosh smiled and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.  Her smile turned rueful.  "That's probably the pizza," she remarked as she stood up.  "You're right about Jack, I think," she added before she disappeared off to the flat's door.

Ianto smiled in bemusement before he picked up the wine glasses and moved them to the little dining room.  Tosh appeared shortly after that.  She set the two boxes down, and Ianto was amused to note that they had come with a few plates and napkins.  "So you really aren't mad at me… even though I heard some of your private thoughts as well, Ianto," she asked quietly as she sat down.

"I don't think I am," he admitted.  He wasn't going to say he wasn't mad, because he didn't want to make any false statements without knowing everything.  He was pretty sure he wasn't mad, but that could change easily.  "How badly have Gwen and Owen reacted?"

"I think Gwen is mad, but she says that she can't judge me on it…"  Tosh eyed Ianto as she took a bite out of her first slice of pizza.  "She and Owen are having an affair, so she's not sure she can judge me when she knows that she is cheating on her boyfriend."

Ianto blinked before he shook his head.  "I'd wondered - and Kyle has speculated - that Owen and Gwen were having an affair, but both of us haven't said anything because we don't like acting or saying anything, particularly without evidence.  Poor Rhys, though.  I hope this acts as a wake-up call for her," he remarked dryly.

Tosh sighed.  "She said it _should_ be, but it probably won't be," she reported sadly.  "I don't know what to tell her…. after all, how can _I_ judge her?"

Ianto shook his head.  "Reading someone's mind and cheating on your boyfriend are two entirely different things.  Most people don't think that it's really possible to read another person's mind, and now that they know, the best you can do is to tell no one else, beyond those of us you already have," here he winked, "about what you heard.  On the other hand, if you have the trust of someone you profess to love and you break it, then you are doing something that is more common and is likely to hurt worse.  Gwen has Rhys' trust, and she had to earn it first.  Now she's breaking it.  There is a difference, Tosh."

There was a brief lull in the conversation as both of them ate their pizza, although Tosh was clearly thinking over what Ianto had just told her.  He was trying to remember if he had thought anything that he wouldn't have wanted Tosh to hear over the past few days, but nothing was really coming to mind.  There had been a chance that she could have overheard him thinking about Jack and aliens, but he doubted it.  Luckily he rarely thought about Jack's other secrets, or Tosh would now know the truth that Jack desperately wanted to hide.

He didn't know why Jack continued to insist on hiding the truth from his team, but he wasn't going to force the immortal man into anything he didn't want to do.  Ianto wasn't going to judge Jack in this regard at all, since it was a secret of incredible magnitude.  Although given the nature of their work, Ianto was sometimes surprised that no one had figured it out by now.  The only other person who knew was Gwen, and that was because, like Ianto, she happened to see Jack die and come back for herself.

"You're right," Tosh said finally.  "I might have read her mind… but it wasn't something anyone thought I'd be able to do.  It's a sort of betrayal, but it's not anything like what she is doing to Rhys."  She sighed.  "It's still not my place to make her deal with it… or tell Rhys the truth."

"No," he agreed.  "She should tell him, and ask for forgiveness.  Given what you say she said, however," and here he scowled, "she probably won't.  Some day… that will blow up in her face, I can guarantee it."

"Definitely," Tosh agreed softly.  She let out another sigh before she smiled at Ianto.  "I can see why Jack likes talking to you.  You're very forgiving yourself… and you're a very sympathetic listener."

Ianto blushed a little, but grinned at her.  "I can also see why he chose to let you in on our secret," he remarked dryly.  "You clearly needed someone to unload your burdens on.  At least you both know I can handle the weight."

Tosh snorted and smiled at Ianto.  "That, and you know how to lighten the mood," she teased.

"It seems to be what I'm best at.  Listen to the troubles of my friends, lighten the mood… and make terrific coffee," Ianto deadpanned.

"All excellent qualifications for a great friend," Tosh joked with a grin.  "I don't know why you don't have more friends!  Or even more people chasing after you.  Nerys is a very lucky woman."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto was walking home one night when he stopped dead and stared after two moving figures.  They were getting into a car, but that wasn't what had him questioning what he was seeing.  One was Gwen Cooper, who looked a little out of it if he had to be honest.  The other figure, to his great surprise, was Suzie Costello.

Most of Cardiff wouldn't have realized how unusual that was.  After all, most of Cardiff simply thought she had quit Torchwood and moved away.  The truth was much more complicated.  She had committed suicide.  And now she was up and walking about.

Sure, Jack could do the exact same thing, but for him it was an almost instantaneous thing.  Suzie should not be here, up and walking around, after so long in the proverbial grave.  (He was fairly certain she had actually just been put in Torchwood's morgue.)  He watched as the two drove off, trying to decide what the hell he should do.

In the end, he headed back to his flat.  He could ask Jack about it later.  If Jack decided not to give him an answer, Ianto would be okay with that.  He never pushed Jack _or_ Tosh for answers when they clearly didn't want to give them.  He could tell that they appreciated it, too, since a lot of the time they hadn't wanted to tell him everything.

It was hard, sometimes, to be left in the dark when he knew that there was a fantastic story out there.  Still, he didn't want to ruin his friendships by pushing for things that they weren't ready to give him.  He valued their friendship far too much to try and learn things that would make him feel less in the dark.

His mobile rang.  He pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised to see it was Jack.  Since Suzie was alive again, he would have thought that his friend would have more important things on his mind than talking to him.  Still, he wasn't going to ignore the call.  It might be important.

"Hello, Jack," he greeted.

 _"Ianto, we need your help.  We've been locked into our base,"_ Jack told him.  His voice was on the edge of panic, but there was also a determination to keep calm there.

Ianto blinked.  "Shit," he said.  "How can I help?"

 _"We need a book of poetry,"_ Jack explained.

"Poetry," Ianto repeated, stunned.  He pinched the bridge of his nose.  "This has to do with Suzie, doesn't it?"

 _"Unfortunately, yes,"_ Jack replied sourly.  _"The book of poetry, Ianto."_

"Yes.  Tell me what you need and I'll get it," Ianto replied, brought back to what was important.  He just had to hope that Jack or Tosh would decide to fill him in on the details after everything had blown over.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack glared down at the still body of Suzie Costello.  She was dead once again, and he wished she never had the opportunity to come back again.  He couldn't believe she would use someone else to save her own skin, nor the fact that she had brainwashed _three_ people into murdering others just to get their attention on the _chance_ that they would bring her back.

It was crazy; insane, even.  And yet she had done it, just to save her own skin.  And he hated her for it.  He had wanted, desperately, to blame the gauntlet for her psychosis.  Now he couldn't, and he hated her for that as well.  It meant he had made a mistake in hiring her.

It was something he occasionally wondered with Gwen.  Oh, she was great with people and relating to them.  She helped him remember what he was fighting for.  But she constantly challenged him and his orders.  She never really listened to him when it mattered, and he suspected she was subconsciously holding his immortality, a secret he didn't want to get around, over his head as the reason she _could_ do these things.

Ianto could be as well, to get more information out of him, but he wasn't.  The young man quietly accepted that Jack would tell him what he was comfortable telling the young Welshman, and no more.  He didn't push, and he certainly didn't hold Jack's secret like it was something he could use against him.

Once again, Jack desperately wished he could hire Ianto for Torchwood.  He would make a great operative, either in the field or even just in the office.  Jack knew that they needed help, especially in their archives.  They were woefully disorganized, and had been since the late 1980s.  The previous heads hadn't found someone that measured up to their standards to head the archives, and Jack was very careful in who he hired for Torchwood.  Ianto was organized and could probably whip those archives into shape, should he come to work for Torchwood.

But Jack wouldn't dare make a job offer.  Ianto was happy enough running his coffee shop, and the rest of Cardiff liked Ambrosia too much to let it close quietly.  Well, unless it was something Ianto wanted, in which case they would quietly mourn its loss.  It was hard, but Jack could accept it as the truth.  Ianto was where he belonged, and Jack just had to be happy it was here in Cardiff.

With a sigh, Jack shut Suzie back into her slot and shut the door.  He gave it one last glare before he headed back up to his office.  He had to finish filling out the paperwork, including Suzie's second death.  The only thing he could say for her was that she, like Gwen, had kept her mouth shut over his own immortality.


	7. Ch 7, A Dreary December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three strangers arrive from out of time, everyone watches as they struggle in this new world, and Jack laments his chance to see the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers "Out of Time" and hints at the Doctor Who episode "The Runaway Bride." As the chapter "Random Shoes" focuses almost exclusively on Gwen Cooper and Eugene Jones, I have decided to skip over the episode.

**Chapter Seven, A Dreary December**

There were many things that set off alarm bells in Ianto's mind when Gwen and Owen walked through the front door of his shop with three strangers.  The way Gwen and Owen were carefully watching them was probably the first indication that they were somehow related to Torchwood, and not just new to the area.  It didn't help that their clothing was rather old-fashioned, despite looking fairly new.

It also didn't hurt that the three of them were looking about the place with open curiosity and a slight hint of bewilderment.  Ianto made the mental note to ask Tosh or Jack about them later, and contented himself to let Kyle be the one to speak.  Judging from his tone of voice, Kyle was just as curious as Ianto was.

"Good morning Gwen, Owen.  I'd ask if you wanted your usual order, but I have a feeling that these ladies and gentleman are with you?" Kyle remarked cheerfully.

The three strangers looked at Kyle with interest, although they all noticed Ianto standing just behind the partition.  Kyle, however, was the focus.  It was actually as Ianto preferred things, since he didn't actually like being the center of attention.  He rather liked standing back and letting someone else stand in the spotlight, with him gently helping them from the shadows.  It was an odd contrast with how he had to behave as the owner of a shop, but whenever he could hide himself behind a calm face and a friend, he did.

The youngest of the three was a woman who looked barely out of her teens.  She was probably only a year or two younger than himself, and she was looking around with barely concealed curiosity.  There was a stability to her, in the way she held herself, that made him think that she could stand up to a lot more than people might give her credit for.  She didn't seem immovable or unchangeable, partly because she was too young for that.

The middle, and other female, was probably a few years older than Ianto.  Her dark hair made her look uncompromising.  Ianto couldn't be sure, since he was just going off of initial impressions, but there was something about her that made him think she wasn't one to settle somewhere.  She seemed adventurous and unable to sit still for very long.  Her coat reminded him of an aviator, which would be the perfect occupation for that adventurous spirit that he suspected she held within.

The man, the oldest of the three strangers, looked to be in his forties.  It was him that Ianto suspected to be the most resistant to change, simply because of the way he was eying everything about the shop with mild disdain.  His great-uncle was like that.  He refused to even _touch_ a computer, simply because it was too 'modern.'  It didn't help that most computers were constantly being replaced with the latest and greatest.

Regardless, Ianto would guess that the stranger wasn't one to change easily.  He seemed like someone who liked his world well planned out and controlled.  He also had the slight air of a businessman, both from the way he held himself and the way he eyed the shop with interest.  Oh, the disdain was still there, but it warred with wary interest on his face.

"Yeah, they are," Owen answered Kyle's inquiry with a grunt.  "But you may as well fill our usual order as well as whatever they want."  To the three he told them, "Ianto back there makes the best damned coffee I've ever had."

"He makes excellent tea as well, if you'd rather," Kyle put in with a smile.  "We're all cheerfully addicted to his ambrosia."

Ianto smirked.  "It is how I get such good repeat business," he agreed dryly.  "They can't resist my coffee _or_ tea."  He turned his smirk into a smile as he looked at the three strangers.  "So how can we help you?"

"I would like coffee," the man said firmly.  "Black."

"Would you like a size large?" Ianto inquired politely.  He had a feeling that being polite would win more points with this particular gentleman than anything else he could say or do.

The man considered it for a moment before he nodded.  "Yes," he confirmed.  "So you're the owner of this establishment?"

"Yes I am," Ianto replied.

"You seem rather young to own your own shop," the stranger remarked as he eyed Ianto.  "Did you inherit this place?"

"No," Ianto answered.  "My uncle died last year and left me his modest fortune," he explained.  "He only requested that I do something useful with it, and to do something that I enjoyed.  This is what I chose to do with it."

The man looked around the shop again.  "It's nice to see that you decided to open a shop of your own.  That was very ambitious of you," he stated.  "I'm sure your uncle would approve of your decision."

"I hope so," Ianto replied.  _But at least with me, he knows his money won't be wasted on drugs and alcohol…_   His cousin, who still felt that his father shouldn't have given Ianto his fortune, still blamed him for the way his life was turning out.  He handed the first finished cup of coffee to Kyle.  Since it wasn't labeled, Kyle knew to give it to the stranger.  Ianto looked at the two women, who had also come up to the counter, as he continued to work on the Torchwood order.  "How may I help you ladies?"

"I could use a good cup of tea," the younger of the two remarked.  "And if you had sugar, that would be marvelous," she added wistfully.

The remark was odd, which only added to Ianto's curiosity, but he stymied off his curiosity for the moment.  "As it happens, I do have sugar," he told her gently.  "How much would you like in your tea?"

She gave him a happy smile and said, "One teaspoon would be marvelous."

Ianto smiled at her in reply.  "Then one teaspoon it is," he told her as he set about brewing the tea.  Tea was a little trickier than coffee at times, especially since it depended on the blend and the ingredients.  However, a good English Breakfast tea always served him well.

Once it was done, he passed it and the tray containing the Torchwood team's coffees over the partition.  Gwen gratefully took the tray with carefully labeled coffees as the young girl took her cup of tea.  She took a sip and let out a happy sigh.

"And for you, miss?" Kyle inquired of the final stranger.  She was eyeing the options carefully.

"Could I try a latte with hazelnut?" she asked finally.

"One hazelnut latte, coming right up," Ianto answered cheerfully, and set about the task.

"Mind if I ask what you lot are doing here in Cardiff?" Kyle inquired, unable to curb his curiosity any longer.  The three looked to Owen and Gwen, telling Ianto a great deal more than their attitudes, clothing, or the slight hints coming through their speech had told him.  They clearly had no idea what to say, so they were leaving it up to Torchwood to answer for them.

"They're friends," Owen said, sounding a touch more hesitant than he normally did.  Ianto gauged it to be a lie, but let it pass.  It always was nice having his own way of getting information about Torchwood.  Tosh was great with details, while Jack was great with telling him most of the events going on that Torchwood was involved in.  He'd learned a great deal about UNIT from Jack.  Owen then sent Kyle a look that, quite clearly, said to back off and ask no more questions.  Ianto had to hide a smirk.  That might shut Kyle up, but it certainly wouldn't work to stop speculation.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay in Cardiff," Ianto told them as sincerely as he could.  He had decided to move the conversation along and get them out of there before Kyle and Owen came to blows.  It had almost happened once before, to be honest, until Ianto had managed to intervene.  He wasn't sure how, but Kyle and Owen had eventually taken a deep dislike of each other and only barely tolerated each other.  If Owen wanted coffee and Kyle wanted work, they had to deal with each other at least civilly until after hours.  Ianto wouldn't allow them to fight during work hours, and especially not while Kyle was supposed to be working.

"Thank you," the man said politely.  There was an undercurrent to his voice that made Ianto wonder if he wasn't happy with having come to Cardiff.  It was possible that he hated the fact that he was here.

As soon as he passed over the hazelnut latte, the five of them left.  Kyle snorted once the door was shut completely.  "Yeah, they aren't odd at all."  He looked at Ianto.  "Why wouldn't we have sugar?  And what's up with their clothing?"

Ianto shrugged.  A few ideas were forming in his head, but they were all based on things that he had learned from Jack or Tosh.  He couldn't tell Kyle any of them.  "Some people prefer wearing clothing like that," he said instead.  He smirked.  "Take Jack for instance."

Kyle snickered.  "Yeah, he does," he agreed.  "Although in his case, I get the feeling it's more he's trying to avoid easy labels than anything else."

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle.  "He _definitely_ likes to avoid labels," he told his friend and employee.

"I've noticed," Kyle remarked with a smirk.  "I'd bet you'd _really_ have to get to know him in order to really get him."  He gave Ianto a sly look.  "I bet you're the only person to really understand him, Ianto."

Ianto shrugged, not willing to admit anything.  "He's my friend - that doesn't mean I 'really understand' him, Kyle," he replied softly.  "I just understand him better than most."

"It's still better than his team," Kyle retorted.  "In case you have forgotten, I _was_ here when they were all upset with Jack - and Tosh was the only one who agreed with the idea that Jack wasn't a complete idiot."  He smiled, almost bitterly.  "It's amazing how most people hate Torchwood - and yet I know more about the actual members than they do.  _You_ know even more than _I_ do, but," and here he grinned, "you keep your mouth shut.  Of course, I think Tosh and Jack use you as a confidant, so," he shrugged, "it makes sense."

Ianto smirked.  "Of course.  If I'm their confidant," which was pretty damn accurate, "then I can't be spouting off their secrets.  But now you have me curious… what have _you_ observed about our mysterious Torchwood?"

Kyle chuckled.  "Are we talking individually or generally?" he inquired as he leaned against the wall.  "Because all I need to know about Owen is that he is a twat."

Ianto snorted.  "He's just extra prickly," he remarked dryly.  "But I understand your dislike of him.  I'll admit I'm curious as to what you have observed about Jack in particular, but other than him, I'd just like a general observation concerning Torchwood."

Kyle smirked.  "The extra mysterious Captain Jack Harkness, who is definitely _more_ mysterious than the organization he works for," he noted with a wicked grin.  He fell silent for a moment or two, before he looked at Ianto.  "The best I can say about him is that he's unlike anyone else I've ever met.  I'd guess he's fond of the second World War era… but only because of the way he dresses.  It's a look that takes a  certain… attitude and charisma to pull off nowadays, but he's got both in spades."

Ianto chuckled.  "He's definitely got that down," he agreed.

"Despite the look, he's…" Kyle visible groped for words.  "I know I just said this, but he's not like anyone else, Ianto.  Despite looking like he's stepped out of a time machine or something from the past… he's so open in many ways that I'm surprised no one has snared him up."  Ianto tried hard not to smirk at this point.  The 'time machine' bit was hilariously accurate, although that was the last thing Ianto would tell anyone.   Although Ianto wondered why he felt a pang at the last thing Kyle said.  Kyle carried on, unaware of the odd reaction his statement had garnered from his boss.  "I also don't think he likes getting close to people, other than the few, obvious exceptions."  He stared hard at Ianto.  "I think you're the only person outside Torchwood who he likes, let alone trusts."

"Now _that_ isn't true," Ianto object, scowling slightly.  "He likes _you,_ for one."  He wouldn't argue with the 'trust' bit, because that was probably fairly accurate.  But Jack definitely liked people outside Torchwood - he just had a harder time showing it to other people.

Kyle blinked in surprise at Ianto's retort.  "Huh… I never thought about it, but I guess you're right," he acknowledged ruefully.  "But I notice you didn't say he trusted me," he added with raised eyebrows.  Ianto shrugged, but said nothing.  He wasn't going to argue one way or the other with Kyle.  He certainly didn't want to say Jack had trust issues - that was something that he'd rather Kyle assume than state outright, even if it _was_ true.  "My little brother has trust issues, too," Kyle remarked softly.  "I'm not judging him."

Kyle let out a sigh and looked out the window.  "As for Torchwood generally… I think they're even _less_ trusting than Jack, if that's possible.  They're a highly suspicious, secretive bunch… They're even worse than some of those comic book secret organizations I've read about!"  Ianto snorted at that, although again he couldn't disagree.  "All I can say for sure about what they do is that it is irregular, and deals with… well, weird stuff."  Kyle smiled ruefully at that point.  "There are times I wonder if… if what we're told is actually what is going on… or what really happened," he admitted softly.  He glanced up at Ianto's inscrutable face.  "It seems crazy, but every now and again… I can't help but wonder if that weird stuff isn't something that can be easily explained."

_And what if it isn't?  What would you do then?_   Ianto dearly wanted to ask those two questions, but with his line into that weirdness, he wasn't exactly comfortable pushing those boundaries.  It felt too close to admitting that aliens and the like were out there, and he couldn't do that.  It would break Jack and Tosh's trust in him.  He valued their friendships too much to let that happen.

Instead, he said, "I've wondered that myself."  Ianto looked out of his shop windows to watch people walk past on the street.  The difference between himself and everyone else, he thought sadly, was that he didn't wonder that anymore.  He _knew_ that there were things that couldn't be explained by modern, _human_ technology.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked with interest.  At Ianto's confirming nod, he remarked, "It makes me wonder how many people are out there that question what we're told.  Still, it's easier to believe what they say than to think that there's this huge conspiracy hiding aliens out there.  I've got a nutter in an upstairs flat who's _obsessed_ with aliens.  Claims that they'll be the end of us.  His _whole_ apartment is _covered_ in aluminum foil."

Ianto snorted, grinning.  He used those people as a reason why he didn't want anyone to suspect _he_ believed aliens existed, way before he had spoken to Jack and learned the truth.   "I suppose," he agreed carefully with Kyle's statement regarding the alien hiding conspiracy.  "That neighbor of yours _does_ sound like a nutter."

Kyle stared at him for a long moment.  He seemed on the verge of asking a question before he shook his head.  "Never mind," he muttered before he rubbed his neck.  "I don't know much about Torchwood, Ianto.  I sometimes get the feeling you know more than you let on about that lot, but… they're such a secretive bunch that I doubt they'd trust anyone not inducted into their secret society."

Ianto didn't argue, but he looked out after them.  "Probably not," he agreed softly.  _Except they did.  Jack and Tosh trust_ me… _and I have no idea how that happened… or what I did to deserve that trust._

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"It's so hard," Tosh confessed two days later, "to try and help them adjust.  It's even worse, because it's almost _Christmas_ and they are realizing that they can't see anyone they know or love again.  We're trying to help John find out what happened to his son, but… well, it's not going easily."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ianto told her sincerely.  "I wish there was something I could do to help."  He really did, but without being a part of Torchwood himself, he couldn't interact with the three inadvertent time travelers beyond a simple shopkeeper without arising suspicion from Gwen or Owen. 

"I wish I had something to tell you," Tosh replied regretfully, "but I don't think there is anything that you can do… especially without raising Gwen or Owen's suspicions."  She sighed and took a sip of wine.  "It would be easier if we had to fight aliens.  We would know how to deal with them…   But this?  We have three people who were lost, literally in time, and are now trying to find their footing again.  I don't know what to do," she finished gloomily.

Ianto sighed, and considered the prospect that they all faced.  "I think… I think given what I've observed about the three of them, the one best suited to change might be Diane…"   She was the one he had thought wasn't willing to settle in one place, with dark hair and an uncompromising way of being.  She knew what she wanted - and damned the consequences.  "But I don't know what she'd do, given that she's a pilot who's determined to be in the air."

"I think Owen's smitten with her," Tosh remarked gloomily.  Ianto smiled sadly at that.  He knew how Tosh felt about Owen, and this revelation was a hard one on the young woman.  If only Ianto could figure out a good way to get the two together without causing a huge fuss…

"I'd warn him to be careful, honestly, since I'm a little worried that she's too flighty - pun intended - to settle in one place," Ianto said in turn.  He grimaced.  "Although I doubt I could explain how I guessed that - or even have Owen listen to me.  _He's_ a bit on the uncompromising side, when it comes down to it."

"Yes, he is," Tosh agreed with a sigh.  "So you think Diane can adjust best?"

Ianto opened his mouth, but hesitated.  She was a female pilot, from a time when it was hard to be a female pilot.  She wouldn't give that up easily.  "At first glance, yes, I do," he answered honestly.  "But I'm starting to wonder about that.  Consider who she is for a moment.  She was a female pilot during a time when… unless I'm very mistaken… she had to fight hard to get her position - and subsequently keep it."  He smiled ruefully.  "I can't help but wonder if her happiness is tied to being able to fly."

Tosh was silent for a few minutes.  "If it is… she won't be able to adjust, will she?" she asked wearily.

Ianto let out a sigh.  "Probably not," he confirmed with resignation.  "In which case, my wager should be on Emma to adjust the best to the present."

"Why wouldn't you bet on John?" Tosh asked, her curiosity peaked.

"He…" Ianto hesitated.  "He doesn't seem like he's the type of person who would like change unless he chooses it for himself.  Also, he seems to have a general dissatisfaction with the world as it currently stands.  I don't know, I'm just going off of my instincts and observations here."

Tosh frowned.  "You're probably right.  And I'm not sure I like that," she confessed softly.  "I wish he could find something to grab a hold of to help give him some stability…"

"Or just something to give his life purpose again," Ianto continued quietly.  "Hopefully, he'll find it soon enough."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It had been easy to ignore the problem that arose in London.  It lasted too short a period of time to really get a feel for it, really, but afterwards, Jack heard that the Doctor had been there.  It hurt to be careful and be sure that he didn't meet the Doctor before the Time Lord had met Jack the first time, but it was necessary.

Besides, his life was already complicated this Christmas.  As much as he hated to try and help other people adjust to living outside their normal time, it was necessary.  It was very rare, thank anyone who cared, but that didn't mean he didn't have to deal with it.  And he _loathed_ having to deal with it.

He had been able to sympathize the most with John.  The man had just lost everything that he held dear, rather like he had when the Doctor had left him.  A man out of his time, with nothing left, and the only way to go is forward.  It had been how he had felt, long before he had realized that he was trapped among the living.

Jack didn't know what made him stronger than John Ellis.  He had despaired for a while, but in the end he had decided to go forward.  Maybe it had been his relative age.  He had been about ten years younger than John Ellis was.  Well, had been.  Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a sigh.  John had committed suicide because he hadn't been able to handle living.

It might be that there was a slightly different reason for John's despair.  After all, the life he had created for himself had been taken away, and he was too deep in his despair to try to see that he could create a new life for himself.  Like Jack had, before he had learned the hard way that he was immortal.

Now he just had to deal with living.  There were days when life was just bearable.  The days he enjoyed being alive were almost always connected, in some way, to Ianto.  And it was slowly starting to terrify him.  He didn't want to think about what he would do if he had to live without Ianto Jones there to be his quiet support.


	8. Grief and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto is given some bad news, the Doctor arrives, and Gwen gets upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers "The End of Days." (It isn't that I'm skipping "Captain Jack Harkness," but it didn't fit into the story, as the story almost immediately progressed into "The End of Days.")

**Chapter Eight, Grief and Anger**

It was only afterwards that Ianto had any idea of what transpired.  It had followed a long week where he had not only rarely seen a member of Torchwood, but hadn't heard anything of what was going on.  He kept his mouth shut, though, and didn't try to contact anyone.  He trusted Jack and Tosh to let him know what was going on after whatever was going on was over.

So it wasn't a big surprise when Tosh showed up at his flat one evening looking a bit worn out.  He was a bit surprised it wasn't Jack, but he was just glad to finally have someone show up.   "Ianto," she said in a rather strained voice, "can I come in?"

Ianto stood aside, letting her in without a word.  "I've been amazed that I haven't seen any of you for over a week," he remarked dryly.  "Is everything okay?"  He shut the door and turned to face her.

"No, it's not," Tosh choked out, and she burst into tears.  Ianto immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  "Jack's dead," she sobbed into his chest.

Ianto stilled, shocked by this revelation.  "When?  How?" he asked numbly as he tried to process it.  He'd seen Jack die before.  He couldn't imagine Jack as being dead and gone forever.

Nor did he want it to be true.  It would hurt far, far too much for Jack to be gone forever.  Jack was so much a part of his life that he didn't really think about his life without the enigmatic, boisterous man.

Tosh was sobbing too hard to answer right away, though, so Ianto carefully guided her towards his couch.  Once they were both situated, he let her cry herself out.  She took a few deep, shuddering breaths, before she sat upright.  "Thanks," she murmured as she wiped some of the tears off her face.  "And… Jack died a few days ago," she whispered, sounding guilty.  "We've just… been so busy trying to get everything back together that… I wasn't able to come back up."

A few days was a very long time, especially since Jack had told Ianto his resurrections rarely took that long.  Two hours was about the longest he had ever died before.  Ianto wasn't sure what to think, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Jack had been dead for a few days.  "How?" he croaked out.  He could forgive the lapse in time, since they might have found out about Jack's immortality and decided to wait to see what would happen.  Well, probably once he had wrapped his head around it and gotten past the anger stage.

Tosh chewed her lip, looking down at her hands.  "It's complicated," she whispered.  Ianto was a little surprised to find she still sounded guilty.  "It was… well, Jack called it a demon.  I think it was called Abaddon.  It fed on life force… and Jack… well… he fought it and killed it… but… it killed him, too."

Ianto took a few deep, careful breaths.  Jack couldn't be dead, he told himself, he just wasn't back yet.  "I can't believe it," he whispered.  He wasn't able to tell Tosh why, but at least he was being honest.

"I'm sorry, Ianto," she said gently.  Her voice reflected that, as well as her own pain and some of that guilt.  "But it's true.  Jack's gone."  She rested her hand on his shoulder, obviously intent on comforting him as he had just done for her.

But he didn't want that.  He wanted time alone to just sit and think.  He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control over his emotions, before he looked at Tosh.  "I think," he said, unsurprised to hear a hint of strain in his own voice, "that I'd like to be alone for a while."

Tosh looked startled at that, but thankfully decided not to argue.  "If that's what you want," she said hesitantly as she stood up.

"Please," he replied quietly.  "I just… I just need time to process this."  It was probably the truth.  It was either that or have Jack come back to life.  He'd much prefer Jack to come back than to have to accept that he was gone forever.

"I'm sorry," she said again.  "I know how close you were to Jack.  If I could somehow arrange it, I'd get you in to say goodbye… but I don't know if that's a good idea right now."  Softly, she added, "We're all in mourning, and not feeling up to much other than straightening out the Hub."

Ianto shut his eyes before he nodded.  "Okay.  Maybe… maybe sometime down the line…" he murmured, not looking at her.  He still couldn't picture his life without Jack.  He heard Tosh get up and leave, but he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Jack might never be waking up again.

It couldn't be possible, he told himself.  Jack was immortal, and he couldn't just _die_ like this and stay that way.  He'd seen him die by a bloody laser and get up like nothing had happened!  Jack needed to find the Doctor to get his answers, so he couldn't just up and die on him!

 _Maybe_ , a part of him whispered, _maybe_ _you're in denial and won't accept that he could be gone forever._

That was also a prospect he didn't want to contemplate.

                                                                                                                                   

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Later, Ianto would wonder how he had managed to pretend that nothing had changed.  The morning after Tosh told him that Jack was dead, he was upset and fit to be tied.  He couldn't accept that Jack was gone, but at the same time knew that Tosh wouldn't lie to him about this if she thought he really wasn't coming back.  Of course, that meant that they knew that he could die and wake up again, but that wasn't what mattered to him.

And yet he somehow managed to hide all of his emotions and get on with his job as if nothing had changed.  In a small way, he could say it was because his task kept him occupied and rather busy from about six until about ten.  He had to manage pleasantries, but they were easy to get out without acting like something was wrong.

It was about ten thirty in the morning when Owen Harper came in.  Kyle sniffed slightly, the only comment he had towards the irritating doctor.  "I was wondering when you lot would start showing up again," he remarked in an admirably calm voice.  "Your usual order?"

Ianto had a split second to brace himself for Owen's answer.  "Yup," Owen drawled as he glanced at the food display cabinet.

Ianto blinked as his hands set to work on the order.  He had just ordered their usual order.  He included Jack's as a result, his heart in his throat.  He'd tease Tosh later about it if this meant Jack was back.  God, he hoped that that was what this meant.

"So are you going to let us know why you haven't been back in over a week?" Kyle asked skeptically.  Ianto smirked, since he already knew that answer.

Owen glared at Kyle.  "We were busy and didn't have time to run up for coffee," he sniped at Kyle.  At this point, the two could get away with that, but if it got into something more, Ianto would step in.  "We had to make do with the instant stuff at work."

Ianto winced, since he _hated_ the instant stuff with a passion.  "I'm amazed Jack didn't make time," he remarked casually.  "I can't imagine _any_ of you willingly drinking that stuff after having had mine."

Owen grimaced.  "Yeah, well, Jack was even busier than the rest of us," he replied, sounding a hair on the guilty side.  Ianto almost collapsed against the counter in relief.  With that simple statement, Owen confirmed that Jack was most definitely alive.  "And if it's the instant shit or nothing at all, well, we'll go with the instant shit over nothing any day.  Thank God I finally got time to run up and get some of your coffee, Ianto."

Ianto smirked as he handed the tray over the partition.  "Well, I hope you enjoy this, Owen," he said honestly.  "After all, it seems like you have been deprived of good coffee long enough."

Owen snorted as he picked up his own cup and took a sip.  "God," he muttered.  "You got that right in one.  We'll send Jack up sometime later to pay for this," he added before turned and headed out the door.

"Annoying bugger," Kyle muttered to his boss.  "At least he's the worst of Torchwood."

Ianto chuckled and went about cleaning his coffee machine up a bit.  "Jack likes to say that he is _barely_ worth putting up with," he remarked quietly.  "But still worth it."

"Better him than me," Kyle retorted, shaking his head.

Ianto just continued to smile, and not just in response to the annoyance that Kyle felt towards the prickly Dr. Owen Harper.  Owen might not have realized it, but Ianto knew that Jack had died.  He'd like to see Tosh explain her way out of that one without revealing that Jack could apparently die and come back without a problem.  He'd tell her, if she asked, that he had been surprised Owen told him to make the usual order, and didn't object to Jack's cup.  It _had_ been the way he learned that Jack was still alive.

The almost giddy relief he was feeling was steadied by the task of having to clean his coffee machine.  Now he couldn't wait to get the whole story out of Jack, since only he and Jack knew that Ianto knew about Jack's unusual immortality.  He also wanted to know more about Jack's team's reactions to discovering his immortality.  Still, he had learned patience over the past few months when it came to learning the truth.

He could wait for Jack to come tell him the story that he knew would be entertaining.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It was about four o'clock in the evening when Gwen appeared for what Ianto guessed was their evening cup of coffee.  The amount they drank often varied, so he was unsurprised by her arrival.  He couldn't help but wonder what the scowl on her face meant.  "You're usual order?" he inquired even as he set about making it.

"No," she countered almost snappishly.  "Jack's gone, so he won't be needing any coffee."

Ianto blinked.  "I'm sorry, Jack's gone?  What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.  After all, Owen had, just a few hours ago, implied that Jack was alive.

"He left us!" Gwen cried, raising her hands in exasperation.  "He bloody left us!  And after everything we've just been through…"  Gwen began to silently fume, but Ianto suddenly had a clearer idea of what might be going on.

After all, _he_ was the one who had told Jack that, if he needed to, he should chase after the illusive Doctor.  If he had left, then it seemed likely that that was the cause of his disappearance.  Of course, Ianto couldn't tell _anyone_ this.  Nor was he interested in telling Gwen when she was so mad at Jack.  However, he _would_ risk his head being bitten off for this one comment.  "Jack doesn't seem to be the type to leave without a good reason.  Perhaps he just didn't have time to let you know.  I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

Gwen glared at him, and he realized he had just drawn her ire at him.  "You don't know that!  I don't care how much you might claim to know him, you don't know _anything_ about Jack!" she shouted at him.  "He _left_ us!  There is no good reason for that!"

"You know," Ianto remarked casually, "you sound more like a jilted lover than an employee whose boss decided to take off for a while for his own good."  Gwen gaped at him, gob smacked by this statement.  "I may not know everything, Gwen," he continued, "but I know Jack wouldn't do something that he didn't feel was necessary.  He just doesn't seem to be the type of person to do that.  And leaving must be for his _own_ good.  It's not a bad thing for him to be thinking of himself every now and again, Gwen."

"Then why didn't he leave without a word?  He just vanished on us!" Gwen snarled at him.

"Maybe he didn't have time to leave a note," Ianto suggested.  "Sometimes trips have a narrow chance to take them, and he might have only had time to grab the essentials and run."  Besides, if the Doctor had run from him once before, it stood to reason that he might do so again.

"He has you fooled quite well, doesn't he?" Gwen asked nastily.  She took a breath and shook her head.  "Never mind.  Just forget I said anything.  All I need is the coffees and I'll be gone."

Ianto debated, before he finished the last coffee with a mental shrug.  "Since it appears Jack won't be back for a while, would you mind paying for this and the coffees from before?" he requested as he stepped from behind the partition.  He'd make his other request to Tosh later.  After all, he didn't want to punish Tosh specifically for Gwen's rather infuriating attitude and assumption that she knew Jack best.  Owen he wasn't sure about how he felt about depriving of coffee, but Tosh was his friend, and he wouldn't deny her coffee if he had a choice in the matter.

It was why he was allowing the rather rude and hostile Gwen Cooper to leave with the three coffees he had brewed for the remaining Torchwood members.  He didn't want to punish Tosh _or_ Owen for her brash attitude.  At least she wasn't calling him an idiot, even if she was implying that Ianto was foolish to trust Jack.

It wasn't her decision in the end.  Only Ianto could tell himself who to trust, and damned if he was going to let Gwen influence his choices.  She _wasn't_ him, and she didn't know him.  He didn't like _or_ trust her, and her opinion didn't matter to him beyond how it might affect Tosh or Jack.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Tosh was blushing when she arrived that evening.  "Hi, Ianto," she said breathlessly.  "I..."   She hesitated, unsure of what to say as she entered Ianto's apartment.  "Well, I'm sure you found out that Jack… isn't dead after all."

"So I gathered," he remarked dryly.  He had to work hard not to smirk.  "So what actually happened?"

Tosh took a deep breath.  "He was in a coma," she lied.  "And we took him off life support, and I couldn’t stay to watch, so I thought I'd come and tell you that he was dead.  I didn't want to admit to him being in a coma without having told you sooner, so I said he died."

"And instead of dying, he woke up," Ianto finished for her.  It was so hard not to laugh and tell her that it was a decently convincing story - if he didn't personally know the truth of the matter.

"Exactly," Tosh confirmed with a nod.  "And then… well… Jack took off.  We're not sure where to or why, but…" she looked sad.  "I didn't think he'd run off like this.  He didn't even say goodbye… or why he was leaving!"

Ianto smiled sadly.  He had the answer to the 'why' question, but that was it.  "I'm sure he had a good reason to, Tosh," he remarked quietly.  "I mentioned this to Gwen earlier, but maybe he didn't have a lot of time to catch a ride or whatever way he left didn't give him much of a chance to let us know he was leaving."  He smiled a little.  "But I'm sure he'll be back."  _He promised he would be, and Jack has never given me any reason to doubt him._

Tosh stared at him.  "How can you be so sure?" she asked curiously.

Ianto considered his options.  "For one thing, he's quite attached to all of us," he said finally.  "Jack might have left, but… I think he likes having us around too much to really leave for long.  He'll be back as soon as he can.   I'm sure of it."  Then Ianto smirked.  "Besides, I don't think he'll be able to last long without my coffee.  He's rather addicted to it, you know."

Tosh snorted, smiling at that.  "And he'll miss you most of all," she remarked shyly.  "I think he's rather attached to you, Ianto.  More than the rest of us.  And it's because he trusts you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the end of season/series one. There will be about three chapters of in-between events for Torchwood, and then we'll be getting Jack back into the story.


	9. Ch 9, Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a letter is sent, the Queen makes a few decisions, and change come to Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

**Chapter Nine, Torchwood**

It all began with an idea that he had had shortly after Jack had disappeared.  Ianto knew how much Jack hated the original charter of Torchwood, and had mostly dropped it.  But some careful poking around with help from Tosh, Ianto had discovered that _technically_ Torchwood still worked under the charter.  Just because Jack largely ignored it, didn't mean it no longer existed.

And Ianto suddenly had an idea to help Jack out by getting rid of that rather xenophobic charter, if at all possible.  It took him two days to convince Tosh to help him get the letter he had very carefully written in hopes that the Queen, the only person higher than Jack, would listen to his logical arguments to fix the charter.  And she had given in and secretly patched the letter through to the Queen.

Of course, Ianto had just expected her to change the charter and everyone would go on with their business.  Instead, he had gotten a personal invitation to Buckingham Palace.  Well, 'invitation' might have been the wrong word.  It was more like he had been _summoned_ to Buckingham Palace, with the trip completely paid for.

So here he was, dressed in his best suit and waiting for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, to arrive.  He was extremely nervous, and had no idea how he had ended up here.  Well, beyond knowing that he had gotten himself into this mess.  At least the Queen wasn't likely to have him casually murdered.  Torchwood wasn't even like that anymore.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Ianto Jones," a kind voice said, and he turned to see the elegantly dressed Queen walking into the room.  "I must say, Mr. Jones, your letter had me quite intrigued."

"Is that so, your Majesty?" Ianto replied, saying the only thing that he could think of to respond to that.  It was terrifying to talk to the Queen, all things considered.

"Yes.  Please, sit down.  And you can relax, Mr. Jones," she added gently as she sat.  Someone set a tray with tea and biscuits down before they left the room.  "It's curious to get a letter through Torchwood, _about_ Torchwood, from someone who does not even work for Torchwood.  Would you care to explain?"

Ianto took a deep breath.  "Prior to getting confirmation from the current director of Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, I suspected alien life.  It was only after the confirmation that Captain Harkness trusted me with more details of what happens in Torchwood.  I have kept their secrets, as requested, from anyone who doesn't know the truth - or doesn't wish to," he answered as carefully as possible.

"So you have proven yourself trustworthy to Torchwood.  It is a rare feat, particularly considering the shrewd Captain Jack Harkness," Queen Elizabeth remarked, looking on at him with admiration.  "He does not trust so easily, as I recall."

Ianto smiled slightly.  "No, I don't believe he does, your Majesty," he agreed softly.  "There are times I am not sure how I managed to prove to Captain Harkness that I am worthy of that trust, but I also have decided not to question it."

"Perhaps that is a wise way to deal with his trust, once you have earned it," the Queen noted.  "I am curious, though, as to why you wish me to change the charter of Torchwood.  I am guessing you have seen it; otherwise you would not have asked me to change it."

"Yes, you Majesty, I have read it.  If you pardon my saying, it may not be the best way to put the human race forward into the universe by treating all aliens that land on Earth the same," Ianto explained.  He thought using that first would help him best.  "I understand back in the days when the charter was first created, we weren't ready to deal with the universe at large.  But times have changed, and we're getting a lot closer to being able to accept alien life at large than we were then.  We're starting to explore outer space, and the day is coming soon that we must accept aliens.  The original Torchwood charter would force the modern teams to attack them indiscriminately.  Ma'am, that is simply not acceptable if we want to move into the future."

"And how does the Doctor fit into your desire to change the charter?" she asked.  Ianto admired her ability to hide her own emotions.  She obviously wanted to get the complete picture from Ianto before she let him know how she felt.

He took a deep breath.  "After Captain Harkness told me about the Doctor, I looked for references of him on the internet.  The more I found out about him, the more I realized how much he cares about the human race.  When we're being attacked by aliens who just want to kill us, enslave us, or anything similar, he tends to be there to help keep us safe.  I would say," and here he had to be careful, "that he fancies himself to be our protector.  If this is true, your Majesty, we should not treat him as the enemy of the state, but as an ally."

 Queen Elizabeth smiled then.  "These are all valid points, Mr. Jones," she remarked with genuine warmth.  "As it stands, I agree with you completely, particularly when it comes to the Doctor."  She smiled, possibly at Ianto's surprised face.  "The Doctor is a good friend of mine, and I regret to say that I never thought much of Torchwood or its attempts to capture him.  You are right in thinking that it would be better to treat him as an ally, rather than an enemy.  I have already drawn up a new charter, to correct the old one."  She smiled a little wider.  "I just wanted to know the reasons behind your requests, Mr. Jones.  I am rather glad to see that you have not changed your mind, despite not knowing how I would react."

Ianto felt himself relax a bit at that.  "Your Majesty," he said carefully, "I would rather try to change your mind than to allow the unexpected request to visit you influence my own decisions."

Queen Elizabeth nodded.  "Good.  That is the correct answer.  Now, you also proposed suggesting to Torchwood to be more open with the local authorities?  Care to tell me about this suggestion of yours?"

Ianto took a deep breath, glad he already had an idea of how the Queen might react.  "I don't think the entire emergency departments should be made aware of alien life, your Majesty," he told her honestly.  "Just the highest members of the police, fire, and hospitals, and maybe a liaison position created to coordinate between Torchwood and the rest of the emergency departments.  And just within Cardiff.  I've seen a little of how badly the police in particular feel towards Torchwood, and I'm believe that if the higher ups were more… _aware_ of exactly why Torchwood _needs_ to take control over some of the more dangerous incidents, the entire transfer of jurisdiction would go smoother.  Also, having the departments aware of alien life would mean that they could contact Torchwood directly if they suspect that one of their cases might best be handled by Torchwood, rather than themselves.  However," and here he smiled ruefully, "I do still agree that most people just are not ready to accept alien life yet."

The Queen stared thoughtfully at him for several long minutes.  He had to work hard not to squirm under her intense gaze.  He stuck by what he said, though.  Ianto couldn't count the number of times he has heard the police in particular complain about how Torchwood just marched in and took over one of their cases without so much as a 'by your leave.'  If there was a way to make that transition smoother, it would be by telling the Chief of Police the truth and have him back up the reasoning behind Torchwood taking over the cases that they needed to.

"I am amazed that Captain Harkness has not asked you to work for Torchwood, Mr. Jones," she remarked at last.  "I'll have to call him and tell him that he should offer you a position."

Ianto flushed, unsure how to react to that beyond the first thing he could think of.  "Your Majesty… Captain Harkness is taking a temporary leave of absence.  I believe he has found someone to help him understand something that has bothered him for a while," since he couldn't say that he was looking for answers to his immortality, "and is with them at present.  Therefore, I do not believe that he will be available to take your phone call."

The Queen chuckled.  "I see.  This explains why his signatures over the past two week have apparently been forged," she noted with amusement.  "Or so my advisor on all things Torchwood tells me."  Ianto had to tuck away a smirk, since he knew exactly why they had to forge Jack's signature.  She eyed Ianto speculatively.  "Tell me, Mr. Jones, how would you feel if I appointed you the acting director of Torchwood in Captain Harkness' absence?"

Ianto blinked.  "I'm sorry, ma'am, but could you please repeat that?"

The Queen smiled.  "I would like to appoint you the acting director of Torchwood in Captain Harkness' absence, Mr. Jones.  From what I have been told, you are a successful business manager of your own shop.  I believe you call it Ambrosia.  This tells me you can run a business well.  In a way, Torchwood is a business," she explained as Ianto tried to process the shocking revelation that the Queen wanted _him_ to run Torchwood.   "Through your letter and our discussion right now, you have also proven to me that you are smart and capable of thinking broadly.  These are excellent qualities to have in a director, but in addition you are also open to alien life in a way that Yvonne Hartman was not.  Miss Hartman had been the director of Torchwood prior to Canary Wharf and Captain Harkness being given the job.  She strongly upheld the attitude that you wish to negate from the charter."

"But - your Majesty - my business!" was the first protest Ianto could logically think of.

"If need be, I can pay for whichever manager you feel can run your Ambrosia as close to how you would like it to be run," the Queen interrupted dismissively.  "I'm sure you can work the rest of the situation out for yourself.  Mr. Jones," and here she leaned forward a little, "you are the best candidate I have for this position.  I do not like the fact that the members of Torchwood Cardiff have not seen fit to let me know that their Captain and director is on a temporary leave of absence.  I will not accept any more reports from them unless I speak to Captain Harkness myself first, or they come from someone I have appointed to the position of acting director."

Now, he thought dully, he had somehow managed to work himself into a corner and wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  However, he did know one thing.  He couldn't chance anyone else taking over Jack's job and running Torchwood in a way that his best friend would hate.  Oh, there still was a chance with Ianto running it, but at least it was minimized.

Besides, if he wanted to be honest, he'd always been curious as to how Torchwood itself had been run.  He would like to see it in action, and maybe get better details of the whole story.  Ianto took a sip of his tea, trying to think everything through.

He could probably train Kyle to manage Ambrosia, but he should still be there every once in a while to ensure that the quality standard he had set was still being met.  Besides that, he might like to still make coffee in the mornings.  He found the task soothing, and he might need that to help calm his nerves after having to deal with Torchwood related problems.

"Your Majesty," he said finally, "I am still not convinced I am the best person for this position, but if you feel I am, then I will trust your judgment.  I will take the job."

Queen Elizabeth smiled.  "Wonderful.  All of the arrangements will be made before you return to Cardiff.  Until Captain Harkness returns, I will accept no more reports except for those signed by you," she warned him, her face serious.  "You are in charge until he returns, Mr. Jones.  No one else.  If you need my aid in convincing the remaining Torchwood staff, don't hesitate to call."  She smiled again.  "Good luck, Mr. Jones."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ianto replied.   A cold knot grew in the pit of his stomach as he was led from the room.  The only thing on his mind was, _How the bloody hell am I going to explain_ this _to Gwen and Owen?_

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Dr. Owen Harper didn't much like having to help Gwen, who somehow appointed herself boss, with the stupid paperwork that they always seemed to be fighting an uphill battle with.  It was a good thing he was decent at forging Jack's signature, or they'd be completely screwed.  As it was, he wasn't sure they were buying it.  The last message that came through requested a phone call from Jack 'at his earliest convenience.'  And damned if that didn't make things harder on them.

So it was late one evening when he was minding the Hub when his world changed abruptly on him.  He had finished playing his latest round of Tetris when he decided to check his e-mail, and discovered to his annoyance that there was a letter addressed to all of Torchwood staff.  He clicked it open, since it was marked 'important,' and began to read.

He stopped dead and reread the message several times to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.  _"Shit,_ " he swore.  He reached out for his phone to call Tosh and Gwen, but thought better of it.  It could wait until morning.

Still, he stared at it trying to figure out what exactly had happened to cause _this_ change in events.  Just in case, he reread the letter.

**_To Torchwood Cardiff: Important_ **

**_Torchwood Cardiff Staff:  It has come to our attention that Captain Harkness has taken a temporary leave of absence.  Since you have not advised us of this, we have chosen an acting director to take Captain Harkness' place until Captain Harkness returns.  We shall only accept reports from your new acting director, Mr. Ianto Jones.  You will give him the upmost respect._ **

Owen still had no idea how or why Ianto Jones would be given control over Torchwood, although he would bet anything that it was the coffee shop owner who had informed the Queen that Jack wasn't there anymore.  He began to glare sullenly at the e-mail, but decided that he - and the others - could deal with the problems it caused in the morning.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto collapsed onto his couch late the following evening, wearied by the dramatic change in his life as well as the long trip home.  He had spent a good part of the day reading everything that he was required to know, especially as acting director.  It was lucky he had eidetic memory, or he might have problems remembering everything he needed to.

The next few weeks were going to bring about a huge change in his life, and he had no idea how to cope.  He would just have to hope that Jack would be back sooner, rather than later.  _Please, Jack…_ he thought fiercely to his friend.

He jumped a little at the knock at his door, but decided he shouldn't ignore it when the gentle tap came again.  It was probably Tosh - and she would be more understanding towards the situation than either Gwen or Owen.  If it was Nerys, he was afraid she might be upset by the sudden turn in events.  She sometimes got fed up when Ianto had to do things relating to his business that cut into their time together.  Working for Torchwood and trying to keep his business running were going to keep him a great deal busier than he had been before.

"Tosh," he said in greeting, "I just got back.  How are you doing?"

"Fine.  Can I come in and talk?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"Sure," he agreed passively, letting her in.  He shut the door behind her and followed her into the kitchen.  "Has everything been quiet?"

"Other than this morning?  Yes," she answered honestly.  "Ianto, what happened?  When you told me the Queen had summoned you to talk, I honestly didn't think that… well, you'd end up as the acting director of Torchwood while Jack was gone!"

Ianto sighed.  "You and me both, Tosh," he replied sadly.  "But I didn't see a good way out of it.  Her Majesty practically _dumped_ the job on me.  She was a little mad at the three of you for not letting her know that Jack had disappeared.  They had begun to suspect something was off when the forged signatures started coming in."

"What were we supposed to do?  Tell her that Jack ran off, but, on the word of someone who doesn't officially know about Torchwood, he'll be back?  What could we have done, Ianto?" Tosh demanded.  Clearly the stress of everything had finally gotten through to her, but she didn't look repentant for having lost her temper.  She sat down on a stool by the island.

"I don't know, Tosh," Ianto replied wearily.  "I never imagined this could happen…  Honestly, when I went, I just thought she'd want me to explain why I wanted her to change the charter or my reasoning behind letting the chiefs of police and the fire department, as well as the head of medicine, know the truth."  He had told her that plan, and she had just shook her head and said that it might be a good idea, but no one would listen to him.  "She was going to call Jack, and I had to explain why she couldn't.  Then it just… sort of went from there to me becoming the acting director while he's gone."

"How are we going to explain this, Ianto?" Tosh asked miserably as she rested her arms on the island and rested her head on them.  "Gwen is already furious that you were chosen to be in charge.  She had taken over, and is doing a good job at it, actually.  She wants to know how you even _know_ about Torchwood."

Ianto sighed, rubbing his face.  "We'll stick to some of the truth," he decided wearily.  "Jack decided to trust me after I helped him catch a weevil, and he's told me bits and pieces ever since.  After he left, I sent a message to the Queen letting her know that she ought to change the charter, and she wanted to see me."  He smiled grimly.  "And then she made me the acting director because she figured out that he wasn't here in Cardiff at the moment."

Tosh was silent for a moment.  "Gwen will be furious," she remarked softly.

"I know," he said with a heavy sigh.  "But what can we do?  I've suspected alien life for a _lot_ longer than I actually knew it existed.  And not like some of the others, who are convinced aluminum will protect them, but genuinely thought that aliens might exist.  For Jack, that is an important factor to consider when letting someone know the truth.  I don't know Rhys, so I can't say for sure that he could handle the truth."  He paused, struck by the thought.  "We'll tell her that I'll consider letting Rhys know, but I have to talk to him privately.  I need to get a feel for what he thinks in that regard.  If I think he can handle the truth, she can tell him."  He gave a sad smile.  "I think we should make some exceptions to telling people anyway, but anyone who learns the truth due to relationships, not the position they have, _must_ be able to handle the truth."

Tosh smiled, a little sadly.  "I think, with that alone, you may win Gwen over.  It's a good notion, Ianto.  Hopefully… hopefully everything will work out," she remarked quietly.

"I know," he replied with a sigh.  "But she'll have to accept my decision, whichever way it goes.  If I don't think he can handle knowing about alien life, then he'll have to remain in the dark."

"But I think she'll be happy to even just _get_ a shot at telling Rhys everything.  She's very tired of trying to keep everything from him, but she is obeying what Jack told her to do," Tosh said softly.

"Good," Ianto stated firmly.  "That means that, even if she disagrees with him and he's not around, she'll still obey him."  Ianto smiled again.  "It'll be easier, I think, if I'm the one who gives the okay than her just up and deciding that she can tell Rhys because she trusts him."

"I hope Jack likes the changes you're going to be making," Tosh remarked quietly.

"Me too," Ianto admitted, voicing his concerns for the first time.  "I'm terrified he's going to come back and dislike the changes that I'm putting in place here… even if I think they'll make everyone's lives easier."

"Besides," Tosh ventured, "it's not like you can tell the Queen 'no.'"

Ianto sighed before he looked solemnly at her.  "It is rather difficult to tell her Majesty 'no,'" he agreed.  "Now we all have to deal with the fall-out.  I just hope it's something that we, Jack included, can all live with."


	10. Ch 10, A Season of Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto takes charge, many changes are set in motion, and unusual visitors come to Ambrosia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be any direct mention of the Year that Never Was in this chapter. This will cover most of the time Jack is gone.

**Chapter Ten, A Season of Doctors**

Ianto took a deep breath before he entered the tourist shop.  Tosh smiled at him before she locked the door behind him.  "Are you ready for this?" she asked quietly as she led him down into the Hub.

"I need to get this done, sooner rather than later."  This was one meeting he wasn't looking forward to.

"I'll show you around once we sort out business.  I think you should add a desk to Jack's office - I can help get you set up there if you agree."

"It would probably be a good plan, since I don't want to take over Jack's space, even if I'm acting director."  Ianto offered Tosh a wistful smile.  "I've spent some time working out some plans, and although I don't want to change too much without Jack here to give his input… some of the changes _should_ occur sooner rather than later.  I'll fill you in along with everyone else."

He twitched as a door rolled open, but otherwise quietly followed Tosh inside.  Gwen was staring at them from the open door to what Ianto guessed was the conference room.  Judging from the look on her face, she wasn't happy about the situation that they all faced.  If Ianto had any choice in the matter, he probably wouldn't be here, either.  (Even if he did _technically_ have a choice, it was one he didn't want to take given how he was sure Jack would react.)

Once they were all inside, and Ianto had handed out the cups of coffee he had thought to bring with him, he looked around the table.  Gwen was still scowling, Owen was glaring at his cup like it had all of the answers, and Tosh gave him an encouraging smile.  Ianto took a deep breath.

"I know this is unexpected.  I certainly wasn't planning on anything like this to happen!"  Ianto offered a sincere smile as everyone focused on him.  "Unfortunately, none of us have a choice in the matter.  Until Jack comes back, I have been named the acting Director."

"What makes you think Jack will even _come_ back?" Gwen demanded hotly.

Ianto let his eyebrows raise.  "I trust that he'll be back, Gwen.  Jack wouldn't leave unless he had to, and I'm sure that he will be back once he's taken care of everything he needs to."  He wasn't going to make her jealous by telling her that Jack had promised to come back.  If anyone were to get jealous over that fact, it would unfortunately be Gwen.  "For now, we'll just have to figure out how to work together efficiently and keep Torchwood running."

"How much of all this did you know before Jack disappeared?" Owen demanded, leaning forward with an intent look on his face.

"I know the generalities," Ianto replied.  "He was vague with details, but I can't blame him for that.  He chose to trust me after I revealed that I'd suspected alien life months before I met him, which I didn't do until I saw a Weevil for the first time."  He was not going to mention Jack's immortality.  He was guessing that the team now knew the truth, but it _still_ wasn't his secret to reveal.  "Until he and I became friends, all Jack _had_ was Torchwood."  He looked at Gwen, who was the one most likely to protest.  "He needed someone outside all of this to talk to."

"What makes Jack so special that _he_ can tell people about Torchwood and _the rest_ of us can't!" Gwen shouted.

"Jack has been changing Torchwood since he took over Torchwood Three in early 2000," Ianto said instead of answering her directly.  He was determined to not let her get to him.  "He has improved Torchwood greatly from the way it was originally run, but it takes a great deal to move Torchwood into the 21st century.  The Queen has given me permission to continue bringing Torchwood into the 21st century."

"And what does that mean precisely?" Owen asked, frowning.

Ianto took out a folder out of the briefcase he had brought with him and handed out three packets of paper.  "This is the new charter to Torchwood."  He offered them a smile.  "Until now, Torchwood Three has been operating under Jack's rule rather than the charter.  Of course, he was entirely justified, as it was highly outdated and rather xenophobic.  This was my primary reason for contacting the Queen - to ensure Torchwood didn't change from what Jack had worked to make it into."

"There are other changes that aren't outlined in the charter that I'm planning on enacting.  I have been given permission to let the heads of the local emergency services know the truth of what Torchwood does, and to arrange a way for them to contact us should they believe they have discovered a situation that would be best handled by Torchwood.  This should, hopefully, make your jobs easier."

"I still can't believe _you_ can know about Torchwood and _Rhys_ can't."  Gwen looked surly, even as she skimmed the packet Ianto had handed out.

"I am open to starting a system that allows everyone who works for Torchwood one or two people outside the system know about what we do, provided that they sign a nondisclosure agreement that is kept on file alongside the person they are associated with," Ianto told her, trying hard not to roll his eyes.  "It's a work in progress, but you'll have to keep in mind that part of the proviso would include being sure that whoever is told can handle it."

Gwen's eyes went wide as she took in this information.  She looked up to stare at Ianto, looking as if she wasn't quite sure to believe him.

"Damn, Teaboy, you sure know how to throw changes at us.  Think you'll be joining us in the field?"

"I prefer not to, Owen.  Once this meeting is over, I plan on focusing on finding someone who can be helpful out on the field.  My goal will be focused here and just keeping Torchwood running, as well as smoothing over some of the transitions that are going into effect.  I'm going to trust the three of you with field work and helping me learn the best ways to keep Torchwood running."  It was the closest he could come to admitting he might be in over his head.  "Any questions?"

"When should I expect you for your employee physical?"  Owen smirked at Ianto's surprised expression.  "What?  Were you expecting me to protest or something?  Make a list of complaints?  Sure, I was mad that you somehow got to be acting Director, but better you than me, mate.  So about that physical?"

Ianto resisted sighing.  "Let's aim for three this afternoon.  Until then, let me see what I can come up with in terms of finding a new employee.  Any other questions?"

"Do you really think you would let me tell Rhys?"  Gwen's hopeful expression was surprisingly reassuring.

"Don't expect me to say 'yes' right away," Ianto warned her, "but I think it's something that can be doable.  I've got to think on it, all right?"

"Okay," she agreed.  "I'll still be field commander, right?"

"Unless Tosh or Owen has any objections, I don't see why you shouldn't be."

"Then I'm all set.  Tosh?"

"I don't think I have any questions, Ianto."  The quiet woman offered Ianto a smile that made him feel a little more at ease.

"Then this meeting is adjourned.  Just start doing your usual routines, everyone."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto handed over a travel mug he had just filled to a young woman, who thanked him and left.  It had been two weeks since he had been made acting director of Torchwood, and he still wasn't sure he liked his newfound position.  He missed interacting with people, he mused, when he went down into the underground base.  He might have three coworkers in Torchwood, but he spent the majority of his time either fighting his way through the backlog of paperwork that they had been neglecting or organizing the archives that had been treated in the 'if there's space, that's where it goes' sort of way.

He looked up as the door opened, and in walked two people.  One was an elderly man with curly hair and an interesting wardrobe.  It was extremely old-fashioned, with an almost Victorian look to it.  The young woman was wearing a style of clothing that he thought might have been fashionable in the 1970s or 1980s.  The two contrasted each other rather well, but made Ianto extremely curious.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Tea, my boy," the man said.  "I've heard that this is the best place for tea - or coffee, I suppose - in the universe."  Ianto blinked.  Only Jack had referred to 'the universe' before, in place of 'the world,' and it stood to reason that this man was someone who was unusual in terms of the average layman.  And the odd dress sense also helped this along.  "And put it in a mug, rather than one of those pesky cardboard cups.  We'll drink them here, won't we, Jo?"

The young woman nodded vigorously.  "Of course, Doctor!  It's less taxing on the environment, for starters!" she proclaimed, the second bit a hair louder than was strictly necessary.  And suddenly Ianto knew _exactly_ who the man was.

"Quite right, my dear," the Doctor chuckled.  Ianto had to wonder at this bizarre twist of fate that brought the _Doctor_ into his shop - after Jack had left with him.  But something told Ianto that this Doctor hadn't met Jack yet, so he had to tread carefully.  "Oh, yes," he said suddenly as Ianto went about making the two requested teas.  "I was told to make sure that the owner, someone called Ianto Jones, made whatever I asked for."  He smiled.  "He apparently is brilliant at making any hot beverages.  Could you fetch him for us?"

Ianto tucked away a smile.  "I see my reputation precedes me," he remarked dryly.  "I am Ianto Jones.  It's a pleasure to meet you…?"   The tail end of that sentence he deliberately made into a question, although he was willing to bet that it was the Time Lord Doctor that he had learned so much about, mostly on his own.

"Oh!  Well, that's a happy coincidence," the man said cheerfully.  "I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant, Jo Jones."  That cinched it for Ianto, since he called himself _just_ the Doctor - and nothing else.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Doctor," Ianto said politely.  "And you, Miss Jones."

"Please, just call me Jo," the young woman insisted.  "You won't mind if I call you Ianto, would you?"

"That's fine," he assured her.  "If you don't mind my asking, how far did you come to get a cup of tea from my shop?"

The two of them looked at each other and shared a private smile that Ianto guessed meant that they had _definitely_ traveled through time.  It was rather fun to guess more than they might suspect he could.  "We traveled quite a ways to come visit your shop, Ianto," Jo answered mischievously.

"Well, I'm honored, then," he said honestly.  He put the two finished cups of tea on the partition before he walked around it.  "I hope it is worth the distance that you had to travel," he added as he passed the two cups over.

As he rang them up, he had to reign in his curiosity.  He wanted to ask them questions, but he also didn't want to appear as if he knew anything.  If the Doctor ever showed up again, he doubted he'd be able to curb his curiosity or tongue.  He didn't want to put any pressure on the Time Lord, as he fully expected the Doctor to be.

"Mmm!" Jo moaned appreciatively as she took a careful sip of her tea.  "This is absolutely delicious!" she told Ianto enthusiastically.

Ianto smiled.  "I'm glad you approve, Jo," he said honestly.  He smirked.  "It was amazing how little time it took to correct the poor reputation that this building, previously under the name 'Timmy's Café,' had prior to being in my ownership."

"With tea like this, I'm not surprise at that!" Jo responded cheerfully.

"You have improved this place, then, in more than one way, Ianto," the Doctor remarked after taking a healthy sip of his tea.  "This is absolutely the _best_ cup of tea in the universe.  Not even Lethacor Four has tea this good."

"Thank you," Ianto replied gravely, even as he filed 'Lethacor Four' down as something to either check in the archives or ask Jack about once he got back.  It was more likely Jack would know than their archives, but it was still something he could do to occupy his time.

"Come on, Jo, let us go sit down and enjoy our wonderful tea," the Doctor told her as he gently herded her out of the way for the next customer.  Ianto watched them with bemusement for a moment more before he turned his attention entirely to the person who had come in after the Time Lord.

He was unsurprised, a short while later, to discover that they were both gone.  Still, the experience left him with an unexpected boost of pride.  His tea was good enough that famous Time Lord himself came to drink his tea.  And he had compared it to a foreign place's tea and put it as _better_ than theirs.  It was a cheering experience, if he wanted to confess that quietly.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"I heard that there was a new leader to Torchwood.  Now I see that the rumors are true," Chief of Police Craig Powles stated, his voice almost a sneer.  "To what do I owe the pleasure, Director Jones?"

Ianto swallowed a sigh.  "I'm here to try to make both of our jobs easier, Chief Powles," he said simply.  "I have been watching your police and Captain Harkness' Torchwood grow increasingly agitated with each other over jurisdiction."

"If you bloody…"  Chief Powles censored himself quickly.  "If Torchwood wouldn't just take over some of our cases without any explanation, or even if they tried to help us, we wouldn't be so angry with you and your team."

Ianto smiled.  "This is precisely what I am hoping to improve, Chief," he explained.  Chief Powles looked surprised at that.  "You need to understand that Torchwood operates very secretly for several reasons, which is why, up until now, the local police department has been deliberately left out of the loop.  After my observations, however, I think a little mutual cooperation might be beneficial towards protecting the general population."

"Humph.  You've got better sense than Harkness," Chief Powles remarked dryly.  "Although aren't you the owner of Ambrosia?  What happened there?"

"Her Majesty decided that my skills and ideas could be better put to use directing Torchwood during Captain Harkness' sabbatical," Ianto answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  "I do still work at Ambrosia as time permits.  What I am doing with Torchwood is just as important to me."  It was amazing how quickly _that_ had become true.  "But if we are to work well together, Chief, I'm afraid that I can only permit you, and a liaison officer who we can both agree on, to know what exactly Torchwood does, and why we must take cases over."

"How kind of you," Chief Powles snapped.

"You'll also have to sign a form, showing that you understand that there will be consequences should you or your liaison officer break that code of silence," Ianto explained, deliberately ignoring how upset Powles was.  "I am sorry," he added as sincerely as he could manage.  "But this is the best compromise I can manage.  I just want to make it so that your police officers won't get into a position where they could get killed because they don't know what they are dealing with when the Torchwood team can handle the same problem and have less risk."

Chief Powles was silent for several long minutes before he let out a sigh and stared hard at Ianto.  "I get the feeling you are serious here, Director Jones.  I'm not sure whether I should be glad that you are doing this, particularly for the selfless reason you just gave me, or upset that you won't let me warn everyone on my staff about the dangers that you are hinting at," he remarked dryly.  "So if I agree to this, you will tell me and one other person, who will act as a liaison officer between our teams, what is really going on.  Do you think this will help both sides?"

"I'm not sure that this will help us both equally," Ianto answered honestly, "but I'm convinced it will help us both."   Chief Powles sighed again.  "Otherwise, yes, that is exactly what I have proposed, and would like you to agree to."

"You people are really infuriating, you know that?" Chief Powles asked wearily.

Ianto smiled sadly.  "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Chief Powles.  If you'd prefer, we can just pretend this conversation never happened."  He made to stand up.

"No!" Chief Powles cried, and then seemed to realize that he'd been caught.  Ianto figured that as much as he hated how annoying Torchwood was, he wouldn't deny that it was useful to be able to deal directly with the mysterious organization.  "Fine," he muttered under his breath.  "As much as I hate to agree to anything that your Torchwood wants, I think you may be right as to thinking that this would be beneficial.  Just tell me this - what are the consequences if we accidentally blurt anything we're not supposed to out?"

Ianto sighed himself at that point.  He _really_ hated this particular detail, but it was one that was necessary.   "You will forget a certain period of time, which will include everything that involves Torchwood.  I will explain how we can do this once you have signed the agreement," he added quickly.  He smiled ruefully.  "I'm afraid that this is a policy that I can't do much to change."

"So I would forget everything… even this conversation?" Chief Powles asked.  He was visibly disturbed by this revelation.

"Yes," Ianto confirmed.  "But so long as you keep your mouth shut, I do not think we will have a problem," he added as reassuringly as he could.

Chief Powles sat for another long few minutes before he sighed.  "All right," he said with resignation.  "Give me the paperwork and I'll sign it.  I'm thinking the sooner we deal with this, the better.  How will you want to handle picking a liaison officer?"

"I would like you to pick the people you consider best suited for the position, and I will go over the choices to narrow it down.  After that, I think a joint interview would suffice if there are multiple candidates left at that point," Ianto replied honestly as he pulled out a form.  "Does that work to your satisfaction?"

Chief Powles smiled at that.  "It does," he confirmed.  "I'm glad to see that you are giving me the lead here, Director Jones.  After all, you are requesting a member from _my_ staff to fill this position."  They both fell silent as Powles read through the form.  He frowned a few times, but otherwise read it without much of a reaction.  Finally, at the end, he signed it.

Ianto took it back and put it in the briefcase he had decided he needed for the outing.  "Well," he said carefully, "I suppose it is now time to let you in on Torchwood's biggest secret."  He smiled faintly.  "I hope you are ready for this, Chief."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"We're through, Ianto Jones!" Nerys shouted at him only one day after Chief Powles got a full explanation of what Torchwood really did.  Ianto stood with his face as impassive as he could make it, even as he hurt inside from her harsh words.  "You've been getting more and more distant with me!  And now you have two jobs?  What am I supposed to think!"

"I'm sorry," he said as sincerely as he could.  "I am doing my best here."

"You never make time for me anymore!  It's always work!  You're either here or there, and I _never see you anymore!_   And what's worse - I don't think you love me!  Why are we still together, Ianto?  Do you even _care?"_

"Of course I do!" Ianto objected instantly.  "Of course I care!  I thought you understood that this was just -"

"Don't say it, Ianto," Nerys interrupted angrily.  "I know what you said, and now I'm starting to think it was a convenient lie!  I don't care anymore!  I'm sick of you!  I wish I had never asked you out!"

She spun around and started to take off.  She stopped dead and looked back at him, glaring icy daggers at him.  "I'll come around for my things, Ianto Jones, after work.  Then you won't ever see me again!"

Ianto took a deep breath as the door practically slammed shut behind her.  "That went well," he murmured sarcastically to Kyle.  His emotions were in turmoil, but as always when faced with this sort of thing in public, he ignored them for dealing with later, in private.  "How may we help you?" he said to the two unfortunate customers who had witnessed the breakup.

It was then he was getting a good look at them that he was reminded of the Doctor and Jo Jones.  The young woman, with brown hair and bright eyes, was wearing a style of clothing that looked to be a few decades out of place.  The man, with a fedora and a ridiculously long scarf, just had an air about him that reminded him strongly of the one and only time he had met the Doctor.  But it was definitely the ridiculously long scarf that had Ianto suspecting that he was the Doctor.

"Oh, I think a good cup of tea would be marvelous," the man said with a huge grin.  "What do you say, Sarah Jane?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded.  "Absolutely," she agreed.  "Sorry, about your girlfriend," she added sincerely.

Ianto bit back a sigh.  "Thank you," he said instead.  "I suppose I deserve it in some way, in trying to do two completely different jobs at the same time, but I just want to help a friend out so that when he comes home, everything will still be running smoothly for him."  If there was one thing he had a bad feeling about, it was telling the Doctor Jack's name unless he knew the Doctor he was talking to had already met the immortal man.

"No one deserves to be dumped in public," Sarah Jane argued stubbornly.  "It's just plain rude!"

Ianto couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face.  "I agree completely," he said sincerely.  He glanced that the man again.  "Would you mind if I asked what happened to Jo?" he asked carefully.  It was the best way he could think of to subtly ask if the stranger was the Doctor.

The man grinned again.  "Oh, Ianto Jones, aren't you _clever!_ " he enthused.  "She's fine - went off and got herself married to a brilliant young man.  Say, would you mind sitting with us for a cup?"

"I can spare you for a few minutes, Ianto," Kyle piped up instantly.

Ianto worked for a moment not to laugh, but nodded.  "All right," he agreed, making a quick cup of coffee for himself.  The three of them sat at a table in the corner of the room.  "I'm glad to hear Jo is happily married," he told the Doctor sincerely before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, me too," the Doctor remarked with a grin.  "But tell me, Ianto, how did you know it was me?"  He glanced at Sarah Jane.  "Jo traveled with me before you, Sarah Jane."  Understanding lit her eyes, and she turned to face Ianto with the same curiosity that the Doctor was displaying.

Here Ianto knew he had to be careful.  "A friend of mine traveled with you," he answered honestly.  "I'm not sure where he fits into your timeline, Doctor, so I'd rather not mention him by name if I can help it.  But he's the one who mentioned that you… can change faces."

"And how did he find out?" the Doctor inquired, frowning a bit.

"I never thought to ask him that, to be honest," Ianto replied.  "I could ask, the next time I see him," he offered.  "Although I suspect that there is no guarantee."

"He's the one who isn't here that you're doing his job for him, right?" Sarah Jane asked, staring intently at him.

"Yes," Ianto confirmed.  He wanted to say that he thought Jack left with the Doctor, but something warned him not to say that.  "He hasn't had a good break for a while now, and seriously needed the time off," he said instead.

"That's very kind of you to give him time off," Sarah Jane remarked, giving him an approving smile.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor agreed.  He was smiling.  He took another sip of his tea and sighed in pleasure.  "This is better than Galapa Three's tea!"

"What happened to Lethacor Four?" Ianto asked, completely amused.

"Lethacor Four has great tea, but I've discovered Galapa Three can make even better tea than they do… and now I know that your tea is best yet!" the Doctor explained, although he was grinning.  "I might just have to keep coming back!  Although if I do… we should be more careful about how you interact with me," he added, a little more seriously.  He paused in thought.  "I'll tell you a number, and that'll correspond to which face I'm on.  The first time you and I met, I was on my third."  He smiled.  "This is my fourth.  That should help you to gage what to say to me.  It would be _nice_ if the friend of yours knew which of my regenerations he had met, but I suppose that is hoping for too much."

"Probably," Ianto agreed amicably.  Knowing which regeneration he was looking at _would_ help.  "I’m guessing this is to help me not say the wrong thing if we meet 'out of order,' so to speak."

The Doctor chuckled.  "You really are a clever one, aren't you?  Maybe when we have less of a chance of causing a paradox, I'll take you on a trip.  I'd like to see how _you_ react to traveling in my ship!"

"Speaking of, we should probably be off, Doctor," Sarah Jane remarked, a touch regretfully.  "It was truly lovely tea, Mr. Jones."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, ma'am," he replied, silently cursing not getting her full name to appropriately address her.

"It's not 'ma'am,'" she retorted.  "It's Sarah Jane.  I'm Sarah Jane Smith."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah Jane Smith," Ianto said honestly.  "I wish you a safe journey, wherever and whenever you go."

Her eyes twinkled.  "I really do like you, Mr. Jones."

"Ianto, please, Miss Smith."

"If I can dispense with the 'Mr. Jones,' you can definitely dispense with the 'Miss Smith' nonsense!" she replied.

"Of course - Sarah Jane," Ianto said, addressing her as she obviously preferred.

"Come along, Sarah Jane," the Doctor said, a touch impatiently.  "If we're going to leave, I prefer not to let the farewells drag on!"

"All right, Doctor."  The young woman rolled her eyes.  "Best wishes to you, Ianto," she added before she followed the enigmatic Time Lord out of Ambrosia.

"And to you," Ianto called after her.  She smiled and waved at him through the glass, showing that she had heard him before the door had shut behind her.

And, despite the odd looks he was getting, Ianto went back to work without hesitation.  He just had to get through the day, and then he could deal with his emotions that evening.  He'd have to get Nerys' things together, maybe before she got there, to make the break up a little easier.

He shut his eyes.  He hadn't pictured breaking up with Nerys, and it was still a surprise for him.  He hadn't thought he had been that bad in 'neglecting' her.  Yes, he had had less time to schedule dates in, but he couldn't help that.  Nor could he help the fact that a much smaller number of them than he had feared had been interrupted by Torchwood.

In the end, he reflected sadly, he just hadn't measured up to Nerys' idea of the perfect man.  He would just have to get over it.  He wasn't sure if he could handle her coming back to Ambrosia.  At least not right away.  He needed time.

A wry smile found its way onto his face.  Maybe the Time Lord himself could provide an amble distraction from his hard times.  He had rather beautifully done so today.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Nerys glared at Ianto even as she accepted the box of her things.  "You know, I _really_ thought I'd finally gotten lucky," she told him bitterly.  "I thought I had found a great, smart, funny guy… but you know what?  You don't really care about me, do you?"

Ianto stared at her, gob smacked.  "Of course I do, Nerys!  Is that what this is really about?" he wanted to know.

"No," she said bitterly.  "I thought, when you first said that you didn't want to stop flirting with that bloody Jack Harkness that it was just because it was a part of your odd friendship.  But that's not it, is it?"

"Nerys," Ianto started to protest, only to be cut off.

"I'm sure that's how it started, Ianto, but I'm not blind!" she spat.  "Even if you didn't mean to - you've fallen in love with him!  I _know_ you two talk about things that you aren't willing to talk to me about!  Some of them are his secrets, but you're closer to him than you are to me!  And I'm supposed to… I _was_ supposed to be your girlfriend!  You should be able to tell me anything!"

"Nerys," Ianto tried to say, feeling caught between panic, guilt, and something else he couldn't identify.

"And then you go and take over his job while he's away!" Nerys yelled, overriding his attempt to say something.  "You care more about him and what he needs than me!  I know you care about me, Ianto, but I'm tired of feeling like I take second place in your heart!"  She was running out of steam.  "So I'm quitting this relationship before I end up with a broken heart - or worse!  I don't care what you do next - date him, find someone else, it doesn't matter."  She took a deep breath as Ianto stared at her.  "I'm done, Ianto.  I'm done with this."  She turned and headed out the door.

Ianto stood at his front door for a long moment before he shut it.  He had nothing to say to her to make her feel better.  Ianto knew he cared about her, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that, even before they broke up, he _had_ been able to imagine his life without her.

He still couldn't picture his life without Jack.  It wasn’t just Jack who trusted Ianto with his secrets.  Ianto trusted Jack with things he hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone else.  He had just thought that they were really good friends, but now he had to wonder… did he love Jack?

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It's three weeks later that Ianto saw the Fourth Doctor again.  Oddly, it isn't the next time he saw the Doctor again, since he saw the Fifth Doctor a week after the last time he had seen the Doctor and Sarah Jane.  Armed with this knowledge, he greeted the Doctor and his new traveling companion with a smile.  "Doctor," he said to his best, and probably only, alien repeat customer, "it's good to see you again.  Tea for you and your companion?"

"Yes.  Romana, this is Ianto Jones, a _brilliant_ young human who makes the best tea I have ever had," the Doctor declared.  This statement baffled Ianto for a minute, since he would have thought that Romana would have assumed he was human.  Then he realized that this meant that Romana _wasn't human._   "He knows someone I'll meet in my future, but in his past."

"I should hope you haven't told the Doctor anything unless your friend knows he knew before he met him," she told him, almost reproachfully.  "Otherwise you'll risk creating a paradox, and that wouldn't be a good thing."

"No, I haven't, for precisely that reason, ma'am," Ianto responded politely, but quickly.  "My friend warned me to say as little as possible."  He smiled faintly.  "I would hate to cause a paradox to happen."

"I told you he was brilliant," the Doctor said smugly.  "Keep your mouth shut and no one will ever bother you, Ianto."

"I'll… keep that in mind, Doctor," Ianto said, hesitating for a split second.  He didn't know who would bother him if he didn't keep his mouth shut, but he decided to not risk saying _that_ either.

Romana gave him an impressed look.  "Now that is _definitely_ the correct attitude," she told him with approval.  "Not only are you telling us nothing that might cause a paradox, you aren't asking questions that we could use to deduce information that might cause a paradox."

Ianto smiled as he handed the two cups of hot tea.  "It is how I learn a great deal when people think they are being clever in only asking questions.  People tend to not realize that they are letting what they know out through their questions.  I try to be very careful when I say anything… or ask any questions."

"You must keep more secrets than you like to let on, then," the Doctor noted, before grinning.  "You want us to know that so you know you're good at keeping your mouth shut.  Well done."

"I try," Ianto said modestly.  He watched the two go over to sit down, and had to smile to himself.  It was amazing how easy it was to talk to the Doctor and his companions, no matter who they were.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It was hard just living from day to day.  Since he rarely slept, it actually might be more accurate to say that it was hard just living from trip to trip.  The things that were new and exciting were weary and exhausting.  But he wasn't going to give up or stop what he was doing.  If anything, it was important to _him._

But this little trip was special to him.  He landed his TARDIS as gently as he could, wishing again that things could have been different.  War changed him, he mused sadly as he headed out and down the street.  He was more wearied by the universe than he had been before, and wasn't finding things as exciting as he once had.

The Doctor pushed the door to Ambrosia open and walked in.  He felt a ghost of a smile appear on his face at the sight of the young shop owner.  Ianto Jones looked up at him and the polite smile that would appear on his face was there.  Ianto, the Doctor found, was very good at being exceedingly polite with everyone.  It was only with people he was marginally comfortable with that he actually smiled more genuinely.

"How can we help you?" the young man running the cash register inquired.

"I could use a good cup of tea," the Doctor told him honestly.  He wondered how long it would take Ianto to figure out it was him.  It had become an amusement to him to test Ianto by not telling him that it was him, although occasionally his companions let the proverbial cat out of the bag.  Mel had done that, actually.  "For here," he added, since he didn't particularly want to head out right way.

A more genuine smile appeared on Ianto's face at that.  "Would I be correct in guessing that you are the Doctor?" the young man asked idly as he set about making the requested tea.

"Now how did you know that?" the Doctor asked, amused for what felt like the first time in years.  It might even be accurate, considering how long the Time War had gone on.  He had lost track, to be honest.

Ianto chuckled as the cashier stared between the two, looking completely baffled.  "The friend of mine who traveled with you described you looking like that," he admitted with a grin.  "I couldn't place an accurate guess, mind, but I would say that it won't be long before you meet him in your own timeline."

"I swear, boss, sometimes you say the damned strangest things," the young man said flatly.

"Kevin, I'm sorry for that," Ianto told him honestly.  "But sometimes I can't help my conversations sounding… unusual," he finished delicately.  Ianto looked at the Doctor.  "I'm rather surprised you don't have a companion with you."

The Doctor smiled thinly.  "I'd take you along if you'd like," he offered instead of explaining why he didn't have anyone with him now.  It would hurt too much.

"I'm afraid I have too many obligations here to feel comfortable just taking off," Ianto told him softly.  "But I do appreciate the offer."  He smiled.  "I might take you up on that offer, but not before… my friend gets back."

The Doctor chuckled.  "I'm beginning to think you might be in love with this friend of yours, Ianto," he remarked cheerfully.  It was an observation he had made over the past several trips to this little shop, although he was _fairly_ sure that some of those trips took place after this conversation.  Maybe this conversation loosened him up in order to be able to talk about it easily.

Ianto flushed, but smiled slightly.  "I've been wondering the same thing, Doctor," he replied quietly.  "I think… I think I might love him."

The Doctor couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.  "Good for you!" he said honestly.  "It'll make his return that much better, won't it?"

"Absolutely," Ianto agreed with a grin.  "And even if I'm not in love with him - I still consider him my best friend.  I miss him."

He could understand that.  His hearts hurt for missing the rest of his people, locked forever inside the time lock he had put in place.  He took the cup and retreated to a seat in the far corner.  It seemed to be the one he liked sitting in.  First he came here with Jo.  Following her was Sarah Jane, when he had learned that Ianto knew a future companion of his.  Then he had brought her back here, with the Brigadier and Harry Sullivan.  He smiled at those memories.  The Brigadier had been astonished that a young Welshman could make such amazing tea, and told him so.

That was when Ianto had hinted that he had met Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart before by saying that he had learned how to make tea _exactly_ right for him.   The Brigadier had been adorably confused, and wanted to know how he might meet Ianto in the future.  Ianto had just smiled and said, 'All in good time, Brigadier.'

Peri had liked Ianto as well.  The Doctor's hearts clutched at thoughts of his poor Peri.  At least Mel had fared better, and liked Ianto just as much.  Actually, he couldn't think of a single one of the companions he had brought here who hadn't liked Ianto.  He didn't think Leela would have liked Ianto, but he had never thought to bring her here.

He looked up as Ianto appeared with two fresh mugs.  "You looked like you could use a refill, Doctor," the young man explained as he handed him a fresh mug of tea.  "Would I be wrong in guessing that something… terribly wrong has happened?" he asked quietly as he settled himself in a chair across from the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at Ianto as he suddenly put together a piece of the puzzle he had always wondered.  "You know about the Time War," he said softly.  His voice held just a hint of accusation, but he wouldn't blame Ianto.  After all, he himself had warned him to keep quiet about what he knew.  His voice was also quiet enough that Ianto had to lean forward to catch it.

Ianto grimaced, but nodded a hair.  "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  "If I had known it was okay to warn you before… but it wasn't."  The regret in the young man's voice was palpable, and did help the Doctor a little.  It meant that if he could have helped him change the fate of his people, the young human would have done it.

"No," the Doctor agreed wearily and with great resignation, "no it wasn't okay.  I might not have believed you, either.  And you still can't mention this to me.  I think I'll be coming in a few more times - as a younger me.  This is my ninth face."

Ianto's lips quirked into a smile.  "That's good to know," he remarked dryly.  "The last time I saw you was when you traveled here with Romana."

The Doctor winced.  He wasn't sure what happened to Romana, but it was likely she was dead in the Time War along with everyone else.  "Then you'll definitely be seeing me again," he said in an attempt to distract himself.  "You tell me when I arrive with a young woman who goes by the name Ace that you have been seeing me out of order."

Ianto nodded, although there was a sad understanding in his eyes.  Again, the Doctor was struck by the desire to take Ianto to explore the universe.  The young man was obviously clever enough to realize that Romana wasn't a human, but a Time Lady in her own right.  "I'm looking forward to it, Doctor," Ianto replied with an easy smile.  "Oh.  You might like to know that Jo showed up a few days ago."  He grinned at the Doctor's surprised face.  "She had one of her grandchildren with her, and said that she wanted to share something from her adventures with you with him."

The Doctor smiled genuinely at that.  Somehow, it made the pain in his hearts ease a little to know that his old companions were out there, living their lives as best they could.  "Good for her," he said cheerfully.  "It's nice to know that Jo is doing well.  No sign of Sarah Jane?"

"No," Ianto responded with a light chuckle.  "Although I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up.  Any other friends I should be forewarned about, Doctor?"

He laughed then.  "And spoil the surprise?  Never!"

Ianto chuckled again.  "I had a feeling you might say that, Doctor.  I'd imagine our own futures must be hard to know for sure, even with a time machine," he remarked quietly, and a tad carefully.  It was as though he didn't want to step over a line he shouldn't, but wanted to make that remark.

"It's at least more fun when we don't," the Doctor responded.  It hurt to know the ending before he actually came upon it.  It was rare, but it happened occasionally and was something he desperately wanted to avoid.

"I suppose," Ianto agreed with a smile.  "Well," he said regretfully, looking at his now empty cup of coffee, "I better get back to work."

"Could you spare a few minutes?  I'd like to show you my TARDIS," the Doctor explained as Ianto looked at him.  "We won't go anywhere - I just thought you might like to see her," he promised, guessing that the young man would object to actually leaving given everything that he had said.

Ianto smiled faintly.  "I think I'd like that.  Just give me a moment," he replied before he took the mugs up to the counter and spoke quietly to the young cashier.  The young man, Kevin, scowled for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

Ianto turned around and met the Doctor at the door.  "I take it he wasn't thrilled with the prospect of you leaving the store, then?" the Doctor asked, amused.

Ianto smiled at that.  "Well, I'm the manager today, so I really can't be long.  Kyle - my full time manager - needed the day off," he explained.  "But I think Kevin can run the store just fine for a few minutes.  We're at the slow point in the day anyway."

"Then we won't be long," the Doctor remarked as he opened the doors to his beloved TARDIS.  He watched with a rare smile as Ianto stepped inside, the young Welshman's eyes lighting up as he took in the marvelous sight.

"She's beautiful," he breathed.  Ianto, to the Doctor's surprise, shut his eyes.  "I can hear her," he remarked in wonder as he opened his eyes again to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor was a little surprised at that.  Although no words were ever sent back to him, he could communicate with his ship.  The impression he got, after he checked with her, was that the Welshman was empathic enough that it wasn't actually that surprising to discover he could hear her.  "I think she likes you, Ianto," he said instead of revealing this discovery.  "Are you sure we can't persuade you to come along?"

He knew the answer even before Ianto shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Doctor, but… I can't just leave."  He gave him a rueful smile.  "I'd love to, really, but… I think I'd rather wait until my friend gets home to travel with you."  His smile turned hopeful.  "It might be fun to travel with both of you."

"If you both are willing, I don't see a problem with that," the Doctor replied, a hint of hope bubbling up in his chest.  Ianto was essentially giving it to him, simply by letting him know that he would be getting a new companion sometime soon.  Even more, he was suggesting that he might join him with what had to be a former companion by Ianto's point in time for some more adventures.  "Well, I suppose now that you've seen her, you'll have to go back."

Ianto smiled, obviously able to pick up on his mood.  "I have a good feeling we'll meet again, Doctor - after this point for you, I mean," he said softly.  "Don't give up, because you'll definitely make new friends in the time to come, loyal ones."

"Like you?" the Doctor asked, grinning as Ianto flushed.

"I definitely consider you a friend, Doctor," he answered.  "And our mutual friend does, too, even if you haven't met him yet!"  He smiled, lighting up as he clearly thought of this mysterious friend, who's only clue to his identity that the Doctor had was that the friend was a man.  "I know it's hard right now, Doctor, but it'll get better, and you'll have fun with people you care about once again."

"And when that friend of yours gets back, tell him how much you love him," the Doctor suggested, grinning as Ianto flushed.

"I'm not sure telling him that right away is a good idea, Doctor," Ianto remarked dryly.  "I think we need to start _dating_ first, at the very least."  He gave a softer, almost sad smile.  "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with him…"

The Doctor sensed there was something saddening about that statement, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what could sadden him.  "I hope things work out for you, Ianto, and that you _do_ get to spend the rest of _both_ of your lives together," he told him honestly, since it was the only thing he could think of.  "If you both love each other, then you deserve that at the very least."

Ianto smiled, and the Doctor got the impression that he was hiding his feelings from him.  "Thank you, Doctor.  I hope we get that chance," he said softly.  "Well, I better head back.  Thank you for showing me your wonderful TARDIS," he added as he looked around again, his emotions showing again.  The joy was obvious, as was his admiration.  "I hope you have an amazing journey."

"With this mysterious friend of yours to look forward to?  I would imagine!" the Doctor replied, feeling cheered by the thought.  "Take care, Ianto Jones."

"And you, Doctor," he returned before he stepped out of the doors and walked back towards Ambrosia.

The Doctor stared after him for a long time, contemplating his future.  Thanks to Ianto Jones, he knew that it wouldn't be all bleak and sad.  He would make new friends - he just had to get back out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Nerys/Ianto relationship. Until next time!


	11. Ch 11, A Sarah Jane Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah Jane is suspicious, Rhiannon makes her first appearance, and Ianto feels relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the late Elizabeth Sladen, who brought to life one of my favorite Classic Who characters.

**Chapter Eleven, A Sarah Jane Interlude**

Sarah Jane Smith couldn't help but smile fondly as she entered the small coffee shop and bakery in Cardiff.  It brought back wonderful memories of the time she had spent with the Doctor.  She didn't see Ianto Jones, but that was alright.  The last time she was here, which for her was years and years ago, was with the Brigadier, Harry, and the Doctor, Ianto had been in his office doing paperwork.

She walked up to the counter and smiled at the young man.  "I'd like to see Ianto Jones, please," she requested.  "I'm an old friend of his," she added as a safety precaution.  Technically, she was - from her perspective.

"Let me give him a ring," the young man said, looking a little disgruntled.  "He's not here today.  Bloody Torchwood," he added in an almost affectionate way as he pulled out a mobile and dialed a number.

He didn't notice Sarah Jane's slight stiffening.  Oh, she had heard of Torchwood in the years after she had stopped traveling with the Doctor.  The group would stop at nothing to capture the Doctor.  She hadn't know Ianto worked for them!

She wondered when that had happened and if he reported every time the Doctor showed up here back to Torchwood.  It made her angry, she realized, to think someone that the Doctor thought well of would be sneaking around and working for Torchwood.  Oh, sure, they had never heard of Torchwood back then, but it wasn't the point!

"He wants to know who it is, ma'am," the young man said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sarah Jane Smith," she replied authoritatively.  He nodded, repeating what she had said into the mobile.

"He said he'll be up here in a moment," the young man told her as he turned it off.  "Is there anything else we can help you with while you wait?"

"No, I think I'll just wait, thank you," she told him before she headed outside to wait for the Welshman.  She was still angry with Ianto and had every intention to give him a piece of her mind.  She was considering her options when she spotted the well-dressed man heading in her direction, his long strides making short work of the distance.

"Sarah Jane," he greeted when he was within a distance where he didn't have to shout, "it's so good to see you again."

She wanted to snap at him that it was 'Miss Smith,' not 'Sarah Jane,' but decided to let it go for now.  "I hear you're working for Torchwood," she told him curtly instead.  "It's too bad you never grabbed the Doctor when you had a chance, isn't it?"

Ianto blinked and then let out a sigh.  "Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere more private?  My flat is just up the stairs," he suggested, indicating a door that led to the flat above Ambrosia.  "I can explain everything."  Sarah Jane stared at him hard before she nodded once.   Ianto unlocked the door and headed up the stairs while Sarah Jane followed.  "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" he said once they were both inside his flat.  "As a friend," he added when she stared hard at him.

Again, she considered this before she said anything.  "I won't give you information on how to contact the Doctor," she told him flatly.

Ianto smirked at that.  "He tends to find me easily enough, Miss Smith," Ianto remarked dryly.  "Besides that, I consider him a friend."  He paused as she stared at him.  He probably saw the skepticism in her eyes, because he smiled slightly.  "Give me a moment, I think I have something that might help this conversation.  You can head into the kitchen or living room, whichever you prefer," he added as he indicated a doorway that led to the areas he indicated before he disappeared down the hall.

She sat at the kitchen island, where she quickly texted something to K-9 as a just-in-case sort of thing.  When Ianto reappeared, he held out a piece of paper to her.  "I keep a copy around so that I can explain to Jack why I had to take over his job as Director of Torchwood.  The original Torchwood charter… does not allow much in terms of how Torchwood is supposed to deal with aliens, particularly when it comes to the Doctor.  Jack had told me many stories about the Doctor, and after some careful research of my own, I came to the conclusion, one I'm sure you will share, that the Doctor is not a threat to Earth."

"Jack… well, he needed to talk to the Doctor again.  I'd tell you why, but it is not my place to share that information.  So when he left Cardiff, he left behind Torchwood as well.  I decided to try to make his return a little easier by asking Her Majesty to change the charter to something less… xenophobic," Ianto continued as he went about making tea - even though Sarah Jane hadn't said yes or no to it.  "I did not expect her to be upset with the rest of Jack's team and demand that I take over as acting Director in Jack's absence."

"And why would a former companion of the Doctor be working for Torchwood in the first place?" Sarah Jane demanded.  The charter in her hands _was_ remarkably different than the one she had read many years ago, but there were still issues that had to be dealt with.

Ianto shrugged.  "I can't tell you Jack's story - that's for him to decide to divulge or not.  I _can_ tell you that, when the previous head of Torchwood 3 murdered the rest of his team before committing suicide, he left Torchwood 3 to Jack to do with as he chose."  Sarah Jane felt stunned at that revelation.  "This was just before the millennium arrived, New Years Eve," he elaborated.  "Since then, Jack has all but ignored the original charter, cut off all contact with the other branches, and turned Torchwood 3 into something similar, I would imagine, to UNIT, albeit with a singular focus on Cardiff and her Rift."

"With the fall of Canary Wharf, Torchwood One's base, the Queen decreed that Jack, and Torchwood 3, would be the primary Torchwood now.  Jack became the Director, although the last remaining branch outside Cardiff doesn't have much to do with us," he added with a slight grimace.  He offered the tea to Sarah Jane, who reluctantly took it.  "The Doctor doesn't have to fear _or_ worry about Torchwood any more.  If anything, he can look to us for help in whatever he needs."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?  This paper could have been forged," she pointed out shrewdly, glaring at him.

Ianto let out a sigh, pulled a pad of paper, and began to write something down.  "I was hoping, since I'm fairly certain that the Doctor trusts me, that you would also trust me, but I can't say I'm surprised," he remarked softly.  "If you want further proof, I have two people to suggest you contact.  The first is an old friend of yours, and," he smiled a little, "mine, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.  He's worked with me recently over a few disputes UNIT has had with Torchwood in the area over the past few months, so he should be able to confirm my story.  Secondly," and here he held out the paper he ripped off of the pad, "Nikolina is a friend of mine.  She's a Belrian, and someone that we helped to integrate into human society.  I don't know if you know much about the Belrians, but they are a type of explorer that prefer to learn about a culture by living as one of them for many years.  She nearly ran into trouble with UNIT before I got wind of her situation and we - Torchwood - were able to get her settled without much of a fuss.  This is her contact number and place of work."

Sarah Jane looked down at the paper and looked back up at him.  "Your mobile number is on here as well, Mr. Jones," she remarked pointedly.

"It will be easier to contact me directly, rather than through my employees at Ambrosia," Ianto offered in explanation.

"Well then," she said as she stood up.  "I'll contact you once I've checked in with Alistair and this Nikolina."  _And if you've threatened her in any way to keep quiet, I'll be sneaking her out of Cardiff and to somewhere safe faster than you know it._

Ianto nodded.  "I understand.  I hope you find the answers you are looking for," he told her honestly.  His mobile rang.  He let out a sigh as he looked at it.  "If Owen and Liam are at each other's throats again," he muttered under his breath, "they'll both be on decaf for a month."

Sarah Jane couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at Ianto's non-lethal threat.  The irony, she supposed, is that it was probably the most effective threat the Welshman could make, since death-threats weren't likely to get him very far.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"Ianto!  What a pleasant surprise!  It's not like you _usually_ come around here."  Despite the slightly accusatory tone, Rhiannon Davies was genuinely happy to see her younger brother.  He had run off to London shortly after their father had died, leaving her to wonder what she had done wrong.

After their Uncle Taryn had died and left his modest fortune to Ianto, she had been glad to see him move closer to home.  He had consulted her on what to do, and had taken her advice to heart.  Whenever she heard about the praise 'Ambrosia' got, she couldn't help the swell of pride.  It was her little brother, doing what he did best, and she couldn't be happier for him.  And the fact that he had used the name she had suggested was just an added bonus.

Ianto flushed at her remark.  "I know, I should be around to visit more often," he muttered.  "But lately, I've been very busy.  I've been told to take today off, and," he shrugged, "I thought I'd come see you."

"It's about time your employees told you to take the day off!" Rhiannon couldn't help but tease him.

Ianto smiled.  "The past few months have been even busier than usual, but that's because I've been helping a friend out," he explained as she ushered him inside.  "He's the head of this group that I can't talk about - Official Secrets and all."

"Get out!  You mean to tell me that not _only_ are you running Ambrosia, but you're working for the government as well?" Rhiannon couldn't help but be stunned.  She knew how hard Ianto worked to keep his Ambrosia running.  She liked to tease him that he was a bit of a perfectionist, and it showed in how lovely Ambrosia was.  The idea of him doing two jobs was mind blowing.

"Yes," he confirmed.  "I'm being careful and not trying to do too much at once, but… I'm just hoping Jack will get back soon."

"He's the friend you're helping out?  I hope he appreciates all the work you're going through for him!"

"He will," Ianto told her firmly.  "He doesn't know what I've done yet, but he will."

Rhiannon shook her head.  She could tell that Ianto wasn't completely convinced of that, but he could be fiercely loyal when he put his mind to it.  If he wasn't going to let her say a bad word about his friend, she wouldn't get anywhere with him.  "So how are things going with… Nerys, wasn't it?"

Ianto shook his head.  "We broke up a few weeks ago," he confessed softly.  "Well, she broke up with me."  He offered Rhiannon a self-deprecating smile.  "I keep thinking about what she said and… I think she might be right."

"Right about what?"

Ianto stared out the window, obviously lost in thought.  She recognized this - this meant he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her.  And that was interesting.  She wondered what Nerys had said to make him go introspective like this.  Still, she knew better than to push him for answers.  He would tell her, but in his own time.  If she had any dirt on what might be the cause, she'd try and get answers, but without anything to push him on, it would be like pulling teeth.

"I liked Nerys well enough, but I don't think I was falling in love with her," Ianto said finally.  He turned to look at Rhiannon.  "I think I was falling in love with someone else, even though I was dating Nerys."

"You were seeing someone behind Nerys' back?" she asked, stunned by the idea.  She would have sworn Ianto wasn't the type to do so.

"I was only dating Nerys."  The scowl on his face meant he wasn't pleased by Rhiannon's question.  He stared at her for a moment.  "You can't tell Johnny," he said finally, his voice very soft, "but… it's Jack."

Rhiannon blinked.  Twice.  Then she squealed, "You mean you've gone bender?!"

Ianto turned pink.  "Rhi," he protested, "keep your voice down!"

Still, he wasn't denying it.  And that was more than enough proof.  "You have!"  While she couldn't contain her joy, she _was_ keeping her voice at a lower volume.  "When were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing's happened yet, so I didn't see the point."  Ianto let out a sigh as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  "When I first met Jack, I was attracted to him, but I wasn't ready to do something like that.  Then I met Nerys and we clicked.  But I was becoming friends with Jack at the same time, and… now that I'm doing his job in his absence, Nerys decided to tell me that she couldn't keep being second place.  I wasn't doing it on purpose - and I definitely wasn't expecting to fall in love with my best friend!"  He ran his hands nervously through his hair.  "It took me a while to admit the truth to myself, Rhi, so how could I tell you?"

She nodded.  "Okay," she agreed cheerfully.  "If you two _do_ get together - don't forget to invite him over!  Is he gorgeous?"

Ianto laughed.  " _He_ certainly thinks he is!"  The grin that spread across his face was comforting, and she had to admit it was nice that he was telling her all of this.  "He'll flirt with just about anyone, and I've yet to see anyone except for those working for him complain!  And then it's just Owen!"  He smiled ruefully.  "If I had a picture of him on my mobile, I'd show you."

"Then get one the next time he's around!  And come by more often, Ianto," she admonished him.  "We're family - no need to be a stranger!"

Ianto smiled.  "All right, Rhi - I'll remember that.  As long as I can get away from work long enough, I'll try and come over more often."

"And don't you forget it, Ianto Jones!"

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"You are a friend of Ianto's, you said," a pretty woman with chestnut brown hair said cautiously as she sat across a table from Sarah Jane.  "How is it that you know him?"

"I used to travel with a friend who brought me to Ianto's coffee shop, Ambrosia," Sarah Jane answered honestly.  "I don't know if you have heard of him, but my friend is the Doctor."

Nikolina's eyes widened.  "My people think very highly of the Doctor," she remarked in a hushed voice.  "It is said that it was he who showed us that learning about other species should be done without harming them or their culture."

 _Good,_ Sarah Jane thought with an inner sigh of relief.  _That makes this easier._ "What do you know about Torchwood?  I'm asking," she added quickly as Nikolina opened her mouth, "because Ianto tells me it has changed from what it once was.  I want to know your thoughts and opinions on the group."

"They are wonderful," Nikolina answered with such honesty that Sarah Jane was taken aback.  "Especially Ianto.  I could not deal with… I believe his name is Harper?  Regardless, it was Ianto who stuck up for me and advocated that I be given a chance to show that I am not a threat.  I am here to observe and learn, so that one day when I return home, I can teach my people about human culture.  Ianto tells me that this is what Torchwood is for - to help those who mean no harm do what they came to do, while fighting off those who intend harm.  Is that wrong?"  She sounded nervous.

Sarah Jane let out a breath.  "I don't think so," she admitted.  "I know Torchwood initially treated all other life as if they meant harm, but it has supposedly changed in this area since the turn of the century.  Ianto offered you as an example of someone that Torchwood has helped.  He didn't threaten you to tell me that they helped you, did he?"

Nikolina's eyes widened.  "Oh, no!  I have not heard from Ianto in three weeks.  He is much too busy to be talking to me often, but promised if I needed help, all I had to do is call him," she reassured Sarah Jane quickly.  "He is a good man," she added fiercely.  "I trust him."

Sarah Jane gave her a thoughtful look.  She finally let out a sigh.  "Thank you," she told the Berlian honestly.  "I wasn't sure if he was honest with me or not, and I needed to be sure if he was telling me the truth."

"It was my pleasure," Nikolina told her graciously as she stood up.  "May your path bring you joys."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"Thank you for letting me in," she told Ianto Jones the next day.  He had agreed to take her back up to his flat.  "I know I was a little rude before, but I'm _not_ going to let anyone hurt the Doctor!"

Ianto let out a chuckle.  "I know, and understand completely.  He is… something special," he said in agreement.  "Tea?"

"That would be marvelous.  Your tea is still as amazing as I remember it to be," she admitted as she followed him into the kitchen.  "But tell me - why didn't you ever _say_ that you worked for Torchwood?"

"Timelines," he answered not unexpectedly.  "Did you know the Doctor is actually the reason Torchwood exists?  His own actions lead to Queen Victoria founding the Torchwood Institute, and I had a fairly good idea that the Doctor did that _after_ he met Jack, the friend I've mentioned more than once."  He offered her a rueful smile.  "I learned after I met you that Jack met the Doctor in his _ninth_ life, and considering a Rose Tyler was mentioned in the events leading to the creation of Torchwood… it wasn't hard for either of us to guess that the Doctor regenerated after he left Jack behind and then inadvertently cause the creation of Torchwood."

Sarah Jane started.  "Rose Tyler?" she asked in surprise.  "I met her not too long ago," she explained as Ianto looked at her.  "Well, I suppose mentioning Torchwood to the Doctor would have been a fair bit disastrous, then?"

"I would imagine," Ianto confirmed.  "It's why I've been extremely careful what to say to the Doctor.  When his former companions turn up here, I don't worry nearly as much."

She let out a chuckle.  "I'm still surprised the Doctor hasn't convinced you to go off, traveling with him yet!  You are a remarkable fellow!"

Ianto turned pink, but smiled a bit.  "Once Jack is back, and everything is okay for us to disappear for a bit… well, I won't say no!  But I want to make sure Jack is okay first.  He left rather abruptly," he explained.  "The only place I would imagine him disappearing off to is with the Doctor, so," he shrugged, "who knows where and when he is?"

Sarah Jane chuckled.  "Why didn't you say that?" she asked him curiously.  "That Jack went off with the Doctor again, when you were telling us you had taken over Jack's job?"

Ianto shrugged.  "I had a bad feeling about saying that," he admitted.  "Particularly since the two did not part… easily, the last time.  As I understand it," and his expression darkened a little, "the Doctor left Jack behind in one of the worst places Jack could imagine being left behind at."  His mouth twisted into a rueful smile.  "Now that I actually _like_ the Doctor, I can't very well smack him like I once wanted to!"

Sarah Jane grinned.  "You really care about this Jack of yours, don't you?" she remarked casually.

Ianto flushed, looking away as he confessed, "I think I love him.  He was, apparently, a good part of the reason Nerys broke up with me."

Sarah Jane blinked.  "Well then!  I hope everything works out for you, Ianto."

"Thank you," Ianto replied sincerely.  "I do, too."  He smiled a little nervously.  "I also don't have any idea how he'll take all of the changes I've made to Torchwood in his absence."

"Well, from what I can tell," after a great deal of poking around, "you're doing a marvelous job.  He'll see that, too."

"I hope so," Ianto answered softly.  "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will return in the next chapter. Liam Callan will be properly introduced next chapter.


	12. Ch 12, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack returns, there is a happy reunion, and changes are discovered.

**Chapter Twelve, Home**

"Right then!  Cardiff, June 2007!" the Doctor announced, grinning at Jack as the TARDIS landed.  Martha was smiling as well.  "Before you run off, Jack, I'm going to take you and Martha to my favorite little shop!  You'll just _love_ the tea there, Martha!"

"Actually, I'm a bit more of a coffee drinker, Doctor," she confessed, smiling slightly.

"Doctor," Jack began, since he had a fairly good idea which shop the Time Lord was talking about, "would this shop be Ambrosia?"

The Doctor laughed.  "Of course," he beamed at Jack as he threw open the doors to the TARDIS.  "What other little shop would I go to here?  They serve the best tea I've ever had!"

"You'll love Ianto's coffee," Jack told Martha with a huge grin.  "His shop is _so_ appropriately named!"

"Really?  I can't wait to try it, then!" she replied with a teasing grin of her own as they followed the Doctor into Ambrosia.

"Can you fetch Ianto?" the Doctor asked Kyle.  "I'm hoping for him to make me a cup of tea!"

"Sure.  Oh, and hi, Jack!" Kyle said, grinning at him.  "Good to see you're back!"  He disappeared before Jack could say anything else.  He smiled as the Doctor and Martha looked at him.

"I missed Ianto's coffee.  I can't remember a day I went without it before I went off with you two," he explained cheerfully.  He missed more than just Ianto's coffee, but he wasn't about to admit that until he saw the Welshman himself.

Kyle emerged first, a grin splitting across his face as he turned to watch Ianto emerge from the back.  Ianto stopped dead for a moment before he exclaimed, "Jack!"  A grin spread across Ianto's face as he took a step forward.

It was then that Jack realized that his own feet had moved of their own accord and he had his arms wrapped around the Welshman before Ianto had taken three steps.  He wanted to kiss Ianto, but just holding him in his arms was enough.  Ianto stiffened in surprise for a few seconds before his arms wrapped around Jack's waist.  "Damn, I missed you," Jack murmured as he buried his face on Ianto's shoulder.  _You're alive,_ he wanted to exclaim with relief, but held it back.  It would raise questions he couldn't answer in public.

"I'd say 'it's only been five months,' but something tells me it's been longer for you," was Ianto's quiet remark in his ear.  "Unless it seemed longer because of caffeine withdrawal," he added cheekily as the two of them let go of each other.

Jack laughed, grateful for the opportunity to do so again.  "That was _definitely_ a factor," he confessed cheerfully.  He turned to the Doctor and Martha, both of whom wore bemused expressions on their faces.

"Doctor," Ianto said, surprising Jack, "it's good to see you again."

The Doctor stepped forward and, surprising Jack again, hugged Ianto.  "It's good to see you too, Ianto!  I'd ask how you figured out it was me," he added with a grin, "but then I think the answer would be obvious!"

"Even if Jack wasn't with you, your shoes would have given you away," Ianto remarked dryly.  "Most people who wear suits do _not_ pair them with running shoes."

The Doctor threw back his head and laughed.  "Oh, Ianto Jones, you truly are brilliant!" he enthused.  "Oh, and this is Martha Jones," he added, indicating the petite woman beside him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Martha," Ianto said as he held out his hand.

Martha smiled as she took it.  "I almost feel left out, since I've never met you before!  Still, it's wonderful to meet you, Ianto," she told him.

"Why don't we head up to my flat?" Ianto suggested.  "I'll make coffee and tea, and we can chat a bit.  It's just upstairs."

"That's a wonderful idea!" the Doctor enthused.  "I sure could use a cup of your tea, Ianto!"

"I'll see you later, Kyle," Ianto told his right-hand man before he led the way upstairs.

"You never mentioned you've met Ianto before, Doctor," Jack remarked as he headed up the stairs.

"Well, the first time I met you, I doubted you had ever met him before," the Doctor explained.  "Of course, it was after the Game Station that I finally figured it all out.  Ianto met _me_ before I met _you,_ but he met _you_ before he met _me,_ and you met _me_ before you met _him!_ "

"And here _I_ thought time travel was confusing already!" Martha complained.

"Imagine my predicament," Ianto told her as he unlocked the door.  "I have never time traveled _once,_ and yet I met two people who know each other, but sort of out of order.   Although I met the Doctor out of order _many_ times."

"Just how many times did you visit Ambrosia before, Doctor?" Jack asked curiously.  It must have been the time between when he left and arrived, since he _knew_ Ianto would have mentioned it to him.

"This would be his tenth time in Ambrosia, although this is the first time I've invited him back up to my flat," Ianto answered for him as he led the way into the kitchen.  Not much had changed, and the place was still as meticulously clean as Jack remembered it.  "At least, from _my_ perspective.  The last time I saw you, Doctor, you had curly hair and a long scarf."

It was weird, Jack suddenly realized, to feel like he was home in his best friend's flat.  "With Sarah Jane, Alistair, and Harry?" the Doctor asked, cheered by this thought.  "That was a long time ago."

"So I would imagine.  This is your tenth face, correct?" Ianto asked as he went about making a pot of coffee.

"Yes!  How did you figure that out?" the Doctor inquired, obviously fascinated by the Welshman.

"Sarah Jane visited recently," Ianto explained.  "She told me that the last time _she_ saw you, you looked much as you do now, and were travelling with Rose Tyler."  He glanced at Jack.  "I recognized her name."

Jack glanced at the Doctor.  "She was on the list of the missing or dead at Canary Wharf," he said softly.

"Oh!  No, she's fine!" the Doctor reassured him quickly, grinning.  "Off in a parallel universe, right as rain!"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, relieved.  He hadn't wanted her to be dead.

"Yup!" the Doctor confirmed, popping the 'p' sound.  He was still grinning.  "Oh, Ianto - Martha says she prefers coffee," he added as Ianto started pouring mugs of the liquid.  Ianto glanced at Martha as he pulled out another cup.

"With a bit of cream and sugar," she requested.  "It smells delicious!"

"Wait until you get that first taste of it," Jack confided in her as Ianto handed him a mug.  He inhaled before he let out a sigh of contentment.  "I doubt I'll _ever_ find someone who makes coffee as brilliantly as Ianto does," he added before he took his first sip.  He grinned up at Ianto as the Welshman handed Martha her cup.  "I _almost_ missed your coffee as much as I missed you," he told him in his most flirtatious voice.

Ianto smirked.  "Everyone tells me that," he deadpanned.  "After all, I _am_ irresistible."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.  "I see Jack's been a good influence on you, then," he remarked dryly.

"Would you expect anything less?" Jack asked even as he grinned at Ianto.  "How have things been, Ianto?"

"Well enough," he answered as he handed a mug of tea to the Time Lord.  "Quiet as well, thankfully.   Although the day you left, Gwen came into Ambrosia in a foul mood.  You _may_ have some work there."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "She always seems to think she knows everything," he said, feeling annoyed.  "She clearly hasn't met you, Doctor," he added teasingly.  And because he was curious, "Did Tosh tell you I had died?"

"She did, and then tried to tell me that you had actually been in a coma for the week leading up to the day you 'woke up,' and that she had thought you were going to die because they took you off of life support," Ianto answered, smirking.  "It was an interesting cover story to say the least.  Would you mind if I asked what the real story is?"

It was a relatively easier story to tell, and Jack carefully launched into it.  He was worried about how the Doctor would take it, so it was ever so carefully edited.  He didn't alter details, other than by omission, but he didn't want to keep Ianto in the dark about it.  Ianto was, after all, his best friend and the one person he trusted even more than the Doctor.

By the end, Ianto was shaking his head.  "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath.  "I'm just glad you're okay, Jack."

"If there wasn't an outside influence, I'd tell you to find a new team, Jack," the Doctor remarked sourly.  "As it is, are you sure they're trustworthy?"

"They kept my secret, Doctor.  Besides, _you're_ the one who showed me how important it is to give people a second chance," he pointed out, smiling at the slightly surprised look.   The Time Lord nodded, smiling a little himself.

"Best thing I ever did," he declared, causing Jack to grin at the Time Lord.  "Well, I suppose I better get Martha off," he remarked, looking at the young woman.  "Ready to go, Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor," Martha confirmed.  She smiled at Ianto as she shook his hand.  "Your coffee really is as good as Jack said it was.  I hope we get a chance to meet again."

"Likewise, Martha," Ianto replied softly.

"I'll see you both off," Jack told them before he glanced at Ianto.  "I'll be right back, okay?"

Ianto smiled.  "Is that a promise, Jack?"

Jack grinned, realizing what Ianto was implying.  "Absolutely," he confirmed before he followed the Doctor and Martha down the stairs.

"What was with that?" Martha asked quietly as they headed back towards the Plaza.

"Something that Ianto once told me, on why he trusts me," Jack explained.  "I've never broken a promise to him.  He was telling me that he still trusts me."

"That young man is absolutely brilliant.  I kept asking him to come with me, but he kept refusing!  He said he wanted to be here when a certain friend of his got back," the Doctor remarked with a wink as he opened the TARDIS doors and stepped inside.  "Of course, the potential paradox of having someone travel with me who is friends with you now terrifies me and makes me glad he was insistent on staying, but it was a near thing.  I even got to show him my TARDIS once."

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised and yet warmed by the thought that Ianto had waited for him rather than go off on an adventure with the Time Lord.  He stepped just inside the doors, but didn't let them shut.  He was _not_ leaving, not after making that promise.

"Oh, yes, and _she_ wasn't too happy about having to let him leave, either.  She liked him!" the Doctor confirmed, grinning.  "He cares about you, Jack."

Jack swallowed as he looked back in the direction of Ambrosia.  "I know.  I…"  Jack took a deep breath before he looked back at the Doctor, taking a risk but needed to get it off his chest to someone he trusted almost as much as he trusted Ianto Jones.  "I love him.  I don't know what I'd do without him, Doctor.  And it terrifies me."  Silently, he added, _I don't want to ever lose him._   "What's worse," he continued before the Doctor could say anything, "is that he's dating a girl named Nerys."

"Oh, Jack," the Doctor said with a small sigh.  Then a crooked smile appeared on his face.  "You know, the second time I visited Ianto's shop, a very vocal young woman was dumping her boyfriend."  Jack started at that.  "It irked Sarah Jane, since didn't feel that the poor shop owner should be dumped in public."

Jack felt lightheaded all of a sudden.  "Nerys dumped Ianto?" he asked dazedly.

"Yup!" the Doctor confirmed cheerfully.  "Oh, and Jack?" he said before he could run off.  Jack looked back, itching to run back and confirm what the Doctor had just told him with his favorite Welshman.  "If the two of you want to go off on an adventure with me, just give me a call."

"Got it," Jack said.  "Bye, Doctor, Martha!" he added before he bolted, running back towards Ambrosia.  He ran up the steps, thinking dazedly that Ianto was probably still cleaning the cups from their chat.

"Come in, Jack," Ianto called the second Jack tapped at the door.  He took a moment to compose himself as he headed into the kitchen, where Ianto was finishing cleaning the mugs.  Ianto turned to glance at Jack before he frowned.  "Is something wrong, Jack?"

He shook his head before he took a deep breath.  "The Doctor was just telling me… well, he said that Nerys dumped you," he explained, feeling a little nervous.  "I was just wondering if that was true."

Ianto's lips quirked up into a smile.  "Somehow I thought he might say something to that effect," he remarked dryly.  "Yes, he and Sarah Jane Smith happened to walk in on Nerys very vocally telling me we were through.  Oddly enough, I saw more of him with that face than any other," he added with a smile.  "And I saw Sarah Jane with him _twice."_

"Oh yeah?  Which one was that?" he asked curiously.

"His fourth.  He wore the _longest_ scarf I have ever seen anyone wear without getting themselves killed.  I hope he didn't regenerate because of it!"

Jack laughed, grinning at Ianto.  "So… say I asked you out… would you say yes?" he asked, fighting down his nerves.

Ianto rolled his eyes.  "I’m not going to play these 'what if' games with you, Jack," he reprimanded gently.  "If you want to ask me out, just do it."

He took a deep breath before he asked, "Ianto Jones, would you go out on a date with me?"

Ianto considered him for a moment before a big grin spread across his face.  "Yes," he said simply.

Jack blinked, unsure he had heard correctly.  After all, this was something he had wanted for far too long for it to be this easy.  (Although considering the year of hell he had just gone through, 'easy' might be the wrong word.)  "Yeah?"

"Yes, Jack, I'll go out on a date with you," Ianto repeated, the grin fading to a soft, but genuine smile.

Joy hit Jack fast and, before he could think about it twice, he stepped forward and kissed Ianto.  Ianto started for a moment before he kissed back, and oh, did Jack's fantasies not even come _close_ to the delicious reality of kissing Ianto Jones.  Jack's hand crept up behind Ianto's head, deepening the kiss before breaking out of it.  "I can't _tell_ you how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured to Ianto.

Ianto chuckled.  "As I said, I'm irresistible," he remarked softly, a twinkle in his eyes as Jack looked at him.

"That you are, Mr. Jones," Jack said in a slightly teasing voice, putting a hand against Ianto's cheek.  He couldn't tell Ianto he loved him, at least not yet, because he was afraid of both the intensity of his emotions and the chance he'd scare Ianto away by saying it so early in the change of their relationship from best friends to something more.  "I was only _just_ able to resist kissing you for so long…" and he kissed him again.

He wanted that comfort, the proof that Ianto was really here and, maybe, his.  He put his forehead against Ianto's as he took a deep breath.  Ianto's arms suddenly were around Jack's, and he found himself drawn into a caring embrace.  "What's wrong, Jack?" was the near silent question.  "You're starting to tremble."

It was true, Jack suddenly realized as he clung to Ianto.  And, he realized, with Ianto, there had never been the need for a mask.  Not after Ianto had learned the truth about him, anyway.  Tears began to leak out of his eyes and he buried his face in the side of Ianto's neck.  He let Ianto slowly maneuver them into the living room, knowing it wasn't the first time this had happened and glad to sit down with Ianto wrapped firmly in his arms.  He just couldn't bear to lose him just yet.

Ianto's arms loosened, but only enough so that one hand could begin to rub soothingly up and down Jack's back.  "It's okay, Jack.  You're home, and you're safe," Ianto murmured as he continued the soothing motions.  "I'm right here," was the next phrase out of his lips, and the one Jack desperately needed.  Ianto continued to murmur soothingly into his ear and rub his back.

Finally, Jack was feeling like talking again, resting his head comfortably on Ianto's shoulder.  He wasn't ready to go into details, but he could give Ianto an abridged version so he could understand.  "I just went through a year of hell," he whispered as Ianto continued to rub his back.  "I died so many times in so many different ways…"  His throat closed up and he clung to Ianto's free hand.  After a moment, he murmured, "Because that year began as a paradox, once we were able to reverse it, everything that happened… no longer happened."

"It did," Ianto countered softly.  "It did because you remember it."  His hand had stopped rubbing Jack's back, and pulled him slightly closer.  "You don't need to tell me anything else, Jack, but if you want to talk… I'm here."

Jack let out a small sigh of contentment before he shifted to smile at Ianto.  "You're my hero, Ianto Jones," he told the young man softly.  "I don't know what I'd do without you."  And he kissed him again, his fingers curling into his hair.

When they came up for breath, Ianto put a gentle but firm hand on Jack's shoulder.  "Jack, I'd prefer to go out on a date before we go beyond just kissing and hugging," he told him softly.

"So you're saying no sex before our first date?" Jack asked, feeling a sort of sadness at that.  He would like to have sex with Ianto right here and now, but he wasn't going to force Ianto into anything.  He loved him far too much to insult him like that.

"Exactly," Ianto confirmed as he shifted to pull Jack close again.  "After that… I'm more than flexible.  But…" and here Ianto took a deep breath before he smiled shyly up at Jack.  "You _do_ know I've never been with a man before, right?"

Jack chuckled softly before he kissed Ianto again.  "I suspected as much.  We'll take it slow, when we come to it, okay?"

Ianto let out a relieved sigh.  "Yeah.  Jack," and here Ianto smiled sweetly at Jack, "I'm glad you asked me out."

"Me too," Jack confessed before he settled down to just hold onto Ianto.  "Just let me hold you for a little while?  I… I need to know you are real."

"I can't promise much, but unless something extremely urgent comes up, you can hold me as long as you need to," Ianto said softly as he settled into Jack's arms.

It was exactly what Jack needed after his year of hell.

A few hours later, Jack reluctantly let go of Ianto.  "I should head out and see my team," he said softly.  "I didn't exactly leave them a note or anything."

Ianto chuckled.  "I heard about that," the Welshman remarked.  "Jack, there's something I should tell you first."

Jack didn't like the nervous quality that Ianto was using.  "What's wrong?" he asked instantly, fear clenching his stomach.

"While you were gone, I… was asked to be acting Director of Torchwood," Ianto admitted, sounding both sheepish and nervous at the confession.

"What?"  Jack was stunned and just a bit angry.  " _You've_ been running Torchwood?"

"Someone had to," Ianto replied firmly.  "And the Queen wasn't too happy with your team when she asked me."

Jack leapt to his feet.  It was like his world was suddenly shattering around him.  "And you decided to take over in my absence?" he demanded angrily.  Ianto seemed surprised by his reaction and opened his mouth to reply, but Jack beat him to it.  "I can't believe you'd do that to me!  What made you think it would be a good idea in the first place?"

"Jack -" Ianto began.

"Save it," Jack interrupted as he stormed off towards the door.  "I don't want to hear it!"  He slammed the front door behind him, satisfied at the loud banging sound.  It emphasized how mad he was, and he just hoped Ianto would leave him alone for the time being.

He wasn't sure how to feel about all of this, now that he was out on the Plaza, alone.  He was angry and upset at this particular turn of events.  And yet ye didn't want to lose Ianto's friendship, and especially not the chance to date him, but he couldn't tell how he felt about the whole situation.  Ianto had been running _his_ Torchwood in his absence.  Why?  What reason could he _possibly_ have to decide to take over Torchwood?

He knew he could just go ask Ianto those questions, but right now he just couldn't bring himself to do so.  He needed time away from Ianto to sort out his thoughts and emotions.  He didn't want to lose everything he had worked so hard to come home for.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack watched as his team, plus someone he _didn't_ know, face down a Blowfish with an attitude.  He picked the perfect moment to shoot the annoying alien, who was threatening an innocent woman.  The stranger turned, his gun pointed at Jack as everyone else turned to look at him.  "Hey, kids, did you miss me?" he asked with a grin.  He pointed his gun at the stranger, just be safe.  "Who are you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Owen moaned.  "Jack, Liam Callan works with us.  Liam, this is Jack - our boss."

"Ah, the infamous Captain Jack Harkness."  Liam Callan put his gun away first, showing, Jack thought, admirable trust in his team.  Jack had to admire the Irish accent the man sported.  "I've heard a great deal about you.  Nice shot."

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," Jack quipped, hesitating for a second before he also put away his gun.  "It seems I've missed a lot more than just a few months.  How is it you're involved with Torchwood?"

"Ianto Jones hired me," Liam answered simply.  "From what I understand, Ianto was hired on as the head of Torchwood in your absence."

"I heard," Jack said coolly.  "What other changes has Ianto made in my absence?"

"I can tell him, Liam," Tosh spoke up as she put a hand on the Irishman's arm.  "Why don't you help with clean-up?"  Liam nodded once before he went off to deal with the mess that the Blowfish had inadvertently caused.  "Ianto's been worried how you'd take this," she told him quietly, "but he's been doing a good job.  We have one other new employee - her name is Lynette Sall.  The other major change you should probably be aware of is that the heads of the emergency services, as well as a liaison officer, know what we really do.  It's actually made our lives easier."

Jack's eyes narrowed, trying to decide how to take this.  "How did Ianto become the leader in my absence?"  That was probably the thing that bothered him the most, he decided, although the changes to the _secret organization_ were also disconcerting to discover.  He wasn't sure about having two strangers working with him, either, even if he had only met one of them.

"He sent a letter to the Queen about Torchwood, suggesting two things," Tosh told him shyly.  "One of them was letting the heads of the emergency services know the truth about Torchwood, since he thought that would enable the transfer of cases to be easier for both sides.  The other one was to change the charter to be more modern, I suppose you could say," she added thoughtfully.  "The original charter was rather xenophobic, and Ianto thought that it wasn't right to list the Doctor as an _enemy_ if he constantly saves us.  He then confirmed that you were not here for a bit, and," Tosh shrugged, "she wanted him to head Torchwood in your absence."

"He could have said no," Jack pointed out stiffly.  He still couldn't believe Ianto had seemingly _jumped_ at the chance to run Torchwood.

"And let some stranger run Torchwood?  Ianto said the Queen wasn't happen with _any_ of us, and would have assigned someone else to run Torchwood if he didn't," Tosh retorted quietly.  "He didn't want to do that to you."

Jack started, and stared at her for a moment.  "So it was either Ianto or a stranger?" he asked carefully.  He had to make sure he understood what she was saying.

Tosh nodded.  "Ianto said that the Queen was very sure about what she was going to do.  She wasn't going to trust _any_ of us to run Torchwood, since we hadn't let her know that you were gone.  So it was either Ianto or someone else.  Ianto was pretty sure you'd be upset if you found out a stranger was running Torchwood, so he felt he had no choice but to accept the position."

Jack considered this before he let out a sigh.  "I really should have given Ianto a chance to explain," he mused sadly.  "So you think he's been doing a good job?"

Tosh smiled.  "He really has," she confirmed.  "I can't be completely sure, but it seems like everything is running smoother.  Of course," and here she smiled a little, "it might be because Ianto's so much better at paperwork than you are."  Jack chuckled at that.  "Or because we have two more team members as well.  Lyn's not great at fieldwork yet, but we got Liam from UNIT - he hated their rigid, militaristic chain-of-command, so he filed in for a transfer to us.  Since Ianto thought that we needed at least one other field operative, he felt that Liam would fit the bill.  And he's really been great."

"It sounds like Ianto's made a lot of good choices," Jack noted, turning this revelation over in his head.

"I think he has," Tosh replied.  "You can check over everything he's done yourself, though, now that you're back."

"I will," Jack promised, both to himself and to Tosh.  _And I'll apologize to Yan for getting upset and running off as soon as I get a chance,_ he added silently.  "Now, let's focus on this case.  Catch me up."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack knocked on Ianto's door, musing privately that it was going to seem like very little time since he had stormed off.  He had sent everyone home for the night - with the order to keep their heads down and not interact with themselves.  He smiled at Ianto when he opened the door.  "Hi - can I come in?" he asked Ianto, who raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you aren't planning on yelling at me some more," Ianto remarked dryly even as he stepped back to let Jack in.

"I talked to Tosh, and she helped me understand some things," Jack told Ianto honestly as they headed towards the kitchen.  "I'm sorry for blowing up at you and running off, but… I guess I felt like you had taken over a part of my life and I wasn't sure I'd ever get it back."

Ianto rolled his eyes.  "I never really wanted to be the Director of Torchwood in the first place, Jack," he said exasperatedly.

"I know that _now,_ " Jack reassured him, putting a hand on Ianto's shoulder.  "But when you first told me, I didn't and I just… couldn't handle it.  I needed time to process it - and talking to Tosh helped."

"I'm glad," Ianto replied simply.  "When I wrote the Queen, I was just hoping to modernize that ridiculous charter and suggest a way to make relations between the local services and your team easier.  And somehow…" he shrugged, "I found myself invited to talk to her about Torchwood."

"Did you tell her I was gone?" Jack asked, trying to decide how to take that.

"It's more I confirmed her suspicions, but essentially - yes," Ianto admitted, looking like he felt a little guilty at that.

"'Confirmed her suspicions?'" Jack quoted, raising an eyebrow.

"The most recent reports from Torchwood had had your signature forged," Ianto explained.  "I'm under the impression that she was trying to figure out what happened to you when I sent her that letter, and I just… well, confirmed her suspicions."

"Ah."  It actually made sense.  He couldn’t fault Ianto if the Queen was already suspicious.  He grinned.  "She liked your honesty, then."

Ianto smiled.  "I suppose."

"Tosh said that, once she knew I wasn't there, she told you that either _you_ would lead Torchwood, or she would find someone else."  Ianto grimaced but nodded.  "Thank you.  I'm glad it was you and not some stranger who I came home to find running Torchwood in my absence."

"I'm glad you feel that way now," Ianto remarked, a smile appearing on his face.  "It's not what I wanted, to be honest, but I did my best."

"You did great, from what I can tell," Jack told him cheerfully.  "I even took a run down to the archives once I realized that you spent a lot of time down there.  They look so much better than they did before, even if they _aren't_ completely organized yet."

Ianto grimaced.  "That was one major disaster area," he muttered.  "It feels like I’m _never_ going to get that placed organized."

Jack perked up.  "Does that mean you want to stay on permanently?" he asked, unable and in fact unwilling to hide the excitement he felt at that prospect.

Ianto looked up at him, surprised.  "You would want me to?"

"Yan, I've wanted you to work for me for _ages._   You're sharp, clever, and think of things I honestly haven't before.  Yes, I want you to work for me," Jack told him honestly, stepping forward to put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.  "What do you say?"

"I'd hate to let anyone else mess up the progress I've made with the archives," Ianto responded, his eyes twinkling.  "All right."

Jack grinned before he kissed Ianto.  "I can't wait to start working with you, Yan," he said cheerfully as he raised a hand to cup Ianto's cheek.  "I like the idea of getting to see you more often."

"I'm sure," Ianto replied as he grinned.  "Although I'm not sure if this counts as workplace harassment or not," he teased.

Jack laughed.  "We're not at the Hub, so this isn't workplace harassment," he pointed out.  "And don't suggest going there right now - we can't."  Ianto raised his eyebrows at that remark.  "Technically I'm still mad at you and just about to have that talk with Tosh.  We were caught in a small blast that rewound time, just for the five of us, plus an old," he scowled, "ex-partner of mine.  No one I want to see again.  So we're avoiding ourselves for the evening - would I be able to stay here?" he asked, suddenly anxious.  "I can sleep on the couch," he added, remembering his promise to wait until after their first date for sex.

"Jack, I _do_ have a guest bedroom.  You can stay there," Ianto chided gently.

"Thank you," Jack said, feeling relieved.  "I'm damn lucky to have you, you know, Yan.  Not only are you helping me out now, you made sure Torchwood was run like I would have wanted it to be run… although I hear that emergency services know a little of us."  He raised an eyebrow at Ianto.

"Just the heads of the local departments and a liaison officer, so that any cases we need access to are either made aware to us or more easily transferred to us," Ianto explained quickly.  "It's something I had noticed was a problem, and I thought, when I was writing to the Queen, that it might be a good idea.  It seems to work out rather well for both sides."

"I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea of letting people outside of Torchwood know what we do, but I'll see how it works out before I make any rash judgments," Jack remarked softly.  "Besides, it worked to our favor tonight."  He paused, and then decided Ianto deserved the truth.  "The ex-partner I mentioned is from my _distant_ past.  Unfortunately, he showed up tonight and killed someone by dropping him off a building.  He's the reason we're basically reliving the night.  Right now he's going as John Hart, although he's used other names before.  The unfortunate truth is that while I want _nothing_ to do with him, I'm sure the opposite is true of him," he finished sourly.

"When you say your 'distant past,' do you mean your Time Agency days?" Ianto inquired.

"Absolutely," Jack confirmed.  "I _really_ am not happy to see him again."  He grimaced, not sure how Ianto would take this next confession.  "Because of this time loop John and I ended up stuck in for a bit, we got into the habit of greeting by first fighting, kissing, and then getting a drink."  He didn't want Ianto to hear it from anyone else.

"Habits are hard to break," Ianto noted, smiling slightly.  "I bet you flirted shamelessly with Liam as well."  Jack grinned, trying to gage what this meant.  "As long as… well, I understand it with this John Hart, but as long as it doesn't go beyond flirting with anyone else… I want you to still be _you,_ Jack, and I don't think you'd be happy if you had to restrict yourself."

Relief hit Jack hard and fast, and he leaned forward to press his lips against Ianto's again.  "Thank you," he murmured.  "I’m not sure I could stop flirting even if I tried, but you are the only one I _want_ to do anything more with."  He put a hand on Ianto's cheek, smiling as a light blush settled onto his features.  "So don't worry when I flirt with other people, because it's just who I am."

"And I wouldn't want you to be anyone else," Ianto replied, smiling himself.  Jack gave into temptation and kissed Ianto again, one arm pulling him closer as a hand trailed down to his rear.  The smile tugging at Ianto's lips was hard to miss, but thankfully he didn't pull away immediately.  When he did, he took a breath and looked at Jack.  "Do you need anything to eat?  I was just getting ready to turn in."

Jack had to remind himself that he had promised Ianto a date before they had sex, but it didn't stop him from fantasizing about what Ianto looked like out of his clothes.  And hopefully soon he would learn how close his fantasies got him.  But he responded to Ianto's question by shaking his head.  "I'm fine.  We can finish discussing everything else in the morning."

"If you're sure," Ianto said, looking doubtful.

"I'm sure."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

It was on the way back from the loo that Ianto heard a scream.  He dashed to the spare bedroom he had let Jack stay in and saw Jack struggling against the sheets, panting and whimpering in distress from the nightmare that currently had him in its grip.  Ianto couldn't stand it and moved forward to Jack's side.  "Jack," he said loudly, touching his shoulder.  He just managed to block a wild swing heading for his face, having half expected something like it.  He gripped Jack's shoulder and shook it.  "Jack, you're safe!" he called again.

Jack's struggles lessened as his eyes blinked blearily open.  "I-Ianto?" he asked hoarsely.  He didn't give Ianto a chance to answer before he surged forward and clung to Ianto desperately, burying his face in Ianto's shirt.

"It's okay, Jack," Ianto murmured as he wrapped his arms around the trembling immortal while sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.  "It's over, you're safe.  I've got you."  He remembered Jack's words from earlier, that he had just gone through a 'year of hell.'  Ianto had no doubt that Jack's nightmares stemmed from a time that technically hadn't happened, but to Jack's perspective, most definitely _had_ happened.  He ignored the wetness gathering on his shirt, pretending it wasn't there as he continued to murmur soothingly to Jack.

Finally Jack stopped trembling in his arms, took a deep breath, and let go of his hold on Ianto.  "I didn't mean to wake you up," he said softly, sounding guilty.

"You didn't," Ianto objected gently.  "I was on my way back from the loo when I heard you."  He reached out a hand and put it against Jack's cheek.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head, putting one of his hands over Ianto's as tears glittered in his eyes again.  "Not yet," he whispered.  "It's… it's too soon."  He took a deep breath.  "You should get some sleep."

Ianto considered carefully for a moment.  "You should, too, but I have a feeling you would sleep better with company than alone," he remarked quietly.  He shifted his hand underneath Jack's, twisting it so that he took a hold of Jack's hand and pulled it gently down.  "Care to join me?"

Hope surged into Jack's eyes as his grip tightened around Ianto's hand.  "Even though we haven't been on a date yet?"

Ianto smiled, recognizing suddenly that he would have to amend his 'no sex' idea.  "I don't mind sharing a bed with you, Jack," he said softly.  "And… if we do anything more than that… well, I'm still expecting that date."  He gave Jack's hand a light squeeze, feeling nervous all of a sudden.  He had known sex would be a part of his relationship with Jack if they had ever started dating, but he hadn't actually had gay sex before.

"I'd like that," Jack admitted, shifting closer on the bed until he found Ianto's mouth with his.  Kissing Jack, Ianto had found, was nothing like kissing Nerys or Lisa.  It had nothing to do with gender, either.  There was so much passion and emotion in Jack that Ianto found himself aroused easily whenever Jack chose to kiss him.

This one had so much more, and felt to Ianto as if he was seeking comfort as much as the intimacy that Jack just seemed to crave.  Ianto hadn't intended to deny him the intimacy for long, but somehow he no longer cared if they had that intimacy now or after their date.  Besides, Ianto loved Jack and sensed that the comfort Jack would get from intimacy would do him so much good.

"Jack," he murmured once they came up for breath, "I like this bed well enough, but I prefer my own mattress."

Jack chuckled throatily.  "All right," he acquiesced, "let's go to your room."  He didn't release Ianto's hand as they both stood up.  "And we'll take this slow," he promised softly as they headed down the hallway.  "You are amazing, Ianto Jones."

Somehow they ended up on the bed, Ianto's boxers and tee gone off before Ianto was consciously thinking about needing to remove them.  Jack was kissing Ianto again, starting with his mouth before moving slowly down his neck.  Ianto's hands were in Jack's hair as every kiss just heightened his arousal.  Ianto let Jack take the lead, knowing that Jack knew more about sex than he did.  And _god,_ did he know how to make this feel good.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto lay in Jack's arms, sated and asleep.  Jack was close to nodding off, but held onto wakefulness by a thread.  He wanted to imprint this feeling in his memories and let it take away the last of the nightmare that was too horribly real and vivid in his memories.   Ianto felt warm and sweet in his arms, and oh so alive.   He remembered Ianto's last 'words' to him during that year, said without a voice so his lips were carefully exaggerating them.  'I don't blame you.'

It had just made his death harder to bear, because even in his last moments, Ianto's concern lay with Jack.   But those words also gave him a cold comfort, because the Master had been desperately trying to get Ianto to condemn Jack without Ianto being aware that Jack could see every torture he could put on the young Welshman's body and mind without killing him.  It meant that Ianto wouldn't blame him for something that he literally had no control over.

And then the year had been reversed, and the thought of Ianto being alive and well stuck in his mind so hard that it had driven him to distraction during the few days the Doctor had insisted everyone stay on the TARDIS to relax and recover.  Even then, he hadn't imagined nor did he dare hope for this.  He had never dared hope for Ianto to somehow become his.  He didn't deserve someone so wonderful as Ianto Jones, not after all of the horrible things he had done in his life.

And he knew how Ianto would feel if he vocalized those thoughts.  A smile played across Jack's tired lips.  Ianto would profess that Jack _did_ deserve this, vehemently.  And that was just another reason to love Ianto Jones.  _Someday,_ Jack silently promised the sleeping Welshman, _I'll tell you those words and hope to hear them in return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Janto is firmly established. I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> As for Jack's angry reaction, it's based on the idea that he's just looking to return to normalcy. He's just had a stressful year, and discovering that there are changes to the way Torchwood is run is overwhelming.


	13. Ch 13, An Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto is named second-in-command, Gwen gets very upset, and the first date begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Gwen-bashing occurs. I promise, I don't hate her - I just like hitting her on her faults. And eventually, she'll grow and change as a character as a result.

**Chapter Thirteen, An Altercation**

Jack woke slowly, unsure for a brief moment of where he was and what was going on.  He quickly realized he was lying on Ianto with his head on the Welshman's chest, and both of them were naked.  He smiled as he shifted on the bed and looked at the sleeping Welshman, who stirred at the movement.  Ianto blinked and looked at Jack, who couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.  "God, you're gorgeous," Jack said before he seized Ianto's mouth in a hot kiss.

It took Ianto a few seconds to respond, but he _had_ just woken up.  Ianto's fingers curled into Jack's hair as they kissed.  When they came up for air, Jack grinned at Ianto, who didn't look quite as sleepy as he had a few minutes ago.  He began to kiss every available inch of the Welshman, causing him to groan.  He was so wonderfully sensitive.

"Jack," Ianto managed to say, "we've got to let Lyn know she can't show up too early."

Jack let out a groan of frustration before he sat up a little more.  "Then we can continue?" he asked hopefully.

Ianto chuckled.  "You're insatiable," he remarked breathlessly, although he kissed Jack.  "When should I tell her to come in?"

"Ten should be fine," Jack answered, a grin spreading across his face.  "We're going to have to get some lube," he said idly as Ianto looked for his phone.  The Welshman looked up at him, surprise quickly fading into an amused grin.  "If I had known, I'd have come back prepared," he teased.

Ianto smiled.  "I guess that will teach you," he replied before kissing Jack again.  He sat back down on the bed and dialed a number on his mobile.  He held it up to his ear as Jack came up behind Ianto and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the Welshman.  "Morning, Lyn.  I'm calling to let you know to come in a bit later… No, everyone is fine - I've been informed of a bit of time travel experience that the rest of the team experienced, a small time loop where everyone on the active team returned to last night," Ianto explained calmly.  "If you or I showed up unexpectedly, it may cause problems."  Ianto smiled.  "It should be safe to come in at ten.  I'll see you then."  He hung up the phone before turning a little in Jack's arms to kiss him.  "So now what should we do with our free time?" he asked Jack huskily.

Jack grinned.  "I've got a few ideas," he all-but purred.  His hands moved downwards.  "And we have a while before we're expected at work."

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?" Ianto asked teasingly, although his breath was coming a little more rapidly than it might be under ordinary circumstances.

"With someone as gorgeous as you to take care of?  Always!" Jack replied, then forestalled further conversation by kissing Ianto.  He pulled Ianto closer to him, twisting so that they were more or less back to their starting positions.  Jack's mouth started to explore every inch of the Welshman, taking delight in every sound his exploring mouth elicited.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

After they had both showered, Jack stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee as he waited for Ianto to reappear from running for some pastries from his coffee shop.  He smiled when Ianto reentered the kitchen carrying a bag with pastries in it.  "You know, I've been thinking… you need a proper job title if you're going to work for me," he remarked casually as Ianto put the pastries on a plate.  Ianto raised one eyebrow at Jack as he bit into his scone.  "I was thinking Head Archivist and Second in Command."

Ianto choked before he stared at Jack.  "I thought Gwen was your second in command!" he blurted before he colored.

Jack let his own eyebrows rise at that.  "I don't believe I have officially listed anyone as my second in command," he said.  "Gwen was hired to take the vacancy created by Suzie's death, but she didn't have the experience to take her place.  I wasn't sure who to name as my new second, so I chose not to name one until I could be sure.  I think you'd be perfect, Yan.  You've already had experience running Torchwood and you're someone I _know_ I can trust."  Then he smiled.  "Besides, I think you've made a good impression on the Queen.  She'll be happy to know that you're my second in command, Yan."

Ianto opened his mouth before he shut it and took another bite of his scone, clearly in thought.  "Actually, I'm glad that Gwen isn't second in command," he admitted softly.  Jack let an eyebrow rise again at that.  "She's been here for almost a full year, and yet she occasionally makes rookie mistakes.  I sometimes get the feeling that she can't see broadly enough.  She focuses too much on individuals, and while it's important to remember them, well, we can't always sacrifice everything for the individual," Ianto explained.  "She's got a good enough head on her shoulders for quick, instant decisions - but the harder ones, the ones that require a bit more of an objective eye, she can't separate herself all that well from the events."

Jack considered this before he let out a sigh.  "I hate to agree with that, but you may be right," he admitted reluctantly.  "So you'll be my second?"

Ianto's lips quirked into a smile.  "It almost sounds like I'm the best for the job of those you know and trust," he remarked quietly.  "Liam might be a better second than me, but you don't know him and I wouldn't ask you to trust a stranger as your second.  And I _do_ know how to deal with red tape better than you do, it seems."  The smile on his lips meant that he wanted Jack to take that as a gentle jibe.  "All right."

"Excellent!  Well, we should head to work," Jack replied cheerfully, standing up and shoving the rest of his scone into his mouth.  He then used the last of his coffee to swallow the whole thing, and grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

It was a strange experience walking to the Hub with Ianto Jones at his side.  He considered taking Ianto's hand, but decided it wasn't a good idea just yet.  He wanted Ianto to get used to all of the changes that his return had forced upon him before he asked for such a public display of affection.

Once they were in the Hub, Ianto went off to the kitchen while Jack headed to his office to start working on paperwork.  There was already a second desk in here, which was just perfect, Jack mused as he looked around.  He actually liked the idea of sharing his office with Ianto.  He wouldn't normally have even considered letting anyone have their desk in his office, but Ianto wasn't just anyone else.

He glanced up when he heard the door to his office open again.  Ianto stood there with a steaming mug.  Jack grinned.  "You know, I've had a couple of fantasies of just this," he teased Ianto as the young man put the mug on his desk.  "Although you were wearing considerably less in those fantasies."

Ianto smirked.  "I don't plan on wandering around the Hub wearing nothing, Jack, especially not with everyone else due in at any minute," he remarked dryly.  "But maybe after hours, we can arrange something," he added teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Jack grinned wickedly.  "I might take you up on that, Mr. Jones," he warned Ianto.

"I hope you do… _sir,"_ Ianto replied before he turned and walked out of the office.  Jack stared out after him, bemused and turned on by the sight of Ianto in a suit.  Of course, Ianto _usually_ wore a suit, but a suit in the Hub was a very rare sight for Jack.  Ianto being here, he decided, might end up driving him to distraction.

Not that that was a bad thing, he decided as he glared down at the paperwork he had started working on.  Sometimes distractions, especially in the form of his best friend ( _and now lover,_ he thought with a thrill), were a good thing.  He glanced up as he heard the cog door open and smiled as Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Liam, and another stranger walked in the open door.  Lynette Sall was gorgeous in her own way, as was everyone Jack had ever met, but her coffee colored hair made her skin appear like porcelain.   Still, Ianto had said she was talented, so as with Liam, he'd give her a chance.

"We're having a meeting in the boardroom," he called from the open door.  "Five minutes," he added before he went off to where the coffee maker, and Ianto, were.  "I thought you could use a hand carrying the cups," he explained when Ianto looked over at him.

Ianto smiled.  "I have a tray for coffee, but I'd appreciate the help anyway," he said softly.  "I would complain about being the only one to make coffee, but… Gwen can't make a decent cup to save her life and I don't trust Owen near the machine.  And after the first time Liam tried to make coffee with it…"   Ianto scowled.  "I've left specific orders for _no one_ to touch my machine!"

Jack smiled.  "Then I'll follow those orders myself… _sir,"_ he said in his most seductive voice.  "Besides, I know what I'd rather be doing."

Ianto chuckled.  "Don't we have a team meeting to be getting to?" Ianto remarked blandly as he ordered five mugs around on the tray.  "I don't think we have time to be doing more than making coffee… _sir."_

Jack let out a sad sigh.  "I suppose not," he said just as sadly.  He picked up the two mugs.  "Who do I have?"

"The one in your right hand is for Owen, while the one in your left is your mug," Ianto answered as he picked up the tray.  Jack let him go first, grinning as he surveyed him from the rear.  It didn't hurt that he now knew what Ianto looked like without his clothing on and could imagine every inch of the man in front of him.  Ianto set the tray down, and began handing out the other mugs.

Owen was a little surprised to receive his from Jack, but grunted his thanks.  Jack took his seat and eyed Liam and Lynette thoughtfully.  Lynette he hadn't met yet, but Liam had proven a good agent in the debacle with his damn ex-partner.  Ianto thought well of Lynette, and he took that as a good sign.  He'd give this young woman the same chance he had decided to give Liam last night.

Ianto paused after handing Lynette her mug.  "Jack, this is Lynette Sall.  Lyn, this is the full director of Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced.

Jack gave her a grin.  "Hello!  I look forward to getting to know you," he said, unable to help the flirtatious manner in which he said it.  The small smile that appeared on Ianto's face was enough to know that Ianto had meant what he had said the previous night - Ianto wouldn't take his flirting with other people as a threat to their relationship.

Lyn grinned.  "It's nice to meet you as well, Captain," she said cheerfully.  Jack guessed someone had warned her about his flirtatious manner, but didn't mind.

"Please, it's Jack," he insisted.  "We're a small team, so we shouldn't worry about formalities," he added in explanation.

"Then you can call me Lyn as well," she responded.

"And I met Liam last night…  Well, I suppose let's get down to business," he said as Ianto came to stand take a vacant seat beside him.  "It's good to be back, although a bit of a surprise to see the changes that Ianto has brought about."  He smiled as everyone looked between him and the Welshman.  "So far, I must admit I like the changes I see.  Now that I'm back, we have a few more to get used to.  Ianto has agreed to permanently join the team as Head Archivist and my second in command."

"What?" Gwen blurted out.  "I thought I was your second in command!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her.  He guessed he shouldn't be too surprised that she thought that, since Ianto had implied that the team had thought the same.  "I don't believe I ever specified who I considered my second in command after Suzie's death, Gwen," he pointed out reasonably.  "I hired you because I couldn't very well have a team of three to deal with the Rift, and I've been trying to decide since then who to consider my second in command.  After seeing the expert way Ianto has run Torchwood in my absence, including tackling the difficult task of organizing our archives, I've decided that Ianto is best qualified to be my second in command.  Besides that, all evidence I have seen indicates that Her Majesty, who is my direct superior, likes Ianto."

Gwen looked mutinous.  "But he doesn't go out in the field!  And I've been here longer!" she protested.

"If we were going by seniority, Tosh would be second in command," Owen pointed out sardonically.

"I don't want the post," Tosh said quickly.

"Ianto's been acting director for a while and hasn't ever needed to go out into the field," Lyn contributed.  "I don't see why he can't continue his role with the title of second in command."

"And if it's field work you're worried about, Gwen, I _can_ train Ianto in how it's done," Jack finished firmly.  "And this isn't a democracy, Gwen.  I've made my decision, and it is final."  Gwen shut up, but glared daggers at Ianto, who took them with silence and a politely blank face.  Jack eyed Lyn, the only member of Torchwood who _didn't_ know his secret at this point.  ( _Thank you, John, for forcing my hand with Liam…)_   He decided to trust Ianto's judgment and let her in on the secret so no one felt awkward while trying to keep her out of the loop.  "Now that that is understood… Lyn, you are the only person who doesn't know this about me, and I think it is only fair that you know for your own safety.  I can't die."

"What?" she asked blankly, staring at him with confusion.

"Well, to be more accurate, Jack can't _stay_ dead," Ianto offered wryly.  "I believe you learned this last night, Liam."

"Yeah," Liam confirmed ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck.  "I did."

"Wait, are you saying Ianto knows?  Since when?" Gwen demanded suddenly, leaning forward.

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Since before I left.  Other than that, it doesn't really matter, Gwen," he said reasonably.

"You couldn't tell _me_ at least that Ianto knew your secret as well!?" she wanted to know.

"I think I've said this before, but you _don't need to know everything,_ Gwen," Jack snapped back, beginning to feel frustrated with her.

"How long, Jack?" Gwen demanded again.  "How long did Ianto know your secret before the rest of us?  I thought you were supposed to trust us!"

"There are different levels of trust, Gwen," Ianto remarked mildly.  "Just because he trusts you to have his back doesn't _necessarily_ imply that he trusts you with his secrets."

"Oh, and I would suppose you know?" Gwen snarled at him.  "How did you find out?  Was it before or after you cheated on Nerys with him?"

Ianto froze, and then glared daggers at Gwen.  Jack stood up swiftly, unable to contain his fury.  "You think Ianto would just betray someone's trust like that?" he growled at her as he leaned over the table towards her.

"Why else would you spend all your free time over at Ianto's flat?" Gwen shot back, glaring between the two and looking unapologetic.

"There is such a thing as just being friends, Gwen," Lyn remarked dryly before Jack could snarl something of the same sentiment at the impossible Welshwoman.

"And not everyone is inclined to cheat on their partner, Gwen," Owen put in with a small smirk of his own.  "Just because _you_ did doesn't mean _everyone_ does."

"Owen!" Gwen gasped, shocked, her eyes darting around the room as if to say she didn't want to hear that in front of everyone.

"Hey, _you_ had no problem accusing Ianto of cheating.  I'm just pointing out how rich it is coming from _you,"_ Owen retorted without a hint of shame.

"And for the record, I would never have cheated on Nerys with _anyone,_ " Ianto put in coldly.  "And before you can tell me that you saw me flirting with Jack while I was with Nerys - I made sure it was okay with her before we started dating _and_ I promised her that I wouldn't flirt with anyone but her and Jack, because flirting is part of my _friendship_ with Jack."

"Nerys knew it would never go anywhere beyond just flirting, Gwen," Jack added through gritted teeth.  "Ianto is the most trustworthy person I know, and it is for that reason that you lot didn't know he knew about me _before_ I ever met you, Gwen!"

Gwen gasped before she glared at Jack again.  "You never told me that Ianto knew about your immortality!"

" _YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"_ Jack roared at her.  _"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"_

Ianto put a hand on Jack's arm.  "Why don't we all go off and calm down?" he suggested as Jack took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.  "We can finish the team meeting later, unless that was all you had to discuss?"

Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  Without another word, he turned and stormed out of the boardroom.  He couldn't believe Gwen would make such hurtful assumptions about both himself _and_ Ianto, but more about Ianto than himself.  He almost went to his office before he changed his mind and headed down to the firing range.  He was itching to shoot something anyway.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Lyn sat at her desk for about fifteen minutes before she gave it up as something she just couldn't concentrate on.  She walked over to Tosh and asked quietly, "Were they serious about Jack?"

Tosh smiled up at her.  "Yes," she confirmed just as quietly.  "It was quite a shock the first time I ever saw him come back… and it was a little annoying to find out that Gwen knew before the rest of us, but I honestly can't say I'm surprised Ianto knew even before her."  She looked around, but Gwen had taken off outside for a spell to calm down and hadn't come back in since.  She beckoned Lyn closer before whispering, "I trust Ianto more than I trust Gwen."

It surprised Lyn, but she nodded once.  It wasn't debatable over who could keep secrets better, but rather who was easier to talk to.  Lyn would go to Ianto to talk over Gwen just because she would pry almost incessantly.  The one time she had gone to talk to Gwen, it had felt like she had wanted to all of the details.  She had gone to Ianto afterwards about the same thing, and hadn't given him the details, and found herself more willing to talk to him because he didn't press her for anything.

She had the idea that Ianto would only push for details if it was important for writing a report for Torchwood, and those were important.  Otherwise, personal details were something that he felt should be volunteered, not demanded.

"Owen," Ianto called as he reappeared from the basement, "Emily called.  I'd like you and Tosh to go check out the case she thinks might need our expertise."

Lyn smiled at Tosh and winked at her before she headed back over to her desk.  She glanced up at the door and watched Gwen come back in.  She marched over to her desk and sat as if determined to do her job despite an upsetting environment.  She glanced at Liam, who was glaring daggers at Gwen's back.  Liam caught her gaze and rolled his eyes.  She'd have to ask him later what made him upset with Gwen, since he normally got on well with her.

It either had to do with Gwen accusing Ianto of cheating, which Lyn seriously doubted Ianto would do, or Gwen cheating herself, apparently with Owen.  She wondered if there was a story there, but decided not to ask it.  Besides, it seemed incredibly rude to ask that sort of question.  She was startled out of her thoughts when a mug of coffee was placed at her desk.

She smiled up at Ianto, who she still considered her boss.  "Thank you, Ianto, you're amazing," she told him sincerely.  She sometimes wondered how she managed on her days off without his coffee.

"It's my pleasure, Lyn," Ianto responded, smiling back at her.  "How is everything going here?"

"Well enough," she admitted as she poked at the piece of equipment she was reverse engineering at the moment.  "I still can't quite believe what Jack said about himself," she added softly, feeling foolish at the confession.

"It's a lot to take in, " Ianto responded softly.  "My suggestion would be to not worry about it unless something happens in the field.  It's not something that should concern you otherwise."

Lyn could see his logic.  "All right," she said with some degree of relief.  It was too hard to try and wrap her head around the idea anyway.  "Thank you, Ianto."

"Any time, Lyn."  She watched her boss walk off before she returned to the equipment she was working on.  Ianto was right, and she appreciated his honesty.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto found his way down to the firing range, since Jack had yet to emerge.  He picked up some of noise-dampening equipment before opening the door.  Jack was shooting targets still, fury coming off of him in waves.  "Jack?" he called as loudly as he could when the immortal stopped to reload the gun.  He started and turned to look at Ianto.

A bemused smile flitted across his face before he holstered his Webley.  "Hey, Ianto," he greeted as he stepped towards him as Ianto pulled the safety gear off of his head, since the noise he had worn it to protect him against had stopped.  "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet our liaison officers with the emergency departments," he answered, smiling at Jack.  "It'll get us out of the Hub for a while…" _and away from Gwen._

Jack considered this before he nodded.  "I _should_ get to know our liaison officers."   He paused, considering Ianto.  "You know, if you're going to work for Torchwood, you should know how to handle a gun," he remarked softly.  "I'd feel better if I knew you knew how to defend yourself."

Ianto smiled slightly.  "If you insist," he told him softly.  He had refused learning how to use a gun himself more out of the fact that he wasn't sure If he would become a permanent part of Torchwood, and it had seemed foolish for him to learn how to use a weapon if he wasn't going to be here permanently.  Now that he knew that he was, he wasn't opposed to it, especially when Jack put it like that.

"I'll have to insist," Jack said firmly, but smiled as he took Ianto's hand.  "We'll start after we go out to meet the Torchwood liaison officers."  He paused, looking at Ianto's face.  "Are you okay?  Gwen was insulting you up there, more than she was insulting me."

"I'm fine.  I've learned to ignore Gwen when she decides to be insulting, whether intentionally or not," Ianto replied, smirking a bit as he let go of Jack's hand and started to head back to Ambrosia, where his car was parked.  He was deliberately taking one of the back ways out, since he didn't want to see Gwen just yet, especially while they were discussing her.  "She often is unintentionally insulting, in case you haven't noticed, and it's easier to ignore her than let her words bother me."

Jack let out a chuckle.  "I suppose you're right," he agreed cheerfully.  "Although I can't imagine what would have made her make such a rude accusation."

"She's jealous," Ianto replied quietly.  "I think she fancies herself in love with you, even if she's also in love with Rhys, and doesn't like to see that you're close to someone _other_ than her.  You know she once said, not realizing I could hear her, that she knew more about you than I did?  And this was before you left!"

Jack's lips quirked up into a smile.  "She only knew _one thing_ about me that the rest didn't.  It made it easier to be around her, since I didn't have to hide my biggest secret from her, but…"  He shook his head.  "She's got Rhys.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're implying she'd like to have an affair with _me_."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Ianto admitted dryly.  "Although I hesitate to say she'd still marry Rhys if you were offering that to her."  He was sure that Gwen would drop Rhys if she thought she'd have a chance with Jack, actually, but he didn't want to voice that aloud.  She hadn't broken up with him while she was having sex with Owen, but then Owen is a different kind of man altogether.  He didn't think Gwen would be happy if she was with Owen for long.

Jack groaned.  "So _that's_ why she said no one else would have her last night!" he exclaimed softly.  "She wanted me to tell her that _I'd_ have her!"  He shook his head.

Ianto scowled.  "If she feels that way, she should let Rhys go.  After all, I know for a _fact_ that Andy Davidson wanted to date her himself, but wouldn't endanger their partnership _or_ her happiness with Rhys," he remarked dryly.  "Honestly, it sounds like she was playing a 'poor me' card, Jack."

Jack chuckled as he sat in the front passenger seat of Ianto's car.  "It does, doesn't it?" he mused.  "I told her congratulations, but I think you might be right."  He put his hand on Ianto's leg.  "Think we ought to show her why I'm not interested?" he asked seductively.

Ianto chuckled.  "Then she can accuse me of sleeping my way to the top," he remarked quietly.  "Everyone else won't see it that way," he was quick to reassure Jack even as he opened his mouth, "but she will.  She's never been satisfied with me in charge.  It's going to be hard to show her that I deserve my position, regardless of how she feels."

"She doesn't like you much, does she?" Jack asked just as quietly.

"It doesn't seem like it.  She may be holding a grudge from that one time I refused to serve her coffee," he replied, smiling a little.  "I don't like rude customers, and it certainly is my right to decline to serve anyone who I deem is being unreasonably rude."  His lips quirked up into a smile.  "Besides, I think she doesn't like the fact that you seem to trust me more than you trust her."

Jack rolled his eyes.  "She'll just have to get over it.  She hasn't exactly proven herself to be as trustworthy as _you_ have, Ianto.  Besides," Jack grinned, "I care more about you and your opinions than Gwen and hers.  She'll just have to get used to it!"

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"Ianto, I thought I told you that you could go home," Jack said, frowning as the Welshman stepped back into their office.  He had dismissed everyone, since other than this morning, it had been a quiet day.  Gwen had practically run out the door, but considering how upset she still was, he couldn't say he was surprised.  Everyone else had left, but with none of the hostility that Gwen had been radiating.

Ianto smiled at that.  "I know, but… well, I thought you might like to come back with me," he explained.  Jack blinked and sat back in his chair.  "You seem to sleep better with company, and you deserve a few good nights' rest after your long journey."  Then Ianto smiled a little wider.  "Besides, I like having you there."

Jack stood up and walked right up to the Welshman, kissing him soundly on the lips.  "I like the sounds of that," he admitted softly as he pulled Ianto closer.  It was lucky, or maybe not so much, that Ianto and Jack were standing in the right spot to avoid the CCTV.  He didn't want Gwen to try and make life difficult for Ianto over the fact that they were in a relationship.

It almost amazed him that Ianto didn't care.  Ianto had been firm on the idea that he wasn't going to let Gwen dictate his life.  Ianto wasn't going to stop working for Torchwood, nor would he break off his relationship with Jack.  After all, Jack had asked Ianto to stay on due to the obvious signs that Ianto was skilled at running Torchwood, not because Ianto was sleeping with him.  But Jack worried about how Ianto would be able to stand up to the scrutiny that Gwen, at least, would give him.

Ianto's arms felt good around his body, and Jack let his head fall onto the Welshman's shoulder.  It was so nice to be in the arms of someone he cared about, and who cared about him.  It was more than he had ever dared hoped for, especially after the terrible year he had just come home from.

"Oh, Jack," he heard Ianto sigh as he held him just a little tighter.  "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."  The arms loosened and Jack stood up straighter.  "Come on - let's get out of here.  Although if you're going to be spending the night at my place, you should bring some clothing to change into."

Jack chuckled.  "All right," he agreed.  He considered telling Ianto to head out without him, but decided that it wasn't worth the argument before he climbed down into his bunker.   They could hide their relationship to some degree, but Ianto didn't care if Gwen found out.  They just weren't going to advertise their relationship to the rest of the team just yet.

When he came back up with a bag of clothing, he had to smile at Ianto.  The younger man was holding his coat, and when he saw Jack he offered it to him.  Jack put it on and followed Ianto out of the Hub after making sure it was secured for the night.

It was almost as strange heading to Ianto's flat with Ianto as it had been arriving at the Hub with the Welshman, but it was a nice strange.  Jack couldn't help but appreciate the good fortune that had landed him with someone as amazing as Ianto.  Even more, he couldn't help but appreciate Ianto's complete support.  He had had no idea what it would mean to him to have a second who he could trust like he trusted Ianto.

"You're being awfully quiet, Jack," Ianto remarked as he unlocked his front door.  "Is something the matter?"

Jack smiled.  "I was just thinking I could take you out for dinner tonight," he answered.  He winked at Ianto when he gave him a surprised look.  "It could be our first date."  The first of many, Jack hoped.

Ianto chuckled softly.  "All right," he agreed, taking Jack's hand.  He grinned at Jack.  "I'd say this was just your way of getting into my bed, but I think we've already moved past that point," he remarked cheekily.

Jack laughed.  "Indeed we have," he agreed, stepping forward to kiss Ianto.  "Although I'm looking forward to finding my way back there."  He grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Ianto deadpanned.  "My bed is a very lovely place to sleep.  Although I'm told it works well for other uses."

Jack laughed as he dropped his bag of clean clothes in Ianto's bedroom.  "All the good ones, for sure," he purred.  He kissed Ianto.  "We better go before I decide I can't wait," he murmured into Ianto's ear.  He pulled back and grinned, taking Ianto's hand.  "We have the whole night ahead of us."


	14. Ch 14, Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is gossip, Tosh makes a happy discovery, and comfort is given.

**Chapter Fourteen, Mending**

Ianto headed down the stairs, quietly hoping that Jack would stay asleep and that his dreams would be undisturbed.  He wondered if Jack realized just how exhausted he still was after that year of hell.  A year, Ianto was beginning to suspect, where a lot of the torture inflicted on Jack had been purposefully psychological as well as physical. The physical Jack probably had been able to manage to get past without much of a problem, but the psychological must be eating away at him slowly.

It hurt Ianto to think that Jack had suffered for an entire year, and he was trying hard not to imagine what had happened to him during that year beyond what Jack had said.  Still, at least he knew his presence comforted the immortal.  It was something he wasn't going to make Jack do without, if only because it was the only thing he could think of to help Jack get past the hellish year.  And he suspected that he had to do with some psychological torture that Jack had gone through, which was why he was clinging to Ianto for comfort.

"Hey, boss," Kyle greeted with a grin.  "How's Jack?  You must be thrilled to have him back.  It's been too quiet around here without him."

"Jack's doing fine.  He's glad to be home, that's for sure," Ianto answered honestly.  Both were true as far as Ianto was concerned, although the first _could_ be debatable.  Jack was still recovering from that year, but at least he _was_ recovering.  "And yes, I am glad he's home."  Ianto smirked.  "Although I think Gwen's upset over some developments at work.  She even went so far as to make false accusations to try and create problems for me and Jack."

"Does it have anything to do with Gwen questioning Nerys yesterday?" Kevin asked as he came around with a box of paper cups.  Ianto blinked and looked questioningly at Kevin.  "Nerys told me last night that Gwen wanted to know if you ever cheated on her, most likely with Jack," he elaborated.

Kyle laughed.  "Ianto?  _Cheat_ on _Nerys?_   Please!"

"That's what Nerys said, essentially," Kevin added with a chuckle.  "She told Gwen that not _only_ did she have a key to your flat at the time, but Jack asked her about threesomes often enough to alleviate her worries.  You might have hung out with him far too much for her comfort, but she knew she could trust you to not let it go any further."

Ianto grinned, grateful to his ex-girlfriend for her words.  "I bet Gwen didn't take that well," he remarked dryly as he set about making the first batch of coffee.  He liked catching up with his staff, but as he had told Kyle yesterday, his interaction with Ambrosia would become more and more limited.  At least he knew he could trust Kyle to run Ambrosia as well as he could.

"According to Nerys, she was a little startled and went away looking thoughtful.  Any ideas what that might mean?" Kevin asked curiously.

Ianto considered.  "My best guess is that the threesome idea surprised her," he said slowly.  "She might be wondering if she can convince Jack and Rhys to give it a try."

Kyle snickered.  "So she's interested in Jack?  The way _I_ see it," and here he grinned conspiratorially, "it's going to be hard to get him interested in anyone but _you,_ Ianto."   Ianto smiled at that, unable to argue with that logic.  "Sure, he'll _flirt_ with anyone, but I haven't really noticed him checking anyone else out.  Of course, he's just gotten back from a long trip, so who _knows_ what could have happened during all that time, but given the way he acted two days ago…"  Kyle's grin widened.

"Where _was_ he, anyway?" Kevin asked, looking at Ianto.  "Did he ever tell you?"

"He was more interested in finding out what's been happening around here," was Ianto's honest reply.  Jack never _did_ say where he had been, but it didn't matter to him.  "And -" he looked over as the door opened and shut behind the object of their discussion.  "Good morning, Jack," he said with a grin.  He was sure it didn't escape Kyle _or_ Kevin's notice that Jack came in from the door that led up to his flat rather than the front entrance.  "Give me a moment and I'll make you a cup of coffee," he added as he set about his task.  "Kevin was just telling me that Nerys saw Gwen last night."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Kevin.  "Let me guess - it was about whether or not Ianto cheated on her."  There was an almost angry undercurrent to Jack's tone, despite the affable nature of it.

"Nerys laughed it off," Kevin said by way of confirmation.  "She said that Ianto wouldn't need to cheat considering all the times you tried to convince her to give a threesome a try."   Jack laughed at that, grinning.  "And let's not forget all the times she walked in on the two of you watching something on the telly."  Kevin chuckled.

"It was always fun to try and surprise her into a threesome that way," Jack remarked conspiratorially.  "Not that she ever agreed to one," he added mournfully.  "Who knows what _could_ have been?"

"No offense to you, Jack, but I'm happy with the way things turned out," Kevin replied, raising an eyebrow at him.  "I've got Nerys and you've got Ianto."

Jack laughed and bent in to kiss Ianto, who had been coming over to give Jack his coffee.  "That I do," he agreed with a small smile aimed solely at Ianto.  "He tells me you're thinking of proposing to Nerys," he added as he shifted his attention back to Kevin, who had a small grin of his own.

"I am," Kevin confirmed, a bright, wide grin spreading across his face.  "I love her.  I think she's the one."

"Then it all worked out for the best," Jack said cheerfully.  "And good for you.  Good luck."

"Thanks."  Kevin blushed, but his grin stayed in place as he set about his task.

"You work fast, don't you?" Kyle remarked with amusement as he looked between Ianto and Jack.

"Only when I want to," Jack replied cheekily, causing Ianto to blush.  "Besides, I wasn't going to let him get away."

"So I see," Kyle said with a laugh.  "Well, good for you both!  I've got it from here, boss," he added to Ianto.  "You don't need to stick around."

"All right," Ianto agreed, grinning a little as Jack took his hand and led him back upstairs.  "There's a chance Gwen thinks she might be able to convince you and Rhys to try a threesome," he told him quietly once they were in the safety of Ianto's flat.

Jack let out a groan.  "Is it just me or is she like a terrier when she gets an idea in her head?" he muttered as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"She can be quite stubborn," Ianto agreed with a sigh.  "It's my only guess for what, through hearsay, was Gwen's reaction to Nerys telling her that I _wouldn't_ cheat and her reasoning."

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand against his face.  "It's like she has this idea of who I am and expects me to live up to it," he muttered under his breath.  He looked at Ianto and smiled, straightening as he did so.  "Thank God I've got you," he added at a more reasonable volume as he strode forward and kissed him.  "You've never expected me to be anyone but myself."

"I'm only returning the favor," Ianto quipped, but smiled in spite of himself.  "I've said it before and I'll say it again.  I wouldn't want you any other way, Jack."

Jack pulled him close and kissed him again.  "You know," he murmured into Ianto's ear, "we've got time before we're expected at the Hub.  Want to fill that time?"

Ianto chuckled before he kissed Jack back, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Jack's shirt in answer.  Jack's tongue met his as Jack began to return the favor.  Rather than the bed, they aimed for the couch, clothing tossed aside as they moved.  Ianto couldn't help but think of how _different_ it was to be in a relationship with Jack, and yet at the same time he loved every minute of it.  There was no way he would change his life for anything else.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Tosh was surprised to see Ianto and Jack walk out of the door that led up to Ianto's flat.  She was walking to work, unusual for her but it was such a lovely day that she had decided to give into temptation and enjoy the walk.  They probably didn't notice her, but it didn't matter.

She smiled a little to herself as she watched the two of them purposefully head towards the Plaza.  She rather liked the idea that they were together now.  Jack might think he was good at hiding his feelings, but she had watched him on their group outings too often giving Ianto a look that she was sure she had worn a time or two over Owen.  And during the months Jack had been gone, Ianto had confessed to her that he had fallen in love with Jack.  It had been something he had found ironic, since they had never gone out on a date.

Tosh was happy for them, although she couldn't help but marvel at how fast the two had gotten into their relationship.  This was the third day that Jack was back home.  She'd have to corner Ianto later and ask him when this all happened.  She doubted that their relationship had _anything_ to do with Jack's decision to keep Ianto on as his second in command, although she also doubted Gwen would see it that way.

Ever since Ianto had taken over as acting director, Tosh had noticed he was good at assessing strengths and weaknesses, and acted appropriately for each situation.  Ianto's ideas concerning the emergency departments had actually helped them have less work to do in monitoring their records, something Tosh was quietly grateful for.  She might have had a program that watched out for key phrases, but they still hard to go over everything with a personal eye to be sure if they needed to intervene or not.  Now they usually got a call hours before her program would have picked up anything.

Tosh was pretty sure only Gwen had a problem with Ianto being the leader, although Owen sometimes got snarky with him.  But then Owen also could see the effort Ianto was putting into keeping both his business, Ambrosia, and Torchwood running smoothly.   Gwen, Tosh decide, refused to see Ianto as anything other than a temporary nuisance and now that he was a permanent part of the team, had lashed out.

It had backfired spectacularly, Tosh thought with a grin as she descended the steps to the main level.  Instead of convincing Jack that _she_ was best suited for the apparently coveted position of 'second in command,' she had simply annoyed their boss.  If only it hadn't ended with Gwen accusing Ianto of cheating.  Then maybe things wouldn't have ended with Jack so furious that he disappeared off to the shooting range.

The cog door opened and she looked around.  Jack was in his office while Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee.  She gave Jack a little wave before she went to put her bag at her desk.  She then headed into the kitchen, a smile tugging at her lips as Ianto looked up.

"Morning, Tosh," Ianto greeted.  "This pot should be ready soon.  How was your evening?"

"Good," she answered.  "Although nothing really interesting happened.  And yours?"

Ianto looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  "I get the feeling you already know," he said dryly.

She blushed.  "Well, I _did_ see you and Jack leave your flat this morning," she offered softly, glad that only Jack and Ianto were here.  "How did that happen?"

Ianto chuckled softly.  "I suppose that _would_ be a give away," he remarked quietly.  He looked at Tosh, a smile appearing on his face.  "Once he realized that Nerys and I weren't in a relationship anymore, he asked me out.  Last night was our first date."

"That's wonderful!" she told him, feeling elated for her friend.  "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."  Ianto looked out towards the office that he would now share with Jack.  "You aren't mad at him for leaving, right?" he asked softly, sounding a hair worried.

Tosh blinked at the abrupt change in conversation, but decided to go with it.  "Not really.  I think Gwen was the angriest… and honestly, I think you were right about him having a good reason to leave us," she admitted.  "He wasn't betraying us by leaving, despite how Gwen feels."  Tosh felt a flush appear on her cheeks and she looked deliberately at her feet.  "Besides, we betrayed him first and he forgave us.  I understand being upset, but…" she shook her head, "we _weren't_ betrayed."

Ianto let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief.  "Good," he said softly as she looked up at him.  "Jack came back to _us,_ not just me," he explained.  "It would hurt him to think everyone was upset about him being back, and right now Gwen is not doing very well in showing him that she's glad he's home."

"But he came back primarily because of you, Ianto," Tosh guessed, smiling as Ianto blushed a little.  "I'm happy for you, I really am.  And I'm glad to see Jack again - he's always better at field work than Gwen."  She paused.  "Don't tell Gwen I said that."

Ianto let out a low chuckle.  "I won't.  And even if she found out, you can always use the argument that Jack has been at this longer than _she_ has," Ianto pointed out.  "There's no reason for her to be upset by that when it's experience that makes the difference."

Tosh nodded as the cog door alarm sounded.  Lyn, Liam, and Owen walked in together.  Owen glanced in their direction.  "Oi!  Teaboy!" he yelled.  "Coffee, now!"

"I see he's still as incoherent before his first cup of coffee as always," Ianto remarked dryly, smirking at Tosh.  "It was good catching up with you, Tosh," he added as he handed her a mug of coffee, taking the tray he had set up and heading out to deliver the required morning brew.  She smiled fondly after him, grateful for the friendship that she had with him.

She sat down at her desk and pulled up her pet projects.  There would be enough time later for further gossip.  Besides, maybe the three of them could go out this evening and have some drinks.  She missed those days, although it would be different without Nerys there as well.  Maybe they could invite Lyn to go with them… She had quickly become friends with the brilliant techie, and she knew it would be a good idea for Jack to get to know her.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack grinned as he read the message sent to him that he would need to discuss with Ianto.  The Welshman had delivered his coffee before proclaiming he needed to continue his work on the archives, and if he was needed, he'd be on the comms.   But it was nice for Tosh to suggest that the three of them, and maybe Lyn, go out for drinks tonight.  It felt like a hint of normalcy, despite the changes that had happened.

He liked the idea, actually.  And it might give him a chance to get to know Lyn, since they really hadn't had a chance yesterday.  He didn't want to invite everyone, especially not Gwen.  She had arrived late today, but he now felt like she was watching him closely.  Every now and again, he looked up and she was quickly looking away.  It was beginning to irritate him.

Jack considered asking Ianto to come up here, but suddenly decided it would be more fun to go down and see the archives, something he hadn't actually gone down to see in a while.  Tosh had told him that they were looking better, and that Ianto was trying to get them organized, which is why he had suggested that position to be Ianto's official title.  So he really ought to go and see the progress being made on them.

Besides, it would get him out from under Gwen's uncomfortably watchful eye.  It was likely that it had to do with the conversation she had had with Nerys last night, and if Ianto's guess was correct, he really didn't want to talk to her just yet.  He was still trying to decide how he wanted to handle that topic with her.  It was odd, he thought as he walked down the steps, that he didn't want to have a threesome with her and Rhys.  It wasn't the idea of a threesome in and of itself, but rather the lack of Ianto that had him scowling at the idea.

And he had a feeling that a foursome (because he wasn't going to exclude Rhys, no matter _how_ Gwen might feel) wasn't something that would go down well.  If he was reading all of the signs correctly, Ianto wanted as little to do with Gwen as he possibly could.  It wasn’t that he hated the Welshwoman, but rather her attitude irked Ianto.  And to be honest, after the last few days, Jack had to agree.

He still thought she was a bright young woman, inquisitive and not willing to back down just because it was hard.  But he was beginning to wonder if she more narrow-minded than he had once thought her to be.  And despite her good heart, she could also be blind to the bigger picture.

Jack swallowed a sigh as he stepped into the main room of the archives and blinked.  Before the clutter and items had been piled essentially where they had had room.  Now it was neat and organized, with many filing cabinets lining the wall and a desk in the center of the room.  He wandered towards one of the two doors that led to the rest of the archives, mostly because it was open.

He grinned when Ianto stepped out of the other room, a box in hand.  Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack as he headed towards the desk.  "Have you come to check my progress?" he asked.  His tone was lightly teasing, and the smile on his face was one of affection.

"Of course," Jack replied with a grin.  "After all, you _are_ supposed to be getting the archives whipped into shape!"  He looked around the room as he leaned on the nice wood desk that Ianto had deposited the box onto.  "I can't believe how nice this place looks."

"The rest of the archives, I regret to say, don't look as organized as this room," Ianto admitted with a small sigh.  "This task could take me a few years to complete."  He sounded, Jack mused, like he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I guess that means I'll have to keep you around," Jack mused before a grin spread across his face.  "Apparently, we need you to get the archives back up to something usable.  I'm rather glad," he added as he stepped forward to take Ianto's hand from where it had been pulling files out of the box.  "I rather enjoy watching you wander around the Hub.  Some days, I wonder if you're wearing a suit just to tease me."

Ianto smirked, but shook his head.  "I was always taught that a businessman should look the part," he explained.  "And when I became a shop owner, I became a businessman, so I started to wear suits.  Now," and here he smiled a little, "I feel more comfortable in suits than anything else.  So while you may feel… teased," Ianto's smile widened at that, "it is not something I've done on purpose."  Ianto gently removed his hand from Jack's.  "Now, are you just down here to check out the improvements I've made on the archives?  Or was there something else?"

Jack bent forward and kissed Ianto, pulling him a little closer to deepen the kiss.  "Tosh wanted to know if we wanted to go out for drinks tonight, and maybe invite Lyn along," he answered breathlessly as his eyes danced.  "Although I wouldn't object to… a more immediate distraction."

Ianto chuckled.  "I'm sure you wouldn't, Jack," he said softly.  "But I'd like to go out tonight with Tosh, and Lyn if you have no objections."  He pulled away a little, looking as if he needed to get a clearer head to deal with the prospect of a group outing.

"So far, I like Lyn," Jack admitted.  "And Liam. I haven't seen Lyn in the field yet, but Liam did a damned good job."  He grinned at Ianto.  "I'll admit I was skeptical when I first realized that there were new members to the team, but I think you've chosen well for Torchwood."

Ianto smiled.  "I'm glad to hear that.  I'd hate to have hired Lyn and Liam only to have to fire them," he replied.  "I had felt that Lyn, at the very least, was a necessary hire."

"And Liam handles himself well in a crisis," Jack mused.  "And you're right, we really should have had someone who can handle more of the mechanical side of things.  So Lyn and Tosh get along well?"

Ianto chuckled.   "They became friends almost instantly, actually," he admitted.  "They tend to work on projects together a lot, which considering some of the tech we end up with, isn't a bad thing.  Oh, you should know that Tosh knows about us."  He grinned as Jack lifted an eyebrow.  "She saw us leaving my flat this morning."  Ianto raised an eyebrow of his own.  "She's happy for us."

"Yeah?"  Jack couldn't help but feel ridiculously pleased by that statement.

"Yes," Ianto confirmed.  "I doubt she'd let anyone else know.  She's a good friend that way."

"She's almost as amazing as you," Jack agreed, feeling triumphant when a light blush found its way onto Ianto's cheeks.  It was his favorite thing about flirting.  He loved it when he got someone to blush, and it was even more special when that someone was Ianto.

"You know, it's almost noon.  Once I'm finished sorting this box, I'll come up and order lunch for everyone," Ianto remarked.  Jack decided it was cute the way Ianto didn't accept or deny some of his flirting, but simply side-stepped the issue.

"Are you dismissing me?" he asked, instantly amused by the notion.  "I thought _I_ was the boss," he added with his best pout.

Ianto bent over and kissed him.  "You may be the boss, but you shouldn't go around distracting your employees from their tasks," he reprimanded gently.  " _Sir."_

"God, you sound so sexy when you call me sir," Jack told him with a grin.  Ianto glanced at him, a bemused smile appearing on his face.  "Would you mind if I stay down here until you're ready to head up to order lunch?"  He smiled sheepishly as Ianto gave him a startled look.  "Gwen's been staring at me all day, and if I have to sit with her staring much longer, I'm afraid I'll yell at her to stop it."

Ianto sighed, shaking his head.  "She should be focusing on her work, not _you,_ anyway."  Ianto scowled at that, although it cleared when he let out a sigh.  "As long as you don't mess up the archives, I really don't have a problem with you being down here, Jack."

"You know," Jack remarked as he moved a little closer to where Ianto was looking through the box and sorting files, "I could think of a few ways to pass the time."

Ianto didn't look up, but Jack could see the amused smile that lit his face.  "I'm sure you can, but it really wouldn't be fair to the others to delay lunch," Ianto said dryly.

"Mmm… I know what I'd like for… lunch," Jack replied with a leer, leaning in.

"Not now, Jack," was Ianto's distracted reply as he read a file.  He looked up at Jack and smiled.  "But you could always come to my flat after drinks tonight."

"Now _that_ is an offer I really can't refuse," Jack mused, settling back a bit to let Ianto work.  Something bothered him, though.  "You aren't offering just to make me happy, are you?" he asked, unable to help the worry.  "I don't want you to feel pressured, Yan."

Ianto set down the file he had been reading and seized Jack's mouth in a hot, potent kiss.  "I'm not pressured, Jack," he murmured as he rested his forehead against Jack's.  "I'm offering because I like having you around. "  He let Jack go, but looked at him seriously in the eyes.  "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want your company for my own needs, Jack."

Jack smiled weakly as a flood of emotion poured through him.  He hugged Ianto, burying his face in the Welshman's shoulder.  "Good," he murmured.  He hadn't wanted to be a burden to his favorite Welshman, and to hear that Ianto wasn't doing this out of some desire to help Jack was a relief.  He hadn't wanted to keep Ianto from his chance at happiness if it wasn't with him.

He let go of Ianto a lot sooner than he would have liked.  If they had been back at Ianto's flat, he wouldn't have to worry.  At work, however, he didn't want anyone coming in to see him not up to his normal standards.  Only ever with Ianto could he let out the emotions that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him, because he could trust Ianto to treat him the same no matter what.

Ianto smiled at him before he went back to his task.  It was a smile that seemed to convey his support and understanding to Jack, and damned if it didn't make Jack want to kiss those lips.  Still, he had to behave himself if they were to ever head up and get some lunch.  Besides, he had tonight to look forward to.  Jack's eyes traveled down and back up Ianto's body, imagining Ianto without his clothing on.  And unlike before he left with the Doctor, he knew exactly what the Welshman looked like under all that clothing.

Ianto placed the last folder in a cabinet before he turned to look back at Jack.  "Are you ready to head upstairs?" he asked.  "Or are you going to hide down here for a little longer?"  The twinkle in Ianto's eyes was hard to miss, and it made Jack laugh.

"Hey, are you implying that I'm _scared?"_ Jack demanded, mock affronted.

Ianto raised one eyebrow.  "If you will recall, _sir,_ the reason you have not returned to your office is a young woman who keeps looking at you.  It _does_ sound like you are scared," Ianto replied in his most polite, held-back tone.  "Although of what I'll leave up to you."

"And what if I just wanted an excuse to do _this!?"_ Jack asked before he kissed Ianto just at the door to the archives, pulling Ianto towards him and deepening the kiss.

They were both breathless by the end of it, but Jack couldn't help the grin he had on his face.  _Damn,_ he thought, _is Ianto a great kisser!_   Ianto was smiling slightly, a bemused glint in his eyes.  "Unless I'm very mistaken, you don't need an excuse to come down here to kiss me, Jack," Ianto reminded him, raising an eyebrow.  He let out a light chuckle.  "Although I doubt either reason would make Gwen happy with us.  The first, to get away from her, or the second, to kiss me."

Jack chuckled.  "No, I doubt she'd be thrilled to hear either reason as well.  If she asks," he grinned, "we'll just say I was checking out the excellent progress you've made with the archives."

"Naturally," Ianto deadpanned.  "What _else_ could we be getting up to down here?"

Jack grinned as a few ideas occurred to him.  "We'll have to see about that, won't we?" he suggested, grinning wider as Ianto flushed a bit before regaining control over himself.

Just in time, as it turned out.  "Oh, there you are, Jack," Gwen exclaimed as the two reentered the main area of the Hub.  "I was wondering where you disappeared off to."  There was just a tiny hint of an accusation in her voice.  Jack raised an eyebrow as he wondered if this would be something that everyone would just have to get over.

On second thought, he bet Tosh at least wouldn't expect him to just up and leave without so much of a word again.  And Ianto knew that he was back for good.  So at least Gwen might continue to worry about where he was 'disappearing off to,' but no one else would think he'd leave for a long period of time again.  "Do I need your permission to go to the loo, Gwen?" Jack asked mildly, hoping that this comment would snap everything into perspective for her.

Gwen flushed and shook her head.  "No, of course not," she objected.  "It's just that you disappeared on us _once,_ Jack.  What proof do we have that you won't do it a second time?"

"His word," Ianto suggested lightly.  "If we trust him as much as you have implied that we do, then we should be able to trust him when he says he is here to stay."

Gwen glared at him.  "I suppose it worked out for you when you blindly trusted that he'd be back, then?" she snapped at him.

"Actually, it did," Ianto replied with a tiny smile.  "After all," and here Ianto looked at Jack with his smile turning into a small smirk, "Jack _is_ back, isn't he?"

"Unless I've somehow turned invisible, which _would_ be a shame," Jack remarked with a small pout.

"And I wasn't blindly trusting that Jack would be back - he _promised_ me that, should he leave suddenly, he'd be back," Ianto continued, carefully hiding his bemusement from the rest of the team.  Jack hide the smile that threatened to cross his face when he realized Ianto wasn't going to give away the exact circumstances in which Jack promised him that he'd be back.

Gwen was gaping at Ianto before a furious expression replaced that and she was glaring between Ianto and Jack as if she couldn't decide who she was more furious with.  It was, luckily, Tosh who spoke next.  "So that's why you were always so convinced Jack would be back," she remarked.

"Why didn't you tell _us_ that you'd be leaving, Jack?" Gwen demanded, turning her furious face on him.

Jack lifted an eyebrow.  "It wasn't a planned trip or anything, Gwen.  I only had a few minutes.  And before that, I didn't bring it up because it had to do with my immortality," he explained, crossing his arms as he stared down at her.  "It isn't the easiest thing to talk about, and it just happened to be easier to talk to Ianto about it than anyone here."

"Look," Liam interrupted loudly, "it's in the past and it's not like arguing about it now is going to make it better.  Can we just let it drop?"

"And get some food," Lyn suggested, looking at Ianto.  "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm _starving!"_

"I'll order lunch," Ianto said instantly.  "Does Chinese sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jack told him with a grin.

"Coffee," was Owen's contribution.

"Once I've placed the order for lunch, I'll make everyone some coffee," Ianto promised, another small smile appearing on his face.  Owen nodded, satisfied with that answer.  "I'll get right on that, then," Ianto remarked before he headed off in the direction of the little kitchen, where he would order the Chinese and then make his now famous coffee.

Jack took the opportunity to head into his office to work on some more paperwork.  The paperwork, amazingly, wasn't as bad as he had dreaded when he had arrived home.  He suspected that it had to do with his favorite Welshman, since all this paperwork was _meant_ for either the director or acting director.  He looked up when he heard movement and had to fight back a groan when Gwen shut the door behind her.  "How can I help you, Gwen?" he asked in his best polite, and yet disinterested, voice.

"I don't understand, Jack," she said petulantly.  "I thought we were your _friends._   I thought you trusted us, and yet you only told Ianto that you were leaving?  He wasn't even supposed to know about Torchwood!"

"Gwen…"   Jack let out a sigh.  "I know.  Most of the time, people who know about Torchwood and aliens freak out," he explained.  "Ianto just accepted it, and me, without so much as batting an eye.  Hell, he's suspected aliens for a lot longer than he knew me!"  Jack chuckled at that.  "Ianto understood I needed answers, Gwen, so yes, he knew I might leave to find those answers, but I promised I'd be back, and I am."  He smiled a little.  "Besides, as Ianto aptly said, there are different levels of trust.  Just because I trust everyone here to help me protect the planet, it _doesn't_ mean I'm ready to trust everyone with my secrets."

"Oh, so you've told Ianto about Grey?" Gwen asked bitterly, unintentionally probing a wound that had never fully healed.

"No, and if I do, it wouldn't be any of your business, Gwen," Jack told her coldly as he looked down at his paperwork, effectively dismissing her.

"Jack -" Gwen began to protest.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Gwen?" Jack demanded, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I still don't understand why I am not the second in command," she admitted, sounding hurt and just a tad confused.

Jack bit back a sigh before he looked back up at her.  "I wasn't sure who to consider my second in command before I left, Gwen," he explained carefully.  "You _were_ a possibility, but I needed to see how well you shaped up to working on the team before making any final decisions.  When I got back and learned Ianto had been running Torchwood, I looked hard at everything I could find to see how well he did."  He smiled at that.  "Most of the reports I saw indicated he was a competent, capable leader.  He's still learning, I'll admit that, but he's smart and has good instincts.  And here is something else, Gwen - he's not trying to stir up trouble in the team."  It was a low blow, he knew, but he had to point it out.  "Ianto's trying to keep everything running smoothly, even if it means making coffee when it's required or taking insults when he has to."

Gwen was blushing at that point.  "Are you saying that, because I can't make coffee, I can't make a good second?" she asked, sounding even more hurt.

"No," Jack replied instantly.  "What I'm saying is that Ianto is going the extra mile to keep everything running smoothly, even if it means extra work for himself.  And I'm not saying that you wouldn't make a good second.  If Ianto wasn't a part of the team, you would probably be my pick for second."  Probably, but then Owen was another possibility.  "But Ianto is, and I want him as my second."

Gwen let out a sigh.  "There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

"No, there isn't," Jack confirmed.  "Is that all, Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head.  "I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday," she admitted.  "I was upset and I… well…"  Her blush was back, and possibly darker than before.  "I overreacted."

"I suppose, given you thought _you_ were second in command, that being upset and overreacting is understandable," Jack noted as calmly as he could.  "It doesn't excuse your accusation, but it does help to explain it.  I'll accept your apology on one condition - you apologize to Ianto as well.  Your accusation was aimed more at Ianto than myself, after all."

"Of course!  I was going to apologize to him next," she agreed instantly.  Jack wondered if that was a false statement, but he couldn't be sure.

They both looked up when Ianto entered the room carrying a tray with three mugs on it.  "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ianto remarked blandly as he set the tray down on the corner of Jack's desk before passing the first mug to Jack.

"Not at all," Jack told him with a smile.  He gave Gwen a pointed look as he took a sip of his coffee.

Thankfully, Gwen got the hint and smiled at Ianto as she accepted her mug.  "Thank you, Ianto.  And I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday.  It was uncalled for… and untrue."  She looked, Jack decided, a little guilty at that.

One eyebrow rose on Ianto's face, but he smiled slightly.  "Apology accepted, Gwen," he said softly.  "Although I do hope that, in the future, you would remember not to make accusations without forethought."

Gwen flushed and opened her mouth to argue before she let out a sigh.  "I'll do my best," she promised with resignation.  "I'll go wait for lunch to arrive - I'm sure you both have to sort out duties and that sort of thing," she added before she headed out.

Ianto shut the door and turned to sit at the extra desk that he had had brought in for himself during the months that Jack had been gone.  "Was she giving you problems?" Ianto asked quietly.

Jack sighed with exasperation.  "Yeah," he confirmed as he looked at Ianto.  "She's definitely jealous of how close I am to you, Yan… and I think she was trying to get information out of me."  Information he wasn't ready to give, especially not to Gwen.  He shook his head when Ianto raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  "Not yet… and definitely not here."

"Only if you want to tell me, Jack," was Ianto's quiet remark.

Jack let out a soft chuckle.  "And that's why I trust you more than Gwen," he mused.  "You never force me to tell you anything about myself."  He let out a sigh.  "And I don't think Gwen will ever get that."

"She doesn't have to understand it.  She just has to accept it," Ianto pointed out calmly.  "As long as she can do that, we shouldn't have a problem."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto woke in the middle of the night to realize that Jack was shuddering against him.  Ianto gathered the shuddering man in his arms and pressed his lips gently to Jack's forehead.  Jack, he realized sadly, was still asleep and deep within the throes of a nightmare.  Ianto began to rub Jack's back with one hand, providing as much physical comfort as he could.

"Wake up, Jack," he murmured into Jack's ear.  "You're safe.  It's over and you're safe."  _I wish you would talk to me… it might help,_ he thought sadly as Jack slowly began to wake, but he wouldn't force him.

"Yan?" Jack asked shakily after a long moment, his arms wrapping around Ianto's body.

"I'm right here, Jack," Ianto replied, kissing Jack's forehead once more.  "You're safe, Jack."

Jack's face pressed against Ianto's chest, where tears fell silently onto Ianto's bare chest.  Ianto said nothing of this, but rather continued to rub his hand up and down Jack's back.  It was worse than usual, Ianto thought sadly, if his presence wasn't enough to keep the nightmare away.

Finally Jack shifted so that his head rested on Ianto's shoulder, and the tears were over.  "Before John left, he told me he had found Grey," Jack whispered.  Ianto could feel him swallow.  "Grey is my little brother… who I lost," Jack choked out the word, "when I was thirteen."  There was more to the story, Ianto thought, since there was so much guilt and grief wrapped in those words.  "I spent all of my free time during my years with the Time Agency looking for him.  If John's really found him… is he alive?  Did I mess up by stopping my search?"

"Jack," Ianto said softly, halting Jack's speech, "you told me that you've been trapped in this century since 1869.  Unless I'm off my mark, your brother would likely be in the 51st century.  You can't look for someone who doesn't exist in the time period you are in, right?"   Jack let out a huff of air, but nodded.  "So maybe you didn't 'stop' your search so much as 'put it off' until you could resume it with confidence again.  You can't do everything and be everywhere at once, Jack.  You are just one man."

"But I let go of his hand," Jack whispered, clinging to Ianto as if he was afraid Ianto would disappear.  "We were running away from monsters and I let go of his hand.  I never saw him again!"

And suddenly Ianto could understand the guilt that Jack clung to almost as hard as he was clinging to Ianto now.  "Oh, Jack…"  Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head.  "You were just a kid," he reminded his lover softly as Jack looked up at him.  "You didn't want to let go, but sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing we can do about them.  It _wasn't your fault."_   Of that, Ianto was absolutely certain.  "The way I see it, there is no reason to blame you for what happened."

Ianto could see tears well up in Jack's eyes, but before he could do anything else, Jack was kissing him.  One hand was behind Ianto's neck as Jack pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  "I don't think anyone has had so much faith in me before," Jack murmured.  "Not even the Doctor.  I don't know if I deserve all that faith, Ianto, but damned if I'm going to give it up."

Before Ianto could articulate a protest, Jack had renewed the assault on his mouth and Ianto soon found all thoughts of protest chased away.


	15. Ch 15, Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a proposal is made, Liam comes to a decision, and Gwen learns to reap what she's sown.

**Chapter Fifteen, Karma**

"Jack, I have an idea that I want you to hear me out on before you get upset," were not the most particularly comforting words to start a conversation.  They were especially hard to handle when he had only been home for about five days.

Jack took a deep breath before he nodded.  "I'll do my best," he promised Ianto.  Anyone else, and he might be annoyed beyond belief.  Ianto, however, was his second _and_ had proven he had a good head on his shoulders.

Ianto took a deep breath.  "I think we need a larger staff," he said bluntly.  "Most of the time, everyone is exhausted.  And our cover is almost laughable, Jack - it's barely ever used.  And I can't keep up sometimes with keeping this place at least moderately tidy.  I sometimes wonder how you, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen managed alone."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.  "How much larger a staff do we need?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but if we had at least two more people keeping an eye out for problems that fall within our jurisdiction, it would ease off Tosh's load.  I'd like to hire at least three more computer technicians, as well as three more mechanical experts.  If we're going to keep Earth safe, we need people who can figure out the alien tech we have.  And a few more doctors wouldn't hurt, either.  We also need more investigators, preferably with some training, as well as people who can handle dangerous situations.  And a general manager, as well as a few people to help me in the archives, would also be a good idea.  I think at least thirty more people would be beneficial," Ianto admitted.

"We've never needed that many people before," Jack snapped.

"I've been looking through the archives, Jack.  When a particularly large problem arose, prior to the turn of the century, Cardiff would call London for backup and aide.  We don't have that luxury anymore," Ianto replied evenly.  "I'm not suggesting becoming a second Torchwood Tower, Jack, just a substantial increase in staff to support what we _need_ to do.  I'm not sure expanding beyond a hundred employees is a good plan right now."

Jack let out a sound between a growl and a sigh.  He rubbed a hand over his face.  "You really think it would be a good idea to expand?" he asked tiredly.  "We don't have the space for over thirty new employees, Yan."

"I know," Ianto said softly.  "I'm thinking we can get a new building and add some sublevels.  A locksmith company would be a decent cover for being part of Torchwood, and from my research, it's been done before.  I've even looked at a few properties that would work."

"Why didn't you do any of this before I got back?" Jack wanted to know.  It seemed like Ianto had been thinking about this for a while now.

Ianto offered Jack a rueful smile.  "I didn't want to change Torchwood _too_ much in your absence.  Just adding Liam and Lyn to the team roster felt like I was overstepping a little," he admitted.  "I might have been acting director, but I wasn't sure if I'd be around afterwards to help keep things running, and I wouldn't want to have forced too many changes on you when you returned."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that.  "All right," he conceded, "it probably would've been too many changes for me to be really comfortable with.  And at least this way, we can work on it together.  You may be right."

Ianto smiled at that.  "I try, sir," he said in his most modest tone, although his eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.  "Our current team actually lays down most of the groundwork for this change," Ianto remarked casually.  "Tosh would head the computer division, the mechanical division is Lyn's forte, and Owen would complain if we hired anyone else to be the head medic.  We can put Gwen in charge of investigations, and Liam can be the official head of the field division, with you being in charge as circumstances permit."

Jack had to smile at the last bit.  "Something tells me you're going to be trying hard to let me be in charge as often as possible," he teased.

An eyebrow rose in response.  "Don't think I haven't noticed how glad you are to have me around to help you do paperwork, Jack," the Welshman observed seriously.  "I'd imagine keeping you cooped up in the Hub or the new office building will make you quite unhappy, _sir."_

Jack chuckled, but nodded.  "All right," he agreed.  "We'll start this change slowly, since we're going to have to get a building to suit our needs.  What do you suggest for that?"

"I think we'll make here the base for research and development, although we'll probably end up needing personnel at both locations," Ianto remarked thoughtfully.  "It would make more sense this way, as our archives are located here already and will be a necessary part of research and development.  But since it will be a while before the secondary location is ready, we should slowly start increasing our staff.  First off would be at least three new people for field work and investigations - two for field work, one for investigations.  And a house manager.  A second doctor would also be advisable, since we'll probably need someone at both locations used to dealing with unusual problems."

"So for now, you suggest hiring five new people," Jack summarized.  At Ianto's nod, he smiled.  "I can live with that.  Can you get a list of potentials together?  You and I should interview most of them, although I'd like Owen in for the interview with doctor potentials."

"I'll get right on that, and get together the potential properties that I've looked into," Ianto replied, smiling.  "Although…" now Ianto looked thoughtful, "we should hire someone on full-time to run the tourist shop as well, making it a total of six new employees."

"Right," Jack agreed.  He smiled.  "I guess this means you won't be going out into the field, then," he remarked happily.  He couldn't help but feel relieved at the idea, since that meant Ianto wasn't going to be getting into a position where he could be hurt.

"No," Ianto confirmed softly.  "This should remove the _need_ for me to be trained to go out into the field."  He smiled and was about to go back to his desk before he hesitated.  "If we do hire on new people, you need to decide if you want them to know about you.  Ultimately, the decision lies with you - and all of us will respect your desire to keep it quiet if you so choose."

Jack blinked before he nodded.  "Thank you, Ianto," he said simply.  "I'll think about it.  And Ianto?  Let's keep this between us until we've got a place picked out."  Ianto smirked, but nodded his understanding.  Jack might not like the idea of expanding his team to be as large as Ianto was implying he thought it should be, but the young man had a point.  They might be able to ask UNIT in to help out, but he'd have to trade favors with them and that was always something he found exhausting to figure out so that UNIT didn't end up with the advantage in the situation.

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

Liam hated the quandary he had found himself in.  On one hand, he considered Rhys Williams to be a good friend and hated to see him with someone who, apparently, had cheated on him.  On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he should endanger his working relationship with Gwen by informing Rhys his girlfriend had had an affair.

It didn’t help that he had been carefully watching Gwen for the past week to see how she acted with the news out in the open for everyone to see.  Oddly, the only ones surprised were Lyn and himself.  He'd have to ask Tosh, Ianto, or maybe even Jack about that sometime later.  At first, Gwen was a little uncomfortable, as though having her darkest secret out in the open wasn't something she liked.  But as time went on, she relaxed.

But what bothered Liam was the way she would eye Jack when she thought no one was watching.  She clearly had an idea in her head, but what Liam couldn't tell.  The way Jack casually flirted with everyone probably didn't help matters, but he wasn't going to blame Jack for what looked like a habit that was too deeply ingrained to break.  Still, Liam thought that _if_ Jack were interested in Gwen, he wasn't interested in helping her have an affair.  Although Owen hadn't minded, but Liam would forgive the surly mechanic for his indiscretion.  It had taken him a while, but Liam had become friends with Owen and had learned through careful poking around that Owen had had a fiancé who had died.  The way he was acting now was possibly a way to protect himself from being hurt again.

Liam had his own theory on Jack, one he had developed from watching Gwen and Jack as best he could without drawing attention to the fact that he was doing so.  Jack flirted with Gwen, sure, but he didn't really check her out all that often.  If she wore more revealing or skin-tight clothes, Jack would notice and probably appreciate her outfit, but he never really acted that interested.

But if Ianto walked either up to him or away from him, Jack was more often than not checking him out.  The way he looked at and flirted with the Welshman was indicative that Jack was interested in Ianto.  The odd thing was that Ianto seemed perfectly happy to flirt back, and the innuendos that Liam sometimes heard pass between the two were enough to have him flushing.  If Liam were to make a wild guess, it would be that the two were dating.

It wouldn't bother him if they were.  After all, his brother was married to another man.  And if that were true, then he doubted Jack would have an affair with Gwen.  Even if Jack was odd by Liam's standards, he guessed that the immortal man wouldn't cheat on anyone he cared about.  So in that regards, he was satisfied that nothing would happen.

Gwen's attitude bothered him, though.  She was looking at another guy when she should be happy with Rhys.  And worst of all, they were engaged!  The more Liam thought about it, the harder it was to keep his mouth shut.  He'd have to tell Rhys.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"Jack?  Can I talk to you?" Gwen asked as she stepped into Jack and Ianto's office.  She was still unsure of how she felt about Ianto and Jack sharing an office, or the fact that Ianto was now second in command, but it was something she had to get used to.  And now that she had accepted it as something she wouldn't be able to change, she could see that Ianto _was_ a good second.  He might not have any field experience, but with Jack in charge, there wasn't that much of a pressing need to have him trained.

Right now, the Welshman was down in the archives.  It had been where he spent a great deal of time, particularly since Jack had come back from 'the end of the world,' whatever _that_ meant.  Jack occasionally went down there to help, and since he hadn't been banished from the archives, Gwen supposed that meant Ianto must find him actually _helpful._   He had told her, the one time she had come down to try and help, that she was unintentionally making things _worse._ Since he had given her an example of how he wanted things done and why what _she_ had been doing wasn't helping, she had agreed and not gone down again.  Only Lyn, Tosh, and now Jack were allowed down in the archives, so it wasn't a personal insult.

"Sure, Gwen," Jack agreed, looking like he needed a distraction from his paperwork at the moment.  "What can I help you with?"

"Well…" she paused, feeling a little embarrassed.  "I heard that you like threesomes," she blurted it out before she lost her courage.

Jack sat back in his chair, one eyebrow rising.  "Oh?  And where did you hear that?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"I, um… well, I talked to Nerys two weeks ago…" she admitted nervously.

"Oh, really?"   It was hard to tell how he felt about this news, considering the rather bland expression on his face, so Gwen felt like she was in the dark on this front.

"Yes," Gwen said, injecting confidence into her voice.  "I'm sorry, but I wanted to find out if my accusations were true or not.  And I was wrong, and I'm sorry about that."  Jack nodded, showing he accepted her apology.  "And one of the reasons she said that she _knew_ Ianto wasn't cheating on her was that you would ask her about a threesome."  It had been a novel idea for Gwen.  "So I was wondering… maybe you might like to try one with me and Rhys?"

Jack considered her for a long moment.  "Gwen, have you spoken to Rhys about this?" he asked softly and not unkindly.

"No, not yet," she admitted, "but I was hoping for your help to convince him to give it a try."

Jack nodded before he let out a sigh.  "Gwen," he said gently, "you're a beautiful woman, but the way I see things right now, a threesome really just wouldn't work."  He held up a hand before Gwen could protest.  "Hear me out," he requested.  "The reason it wouldn't work starts with the fact that I'm… in a relationship with Ianto."  Gwen felt her jaw drop at this revelation.  "It wouldn't feel right to me to have a threesome with you and Rhys while I'm with Ianto.  And before you suggest it, I wouldn't want a threesome with you and Ianto because I wouldn't ask Ianto to help you cheat on Rhys for a second time."  Jack smiled crookedly as Gwen shut her mouth in embarrassment.  "Ianto feels very strongly about cheating, Gwen."

"What about a foursome, then?" Gwen suggested, her stomach churning as she realized she was proposing something that was far out of her comfort zone.

Jack laughed and grinned at her.  "I love the fact that you're willing to try something that most people wouldn't want to try in this day and age," he told her seriously, "but for it to work, everyone involved must be willing _and_ at least somewhat attracted to each other.  And since you haven't talked to Rhys about it, there is no _way_ I'm bringing that idea up with Ianto."

"And how long has that relationship been going on?" Gwen asked resentfully.  "Was it before or after he became second in command?"

Jack's expression hardened.  "Aside from it starting after I got back, it doesn't matter.  After all, the reasons I asked him out and the reasons I hired him on permanently as my second are completely separate," he answered shortly.  "Is that all, Gwen?"

"Isn't it a bad idea for the _boss_ to ask out an employee?" she demanded persistently.

"Would it have been different if Ianto asked _me_ out?  Or would you just prefer I ask _you_ out?  Even _if_ you are currently dating Rhys," Jack asked bitterly.  Gwen gaped at him, startled by his attitude.  "As long as our private lives don't affect our job performance, I don't see what the problem is.  Now, if that is all, I've got some paperwork to get back to."  His face turned downwards, effectively dismissing Gwen.

"But Jack -!" Gwen began.

"Not now, Gwen!" Jack interrupted, shooting a glare at her before returning to the forms he was filling out.

Gwen shot a mutinous glare at him before she stepped out of the office, letting it slam shut as she stormed over to her desk.  Lyn, Tosh, and Liam all looked over at her while Owen continued playing video games.

"Lose an argument, Gwen?" Lyn asked lightly.

"No!" she shot back, glaring at the young woman.  "I just found out that Jack is in a relationship with Ianto!" she declared angrily.  "And I don't think it's appropriate for the head of Torchwood to be in a relationship with his second-in-command!"

Owen snorted from his position before he paused his game and looked in her direction.  "You _do_ realize you are talking about Jack Harkness and what 'should' be done doesn't usually apply to him?" Owen remarked dryly.

"I think it's sweet," Tosh declared, looking confident in her opinion.

"It's not like they're letting their relationship interfere in the workplace," Liam put in thoughtfully.  "And Ianto's a good leader - I'd follow him in a heartbeat, to be honest.  I'm still not sure how I feel about Jack, even _if_ he's supposed to be the director."

"But it's inappropriate!" Gwen objected, glaring at Liam.  She didn't voice her main concern - that Jack had given Ianto the position of second just to get into bed with him.

"Not really," Lyn said slowly.  "I mean, it's not like their work performance has suffered as a result of their relationship.  And if they're happy, why should we intervene?  I don't think we really have a right to determine what they do… especially in their personal time."

"And what if it already _has_ influenced their work performance?" Gwen demanded, glaring at Lyn.  "What if Ianto's only stuck around because of their relationship?"

Lyn snickered.  "Oh, you _so_ don't understand Ianto," she said simply.  "He wouldn't let personal feelings get involved with staying with Torchwood.  As far as _I_ can tell, he just doesn’t want to leave a job unfinished, which is what he'd be leaving the archives as.  Not to mention that he's a capable leader."

"You heard what Liam said, Gwen," Tosh reminded her.  "Jack might be the director, but Ianto has been leading the team for the last few months.  _Both_ of them are capable leaders, and together, I bet they'll run this team as smoothly as it ever could be run!"

"You can't be serious!" Gwen said, gaping at them.  "You're just going to accept them?"

"Why _shouldn't_ we?" Liam wondered.  "As Lyn said, as long as it's not affecting their job performance, why should it matter?  And besides, they're both consenting adults - what happens between them shouldn't matter to us.  Unless you have a personal problem with Jack finding someone to be happy with?"

Gwen flushed as she realized that she had been, effectively, backed into a proverbial corner.  "It's not that," she objected weakly.  "I just… back on the police force, no one would have been able to get away with something like this!"

"Well, Gwen, this _isn't_ the police force and it's not like we have a lot of people we can freely talk to," Owen pointed out dryly.  "Either get over it or ask Jack for enough retcon to forget this place."

Gwen gaped at him for a moment before she realized he was serious.  Worse, she thought with a sudden pang, it was a likely possibility.  Jack had said it once before - discord on the team could get someone killed.  Even if it was Jack who died, it would likely still count.  She sat at her desk, feeling suddenly defeated.

The worst part, she decided, was that she had spent the last two weeks preparing to ask Jack to try a threesome.  And the fact that a _four_ some was out of the question was hard to accept.  Well, she thought sadly, at least she still had Rhys.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Rhys asked, looking rather carefree.  It would make the news Liam had to tell him that much harder to watch the effects of.

"Yes," the Irishman answered.  He let out a sigh.  "Look, mate, I don’t really know how to tell you this other than the bald truth, so you'll have to forgive me.  Gwen cheated on you with one of her coworkers."

"What?" Rhys said, blinking in surprise.  "Are you serious?"  Then an odd expression passed over his face before fury replaced it.  "She drugged me!"

"What?" Liam asked, feeling stupid for a moment.

"Gwen drugged me!  She told me she cheated and wanted my forgiveness, but she drugged me to make sure I wouldn't remember!" Rhys told Liam hotly.  His anger, thankfully, wasn't directed at Liam.

"She did _what?!"_ Liam yelped.

"Some kind of drug she has access to made me forget that Gwen told me she had cheated on me!" Rhys reiterated.  "Who?  Who did she have an affair with?  It was that boss of hers, Jack Harkness, wasn't it?" Rhys added darkly.

"No, it wasn't," Liam instantly replied, finding a new reason to be angry with his coworker.  "Jack, I think, was too focused on someone else to pay much attention to Gwen.  She cheated on you with Owen Harper."

Rhys looked surprised by this information for a moment before he let out a sigh and rubbed his face.  "What am I supposed to do now, Liam?" he asked plaintively.  "I love her, but I don’t know if I can ever trust her again."

"I don't know what to tell you, mate," Liam confessed, shaking his head.  "I just couldn't continue on, pretending I _didn't_ know Gwen had cheated on you.  Even if it was just once with one person… it still matters."

"And she drugged me to forget it," Rhys added darkly.  "If she loves me… why would she do that?"

"She probably wanted forgiveness without the burden of knowing you knew it was always a possibility with her," Liam reasoned.  "From what I understand… she loves you, mate, but she's… dreaming of more."  He wasn't sure the best way to broach this subject, but with Rhys giving him an inquisitive look, he felt obligated to continue.  "I think she fancies Jack, but he's in a relationship right now and… well, I doubt he's looking anywhere else."

Rhys let out a dark chuckle.  "Well, I guess I won't have to worry about her cheating on me with her boss, then," he muttered.  Liam spotted Ianto and Jack enter the bar.  "How many people with your special ops are laughing at me?"

"No one," Liam responded instantly.  "I couldn't imagine anyone laughing at you, _especially_ not Ianto.  I think most of us are annoyed with Gwen for one reason or another - with my reason being her dishonesty with you, mate."

Rhys sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  "I don't know whether to feel concerned or happy about hearing that," he confessed.  "I know you and Gwen have to keep things quiet but -" he cut himself off as he looked up.

"Oh, don't stop on _our_ account!" Jack said cheerfully from behind Liam.  He was used to his boss doing his best to sneak around and surprise people, even if he _had_ only been back for two weeks.  He still twisted around to look up at Jack and Ianto, and was equally unsurprised to see a bemused smile on Ianto's face.

"Rhys, this is Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, my bosses.  What brings you two here?" Liam asked curiously, directing his question to the two men in question.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Harkness," the man reminded Liam with a smile.  "And I offered to take Ianto out for a few drinks," Jack continued as he looked between Liam and Rhys.  An eyebrow rose.  "Is there something wrong?"

"Liam told me that Gwen cheated on me," Rhys answered with a hint of a growl in his voice.  "And then I remembered she _told_ me _after_ she drugged me to forget that night!"   Liam watched Jack's eyebrows shoot up.  Jack glanced at Ianto, who was scowling.  "You lot must have the drugs that she used on me, right?"

"We do have access to the drugs that would cause memory loss like that," Ianto admitted uncomfortably.  "But personal use is strictly forbidden.  Gwen will have to go on suspension for a few days for this."  He glanced at Jack, who nodded confirmation.

"At least three days, starting tomorrow morning," Jack confirmed, scowling himself.  "We're going to have to keep a closer eye on our supply."

"I'll take inventory first thing tomorrow morning," Ianto promised.  "We'll work to ensure something like this doesn't happen again."

"I would bloody well hope not!" Rhys exclaimed, glaring at the two of them.

"So Gwen's going to be suspended for a few days?" Liam asked, more to divert the anger away from Jack and Ianto.  Neither one were infallible, and he actually happened to like both men.  Besides, it was _Gwen_ who had betrayed Rhys, not Ianto or Jack.

"Yes," Jack confirmed with authority.  "She broke the rules by using an amnesia pill on Rhys for personal reasons.  A few days suspension and a note in her permanent files are required for it."  He offered Rhys a sly grin.  "She'll have the next few days to think about what she's done."

Rhys started before a thoughtful look crossed his face.  "Liam, you said you had a guest-room in your flat, right?" he inquired.

Liam, suddenly guessing where this was going, nodded.  "I do, and if you want it, you're welcome to it, mate," he offered instantly.

"A few days without work should be enough time for _both_ Gwen and I to consider where we're going next," Rhys remarked with grim satisfaction.  "I don’t know if I can be with someone who would have an affair, tell me, and then drug me so I would forget it ever happened!"

"She might have done some _damn_ stupid things, Rhys," Jack said carefully, "but she loves you.  If she had a choice between saving you or saving me, you're her first pick.  Hell, if it were a choice between saving you or protecting the planet, she'd chose you first!"  The sardonic smile indicated to Liam, at least, that he spoke from firsthand experience, rather than a hypothesis.  Although if Ianto's bitter smile was anything to go by, the Welshman knew what Jack was talking about and it wasn't a good thing.

Liam glanced at Rhys, who was surprised by this.  "And yet she would cheat on me?" Rhys asked bitterly.

"I can't explain that," Jack told him softly.  "I just know how she feels about you.  Where you and her go from here isn't something I can tell you."

"Either you let your broken trust be the end of your relationship _or_ you work to rebuild what you have," was Ianto's quiet remark.  "In the end, however, it is up to you and Gwen on what you do, not anyone else.  I wish you luck, Rhys, and I’m sorry for what happened."

"Thanks," Rhys said, sounding genuinely surprised.  "The next few days will help me decide what I want to do, I think," he added thoughtfully.  "Well, if I'd better go home and get a few things if I'm going to be staying with you for the next couple of days, Liam."  He stood up.

"Then I'll head back to my flat," Liam decided.  "I'll meet you back there, Rhys."  Rhys nodded, and Liam let him head out first.  He looked at his two bosses.  "I had to tell him.  He's my friend," he told them both, almost feeling defiant.

Ianto chuckled.  "It was bound to get back to him _somehow,_ especially after Owen casually announced it to the team," Ianto remarked dryly.  "I'm sure Rhys appreciates what a good friend you are, Liam."

"Besides, the way _I_ see it," Jack put in, a grin spreading across his face, "that information isn't something that falls under the 'top secret' heading.  Sure, you _learned_ it during a team meeting, but it _isn't_ information that needed to be classified."

"It doesn't hurt that my entire staff at Ambrosia suspects the affair and has since it was going on!" Ianto added, a bemused smile appearing on his face.  "It just happens that everyone who works for me don't have much to do with Rhys."

"Then there was that time Kevin told us that Gwen asked _Nerys,_ Ianto's ex, about whether or not Yan cheated on her," Jack said cheerfully.  "You can tell Rhys he avoided both a threesome _and_ a foursome today!"

Liam gaped at him while Ianto let out a sigh.  "I don't know Rhys very well, but it _doesn't_ mean I'd accept a foursome with Gwen," the Welshman remarked dryly.  "She's a good Torchwood agent, but she doesn't think much of me."

Jack and Liam simultaneously rolled their eyes.  "She obviously doesn't recognize how… _talented_ you are, Yan," Jack said flirtatiously.

"Nor do I intend for her to find out just how… _talented_ I can be," Ianto replied, smirking a little.

"Do you two ever _stop?"_ Liam couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, you don't mess with this level of perfection!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

"Sure, let's call it that," Liam remarked, smirking himself as Jack pouted.  "So there won't be any repercussions for me?" he asked, just to be very clear.

"As far as Torchwood is concerned, you haven't done anything wrong," Ianto replied diplomatically.  "However, you will likely find Gwen to be hostile towards you if she knows you're the one who told Rhys, which I would count as a repercussion.  I would imagine that you knew that beforehand, however."

"I did," Liam confirmed.  "As long as she's still willing to work with me, she can hate me as much as she wants."  He had already decided that it would be worth it just to feel like he was being a good friend.

"Then don't worry," Jack suggested.  "Now I think we've stood around long enough - let's get some drinks and flirt with whoever catches our fancy, Yan."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he and Jack headed towards the bar.  Liam couldn't help the low chuckle that the idea that they had come out just to shamelessly flirt with whoever they wanted to.  All of them knew that the only people Jack and Ianto would be going home with was each other.

Now he just had to head home and make sure his flat was ready for Rhys to stay for the next few days while he assessed his life and relationship with Gwen.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Lyn could tell something was up the minute Gwen stormed into the Hub.  The Welshwoman was practically radiating fury.  "Liam Callan, you snake!" she yelled when she spotted the Irishman.  "You had no right to tell Rhys anything!"

Liam looked up from his computer, an annoyed look on his face.  "It depends on how you define 'rights,' Gwen," he remarked dryly.  Lyn almost giggled, since it was _exactly_ the way Ianto would be reacting right now.  Clearly Liam had learned it aggravated Gwen to get lectured like this.  " _You_ had no right to cheat on Rhys.  Since I consider Rhys a good friend, I felt it was not only my _right,_ but my _duty_ to tell Rhys the truth.  Especially since you're _engaged."_

"It's my _personal_ life!" Gwen protested, glaring daggers at Liam.  "You didn't have the right to interfere in my _private_ life!"

"Which is ironic since you wanted to interfere in Jack and Ianto's," Owen put in dryly.

"Besides, Rhys is part of _my_ private life," Liam said coldly.  "He's a good friend of mine.  I don't want to see him hurt."

"I was dealing with it!" Gwen snarled.

"With retcon?" Jack's voice called out as he stepped out of his office.  "See, the funny thing is that Rhys was convinced that you drugged him to forget the fact that you told him you cheated on him."  His tone was serious, bordering on cold.  "That doesn't sound like 'dealing with' the fact that you cheated on him.  It sounds like you wanted to cover it up after getting forgiveness."

Lyn was gaping at Gwen at this discovery.  It had been one thing to _cheat_ on a partner, like Gwen had, but to tell them only to take away that memory?  It was insane!  She couldn't believe that Gwen would try something like that.

"Liam told you this?" Gwen asked slowly, shooting another glare in Liam's direction.

"Actually, Rhys did," Jack replied offhandedly.  "He was pretty upset last night, realizing that not _only_ did his girlfriend - now fiancé - cheat on him, but drugged him so he could forget that she told him.  But that's not the point right now.  I'd like to talk to you in my office, _right now."_   Without giving her a chance to protest, Jack turned around and disappeared into his office.

"This is all your fault!" Gwen hissed at Liam as she headed towards the office.

"Actually, you did this to yourself, sweetheart," Owen pointed out cheerfully.  "Sure, I helped, but you could have said no!"

Lyn winced as the door slammed shut behind Gwen, and was unsurprised to see Ianto appear up from the archives.  "I take it Gwen is in?" he asked mildly as he glanced in the direction of the office.

"And upset," Lyn confirmed, shaking her head.  "She really retconned Rhys?" she asked Liam.

"Yes," the Irishman replied with a scowl.  "It's bad enough that she cheated on him, but to retcon the poor guy as well?  She wanted his forgiveness, but you don't get forgiveness in one night!"

"Eh… it depends on the person," Owen remarked, shrugging.  "Jack might be like that.  But he's with Teaboy -speaking of," and he gave Ianto a pointed look, "where's my coffee?"

Ianto smirked.  "I'll get to brewing a pot right away," he promised before he turned and went to the kitchen.

"God," Owen said when Ianto was out of earshot, "I'm glad Jack convinced Ianto to stay on.  I'd hate to have to run up to Ambrosia all the time to get coffee."

"We did that before he worked with us, Owen," Tosh pointed out.  "It would have been difficult to switch back to it, but we could have done it.  But I’m glad he's a part of the team now, too," she admitted with a smile.  "And not just for the coffee."

Lyn kept her mouth shut, but she had been afraid of what would happen when Jack had come back.  If Ianto had quit, she might have as well.  Ianto made her feel safe, far safer than she had in years.  He was like her big brother, and she would have found herself floundering without him.  If it hadn't been for him, she'd still be living with her father with no way to get away.  So she had been so relieved when Jack had made his announcement the first day she had met him.

As much as she loved Torchwood, she wasn't sure how safe she would feel without Ianto there.

She turned her focus back onto the piece of tech that she had spent the last week reverse engineering.  This is what Ianto had promised her when he had found her and asked her to work for Torchwood.  The pay increase had been what she had needed, but more than that was the realization that she had to move to _Cardiff_ in order to work for Torchwood.  She had never been more grateful for anything in her life.

Lyn blinked when she heard a door slam.  She wasn't the only one to look in the direction of Gwen, who was storming back toward the cog door that blared in order to let the Welshwoman leave.  She glanced at Ianto, who was putting her mug of coffee on her desk.  "What's wrong with Gwen?" she asked, loud enough that everyone could hear but without shouting.

"She's on suspension," Jack announced as he stepped out of his office.  "The personal use of retcon isn't supposed to happen, and the fact that she did it warrants a few days worth of suspension."  He looked around at everyone left in the Hub.  "These rules are in place for a reason.  I don't want to hear about anyone else using retcon or taking pieces of technology out of here without express permission.  We don't need a repeat of past mistakes, now, do we?"

"You mean we don't need a repeat of Suzie," Owen said with a grimace.  His statement was met with a glare on Jack's part, a look of sadness on Tosh's, and a carefully bland expression on Ianto.

Thankfully, a rift alert blared at that exact moment, providing an easy distraction from what became a very awkward moment.  Lyn made the note to ask Ianto about this Suzie later, although she had suspicions that she probably didn't want to know the answer.  As everyone relaxed into the usual routine, Lyn couldn't help but smile.  This was home, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Rhys opened the door to the flat he shared with Gwen.  It had taken him two days to fully accept the facts that he had discovered thanks to Liam.  And while it hurt, he had come to a decision.  He wasn't all that surprised to see Gwen sitting on the couch looking woebegone.  She looked up and smiled hesitantly at Rhys.

"Rhys!  Hello!" she greeted cautiously.  "Can I say I'm really, really sorry?"

Rhys bit back the instinctive urge to sigh.  "I just want to know why, Gwen," he told her.  He knew he sounded tired and resigned, and for once he didn't care.

"I don't know," she admitted, looking small.  "When it started, I was feeling stressed from work and… I don't know, it felt like Owen understood me."  She was looking at her feet now.  "I know that isn't really a good excuse, but," she looked up at him searchingly, "I love you, Rhys.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You know what hurts me most, Gwen?  That you told me, but didn't want me to remember it at all!" Rhys said angrily.  "You didn't trust me to forgive you and be able to put it behind us!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Gwen replied quickly, looking panicked.  It gave Rhys a certain amount of grim pleasure.  "I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise!"

"Even quit your job, Gwen?"

Gwen blanched at Rhys' question, but nodded.  "If that's what it took to prove to you that I'm serious, then I would," she promised fervently.  "I wouldn't want to, but I'd do it for you."

The funny thing was, that was all he had really needed to know.  If she had protested that she loved her job too much to give it up, then he would have left and never come back.  It was like Jack said - Gwen would chose him above everything else.  "I won't ask you to," he told her quietly.  He didn't miss the relief that crossed her face.  "But I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like this again!" he continued, pointing a finger at her.  He was unable and unwilling to contain the anger he still felt over this betrayal.  "And don't _drug_ me again!"

Gwen nodded, wide-eyed.  "Does this mean… you're giving me another chance?" she asked hopefully.

"One more chance, Gwennie," he answered.  "Don't blow it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some ways, what happened to Gwen feels too soon after all the things that I've already put her through. However, from a different perspective, it makes total sense. After all, for Liam, telling Rhys the truth was important to who he wanted to be. It's just bad luck for Gwen that she's not having much luck right now.
> 
> As for Rhys and Gwen - this isn't the end. I'm not planning on letting them just get back together and everything goes back to canon. The trust they had is broken, and, in order to move on, they have to rebuild it.
> 
> I'd also like to note that I'll be taking name suggestions for new characters for the expanded Torchwood. Although the initial six have already been named, there will eventually be many more. If I happen to use a name that you suggested, I'll give you credit for the character name when they appear.


	16. Ch 16, Virtute non armis fido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which changes are announced, Tommy Brockless hangs out with Tosh, and everyone feels sorry for Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin phrase, "Virtute non armis fido," roughly translates to "I trust in virtue, not arms."

**Chapter Sixteen, _Virtute non armis fido_**

About a week after Gwen returned to work, Jack and Ianto decided to make their announcement.  They had finally decided on a building that wasn't too far from the Hub as their secondary base.  A few people would be hired to help hold up the secondary front as a locksmith, but that would happen after a few renovations were complete.

Ianto set out the drinks and looked around at the team.  This was going to be a big change, but not only had Jack agreed to it, but the Queen had agreed it was a good idea.  It seemed she was as distrustful of the new leaders of UNIT as they were, and if Great Britain could have its own defense system against aliens, all the better.

"Okay, before we check to see how everyone is doing on their various projects, Ianto and I have an announcement," Jack said without preamble.  Ianto took his seat next to Jack's as everyone looked between the two.  "We've discussed it, and decided that it's time to expand Torchwood to be more appropriately sized."

"What?" Gwen blurted out.  "I thought we were at the right size already!"

"We're not," Ianto retorted softly, but without any anger.  In fact, his tone could arguably be called kind.  "We may be able to keep up with the pace that we've been going at, but it isn't healthy.  Often, someone is more exhausted than they should be and that's putting everyone at risk."  He looked at Owen.  "Just the other day, you were complaining about how our coffee intake is too high, but can't see a way around it, what with our schedules."

"So you're suggesting that we increase our staff so we don't need to be so exhausted all the time?" Owen inquired, his eyes glinting.

"Exactly," Ianto confirmed.  "Our proposal has been approved and the building we decided on purchased, which is why we waited until now to let you all know about these changes.  Each of you, as a core member of the team, will eventually head the divisions that you specialize in.  Jack and I have been reviewing applicants for six positions we've put out.  This should tide us over until our secondary base is close to being ready to go.  Once it is, we'll be hiring a greater number of people.  At that point, we'll be looking for your input into the people we'll be hiring that will fit into your divisions.  For now, we've decided only Owen needs to be involved in selecting another doctor."  Ianto smirked.  "After all, whoever it is will need to be able to get along with you, Owen."

Owen rolled his eyes.  "So this means I'll be the head Doctor, right?" he queried.

"Yes," Jack replied firmly.  "I'll be expecting each of you to help out whoever comes in to work in your specific areas.  Gwen, that means you'll be focusing on investigations and the suchlike.  Liam, your forte is in the field, so I'll be expecting you to be focused on training the new hires in those areas.  Lyn, Tosh, I expect you already know where your fortes lie."

Both women nodded their confirmation.  "When do you think the secondary base will be ready to go?" Tosh inquired curiously.

"About four months," Jack answered honestly.  "Maybe longer, depending on how adding a few sublevels goes.  Then we're going to have to spend a while upgrading security and working through the hiring process.  For now, we'll be working on hiring six new people."

"What are your goals for them?  Other than a new medic," Liam asked.

"We're hiring two new people for field work, and another for investigations.  Ianto has also brought it to my attention that we need a house manager, who will keep the place neat and tidy, as well as making sure we have everything we might need.  Well, other than coffee," Jack answered, although he grinned at the last part.  "We've got Ianto for that."

Ianto smiled.  "It shouldn't be too hard to ensure we have someone who's experienced enough to make decent coffee, Jack," he chided, firmly but gently.  "We also need someone to run our cover full-time up in the tourist shop.  Once we get the secondary base up and running, we'll have a few people hired on to maintain _their_ cover as locksmiths."

"The increase in staff should be enough to ensure everyone is getting the right amount of sleep," Jack continued.  "Eventually, we'll be opening a research and development division - based here, rather than the secondary base - that we're hoping Tosh and Lyn will head," he continued as he looked between the two of them.  "I want all of you to think about the changes that will happen, and submit any ideas you have for your respective specialties to us for consideration.  Ianto and I will be making any final decisions.  Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this now?" Gwen wanted to know.  "I don't understand, I thought everything was running just fine."  She shot a calculating look at Ianto, who had to fight his urge to roll his eyes or scowl at her.  He wasn't doing this to hurt anyone, and whatever influence she thought he had on Jack, even _he_ couldn't get Jack to agree to just anything.

"For now," Jack allowed.  "But we can't keep going like this forever.  There have been a few times I've had to order everyone home because we've been too busy for you to go home for a good night's rest.  This plan will help fix that problem.  Hell, we might even get proper vacations now!"  Jack looked cheered by that thought.  "As for this happening now - Ianto came to me with the idea, and I had to agree with his reasons to expand.  We're telling you now, after Ianto and I hammered out the details.  We're the main branch of Torchwood now.  When Torchwood London was still running, even if I despised it, we could still turn to them for aide when we needed it.  It's been gone for over a year now.  If we're going to do this properly, we can't be asking UNIT to come help us out for every situation that's just a little bigger than we could handle on our own."

"It makes sense to me," Liam said before Gwen could get another word in.  "No offence, Jack, but we're a small team.  Sometimes we're just _barely_ enough to get the job done.  We might be doing okay, but I can't help but feel it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt or worse, killed.  Adding people should minimize that risk."

Jack smiled, although Ianto thought it was a bit tighter than strictly necessary.  "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Liam."  His tone was genuine, even if he looked a bit more strained than Ianto thought he should.  "That is a good part of the reason I agreed to the plan."

"Are there any other pressing questions?" Ianto asked, determined to lead the conversation away from what he could tell was a sore spot for Jack.  After a moment of silence, Ianto handed a piece of paper over to the resident doctor.  "Owen, here is the list I have compiled, and Jack has weeded down, that we think are acceptable additions to the team.  We'd like you to take a look at it and see if you can weed it down further before we start interviews."

"I'll get right on this," Owen promised.  Unlike the other times where Owen promised such a thing, Ianto had a feeling he might actually mean it.  This would, after all, benefit Owen the most.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Tommy Brockless was often amazed by the changes that occurred in Torchwood over the years.  He'd been there since 1918, and now that it was 2007.  He'd seen many people come and go over the years, with the strange Jack Harkness being the only one who stayed the same.  He'd been glad when Tosh had appeared, a quiet, demur woman who fascinated him from the get-go.

The changes between this year and last, though, were staggering.  Suzie Costello was gone, although he didn't ask what happened to her.  He never did, finding that too depressing to learn about the people he barely had the chance to get to know.  There were four new employees at Torchwood.  Jack really was expanding his team.

Right now they were all sitting around a conference table with breakfast on it.  Tommy couldn't help but smile.  "Here, tuck in.  There's enough to feed an army," he remarked as he filled his plate.

"We should do this every morning.  Breakfast, I mean," Jack remarked from his seat at the head of the table.

"Nice dress," Tommy told Toshiko.  He couldn't help his crush on the beautiful woman, and she seemed to like the attention.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Got your slacks on underneath.  Is it that cold outside?" he wondered.

"It's the fashion this year," Ianto Jones, one of the new employees and the new second-in-command, explained for her.

Tommy grinned.  "1968, they were in miniskirts.  Thought all my Christmases had come at once.  Shame they haven't made a comeback."

In the background, he heard Gwen Cooper ask Jack softly, "I still don't get it.  Why is he here?"

"Like I said, one day, we're gonna need him."  It was the unfortunate story of Tommy's life.  He didn't know how or why, but one day, they were going to need him to help with something.

Still, at least he could enjoy a day out of the cryogenic chamber that kept him at approximately the same age he had been taken by Torchwood.  And he would spend the day with his favorite Torchwood agent at the moment. He'd liked other people before, but Toshiko was really sweet.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"Slow down, what's the hurry?" Tosh called after Tommy, unable to help the smile that spread across her face as she watched him.

"I've only got one day.  I want to see everything!" Tommy explained.  The two stopped in front of a large statue.

"Captain Scott… he sailed from here, when he went off to the Antarctic," she explained as they looked up at it.

"1910.  I was 16.  The papers were full of it.  Took him two years to get there and then he snuffed it.  So, what've you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Oh, this and that.  Work, mostly, but I've been going out with some friends every now and then," Tosh answered.  She didn't mention that the 'friends' were Ianto, Jack, and Lyn, but that hardly mattered.  It wasn't Torchwood that went out to bars to drink and have fun.  It was just the four of them, to go out and have fun.

Tommy chuckled.  "That's a bit different from last year!  Normally you would have only said that it was work, mostly," he explained as he smiled.  "How's the piano playing going?  That's what you said last year, remember?  'I'm going to learn the piano.'"

Tosh laughed at herself in a self-deprecating sort of way.  "I never got around to it," she admitted.  "But I did buy a book to learn Spanish!"

"Oh, have you, now?"  Tommy grinned.  "Made of money, are we?"

"I haven't had time.  But we're getting ready to change Torchwood around, so I've been focusing on that.  Once we've expanded like Jack and Ianto say we will, I'll be able to find time again!"  She was actually looking forward to it, other than she was a little nervous about leading a division herself.

"Really?  Then maybe next year, you'll have started on playing the piano!" Tommy teased her.

"Maybe I will!" Tosh retorted, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'll look forward to hearing you play, then!"

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

The day had started out so well.  Tosh had been so excited leading up to today, when Tommy would be brought out of the cryogenics chamber for a day, and now things were looking so grim.  Lyn let out a sigh as she looked at Tommy.  He had a lost look to him, now that they all knew he was going back to his own time tomorrow morning.

"So what do we do till then?" Tommy asked, drawing her attention back to them.

"What would you like to do?" Gwen responded.  It was clear she wanted to be nice to him, but had no clue how to help him.

"The night before we went over the top, we used to play cards, write letters.  Have a drink, if anyone had some," Tommy recalled softly before he sat down.

"Yeah, well, we could do that," Owen said.

"Yeah," Liam agreed as he stood to go find cards, alcohol, or both.

"But you're not coming with me.  I'm going on my own!" Tommy protested.

"We could still do it in support of you," Ianto remarked quietly.  "In the end, though, it's up to you as to what you want to do before tomorrow."

Just then, Tosh and Jack came out of the head office.  Tosh looked lost in thought and was very quiet as she moved away from Jack.  Ianto went to stand by Jack's side, clear in his support of the director.

"We were just wondering what, um, Tommy should do tonight," Gwen said after a moment of silence, clearly uncomfortable.

"He can come home with me," Tosh declared.  Everyone looked at her.  "He's not our prisoner.  He doesn't have to stay here.  Does he?"  She directed that last question to Jack, almost challenging him.

"No," Jack agreed calmly.  He looked at Tommy.  "If that's what you both want."  Tommy and Tosh looked at each other.  "Tomorrow morning, 6:30.  Everyone, you can go home."

Tosh and Tommy were practically the first ones to leave.  As Lyn was gathering her things, she saw Gwen go into Jack and Ianto's office, and Ianto leave it.  She frowned, wondering what Gwen wanted to talk to Jack privately about.  She went up to Ianto, who looked a little surprised to still see here there.  "I'm about to leave," she offered by explanation.  "It's so sad about Tommy and Tosh.  They barely got a chance."

"I hope it was something she took into consideration when she started seeing him," Ianto admitted, sounding worried.  "I'm not going to say I wish she hadn't, because it's not up to me, but… I wish things could be different than they are."  He looked haunted for a moment before he shook his head.  "We'll just have to be there for Tosh once this is all over, won't we?"

"Absolutely."  After all, Toshiko was her best friend.  There was no way she was letting Tosh deal with this loss on her own.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Gwen curled up next to Rhys as he watched something on the telly.  She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have him, and that she hadn't had to let him go like Tosh would with Tommy.  It wasn't fair, really, that Tosh would have to give up the young soldier, but there was little any of them could do about it.  She was lucky she still had Rhys, considering he had been ready to leave her because she had cheated.

And she would have deserved it.  She was mature enough to admit it to herself.  _She_ had been the one to break Rhys' trust in her by sleeping with Owen.  And _she_ had been the one to make things worse for herself by drugging Rhys.  And, in a way, she had Ianto to thank for helping her realize her real place in things.

She had never been second in command.  She could see that now.  She'd been the rookie, unsure of what she was doing, and Jack had kept her close to him to keep her from becoming just another number, just another life claimed, by Torchwood.  Gwen realized that she had thought that it was because she was second in command and that Jack wanted her opinion on everything, when the truth was he was teaching her the ropes.

"You okay, Gwennie?  You're awfully quiet," Rhys asked, his tone concerned.

Gwen smiled at him.  "I'm just thinking," she admitted honestly.  She was as honest with him as she could be, considering her job.  "I've been foolish in how I think about things, especially at work, and I'm just thinking that I need to change the way I think."

"Yeah?"  Rhys sounded interested.  Ever since Jack and Ianto had agreed that she could let _just_ Rhys know the truth, he'd always been curious about work.

"Yeah… I made assumptions that I'm only now realizing are false.  As a result, I've just behaved foolishly, and I think it's time to start fixing my mistakes.  I'm just glad you've given me a chance to fix the biggest one I've ever made."  She wrapped her arms around Rhys, glad that he accepted it by pulling her closer.

"Just make sure you don't repeat that one," Rhys told her before he pulled her in for a kiss.  This felt right, even though she wouldn't deny she sometimes wondered how it would feel to be kissed properly by Jack.

She was beginning to wonder if she should stop her fantasies concerning Jack Harkness.  He and Ianto were making it quite clear where they stood with each other.  Still, she thought as she kissed her boyfriend, a few harmless fantasies wouldn't hurt anyone.

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

"This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918," Jack remarked.  He knew Ianto was coming up into their office - he didn't have to turn around to see him.

"In his own time," Ianto replied softly.  "It makes me wonder… do you miss yours?"

Jack almost turned around to look curiously at his lover, but held off on that.  He didn't need to be flippant and ask if Ianto would miss him.  Jack already knew the answer to that.  So instead, he considered his answer.  "Now why would I miss my time?"  It wasn't fair to answer a question _with_ a question, but he couldn't say for sure how he felt about his time.  There were so many things he missed about his time, particularly how restrictive the 21st century felt in comparison.  And yet he didn't miss it all that much because he barely had anything or anyone to tie him to the 51st century.

"Some people would say that that is where you belong," was Ianto's quiet reply.

Jack let out a low chuckle.  "I don't know _where_ I belong anymore… maybe that doesn't matter."  He looked up as Ianto sat on the edge of his desk.  "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see.  Loved people I never would have known if I had stayed in my own time," he said softly.  _Including you._ "And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto almost immediately bent forward and kissed him.  Jack surrendered to the kiss, grateful beyond measure for the contact.  It was when he was loved or making love that Jack felt the most _alive._   And somehow, with Ianto, it felt so much more potent.  He wouldn't trade his relationship with Ianto for _anything._

Ianto pulled back, a smile playing across his lips.  "Why don't we go home?" he suggested, one hand finding Jack's.

Jack's breath caught.  "Are you suggesting… that I live with you?" he asked quietly as he wondered why the idea almost thrilled him.  It definitely thrilled him more than it frightened him.  He had never let anyone in as close as Ianto was, especially not since he had figured out what being immortal really meant.  And yet he wouldn't change it for the world, just as he had told Ianto.

"I know it's only been a few weeks since we've started dating, but…" Ianto smiled almost shyly, "you've stayed at my flat every night since then.  And I do your laundry.  I'd like it if you'd consider my flat… home."

Jack eyed Ianto in a new light.  This time he stood up and kissed Ianto.  "Okay, then," he said eventually, almost breathlessly.   "Let's head home, then."  _Maybe I do have a place to belong after all… and I'll hold onto it for as long as I can._

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"He was wrong, you know," Ianto remarked quietly after everyone had gone home for the day.  Jack looked questioningly up at him.  "Tommy, when he told you that you were no better than the generals.  If you could have, you'd have taken his place in a heartbeat."  He put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  "You'd put yourself between death and everyone, if you could.  It's just bad luck that, in this case, you had to send Tommy back to when he came from."

"We knew what would happen to him when he did," Jack whispered as he looked away from Ianto.  "It wasn't fair to him at all."

"But we knew it would happen, making it fixed, right?" Ianto suggested.  Jack frowned, but nodded as he looked at Ianto.  "If we hadn't, time would've continued merging until something terrible happened.  We couldn't let it, and Tommy saved us."  Ianto paused before a smile spread across his face.  "Perhaps we can name a conference room in the new Torchwood building after Tommy.  Honor him for doing what he did.  The whole world may never know the sacrifice that he made, but we can certainly remember him for it!"

Jack chuckled as he reached up to put his hand on Ianto's.  "I like that idea," he confessed softly.  "And I think Tosh will like that.  As you said, the whole world might not know what he did to keep us safe, but we can certainly remember it!"

"I'll check over the plans and see which room would best be called the Thomas Reginald Brockless room," Ianto promised, smiling a little.  "And you're right, Tosh _will_ like it.  It means Tommy and his sacrifice won't be forgotten."

"She'll miss him," Jack remarked softly as he shifted, pulling Ianto's hand off of his shoulder but not letting go of it.

"I think we all will.  He was sweet, and had a unique perspective on life," Ianto offered.

"Everyone who, like Tommy, had post-traumatic stress disorder and were put to death for so-called 'cowardice' were given post-humorous pardons from the Crown."  Jack smiled bitterly.  "It doesn't help them, but it helps the living."

"Sometimes I think life is cruel to the living," Ianto remarked quietly, gently squeezing the hand that held his.  "There are so many horrible things that happen to good people that I wish there was a way to change all that, and yet I can't.  All I can do is try to protect people the best I can… and provide comfort where I can."

Jack pulled Ianto closer, wanting to feel this incredible man's body against his own.  "You do so much, Yan," he whispered.  "I don't know what I'd do without you."  And it terrified him, it really did, because one day he _knew_ he'd have to find a way to go on.  Even though Ianto knew his secret, and even if Ianto lived until he was 100, he would eventually die and leave Jack behind.  Neither of them had a choice in the matter, although Jack knew he'd rather live one life with Ianto than spend eternity alone.  "You're just that amazing, Yan."

Ianto let out a soft chuckle.  "So are you, Jack," he replied.  "I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

Jack pulled him in for a kiss as he stood, one arm wrapping around Ianto's body.  "Let's go home," he suggested breathlessly, a smile spreading across his lips.

Ianto laughed.  "All right," he agreed, a wicked glint entering his eyes.  Jack didn't even resist the urge and leaned in to kiss Ianto once again.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

                     

Lyn leaned against the railing, looking out onto the water.  She hide a smile as Liam came to stand beside her.  She glanced at him as he leaned against the railing as well.  "You ever wonder how many people sacrificed their lives to save Earth?" he asked quietly.  "How many times a single person saved everyone else, and we don't even know about them?"

"Probably more times than we can count," Lyn replied with a sigh.  "I know Tommy didn't die because of what he had to do, but… in a way, we sent him to his death."

"He was born in 1894," Liam remarked.  "That was 114 years ago… Even if he had survived the war, he wouldn't be alive now."  He let out a sigh of his own.  "It sometimes amazes me to look back at the way we treated different things a hundred years ago as opposed to now.  Homosexuality was considered a mental disease back then."  Liam chuckled.  "It makes me glad that Ianto and Jack, and Michael and Nate, don't have to hide their feelings for one another."

Lyn smiled.  "I know what you mean," she said quietly.  "I love seeing Ianto so happy."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Liam asked softly.

"He's like… the brother I never thought I'd have," she admitted softly.  "He means so much to me…  I know it's weird, but that's just how I feel about him.  And to see him happy…"  She grinned.  "It's wonderful."

"I feel that way about Michael.  Yeah, Da didn't much like the idea of Michael being gay, but that didn't much matter.  Ma and I supported Michael, and Da didn't have much choice but to agree," Liam told her, a smirk appearing on his face.   "I like Nate, too.  He's a good man, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better for Michael."

"I think Owen and Tosh would make a good couple, too," Lyn said conspiratorially.

Liam laughed.  "The worst part is, they're attracted to each other and just haven't acted on those feelings!  I'm going to have a talk with Owen and see if I can't convince him to ask her out," he replied, his voice lowering as he checked to make sure no one was listening in.  "After all, if Jack and Ianto can work together _and_ have a relationship, why not Owen and Tosh?"

"Exactly," Lyn agreed, a grin spreading across her face.  "It'll be good for them… but not yet.  Let Tosh mourn Tommy for a bit," she added quietly.  "Right now… she's still hurting."

"Right," Liam agreed.  "I can't say I much blame her…  It's always hard when you lose someone you care about.  And in a way, knowing how he was going to die and having to send him off… well, it must have been hard on her."  He let out a sigh.  "I've got to say, I never really entertained much thoughts of time travel before I started working for Torchwood.  I always thought it was somehow like 'Back to the Future' or something like that.  But it's so much more complex than that.  If we changed Tommy's fate somehow, we'd be creating a paradox."  He sounded bitter.  "Which, from what I understand, could be _far_ worse than letting the two pieces of 1918 and now sit on top of each other.  It makes my head spin just to try and understand it all."

"I'm glad that, most of the time, it's just alien tech that we have to deal with," Lyn confessed, glancing around to make sure no one was within hearing distance of her quiet statement.  "If we had days like yesterday often… I might go nuts!"

"But not quit?" Liam asked, frowning a little.

Lyn shook her head.  "I don't think so," she admitted softly.  "I wouldn't want to forget everyone here," she added teasingly.  "That's part of the process of quitting, after all."

"I know.  It sure makes it hard to _want_ to quit, doesn't it?" Liam mused as he stared over the water.  "I'd miss all of the friends I've made as a result of coming here.  So unless it gets impossible to deal with, I think I'm going to be sticking with Torchwood for a while yet."


	17. Ch 17, First Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two new employees arrive, alien meat is discovered, and the Doctor drops in for a quick visit.

**Chapter 17, First Arrivals**

Ianto smiled as two of their six new hires arrived.  It had taken some time, and a bit of fighting with Owen, to get everything set.  Owen had weeded out a few of the potential doctors fairly quickly, as Ianto had expected, but he had been the hardest one to settle on someone after the interviews were over.  Jack, surprisingly, had been a lot more optimistic and accepting of the choices that Ianto had suggested as the best.

One of them wouldn't be able to start for another three weeks, while the other three would be starting next week.  Still, it was good to get the house manager settled in and used to the way things were currently being run before adding too many strangers to the mix.  Noah Kenning had shown the most promise, and was organized enough to satisfy Ianto's demands.  Jennifer Pryde would manage their front.  They would see how running it full-time went before making any changes to her job description.

"Miss Pryde, Mr. Kenning, welcome to Torchwood," he greeted them.  "Miss Pryde, this will be your domain," he added as he indicated the tourist shop that was their front.

"Please, it's just Jen," the young woman insisted as a smile spread across her face.  "Noah and I just introduced ourselves.  I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone."

"I'm glad to hear that.  Both of your jobs are more focused on support, but are just as vital to the smooth operation of Torchwood," Ianto told them both earnestly.  "I'll show you both around, and after that, you can get started on your main tasks."  None of their new recruits had seen the base yet, since Jack hadn't been keen on letting strangers they weren't sure about into their Hub.  At this point, everyone who they had hired had signed the necessary paperwork, but had yet to see the Hub.

They were both amazed when they stepped into the main area of the Hub.  "Somehow I pictured your workspace to be less… spacious," Noah said delicately.

Ianto chuckled.  "You may be glad of the space once Myfanwy decides to show up.  She's, for lack of a better term, our guard dog."  He saw the dubious looks they were giving him as Jack bounded up to them.  "She's something special."

"Myfanwy certainly is," Jack agreed.  "Jennifer, Noah, welcome to the Hub," Jack added enthusiastically.  "We're happy to have you on board.  Ianto, why don't you show Noah around while I escort the lovely Jennifer Pryde?"

Jen blushed, but grinned as she accepted his offered arm.  Predictably, that's when Myfanwy decided to show herself.  Noah and Jen both jumped at the loud screech Myfanwy let out as she swooped past them, high enough that Ianto didn't worry about it.  "That," Ianto stated, "was Myfanwy."

Both of their new recruits turned to stare at him.  "That was a pterodactyl," Jen said, shocked.  "You didn't say you had a pterodactyl!"

"A _live_ pterodactyl at that!" Noah echoed, equally shocked.

"We told you when you got the job - we live on a rift in time and space," Jack reminded them, sounding only a touch annoyed.  He'd agreed to be understanding, but if they couldn't adjust to accepting the strange every day, they wouldn't make it here long.  Objectively, they knew about aliens and the rift that ran through Cardiff.  It was another thing entirely to see evidence of it up close and personal.

"I just didn't think you were serious," Jen admitted, flushing slightly.  She took a deep breath.  "Okay, aliens and a rift in time and space that we protect people from to the best of our abilities.  I can live with that.  I promise, I can," she added, her eyes glinting with determination.

"You'll get your chance to prove that," Jack replied, although some of the annoyance had bled out of his voice.  Ianto thought her obvious determination was going to help her there.  "Come along, Miss Pryde - I'll show you the rest of the Hub."

"Okay," she agreed as she let him lead her off.

Ianto glanced at Noah, who was shaking his head.  He caught Ianto's gaze and winced.  "It's one thing to hear about this sort of thing, but to see it…"

"It's fine," Ianto was quick to reassure him.  "Every now and then, every one of us can be caught by surprise.  Even Jack can be caught by surprise, and he's been at this longer than the rest of us."  Although Jack had decided, for now, to keep his immortality a secret.  Just the core team would know the truth.  "Since you'll be taking over a number of the duties I have been performing as best I can, it's actually best that you and I are partnered up for the tour.  I can begin to show you the things you'll need to know for you to perform your job.  If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"If I'm remembering correctly, you are second in command as well as the head archivist, yes?"

Ianto smiled.  "You are correct.  You, hopefully, won't need to go into the archives.  It will be my job to keep them neat and organized.  We're trying to get everyone to keep their own desks clean, but you may have a problem with Dr. Owen Harper in that regard.  Generally, I suggest letting everyone deal with their own workspace and just keeping the edges neat and orderly, as well as the common spaces.  We'll work out the kinks as we go along.  I'll be handling the coffee," he added as he glanced at Noah.  "At least until I'm sure you can brew decent coffee."

"You don't trust me to brew coffee?"  Noah's tone sounded a cross between annoyed and angry.

"Prior to working here, I ran my own coffee shop," Ianto explained calmly.  "I still own it, in fact.  But I've noticed a number of my new employees there who aren't used to brewing coffee in the manner I prefer, nor are they adept.  It's not a comment on your skills, Noah.  It's simply a preference for the way I have my coffee brewed, and once I’m sure you can manage it, I will happily let you brew coffee."

"If you own your own coffee shop… why are you working here?"  Noah sounded perplexed as he followed Ianto to where the cleaning supplies were kept.

"It's a bit of a complicated story, but to put it simply, the Queen requested I run Torchwood while Jack was taking a sabbatical.  Once he returned, he offered me a full-time position, which I accepted for a number of reasons.  Perhaps the most important," and here Ianto couldn't help the self-deprecating smile, "I couldn't leave the work I'd begun on the archives unfinished."

"Well, then, I'll be glad to take some of the other tasks off of your shoulders."  Noah smiled at Ianto.  While being interviewing potentials for the job, Ianto had told them that they would be taking over a large number of the tasks that Ianto had done his best to do alone, in addition to his usual duties.

"And I'll be most grateful."  Ianto couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face.  "While we won't accept a request right away, if after a few weeks you think you need someone else to help you perform your tasks, we will consider it.  We'd like you to get used to things first and see if you can handle them on your own, but Jack and I have already agreed that, should the need arise, we'll be willing to add more general support here."  Ianto noted the relieved smile.

"This is a large place," Noah offered quietly.  "I accept the request to try and handle it on my own, but it's a relief to know that you won't be opposed to listening to any requests I might make."

"We're in a stage of transition."  Ianto smiled, thinking of the plans that he and Jack were steadily working on and putting into action.  "We're expanding, and that will inevitably mean we need more people to help keep up with the job.  That said, our door will always be open to anyone who needs to talk, for whatever reason."

Noah nodded.  "That's good to hear.  When will we be meeting the other members of Torchwood?"

"They should be here around eleven.  We'll order lunch in, and go from there.  Jack and I decided it would be best to show you and Jen what Torchwood looks like when it's calm, which is why they aren't in yet."  Then he offered a sad smile.  "Besides, we're all still grieving a young man who we had to let go to his death."

"What happened?"

Ianto smiled bitterly.  "It's a long story, but suffice it to say that we sent him home with a device to stop time collapsing in on itself, and he sadly died young as a result."

"I'm getting the feeling that there is a long story behind that."

"There is, but it's a fair bit complicated.  I'll tell you about it sometime, but… right now, we're still mourning his death.  I'd suggest not mentioning it to anyone else just yet."  Noah nodded to show he understood.  "Now let me show you the lower levels.  Most of those are filled with the archives, but it wouldn't hurt to show you where you'll most likely find me."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"It's a Harwood's lorry, so - " Liam began, only to be interrupted by Gwen.

"Oh, um, that's Rhys's firm."

"You know, it's possible that Rhys has been informed - and he may know something about what's going on," Liam mused but looked at Jack for further instruction.

"Let's go with that thought.  He knows about us - Gwen, have him meet us at the Hub.  He can fill us in on what he knows," Jack ordered.

"But Jack!" she began to protest.

"His firm was transporting the meat, Gwen," Jack interrupted her, staring her down.  "That means he's now involved - whether either of you want him to be.  I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt here and letting him come to us to discuss this in a reasonable manner.  Am I clear?"

She let out a huff, but nodded.  "Fine."

"Right, done," Owen announced as he left the inside of the lorry.

"Let's go."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto watched calmly as Gwen brought Rhys Williams into their base.  Partly because Jack didn't want Rhys knowing the easier entrances and partly because Jack didn't trust easily, Rhys was being brought in through the invisible lift.  "Wow!"  Rhys laughed along with Gwen.  "Who could've thought this was here?"  He laughed when Myfanwy flew past their heads.  Ianto sometimes wondered if she had a flair for the dramatic, much like Jack.  "That's amazing!  It looks so real!"

Gwen laughed.  "It _was_ real!"

"But they're extinct, Gwen!"

"All but one," Gwen reassured him, almost in a condescending voice.

"In your timeline, yes," Jack added in confirmation as he stepped up towards the base of the lift.

"This is the rest of the team, Owen, Toshiko, Lynette, and Noah.  I suppose you know Liam, Ianto, and Jack already," she finished, her voice sounding a hair chilly when mentioning Liam.  She still hadn't quite forgiven him for telling Rhys about her affair.  Jennifer wasn't there, since she was manning the tourist shop, otherwise Gwen would've introduced her as well.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Rhys said, smiling as he looked around.

"Welcome to our headquarters!" Jack proclaimed proudly.

"It's bigger than mine!" Rhys replied with a laugh.  Ianto had to force himself not to roll his eyes when Jack joined in the laughter, turning to almost leer at Ianto.  "So Gwen told me about you lot.  What does Leighton's lorry have to do with you?"  Ianto decided that Rhys had noticed the innuendo Jack had turned his comment into and wanted to move the conversation away from that.

"The meat in the back of the lorry is suspect," Jack replied.  "We're worried it might be alien - and we need to know everything we can about it.  Where it came from, who supplied it, and anything else that can help us identify it's source.  If the meat is alien, we'll need to stop whoever is exploiting aliens for their own profit."

Rhys paled at the implications.  "Of course, anything I can do to help," he said immediately.  "I'll have to call Ruth to have her tell me the information - anything in particular you want me to tell her for why I need it?"

"Tell her it's part of an ongoing investigation, and you can't divulge any further information to her," Ianto suggested.  Both statements had the benefit of being true, something he was sure Rhys would appreciate.

"Right."  Rhys took a deep breath.  "How serious is this?"

"At the very least, these people are selling meat that may not be fit for human consumption," Jack told him darkly.  "There is a good chance they killed the poor creature that the meat is coming from, and I for one want to put an end to that."

"Beyond the health safety, there is a chance that these people are killing aliens," Ianto continued as calmly as he could.  "It's still murder, despite not being between just humans.  Peaceful aliens have the right to live on Earth, provided they are cooperative.  Whoever is doing this… _must_ be stopped."

Rhys had paled a little more, but he nodded.  His jaw set.  "I'll help you lot as best I can," he promised as he pulled out his mobile.  "Just tell me what you need, and I'll do my best."

"For now, get us the information we need," Jack ordered.  "We'll go from there.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

"You look like you wish you were out there with them," Noah remarked quietly as he walked into the head office.  Ianto was sitting in front of his desk, watching the limited CCTV he had with a comm. device in his ear.  He looked up, however, when Noah spoke to him.

"I wish I could do more to help," Ianto replied.  He sounded tense.  Everyone else were gone out to deal with the people doing this, although Rhys had returned to his haulage firm to continue working.

"Jack would say you do plenty," Noah felt compelled to point out.  "You're the only one who can keep this place running without having to pull teeth.  We need you here."

Ianto let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.  "I know.  I just wish that this job wasn't so dangerous.  I worry every time someone goes out into the field."

"Jack especially, I'd bet," Noah remarked and not unkindly.  Ianto flashed him a smile.  "Maybe you should convince him to slow down.  He's not getting any younger, after all."

Ianto chuckled, but shook his head.  "He needs the action.  On the quiet days, he's half out of his mind looking for something to do.  I wouldn't ask him to stop."

"He could get killed."

"We all could, just by being Torchwood, Noah," Ianto countered softly.  "There is even a risk for those of us working here, although our chances are a lot lower than the field agents."

Noah nodded.  He hadn't been here long, but he thought he could see something a little more than just friendship between the two heads.  Of course, Jack flirted with everyone, but from what he could tell, he was only really serious about it with Ianto.  And Ianto flirted _back,_ which differed greatly from everyone else.  So it was for that reason he said, "I bet you worry more about Jack than the others."

Ianto looked up at him, studying him for a moment before he smiled softly.  "I trust Jack to take care of himself," he said quietly.  "But… I do worry about him a great deal."

Noah was highly tempted to guess that Ianto loved Jack, but held his tongue.  "It's a little odd that you and Jack are in a relationship, all things considered, but for the office reasons rather than anything else," he hastened to explain.  "I'm actually a little surprised I didn’t spot it sooner."

Ianto chuckled.  "We _do_ try and not telegraph it to the world, but we also aren't trying to hide it.  There is nothing wrong with our relationship.  And we work hard to keep it out of the office.  Well," Ianto chuckled, " _I_ work hard to keep our relationship separate from our job."

Noah couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.  "I can't imagine Jack would be good at not flirting, period.  That must be frustrating."

Ianto shook his head.  "It's who he is," he explained calmly.  Those words spoke volumes on how Ianto really felt.  "He'll flirt with everyone - but he always comes home with me."  Ianto's smile was soft.  "I trust him."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack felt sick.  Sometimes, he really hated the 21st century.  The only good thing he could say was that the suffering the poor creature had been going through was over.  Now they just had to figure out what they were going to do with it now that they had rescued it.  He looked up when the door opened.  Relieved he wouldn't have to put on his Captain mask back on, he smiled gratefully when Ianto placed his mug of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks."  He took a long drink.  "I don't know what to do.  We don’t know where the poor fellow is from, otherwise we could try and get the Rift to take it back home."

Ianto nodded, looking thoughtful as he took a sip of his own coffee.  "Jack, I have the Doctor's number.  Martha gave it to me, just in case we needed his help for something.  Do you think he could help us get the creature home if we asked?"

Jack blinked.  "I don't want to go running to him every time we have a problem we can't handle on our own… but in this case, it would be the kindest solution."

Ianto chuckled.  "It was for precisely that reason I have never mentioned having the Doctor's number, Jack.  If we can solve the problem on our own, we don't need his help.  In this case, however… We don't have a large number of options, and that creature deserves to be somewhere it can feel safe, preferably as soon as possible."

"You're right," Jack conceded, although he was smiling.  "Care to make arrangements?"

"Certainly."  Ianto pulled out his mobile and dialed a number.  He put it up to his ear after a moment and waited.  "Hello, Doctor, it's Ianto," the Welshman said with a smile.   "Jack and I were hoping you could lend us a hand with getting a Rift-victim home - or at least suggest a place for our new guest, since… she is quite large."  He was silent for a moment.  "Jack isn't sure what she is, but she is rather large, and looks a bit like a manatee, I suppose, or a whale.  She's about fifty meters long, I believe."

Ianto took a deep breath before he let it out.  "The truth is, Doctor, we just managed to rescue her from being tortured, and, unfortunately due to her size, we haven't been able to do much beyond treating her for some… injuries she has sustained during her imprisonment.  We can't move her without drawing attention to her, to be honest.  Jack and I were just discussing options, and I was hoping you might either have a suggestion that would be mutually beneficial or could help us yourself directly."

A grimace crossed Ianto's face.  "The people who held her captive…"  He took a deep breath and looked a little sick, something Jack could agree with.  "They were cutting out chunks of her flesh to sell illegally into the meat market.  We didn't realize she was alive until we shut down their organization."  Jack could see the guilt at that confession cross the younger man's face, and put a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder.  Ianto suddenly looked bemused and shut his phone.  "I don't think he liked hearing that.  He'll be here soon, he said, to assess the situation."

Jack smiled just a little as he wrapped his arms around Ianto.  "I think we're in agreement on the whole situation.  At least the misery our guest was in is over.  Also - 'she?'"

Ianto shrugged.  "It felt wrong to call her an 'it' to the Doctor, even for a few moments.  I may have only seen her once, but… I guess that was the impression I had."  He let out a sigh.  "At least we saved her.  Now we just need an idea of what to do with her."

"And the Doctor will help with that.  It was a good idea, Ianto."  He stood up and kissed Ianto, pulling him close.

Ianto returned the kiss before pulling back.  "We should warn the team about our guest.  Or rather, guests, knowing the Doctor."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Jack asked with a pout.

"He won't be showing up in the most conventional of ways.  I'd rather not have any accidents occur, all things considered.  I doubt the Doctor would ever forgive us!"

Jack chuckled before he nodded.  "You're right, of course.  Still, if I ever had someone come up for a visit… maybe we could surprise the team?"

Ianto's smiled indulgently.  "We'll see," he promised.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Donna Noble watched the Doctor fly the TARDIS.  He was moving about almost angrily after the surprise phone call.  He'd been quite happy to talk to someone named 'Ianto' at first, but progressively got more disturbed until finally fury had replaced those emotions.  "Oi!  Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" she demanded hotly.

"We're going to Cardiff - they've got a rift in time and space there," the Doctor answered distractedly.  "Couple of my friends monitor it, and they've got a refugee they want my help with."

"Then what's got you so mad?" she wanted to know.  The news about Cardiff was a surprise, but there were plenty of surprising things that she'd experienced while travelling with the Doctor.  This wasn't as big of a surprise as the Ood having a third, collective brain.

"The poor thing's been tortured," the Time Lord practically growled as the TARDIS came to a halt.

Donna blinked as he bounded off towards the door.  A poor alien having been 'tortured' certainly explained his attitude completely, she decided as she followed him out of the door.  Just as she was exiting through the open door, she heard a voice call out joyfully, "Doctor!"

She turned to see who it was and watched as the tall, dark-haired man hugged the skinny alien.  "Jack!" the Doctor greeted, sounding less angry than he had just moments ago.  Another man stood not far from the two, a smile on his face.  "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," Jack replied as he let go of the Doctor.  "Been keeping busy."

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed as she headed over to them.  "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Before the Doctor could say anything, Jack grinned and held out his hand.  "Well hello!" he greeted.  "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are _you?"_

Donna flushed as she shook his hand.  "Oi, stop it!" the Doctor ordered.

"I don't mind!" Donna growled at him, glaring at the Time Lord.  She smiled at Jack.  "Donna Noble."

The other stranger stepped a little closer to the group as he offered his own hand.  "I'm Ianto Jones," he offered, his accent identifying him as Welsh.  "From my understanding, this sort of thing always happens."  His eyes were twinkling as if he were letting her in on a joke.

"Oh, really?"  Donna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that implication.  "So you're the one who called the Doctor?"

"Yes, I am."  He glanced at the Doctor.  "We could go back to my flat and get my car - it's just across the Plaza - and then go to the warehouse where our guest is.  We've left Liam - one of our coworkers - there to guard the place."

The Doctor nodded.  "So you're still with Torchwood, then?" he asked curiously.   Donna frowned, sure she'd heard that name before.

"Yes," Ianto confirmed as the four made their way across the Millennium Plaza.  "The archives are a complete mess, even after I've spent a great deal of time working on them, and I hate to leave a job half-finished."

"Besides," Jack put in, "he makes a great second-in-command.  The Queen hired him on after he wrote to her to suggest a few changes, including the charter!"

"You'll be happy to hear that you are no longer an enemy of Torchwood, Doctor," Ianto added with a hint of a laugh in his voice.  "You're listed as an ally now."

The Doctor laughed.  "So _that's_ how you got the job!  I'd wondered a little after I realized what job you were doing in Jack's absence!  How is Elizabeth?"

"Doing quite well, the last time I spoke with her," Ianto replied cheerfully.

"Wait - you talk to the _Queen?"_ Donna interrupted, flabbergasted.

"Torchwood only answers to the Queen," Jack explained.  "And as the Director and Second-in-Command, Ianto and I are both on speaking terms with her."

"Wait - now I remember where I've heard Torchwood before - H.C. Clements was owned by Torchwood, wasn't it, Doctor?" Donna inquired.

"Before it went out of business, it _was_ owned by Torchwood," Ianto confirmed.  "Or rather, Torchwood One.  We're a different branch, not to mention running under an updated charter."

"I wouldn't run my Torchwood like those idiots did at One," Jack declared, smirking as he sat in the back seat to allow the Doctor to take the front.  Ianto, as the owner of the car, sat in the driver's seat.  Donna sat behind him.  "Yvonne tended to ignore me when I told her not to do something potentially dangerous.  You know the result there!"

"The whole Dalek, Cyberman thing," Donna supplied, partially to prove to the Doctor she _had_ been paying attention!  "So how do you all know each other?"  She sort of knew about Martha and Rose, but not really enough.  She had never really met a former companion of the Doctor's before.

"I traveled with him for a while," Jack answered with a grin.  "Those were fun times, weren't they, Doctor?"

The Doctor chuckled.  "They certainly were," he agreed.

"And I met the Doctor back in his wayward youth," Ianto put in, a teasing tone to his voice.  "He came to my shop quite a bit."

"Really?" Donna asked, enthralled by the idea.  Then something else struck her.  "Wait, you own a shop?  I thought you worked for Torchwood!"

"I own Ambrosia, a coffee-and-bakery shop.  I sort of stumbled into working for Torchwood while Jack was away on his last trip with the Doctor, and Jack hired me on full-time.  I'm not one to leave a job unfinished!  You should have seen the state of the archives when I first started."

The Doctor chuckled as Jack grinned.  "Not only that, but he's a great second-in-command," Jack confided to the group.  "I'm not sure we'd be able to run as smoothly without him!"

"Huh," was all Donna could think of to say to that.  "So what was he like in his wayward youth?"  She couldn't help the eagerness in her voice.

"I'm sitting right here, you know," the Doctor pointed out, sounding a little put out.  "You could wait to gossip about me when I'm not here!"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Jack wondered.  Donna chuckled, deciding she _liked_ Jack.

"It might not be as fun, but it's certainly more polite," Ianto pointed out dryly.  "Unless, of course, we're talking about you."

"Oh, you can tell them whatever you want about me!" Jack agreed enthusiastically.  "I'd love to hear what you have to say about me!"

"Jack," the Doctor said warningly, "we don't need to hear any of that from _either_ of you!"

Donna blinked as Jack roared with laughter.  "I had no intention of bringing any of that out into the discussion," Ianto remarked dryly, although there was the hint of humor in his voice.  "Although I have no guarantees for Jack doing the same.  He doesn't have the same instinct to be discrete as us poor 21st century blokes."

"Wait, what?" Donna blurted, not quite able to handle all the twists and turns this conversation was taking.  And the implication that Jack and Ianto were together was surprising as much as it was disappointing.

"I'm from the 51st century," Jack explained as he smirked a little.  "It's not a big deal to talk about sex when I was growing up as it is now.  Don't worry - I’m having a positive influence on Ianto."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the Doctor muttered.

"I'm still far more discrete than Jack."

"He was really adorable this one time Gwen caught us having sex in our plant nursery," Jack put in cheerfully.  "I really love it when you blush, Yan."

"Of course you do," Ianto muttered.  "Perhaps we can focus a little on the matter at hand," he added as he pulled up to the warehouse.  "Since we're here."

"Right," the Doctor agreed, going from annoyed to business-like at his usual breakneck speed.  They all got out as someone walked around a corner, a gun out but not pointing anywhere dangerous.  Once he spotted Jack and Ianto, he nodded and holstered his gun.  The Doctor scowled, but didn't say anything.

"How are things going, Liam?" Ianto called as he headed over to the man.

"Well enough - I don't think our friend is happy with our current arrangements," the man, Irish judging by his accent, answered.  "So who are these two?"

"This is the Doctor, who will help us decide the best course of action for our guest, and Donna Noble, who is currently traveling with him," Ianto introduced.  She was grateful for the fact that he didn't implied anything beyond traveling.  "Doctor, Donna, this is Liam Callan, one of our operatives."

"Nice to meet you both," Liam said as he shook first the Doctor's hand, then Donna's.  "It'd be nice if we could help the poor creature home or somewhere safe.  It deserves a little kindness after everything it's been through."

"Well, we'll see what we can come up with, shall we?" the Doctor said enthusiastically, apparently pleased with this proclamation.  He took off towards the warehouse, bounding excitedly towards it.

Jack chuckled as he began to lead the way, albeit not at the same rapid pace, to the same destination.  "You said the right thing, Liam."

Liam shrugged.  "I'm just saying what we all feel, Jack.  Nothing else!"

"Yeah, but sometimes humans aren't always the good guys," Donna explained, thinking of what had almost happened to the Ood.  "So I'd imagine it's refreshing to see people who actually care."

"Not to mention Torchwood One had the exact opposite attitude when it came to aliens as we do," Jack added darkly.  "Their motto was 'if it's alien, it's ours.'  And they weren't exactly _nice_ to their 'guests.'"

"We changed all that," Ianto agreed as he followed Jack into the warehouse.  Inside was the _biggest_ alien Donna had ever seen before.

"So, Doctor, what do you think?" Jack inquired.

"She's been mutilated," was the angry retort.  "You poor thing," he added sympathetically from where he was coming around towards her front, where the rest of the group was.  "And you're barely more than a baby…"

"Fuck," Ianto muttered under his breath.  "If we had known sooner, Doctor," he added helplessly, the volume of his voice at a more reasonable level.

"I know," the Doctor reassured him as he glanced over at the gathered group of humans.  He stroked the creature's head.  "I'll see what I can do with the TARDIS - see if I can't fit her inside and take her somewhere else.  She wants to leave - she hates it here - but I can understand why you haven't taken the time to move her yet.  It's been only a few hours since you've rescued her, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed, all business for a change.  "Once we had everything secured and the humans responsible taken care of, Ianto and I decided to call you.  The rest, you already know."

"Would you mind telling us what she is?" Ianto asked softly.

The Doctor looked at Ianto, who had moved to stand next to him and stroke the alien's head as well.  "She's a Terillian whale," he said softly, pain evident in his voice.  " All she wants to be in the water, but Earth isn't ready for her to swim about in its oceans."

"No, probably not," Ianto agreed sadly as Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man.  "What an introduction to planet Earth," he muttered, sounding upset.

"You lot are helping change her opinion on humans," the Doctor offered, putting a hand on Ianto's shoulder.  "She can sense that you all care, and abhor what's been done to her.  Never thought I'd say that Torchwood is good, but you certainly know how to lead it away from what Torchwood One at Canary Wharf was."  He grinned at Jack and Ianto.  "But then, I know I can trust the two of you."

"Thank you, Doctor.  That means a lot to me," Jack said softly.

"Shall we head back to the TARDIS, then?" Ianto suggested after a moment of silence.  (Donna was itching to say something, but she didn't want to ruin the mood.)

"Right!  Let's see what I can figure out for our friend here!" the Doctor agreed, shifting into a different mood.  "Allons-y!"

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Liam stared as the giant Terillian whale disappeared inside a _small_ police box.  He had seen his fair share of the strange and unusual, but this quite possibly was the strangest.  The grinding noise came to an abrupt halt as the Terillian whale completely faded from sight and the police box solidified.  Liam frowned, trying to decide his best course of action. After a few moments, the door to the police box opened.  Liam was startled to see his bosses, Ianto and Jack, exit the box.  They stepped back far enough, and turned to watch as it disappeared with the same sound it had caused when it had appeared.

"What the hell?" Liam managed after a moment.  Jack and Ianto turned to look at him.

"That's the Doctor taking our guest off of our hands," Jack offered off-handedly.  "He'll make sure she gets somewhere safe as soon as possible."

Liam was silent as he processed this.  "That police box was bigger on the inside than it should logically be, right?"

Jack chuckled as Ianto smiled.  "Absolutely.  She's something else.  That's the Doctor's TARDIS.  You could wander around there for an hour and _still_ not see everything inside her."  He chuckled again.  "I'm just glad we didn't make any unexpected detours!"

"It would have been unfortunate," Ianto agreed dryly.  "And knowing the Doctor, we could have been gone for a lot longer than we originally intended."

Liam shook his head.  "You know, there are some days that Torchwood makes me question my sanity."

"It's those days that I usually try to find a hour or so where I can just make coffee at Ambrosia," Ianto remarked softly.  "I find the normalcy of making coffee helpful."  He then smiled at Jack.  "Thanks to Jack, I'm a bit more used to the unusual."

"I'd ask whether that's a good thing or not, but I think I already know the answer to that," Liam quipped.  "Come on - we've got reports to fill out back at the Hub."

Jack let out a sigh.  "I never seem to get out of those," he said mournfully.

"It's the curse of command.  Paperwork will get everyone in the end," Ianto joked.


	18. Ch 18, The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three new members are added, their integration begins, and the plans go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter is based off the idea that even the best laid plans can go awry.

**Chapter 18, The Best Laid Plans**

Theo Oakland walked into the tourist shop he had been told was the front entrance of Torchwood, the organization he now worked for.  The young woman at the desk looked up and smiled.  "Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Theo Oakland.  I'm here to see Ianto Jones or Jack Harkness," he said, hoping this was the right place.  He was fairly certain it was, but couldn't be positive.

"Ah!  Well, Ianto asked me to wait until the other two - Trent Wren and Logan McLeod- to show up before I let him know that you're all here.  Welcome aboard - I'm Jennifer Pryde, but you can call me Jen," she introduced herself.  She was a beautiful young woman, with straight chestnut colored hair and chocolate colored eyes.  "This is my domain - I run the tourist shop."

"Do you get a lot of business?" he asked curiously.  He hadn't been sure what to make of the front of a tourist shop, but the place looked to be in good working order.

"Not much right now, but Ianto thinks once tourists get used to this place actually being _open,_ it'll be a bit busier.  It's been mostly closed or had odd hours over the years, so creating regular open hours is going to throw locals _and_ tourists for a loop until everyone gets used to the change," Jen explained.  "Still, this won't be where you're working.  This is just the entrance.  Wait until you meet Myfanwy, our pet pterodactyl."

Theo blinked.  "Did you just say pterodactyl?  As in a prehistoric, extinct pterodactyl?"

"She fell through the rift in time and space, so yes, we have a pterodactyl.  If they didn't warn you, I'm betting Jack likes the surprise.  Even _with_ warning, she'll still be something to behold," Jen mused.  They both looked over as another man entered the room.  He was tall with sandy-colored hair and blue eyes.  "Can I help you?"

"I'm Trent Wren," the man offered in explanation, looking curiously at Theo.

"Another new recruit," Theo remarked cheerfully.  "Theo Oakland.  Now we're just waiting for -" the door opened again.  "You wouldn't happen to be Logan McLeod, would you?" he asked the man, who's brown hair was board-line black.

"That would be me," he confirmed with a raised brow and a Scottish accent.  "I take it you're all here for your first day?"

"Everyone save me," Jen answered.  "Jennifer Pryde, I run the tourist shop.  I started last week, so I've been where all of you are now.  Ianto should be up soon to bring you down for a tour."

"So what's it like working for Jack?  I noticed he was a bit… openly gay," Trent remarked cautiously.  Theo was reminded of the first time he had met Jack, and the man had openly flirted with him.  Theo wasn't against gays, but it was distinctly odd to be flirted with by the man.

Jen snorted.  "I wouldn't be calling Jack 'gay' anytime soon.  He'll flirt with anyone, so far as I can tell.  And he'll laugh at you if you try to ascribe that sort of labeling to him," she explained.  "Noah Kenning, who started with me, made that mistake once.  Jack wasn't trying to be mean - it's just how he is."  She chuckled.  "Jack tends to defy conventional labeling."

"He doesn't approve of labeling," Ianto noted dryly from the now open back door.  "Trent, Theo, Logan, it's good to see all of you.  If you could come this way."

"Good luck!" Jen called as Theo followed the Welshman down to the lift.

"Is there really a pterodactyl down there?" Theo had to ask, ignoring the startled and confused looks Trent and Logan were giving him.

Ianto chuckled.  "I see Jen has taken it upon herself to warn you.  Yes, Myfanwy _is_ a pterodactyl.  She fell through the rift before I came on board and was kept on as a pet and guard dog.  She's friendly enough, but we have a meat sauce that marks her food that you will want to be careful with it."

"Are you serious?  A pterodactyl, as a dinosaur?" Logan asked, dumbfounded.

"A pterosaur, actually, but that's details," Ianto remarked.  "And yes, I'm quite serious.  Jack likes surprising people with her, but even _with_ forewarning, she can be a bit surprising."

"She's one of a kind.  I'd imagine that _everyone_ would be surprised to see a live pterodactyl," Trent replied dryly.  "I take it this is the kind of job where we'll constantly see something we _haven't_ before."

"I wouldn't say constantly, but you are more likely to find something you haven't seen before than not," Ianto allowed.  "Jack likes to say that, thanks to the Rift we have, we get the flotsam and jetsam of the universe.  Therefore, we see all sorts of things.  But there are commonalities and after a while, you start to get used to the variety of artifacts that we get."

"Well, at least this job won't be boring," Logan remarked cheerfully.  "I can deal with that."

 _And we'll get to learn about the universe,_ Theo added silently.  It was probably for that reason alone that he was most excited about this job.  "Anything important we need to know?"

Ianto considered this as the lift came to a stop.  "This won't be your typical job with regular hours, at least not until we've expanded to a size that can handle a 24-hour shift system.  As we told you when you were hired, it is our eventual goal to be at a size which can support such a system, and we're in that transitional period at the moment."  Ianto led them up to a rolling door that opened with a loud clang.  "The better you can take everything in stride, the easier it will be."

Theo nodded.  Ianto was mostly reiterating a point that he had made in the interviewing process.  Now, however, he could see that he meant _everything,_ not just the transitional stage they were in.  The pterodactyl, he reasoned, was the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

"Ah, the new employees," a voice remarked.  "'Bout time they showed up."

"Owen," Ianto chided, "you're supposed to say 'welcome' at the very least.  Gentlemen, this is our head medic, Doctor Owen Harper.  Owen, this is Theo Oakland, Trent Wren, and Logan McLeod."

"McLeod?" Owen asked, suddenly interested as he peered at Logan.  "Like from Highlander?"

Logan groaned.  "Yes.  Trust me, those jokes are _old."_

"Not for me, they aren't," Owen retorted with a glint in his eyes.

"Owen, knock off the jokes for at least today.  Let them get settled before you try and scare any of them off," Ianto ordered, sounding a mixed between cross and amused.  Apparently this wasn't an unusual reaction from Dr. Owen Harper.

"Fine, but it's open season after today, Teaboy."   Ianto rolled his eyes at this remark.  "Nice to meet all of you," Owen intoned, sounding a little on the sincere side but more like he was saying it by rote than anything.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Nivarrin to autopsy."

Theo thought about asking what the hell a Nivarrin was, but decided against it.  He'd probably learn that soon enough.  Ianto watched Owen leave before he turned to them.  "Owen will probably be your most difficult new coworker," he said apologetically.  "He can be difficult to work with, but I'm sure you'll all find ways to work with him without wanting to kill him.  Although be my guest to throttle him from time to time - he certainly could use the challenge."

"I heard that, Teaboy!" came a shout.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything, Owen," Ianto called back, looking a hair smug.  "If you continue to be rude… well, I'm sure you'll enjoy decaf."

Theo heard Owen splutter and had to raise his eyebrows in amusement as a self-satisfied gleam entered his new boss's eyes.  "Fine, I'm sorry," Owen called.  "I'll be better with the next new arrivals!"

"You'd better, considering _you_ were a part of the selection process," Ianto remarked dryly, shaking his head in amusement.  "The last new member of the team is going to be Dr. Chloe Field, who will be arriving the week after next.  Why don't I show you around?  That should give the team time to come back from handling a minor Rift spike that came in about half an hour ago."

"Any chance of coffee!?" Owen called suddenly just as Ianto started to lead them off.

Ianto sighed.  "I'm busy at the moment, Owen," he called.  "Either run off to Ambrosia to get a cup, paid with _your_ money, not Torchwood's, or wait until I'm not otherwise occupied."

"Ambrosia?" Logan asked curiously.

"That's my shop," Ianto offered in explanation.  "It's not too far from here, and before I came to work here, Torchwood were my best customers."  He chuckled.  "I usually saw _someone_ from Torchwood, usually Jack, at least twice to three times a day."

"And it's not hard to see why," another man put in cheerfully as he came up.  "You have not had a proper cup of coffee until Ianto makes it.  I'm _still_ trying to get close to what he makes.  Mine's passable compared to his."

Ianto shrugged.  "It's a gift.  And you'll get there, Noah.  You're learning a slightly different method than you're used to, and that's complicating matters for you," he soothed.  "Noah, this is Logan McCloud, Theo Oakland, and Trent Wren.  Gentlemen, this is Noah Kenning, our house manager.  He's the one to let know if you think we're running low on supplies."

"Later today, I'm going to ask for your preferences for take-out," Noah warned amicably.  "We tend to eat enough of it, and if I know your preferences beforehand, I'll be able to order lunches and dinners without too much of a fuss."

"Typically, we're lucky if we have a chance to eat meals at a regular time, and take away is simplest," Ianto explained.  "Sometimes we'll have a call-out and lose the chance for a warm meal, so we take it when we can get it."

"Does Captain Harkness always go out on field missions?" Logan asked curiously.

"You don't need to stand on formality here," Ianto observed.  "As for Jack, he's more a man of action than paperwork.  He prefers to go out on field missions whenever plausible."

"Is that wise for the leader to be going out into the field?" Theo demanded as he frowned.  He'd been warned it that he'd likely be putting himself into danger on occasion.

Ianto had a small smile on his face at that.  "It is for Jack," he answered vaguely.  "Besides, there are times when, once he gets an idea into his head, it's hard to change his mind."

"That could get him killed," Trent noted dryly.  "I'm amazed he's made it to being leader if that's the case."

"Jack wasn't always head of Torchwood Three - he _did_ earn his place," Ianto pointed out.  "He has the most field experience and knows how to lead the team, _particularly_ in dangerous situations.  Besides, just because he can be stubborn with an idea, it _doesn't_ mean he isn't open to new ideas."

"Well, that's good," Trent said with relief.  "I'd hate for the boss to get killed on _my_ watch."

Theo shuddered at that idea.  "Same here," he and Logan chorused.

"Let's continue the tour.  We'll start with the cells, where we normally keep aliens or anyone who might be a danger to us or humanity at large.  We usually have a weevil down there that's gone feral, but right now we don't have one," Ianto explained, deliberately changing the topic.  Theo was glad for that - he didn't want to contemplate the mess that the death of the head of Torchwood Three would cause.  "Weevils," Ianto continued, "are a bit of a common nuisance.  They're human-shaped, but have a mouth a bit like a shark's.  They usually stay in the sewers, but occasionally venture above and develop a desire for flesh."

As the tour continued through the cells, then to the archives, Theo couldn't help but feel amazed at this place.  It seemed both technologically advanced and stunted at the same time.  Some things looked like they were out of the history books, and others were so strange to look at that they might look more appropriate on a science fiction show.  It was amusing to think of Torchwood as 'steam-punk' more than the high-tech building he had envisioned.

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

Jack  sat down at his desk with a sigh.  So far, everything was going well.  The three new employees had just completed paperwork and gun training.  Jack had fun training them individually, but had been mindful of the fact that none of them were comfortable with his rather boisterous personality.  Or the fact that he flirted with them.

He was looking forward to a time when people _weren't_ so obsessed with labels and being heterosexual.  He glanced up as Ianto entered their office carrying two mugs of coffee.  A smile spread across his lips as he took in the sight before him.  At least Ianto wasn't worried about his sexuality.

"You, Ianto Jones, are a godsend," Jack declared as he took the offered cup of coffee.  "There are so many times I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm glad to hear the feeling is mutual," Ianto quipped, a smile spreading across his own face.  "So what do you think of the new recruits so far?"

"Theo's a quick study.  He's sharp and got an inquisitive mind.  I'd like to see how well he can pick up information and have him work with you on the archives, unless he turns out to be a complete slob or you two can't work together."

"I'll arrange that for tomorrow," Ianto remarked thoughtfully.  "We'll see how it goes for the morning and go from there."

"Trent seems to just as sharp and rather perceptive.  I'd like to dig out the tests for psychic testing - maybe run everyone through them, but I've got the feeling that Trent might be a touch empathic.  And for now, he can work with Gwen.  They're in the same department anyway, so they might as well learn to work together and how they'll best coordinate when they need to."

"As for Logan, he might not be as quick on the uptake, but he's a good listener and looks like he'll follow directions even if he isn't sure about them.  That'll be an improvement over Gwen - if she doesn't like my orders, she'll fight me about them, even if it's in the middle of the crisis."  Jack scowled at that.  "They all handled weapon training well, although I get the feeling they're not all that comfortable around me."

"Give them time - I've told them that, while you'll flirt with anything, you don't mean any harm in it," Ianto said soothingly.  "They're just not used to working with someone who's as flirtatious as you."  He let out a chuckle.  "They certainly weren't expecting me to flirt _back!"_

Jack laughed.  "No, they certainly didn't," he agreed as he stood up and stepped up to Ianto.  "How do you think they'd react to seeing us in a compromising situation?" he asked huskily before he kissed Ianto.

The younger man kissed him back for a moment before he pulled back.  "Knowing out luck, they probably _will_ find us in… a compromising situation," Ianto murmured.  He chuckled.  "But let's try to make sure that doesn't happen today, at least.  They don't need to know their bosses are shagging just yet."

Jack chuckled.  "All right, but once I get you home, Mr. Jones…" Jack warned, a cheerful glint in his eye.

Ianto smiled back.  It was one of the smiles that usually got Jack's blood boiling.  "Promises, promises," he said mockingly.  "You better keep them, Captain."

"Count on it," Jack responded huskily.  He took a deep breath.  "Now, I've got some paperwork to finish up on."

"And I need to continue going over the protocols with our new recruits," Ianto added, sounding just a touch disappointed.  He smiled at Jack.  "Time to get to work, _sir."_   With that, he turned and left the office.

It was, Jack decided, a good thing, even if it did take away the person he wanted to be near the most.  Right now, they both had work to do, and he had to do it.  He sat back down at his desk with a sigh.  How he _hated_ paperwork.  Still, at least with Ianto around, it wasn't nearly as bad as it might have been.

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

Jack gasped back to life, flailing his arms around a little.  As he calmed himself down and began to look around, he heard a muffled curse.  Jack spotted Theo, who was staring at Jack like he was looking at a ghost.  Well, he couldn't blame him.  He _had_ just come back from the dead.  Jack reached up and tapped his comm. unit to make sure it was still on.

"Tosh, Gwen, report," he ordered into it.

 _"Everything's under control,"_ Tosh answered immediately.  _"The three Bliary are dead - sorry, we didn't have any other choice."_

"It's fine.  Prepare them for transport and make sure you're careful with their weapons.  Put them in containment units until I have a chance to check them over."

 _"Got it,"_ Gwen said.

 _"…Is it just me or are we talking to a dead man?"_ Logan asked.  _"Or did Theo make a mistake with his report?"_

"It's a long story.  I'll explain back at the Hub," Jack replied, fighting back a sigh.  "Theo and I will meet up with you later," he added.  "Jack out."  He turned off his comm. unit and looked at the still stunned Theo.  "It's all right," he said softly.  "I'm fine."

"But you - you _pushed_ me out of the way and _died!_ " Theo blurted as he inched closer.  "How…?  I mean, you _died_ and now you're _fine!"_

Jack did sigh now.  "I know.  Something happened to me, and now I'm stuck like this."  He grimaced.  "It's not something I want, let me tell you."

Theo continued to stare at him, his eyes searching for any hint of injury.  Then something seemed to cut through his daze.  "This is why none of the others have a problem with the leader coming out into the field, even _with_ new recruits.  They know you'll be okay!"

Jack liked how sharp his new recruits were.  It definitely worked in Theo's favor.  Now he just had to find out how Theo felt about this sudden development.  "Yes, they know.  It's not something I like to share with people I don't really know.  People tend to freak out."

Theo snorted as he sat down where he was.  "I don't blame them," he muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face.  "This is just… unbelievable."  He looked at Jack contemplatively.  "Thank you," he said sincerely after a long moment.  "You saved my life.  Did…" he hesitated, "did Torchwood do this to you?  I know it didn't used to be like it is now," he added hurriedly.

"No, Torchwood didn't do this to me," Jack said, fighting the touch of bitterness that he felt about his situation from coming into his voice.  He wasn't sure he succeeded.  _They just used my 'skills,'_ he added silently, allowing all of his bitterness to come out in that single thought.  "I don't even know exactly what happened to make me like this," he said, only partially lying.  He knew some of the details, but he didn't know exactly what had happened that fateful day.  "I just… died, and then I was awake and alive again.  And I've been this way ever since."   Theo stared at him, his gaze still contemplative.  "We'd better get back," Jack suggested as he stood up, biting back a groan as he did so.  "I might as well tell everyone now, since you know."

"Sorry," Theo apologized as he also stood.  "If I hadn't -"

"Don't blame yourself, these things happen," Jack cut him off.  "You've only been working with us for a week and you're still not used to the way things work.  You were doing exactly what I told you to do - we're just lucky I was close enough to intervene in the meantime.  Having my secret revealed is far better than having to bring you home in a body bag."

Theo shuddered.  "And here I thought we'd have to bring _you_ home in one.  I wasn't looking forward to that."  He paused before he glanced at Jack.  "Especially since you and Ianto seem… close."

Jack chuckled.  They'd been a little more careful over the past week, in part because they'd decided to let the new three get used to Jack before springing that fact on them.  He'd wondered if any of them had noticed anything.  "Oh, yeah, we're 'close,'" Jack confirmed with a bit of a leer.  "He's gorgeous, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Theo rolled his eyes.  "You know, I think I'm getting used to the way you act," he remarked dryly.  "This doesn't even surprise me.  So you and Ianto are… together?"

"Yes, we are," Jack confirmed, a warm feeling spreading through him at the idea.   "After he and his last girlfriend broke up, I wasn't going to let him get away!"

Theo started.  "Girlfriend?  So he's bi?"

"If you want to label him, sure," Jack replied with a shrug.  "Neither of us put much stock in labels, though."  He chuckled.  "You people and your quaint little categories."

He got a strange look at that, but shook his head as they arrived at the second SUV that Torchwood now had.  "I don't even want to know," Jack heard him mutter.  Theo got into the passenger's front seat while Jack got behind the steering wheel.  The other man was silent the whole way back to the Hub.  Jack thought that Theo was taking the news well, but he wasn't sure.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Jack told Theo as they got out of the SUV.  "This isn't exactly the best thing to wear to a meeting," he joked as he indicated his bloodstained clothes.  Ianto was going to have a fit when he saw the coat, but Jack would do his best to appease his lovely Welshman.

Theo nodded before heading in.  Jack felt his heart sink a little and took a deep breath before he headed off to his bunker to clean up and change his clothes.  When he climbed up, he was only a little surprised to see Ianto waiting there.  "The Bliary are in storage until Owen can look at them.  I'm going to suggest that he save one for Dr. Field to autopsy with him when she arrives next week.  Are you okay?"  At the last question, Ianto stepped forward to put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm always okay," Jack replied, offering Ianto a winning smile.

"Jack," Ianto reprimanded softly.  "We're alone.  Are you _really_ okay?"

"I have to be," Jack whispered, reaching one hand forward to take the hand that wasn't on his shoulder.  "Together?"

"Always, Jack," Ianto promised, squeezing Jack's hand gently.

A knot released in his chest as Jack smiled at Ianto, even as Ianto's promise nudged a wound that he did his best to ignore.  'Always' would be far too short with this man, but Jack had to live in the present.  The more he looked at forever stretching unendingly in front of him, the worse he felt.  And now he knew he would have that time.  Every day, this curse felt heavier on Jack's soul.

Jack took a deep breath, banishing as much of his melancholy attitude as he could, released Ianto's hand, and strode towards the conference room.  It was more crowded than it had been before.  Jen had been called down, since Jack had decided to just tell everyone.  Maybe that was the right thing to do in the first place, but it was hard to tell strangers the truth about himself.  And even if they worked for him, they were all still strangers.  They didn't even have anyone's vote of approval, as Liam and Lyn had both had.

Jack sat down, with Ianto taking the only available seat immediately to his right.  Jack looked at the five new employees.  All of them, barring Theo, looked confused and skeptical.  He wondered what they all knew and if Theo had said anything.  Although judging from the looks he was getting from the ones not in the field, probably very little.

"Jack, what's going on?" Logan asked.  "Theo said you'd died saving his life, but you look very much alive to me."

"And uninjured," Jen put in, frowning at this.

"I can't die," Jack said simply.  "Whenever I do, I come back as if it had never happened.  It's terrible on my clothes, let me tell you!"

"If you didn't put yourself between us and danger, your clothes wouldn't suffer," Ianto noted.  "However, in the long run, losing clothes is preferable to losing friends."   Jack grinned at Ianto, since that was precisely why he did what he did.  In the end, clothes didn't really matter.

"Are you serious?" Trent asked with a frown.

"I saw it," Theo said tiredly.  "He was dead and then he wasn't."  He looked at Jack.  "He saved my life with… whatever this is."  He glanced at Ianto.  "Losing clothing is better than losing people."

"What are you?" Jen wondered, staring at Jack like he had grown two heads.

Jack did his best not to flinch at her question.  "Human," he answered honestly.  "It's just that something happened to me a long time ago that made me unable to stay dead.  It's not something I wanted, and I sure wouldn't wish for anyone else to have this."  _Except maybe Ianto,_ he thought quietly.  _I'd love to have him forever, but I don't want him cursed like I am._

"Why not?  I mean, it'd be helpful to not worry about dying," Trent asked, sounding perplexed.

"It looked painful, Trent," Theo told him firmly.  "I'd imagine that dying hurts, no matter what way you do it.  I wouldn't want that.  Besides - Jack, just _how_ _long_ ago did this happen to you?"

Jack wanted to sigh in relief.  It looked like Theo, at least, got it.  "For a far longer time than I care to think about," he answered honestly.  _Although with timelines, it could be confusing…_   "I look exactly the same way I did when I first died over a hundred years ago."  _At least from the perspective of my personal timeline._

Theo paled as everyone new stared at Jack.  "You haven't changed in over a hundred years?" Noah asked, sounding a touch awed.

"It's like Tuck Everlasting, isn't it?" Jen asked quietly.  "Everything and everyone changes around you, but you're stuck."

"Yeah," Jack agreed softly.  He'd never heard of Tuck Everlasting, but it sounded like his situation to a degree.  "You should have seen Torchwood back near it's beginning.  You wouldn't recognize it."  He chuckled softly.  "It's come a long way from there."

Jen looked between Jack and Ianto.  "Jack, I…"  She took a deep breath.  "I wouldn't want this immortality that you have, and I'm sorry you _do_ have it.  Is there no way to get rid of it?"

"None," Jack responded, touched by her declaration.

"I'm confused.  Isn't immortality a good thing?" Trent asked, frowning.

"No," Jack, Jen, and Ianto chorused.  They all smiled at each other.

"The book I mentioned, Tuck Everlasting, deals with immortality," Jen explained.  "This family of four drink this water that somehow turns them immortal, but they don't realize it right away.  Miles, the older brother, gets married and has two children.  Only… none of them are alive anymore, and Miles is stuck, unable to be with those he loves, no matter how long he lives."  Jack looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze as Jen's words hit him.  Softly, Jen concluded, "That doesn't sound like a fun way to live to me."

Ianto's hand found Jack's under the table, offering him support.  Jack wasn't going to add anything, but Jen's words were particularly harsh.  She didn't mean them to be - she was just relating a story from a book she had read - but that didn't mean he didn't feel connected to the story.  It so eloquently described his life.

"Shit," Logan muttered as he realized the truth of Jen's words.  He looked at Jack.  "That is what it's like, isn't it?  Watching everyone you know and love grow old and die… or die some other way."

"I guess I'm wrong," Trent murmured, looking contrite.  "I guess I didn't think about all of the implications, especially when _you_ are the only one immortal.  I'm sorry, Jack."

"Most people don't," Jack mused softly.  "It's fine.  Now.  Why don't all of you take the rest of the evening off?  You can fill out reports first thing tomorrow morning."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Owen said as he stood up and headed out the door.  Ianto chuckled as everyone else stood up and left.  Theo stopped once, and nodded at Jack before he left.

Soon, only Jack and Ianto were left in the conference room.  Jack stood up and pulled Ianto to him.  He buried his head on Ianto's shoulder as Ianto pulled him close.  He didn't think any of them realized how much their words cut him when they were musing about how hard it must be to be immortal.  None of _them_ had to live with it.  And God, did he wish he had someone to share it with.  He was tired of being alone, of having no one to turn to.  At least in that book, the family had each other.  They would never be alone like he is.

For as long as he could, he'd hold onto Ianto.  Even if it would never be long enough, he wasn't going to waste a single moment.  Jack shifted and kissed Ianto.  They spent a few moments like that, just holding each other and kissing, before Ianto finally pulled away.

"Let's go home," Ianto murmured as he put his forehead against Jack's.  "We'll order take away, maybe watch a movie… and find other ways to occupy our time."

Jack chuckled.  "All right.  I'm sure we can find _something_ to do with our time," he agreed huskily.  "Let's go home."

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

Theo took a sip of beer as Logan let out a sigh.  "I don't know why they didn't trust us with this sooner.  It's clear that us new employees were deliberately left out of the loop," Logan complained.

"I'm not sure it's right for us to blame them," Theo remarked softly.  "This isn't a Torchwood secret, Logan.  It's _Jack's_ secret.  Yes, it affects all of us, but… do we really have a right to demand Jack tell us everything about himself?"

"Then why did everyone else know about it?" Logan demanded.

"Maybe for the same reason _we_ now know about it," Trent offered.  "This is a rather… large secret, don't you think?  I can't imagine Jack easily telling _anyone_ about it… other than maybe Ianto.  Is it just me, or are they together?"

"I've noticed that, too.  I think they're trying not to draw attention to themselves just yet," Theo admitted, a smile tugging at his lips.  "We definitely found our way into a unique job."

"Don't count on me jumping for joy," Logan muttered.  "This is way too strange for my tastes."

"What are you going to do about it?" Trent asked, eyeing Logan.

"I don't know.  My best option is to just accept it and move on.  It's not like it really affects me, beyond the obvious.  Although," Logan let out a soft chuckle, "I guess we won't have to worry about our boss dying on our watch anymore."

"No," Theo agreed, "although I think I'd like to avoid that if possible.  It's… disconcerting to see him come back."

"I'm glad it was you to see that rather than me," Logan muttered.  "I don't think I would've handled that well."

"I'm not sure I handled it the best, but at least I didn't run screaming," Theo remarked ruefully.  "Well, here's to an interesting future," he added as he raised his glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tuck Everlasting" is a children's book concerning immortality. It was made into a movie twice, and has a great speech by Miles in the 2002 version. If the below link works, that will take you directly to a video with the speech in question. It's a really well done scene where some of the emotion that it creates comes from the flashbacks - mostly silent flashbacks, might I add.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vnonyEip-Q
> 
> I now wonder if RTD drew upon this book for inspiration for what happened to Jack and how it affects him. It is a possibility, that's for sure.


	19. Ch 19, Shifting Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto stays home, Dr. Chloe Field arrives, and Jen puts forth an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't out Friday! I've changed up my routine (again), and adjusting is hard on my writing.
> 
> For future references: If it's not out on Friday, I'll do my best to have it out on Saturday.
> 
> I will NOT be writing anything relating to "Adam." It's probably my least favorite episode, at least before CoE, and it would probably be hard to impossible for me to write it and do it any justice.

**Ch 19, Shifting Pieces**

"Come on, Yan, you _know_ you should stay home today," Jack said coaxingly as he pushed Ianto gently back onto the bed.  "If you rest, you'll feel better quicker.  Don't make me get Owen to back me up."

"I  doubt we'd ever survive that," Ianto muttered.  He looked mutinous and miserable at the same time.  He sounded terrible.  "All right," he finally agreed with a sigh as he settled back onto the bed.  "Tell Chloe that I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet her on her first day.  This puts a damper on my plans."

Jack bent down and kissed Ianto's forehead.  "I know, but it's an unfortunate fact of life," he reassured Ianto softly.  "People get sick, and you have to deal with it the best you can.  You'll be back on your feet before you know it.  Now rest, and I'll bring lunch around noon, Rift permitting."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Ianto said petulantly.

"Yes, but you do so much to take care of us.  No one is sure when you're last day off was, you know, from both Torchwood _and_ Ambrosia," he added.  That realization had Jack determined to make it so that Ianto took more days off. Maybe he could arrange days off together.  He'd have to look into that.

"I've been busy," Ianto pointed out.  "Besides, I need to mind my business and keep Torchwood running.  Until recently, we've been understaffed at Torchwood and -"

"You didn't feel taking time off was a good idea," Jack guessed, interrupting Ianto in the process.  "Well, we've got a bigger staff now, and I'm thinking sometime along, you and I should take a day off and do something fun together."  He grinned at Ianto's surprised look.  "Just you and me," he purred as he cupped Ianto's cheek.  "Anything come to mind?"

Ianto flushed a little, making his appearance even more rosy than before.  "I'm sure we can figure something out," Ianto replied softly.  He leaned his head forward and pressed gently against Jack's forehead.  "I'd like that.  We probably deserve some time off."

Jack nearly sighed with relief.  He'd been afraid he'd have an uphill battle with Ianto on the subject.  For someone who hadn't volunteered to be Torchwood, he was remarkably dedicated to his task.  Jack sometimes had to drag Ianto home in the evenings, just to get out of the Hub.  "Yes, we do," Jack agreed huskily before he kissed Ianto.  He was mostly immune to 21st century diseases.  Well, at least 21st century Earth diseases.  As a result, he worried far less about catching diseases than everyone else.  "Now rest," he ordered Ianto softly, stroking his cheek.  "I'll see you around noon, rift permitting."

"Rift permitting," Ianto agreed as he settled back in bed.  "And I expect those budget reports done by tomorrow!"

"Of course, Ianto," Jack responded, just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  He headed out of the flat they shared.  Some days he still marveled at the fact that he was sharing a flat with Ianto.  Any day he woke with Ianto at his side was a good one in his book.

Jen wasn't in yet when Jack went through the tourist shop, but then he wasn't expecting her so soon.  They had decided that she would have six-hour work days, and there was already talk of adding a second person to the roster so that they were open a little more and had a more equal share of the work load.  Some days the changes that they were all planning overwhelmed Jack, who had realized he was a little too complacent in the way Torchwood had been run all these years.

However, he was starting to see the positive effects the changes were having on his staff.  Everyone looked a little more energized when they were at the Hub, and the coffee intake had decreased.  He could already see the camaraderie developing within the team, and the friendships that were getting stronger as time went on.  He might not have liked the idea of expanding Torchwood Cardiff, but he could now see that it had been a necessary change.

Jack looked up as the cog wheel alarm went off.  He spotted Theo, Lyn, and Tosh come up to their stations, although he could tell Lyn and Tosh were having an animated conversation.  Theo had a bemused smile on his face that was still present when he glanced up at Jack, who was now standing in the doorway to his office.

"Morning, Jack," Theo said, loud enough to be heard but not so loud that it could be considered shouting.  "Is Ianto in?  I'd love a cup of his coffee."

"He's out today," Jack answered as Lyn and Tosh looked up at him.  "He came down with something and I convinced him to take the day off."

"I didn't think he looked all that good yesterday," Lyn offered softly.  "I'm glad you convinced him to stay home.  I can't help but worry he's slowly working himself into the ground."

"Maybe he should take some actual days off, not sick days," Theo suggested.  "I know, since I started working here, I haven't seen him take a day off yet."

"He hasn't really taken a proper day off since he started working with Torchwood.  I can't say for sure about since he started running Ambrosia, but…" Tosh shrugged, a rueful smile appearing on her face.  "Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't had a proper day off since he opened Ambrosia."  She looked up at Jack.  "Why don't you figure out when might be a good idea for you and Ianto to take a day or two off?"

Jack considered kissing Tosh.  He couldn't help but smile at his considerate employees.  "I was actually planning on doing just that, Tosh," he told her cheerfully.  "And I think I can convince Ianto to take a day off with me.  But not right away - we've got Chloe Field coming in today, and we're going to want a few days for her to get used to everything before Ianto and I can take a day off."

"Are you telling her about yourself?" Theo asked quietly.  The young man never directly mentioned Jack's immortality, but never treated the secret as a bad thing.  Rather, he treated it as a secret, something Jack had the right to tell himself.

"Not today," Jack answered honestly.  "I want to give her a couple of days to get used to Torchwood before springing that on her.  Hopefully we won't have a repeat of what happened with you."

"Good.  And considering Chloe Field is a _doctor_ , I'd imagine knowing your… unique status would be helpful.  Why do you seem opposed to introduce people with a doctorate with that title, by the way?"

Jack chuckled at Theo's blunt question.  Every so often, Theo would ask a blunt question like that.  Not often, and he generally seemed to try to restrain himself, but Theo could be insatiably curious.  He was a bit like Ianto, however, in that he tried to be polite and not ask highly personal questions.  This one was more of a question trying to understand a particular habit of Jack's.

"I'm friends with the Doctor," Jack explained.  "After him, it's hard to want to introduce anyone as Doctor."

"The Doctor from the charter?  The one who, until Torchwood Three became the primary branch, was an enemy of Torchwood?" Theo looked a little confused.

"Precisely, although really that was just one big misunderstanding.  I'm glad Ianto got that pesky original charter amended," Jack mused.  "It's nothing personal, really, just a habit I developed over the years."

They all looked over when the door alarm sounded again.  Gwen, Owen, Noah, and Trent all came in together.  "This looks cozy," Gwen noted as she bounded up to where the four were congregated.  "Where's Ianto and Logan?"

"Logan isn't in yet," Jack answered truthfully.  "And Ianto's out sick."

"I thought he looked like he was coming down with something," Owen remarked dryly.  "Trust Teaboy to pick up a cold the day we're adding the newest doctor to the team.  Well… at least Noah's coffee is passable."

"Hey!" Noah called indignantly.  "Ianto says my coffee is right where it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah, which is below what Teaboy can make," Owen retorted.  "Honestly, I don't know _what_ it is about Teaboy, but he makes the best coffee I've ever tasted."

"He certainly is… talented," Jack chipped in, grinning in a not-exactly-innocent way.

" _Please,_ for the love of all things good, _don't_ talk about that!" Owen exclaimed, glaring at Jack.  "Especially not in front of the new girl.  We don't want to scare her off just yet."

"We let her meet you during the interviewing process.  If that didn't scare her off, nothing will," Jack quipped, grinning as Owen's scowl deepened.

"At least we get an idea of what you're like before we became a part of the team, Jack," Theo remarked thoughtfully.  "You're definitely unique, although you are _far_ easier to work with than Owen."

"Hey!  I'm still here, you know, and caffeine deprived!" Owen snapped, glaring around the group, although his eyes landed on Noah.

"I'll start a pot of coffee," Noah said instantly before heading off in the appropriate direction.

"He's no Ianto, but at least he makes decent coffee," Owen remarked.

Jack chuckled.  "His coffee is fine.  Ianto just has that special spark to make his coffee go from good to amazing.  Although I'd be careful insulting Noah or Ianto.  They, after all, have control over your coffee.  I know Ianto's given you decaf a few times when you've _particularly_ annoyed him.  I might tell Noah that that's a good way to get back at you if he hasn't figured it out already."

Owen glared at Jack.  "Bastard," he said before he headed off towards his station.

Jack just chuckled.  He'd been called a lot worse than that in his many years.  "Okay, people, time to get to work.  We don't want Ianto to be upset when he realizes we didn't do our paperwork properly," he said, clapping his hands together.

"No, we can't have that," Theo agreed with a drawl, a grin spreading across his face.  "Although I bet you're hoping for a good reason to get out of as much of it as you can."

Everyone laughed at this as Logan arrived.  "I'd imagine many of us feel that way about paperwork," Trent remarked cheerfully.  "Still, it's a necessary part of our job, so we can't get out of it."

"Unfortunately," Jack agreed before he turned and headed back into his office.  He'd have his own distraction from paperwork soon enough.  Until then, he might as well start working on this month's budget reports.

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

Jen took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to Jack and Ianto's office.  "Come in!" came Jack's immediate response.  She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she entered the office.  Jack might be doing paperwork to keep Torchwood up and running, but everyone had their bets that if Ianto wasn't around, it would only be partially completed at best until it absolutely _had_ to be in.  And even _with_ Ianto around, Jack liked to put it off whenever he could.  "Jen!  It's rare to see you venture down here," Jack added teasingly once he saw who it was.

"Of course.  I'm supposed to be manning the tourist shop upstairs," Jen reminded him teasingly.  "I only come down for coffee or if I need to talk to you or Ianto."

"So what can I help you with?" Jack asked, a slight innuendo embedded in his words.

"I think you should think about changing some of Torchwood's employee policies," she said bluntly.  It was sometimes easier to say things bluntly, and in this case, it was.

Jack raised his eyebrows.  "Care to explain?" he asked mildly.  At least he wasn't outright furious.

Jen took a deep breath.  "I'm not saying you should change everything, but there are a lot of rules, regulations, and policies that are outdated and in some cases… highly uncomfortable.  I know you and Ianto are working on changing and updating a lot of things, but the employee policies haven't really been dealt with yet beyond allowing us to tell _one_ person about what we do for a living."

Jack frowned.  "I'm sorry you feel this way.  Ianto and I have been busy, and it's not exactly the top of our priority list just yet.  Most of the policies are important, though."  He looked searchingly at her.  "You've got a particular policy that you want changed in mind?  Or is this just a general problem you're bringing to my attention?"

Jen smiled thinly.  She would never let anyone say that Jack wasn't sharp.  "It's the way you handle employees who quit," she admitted softly.  "It makes it feel like you either have to take retcon or stay in a job you're not happy in."

Jack blinked.  "You're not happy here?" he asked, sounding stunned.

"God, no!  That's not what I meant!" Jen yelped.  "I like running the tourist shop - it's a good job.  No, but I think… I think Logan is considering it."

Jack let out a sigh.  "I've been worried about that," he admitted.  "He's never seemed very happy here, especially after learning my big secret.  You think we should change our policies involving employees who quit?"

"Yes," Jen confirmed.  "Maybe an agreement than anything that happened or is connected Torchwood cannot be talked about.  And if we find out whoever's quit _has_ been talking about Torchwood, we'll go in and retcon them."

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" he observed idly.

Jen blushed.  "Well, sometimes there's not much to do up there, so I like to try and tackle what I see as problems.  Logan being unhappy, at least a little, is enough of a problem that I wanted to see if I could figure out how to fix it.  I think he would quit, if he had the option without losing his memories."

Jack frowned.  "I'll talk to Ianto and we'll figure out if that's a good idea or not," he told her.  "And maybe it's time to bring the other employee policies into the 21st century - but for now, we don't have the time to review it.  There's too much changing as it is to completely overhaul everything."

"That's fine," Jen reassured him instantly.  "At least reconsider the quitting policy - it might be better in the end if people who aren't happy can quit without problems.  And… well, a team should be of people who are relatively happy and can trust one another.  I think having someone unhappy on the team might… not be the best thing."

Jack's frown deepened.  "I'll talk to Ianto.  That is a valid point.  Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Jen.  Anytime you think of something else that might improve rationale, let either me or Ianto know."

"I will," she promised.  "I better head back up.  We can't let people think we've forgotten the tourist shop."  Jack's chuckle followed her out of the office.

She caught a glance of Owen and the new doctor, Chloe Field, heading back towards autopsy.  She wondered how Chloe was going to take Jack's secret.  Well, she'd find out in a few days.  It'd be nice if she could handle it without a problem.  She'd like more women on the team.

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

"So what do you know about our enigmatic leader?" Chloe asked as the day drew close to the end.  She hadn't wanted to admit it, but Captain Jack Harkness had her intrigued.  He was a puzzle, and she wouldn't deny that she loved puzzles.  She wasn't rude enough to demand answers, but anything that her new teammates were willing to tell her would help.

He was a major flirt, but oddly no one took him all that seriously.  It was like he flirted because it was habit, not because he was all that serious.  And everyone was just used to it.  Still, it wasn't like he was falsely flattering the team.  She'd heard him compliment Toshiko Sato on something she'd done, and from what Chloe understood, Toshiko was a technological genius.

"Enough," Owen answered with a shrug.  "Well, by his standards, anyway.  He tends to guard his secrets jealously."

"Really."  That only made her more curious, but she could recognize that Jack had boundaries.  She could also recognize that that was about all she was going to get out of Owen.  "It's funny how open he is about some things, then."  She couldn't help but chuckle.  "He's the biggest flirt I've ever met, and that impression is probably aided by the fact that he'll flirt with women _and_ men!"

Owen snorted.  "Probably," he agreed.  "You haven't seen him flirt with aliens yet - that's just a little weird."

Chloe blinked.  "Aliens.  He'll flirt with _aliens._ "

"Yup.  And his stories often have a similar theme to them.  Bet you can guess what _that_ is."

"He's had _sex with aliens?"_ she squeaked, the thought shocking her to the core.

"Yup.  Sure changes your perspective of the guy, eh?" Owen asked, a glint in his eye.  "Still, there are plenty of things we're not sure about when it comes to Jack.  He used to tell all these bizarre, elaborate stories that we thought just _couldn't_ be true.  Now…" Owen shrugged, "no idea if they're true or not."

"It sounds like he's an enigma."  Chloe shook her head.  "I'm going to have to get used to these strange ideas, aren't I?"

"If you want to make it here, yes."

"Okay, kids!" Jack's voice suddenly called out into the main area of the Hub.  "Everyone can head home for the night.  Theo, Liam, Lyn, you three are on call tonight."

"Finally!" Owen exclaimed as he stood up, grabbing a few things from his desk.  "Never argue with the boss about time to go home," he advised, "otherwise you end up stuck here longer than you want to be."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chloe responded, trying to not laugh as Owen practically ran out the door.  She looked up as she heard footsteps approach her.  "Hello, Jack," she greeted warmly.

"How'd your first day go?" Jack asked curiously.  "Owen behave himself?"

Chloe chuckled.  "I get the feeling he kept his tongue and temper in check today.  He reminds me of my brother, to be honest.  I'll probably react to him in the same way I do Oliver if that assessment proves true.  He's one of those men who think they have to be all macho in order to be considered manly."  She rolled her eyes, knowing as she did so she took a risk here with Jack.  "Otherwise, I had a good day."

Jack chuckled.  "Some of the bravest men I've met weren't macho at all," Jack remarked softly.  "Of course, it depends on what you think being manly means and how desirable it is."  He chuckled again.  "All those neat little labels.  I never understood the need for labels.  I'm glad to hear your day went well, even _with_ Owen being who he is."  The grin on his face was unmistakable.

"How do you put up with him?" she wanted to know.

"We tease each other."  Jack's grin widened a bit.  "I flirt with him to unsettle him.  Ianto threatens him with decaf.  We all have our ways to cope with him.  It sounds like you might have a plan forming on that front already."

Chloe had to laugh.  "I guess I do.  And decaf?  Seriously?  And that works?"

"You  haven't had Ianto's coffee yet.  Noah's is decent, but somehow Ianto makes his taste amazing.  No one else comes close to making coffee as good as Ianto.  So when he threatens decaf, it's a valid threat."

"I look forward to trying some of this amazing coffee," she said, smiling a bit.  "It's too bad he was sick today.  Hopefully he'll feel better for tomorrow.  I'm curious to see how having him around changes the dynamics around here."

"He keeps us on our toes," Jack admitted as he locked the tourist shop's doors behind him.  "And keeps everything running as smoothly as he can.  I can't help but be glad I've got him working for me."  He chuckled.  "It's funny how he ended up working for me.  I went away for a trip, and when I got back, he was running Torchwood for me," he explained.  "I asked him to stay on."

"And he did.  What was he doing before?" Chloe asked curiously as they headed across the Plaza.

Jack gestured towards the shop that was almost directly in front of them.  "He owns Ambrosia," he answered simply.  "Before he worked for me, I'd go there at least twice a day for coffee."

"How did he go from owning and running Ambrosia to running Torchwood?" Chloe asked, a little bewildered by the prospect.

"He sent a letter to the Queen asking her to change a few things, like the charter," Jack said fondly.  "She was so impressed by him that she asked him to run Torchwood while I was absent.  She wasn't too pleased to find that my team were hiding my absence from her."

"Ah," Chloe said, wincing a little.  "Well, at least Ianto impressed her."

"Yeah.  Of course, who _wouldn't_ be impressed by Ianto?" Jack asked, grinning at her.  "Well, have a good evening," Jack said as he stopped at the door that led to the flat above Ambrosia.  "I've got to tend to my sick Welshman."

Chloe blinked.  "Wait, if this is Ianto's shop… is that his flat?  Are you and Ianto together?"

Jack laughed.  "Yes, this is Ianto's flat.  And yes, we're together."  His eyes warmed.  "I never thought I stood a chance, especially when he was with Nerys, but we're together now and that's what matters to me."

"Nerys.  So he's bi?" she guessed cautiously.

Jack laughed again.  "You people and your quaint little labels," he said teasingly.  "I don't think Ianto has ever labeled his sexuality, now that I think of it.  Huh.  Well, have a good evening, Chloe," he added before he opened the door and climbed the steps.

She stared after him, unsure how to react to that information.  Then she realized that Jack just didn't care about labels like that.  He was by far the most unusual man she had ever met.  She shrugged before she headed off towards her new flat.  If Jack and Ianto were together, who was she to make judgments?  Torchwood was by far the most secretive organization she could have gotten herself involved in, and it made sense for them to be with someone they worked with.  That way, there were no secrets.

 

**X X X TORCHWOOD X X X**

 

Jack jerked awake, disoriented for a moment before he realized where he was and how he had gotten into the position he was in.  He smiled down at Ianto, who was curled up next to him under the blanket.  Jack reached over and grabbed the remote to turn off the television and DVD player.  He gently shook Ianto's shoulder, causing the young man to grumble sleepily.

"Come on, Yan," Jack said softly, "let's go to bed.  It'll be more comfortable than spending the rest of the night on the couch."

"Tired," Ianto muttered as Jack helped him sit upright.

"And you can go right back to sleep once we're in bed," Jack promised, pressing his lips against Ianto's forehead.  "I could carry you to bed if you'd like," he offered softly.  He had to swallow a chuckle at the dark look Ianto gave him.  He stood up and offered his hand.  "I thought I'd let you know I was willing."

"I'm not that tired," Ianto protested softly as he took Jack's hand, allowing him to pull Ianto to his feet.  "Did we fall asleep in the middle of the movie?"

"Possibly.  We can watch it some other time," Jack replied with a shrug.  "I certainly have no problem watching movies with you," he added with a smile.

Ianto smiled before he yawned.  "Bed," he said before he headed in the direction.  Jack smiled as he watched Ianto stumble a little.  He followed, pulling off some of his clothes as he went.

He dropped them just inside the door to their bedroom and smiled fondly at the sight before him.  Ianto was already under the covers, quite possibly asleep already.  He finished stripping and climbed in next to Ianto.  Ianto immediately shifted, proving that he was still awake enough to curl up next to Jack.

He remembered the Doctor's question about whether or not he wanted to die.  His response had been, 'Eventually.  Right now, I've got someone to live for.'  He stood by that assessment, but the sentiment had grown stronger since returning home.  He had someone to live for, and for as long as he had Ianto, he would continue to want to live.  At that point… _then_ he would more than likely have a different answer for the Doctor.

He hoped for years with his quiet Welshman.


	20. Ch 20, Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah Jane reappears, Martha arrives for a visit, and the PHARM is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this is late. I needed internet access to finish writing this chapter, and I didn't have it until a few hours ago. Also, updates may be moved permanently to Saturdays. (It'll help me out with fitting writing in around work.)
> 
> In case someone missed this last week, I am NOT covering "Adam."
> 
> This chapter covers "Reset." So clearly, there will be spoilers!

**Chapter 20, Friendly Faces**

"Ianto Jones!" a familiar voice called.  Ianto started and turned to smile as Sarah Jane Smith approached him with a smile of her own.  "You look wonderful!  How is everything going at work?"

Considering they were in public, Ianto couldn't fault her for being vague.  Ianto chuckled.  "Well enough.  I'm not sure how much information you get, but we're expanding.  Things have been busy as a result."  He chuckled.  "We're finally going to be large enough that we're not constantly running on coffee alone."

Sarah Jane laughed.  "I'd imagine that _would_ be an improvement!  And Alistair _did_ mention something about Torchwood getting bigger.  I take it you're excited about this change?"

"Other than the paperwork that goes with it, it'll be good for everyone.  We don't want to be too much like UNIT is now, but perhaps a bit like it used to be back when the Doctor was on staff on a more regular basis," Ianto explained.  "We're even setting up our original work space to be the new research and development location."

"It sounds exciting!  What about your friend, Jack?  Is he back?" Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"Are you talking about me?"  The two turned to see Jack stride up to them, a bemused smile on his face.  "Hello!" he greeted, smiling at Sarah Jane.  "Captain Jack Harkness and _who_ are _you?"_

"Well!" Sarah Jane said.  "He certainly _does_ flirt with everyone, doesn't he?" she asked Ianto, smiling at his equally bemused expression.  "Sarah Jane Smith."  She took Jack's offered hand.  "I used to travel with the Doctor."

Jack's face lit up at that.  "Oh!  Yan's mentioned you.  The brilliant investigator with a protective streak a mile wide!  He said you were beautiful, too!"

Ianto felt his cheeks heating up as Sarah Jane looked at him.  "Well, it seems you're full of compliments," she told Ianto with a smile.  "Ianto's told me quite about you as well, Jack.  How was your trip with the Doctor?"

"It made me glad to come home," Jack answered dismissively.  "We were just about to go have dinner…" he glanced at Ianto, who gave an imperceptible nod.  "Why don't you join us?  My treat!"

"I wouldn't be interrupting anything, would I?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Not at all," Ianto reassured her.  "It would be wonderful to catch up.  And perhaps afterwards we can retire to our flat and discuss matters best left away from prying ears."

"Did you say 'our' flat?" Sarah Jane asked, a smile lighting up her face as she looked between the two.

Jack grinned and threw his arm around Ianto's shoulders.  "Yup, our flat," he confirmed happily.  "I'm still not sure when it went from me staying the night to our flat," he added with a fond smile aimed at Ianto.  Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm not sure it matters, Jack," he said quietly as Jack's arm dropped gently from his shoulders.

"Well!  I'm happy for the two of you!"  Sarah Jane smiled fondly at Ianto.  "And if you two are sure you don't mind me interrupting your evening…"

"We don't," Jack and Ianto said simultaneously.

Sarah Jane chuckled.  "Then I'll take you up on that offer.  I'd certainly like a chance to get to know you, Jack!"

"I'd love a chance to get to know you, Sarah Jane," Jack responded, a familiar gleam entering his eyes.  Ianto had to stifle a chuckle as Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart is a good friend of mine," she remarked casually.

"I like him, too.  He's the only one in UNIT worth listening to, especially lately," Jack responded cheerfully.  There was a hint of darkness at the last two words, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.  Ianto had a good idea he knew where that came from.  "It's funny.  He never mentioned _you_."

"No offense, but you're with Torchwood.  He's not all that likely to be telling you much, particularly since the Doctor was the target of Torchwood for so long," Sarah Jane pointed out logically.

Jack chuckled.  "Yan told me how you were so suspicious of him when you realized _he_ worked for Torchwood.  I suppose that's a reasonable explanation," he agreed cheerfully.  "You know, he told me that he originally wanted to smack the Doctor when the first time he met him.  And when he did, it was before the Doctor had met _me,_ so he couldn't well smack him!"

"And then I started to like the fellow," Ianto spoke up for himself.  He couldn't help but be amused at the conversation, though.  "And when I finally saw him at the right point in time, he had just brought Jack home."  He smiled at his lover.  "I prioritized my reactions, and then it just seemed pointless."

"I'm guessing it has to do with the way the Doctor left you behind?"  Jack looked surprised at Sarah Jane's astute assessment, but nodded cautiously.  "He seems to have a habit of that.  You know, he dropped me off at 'home' in South Croydon when he left me.  Only it was Aberdeen instead!"

Jack chuckled.  "I've always said he's a lousy pilot!  There was this time we were _supposed_ to be going to Clarixian 4, and we ended up on Hallia instead!"  He shook his head.  "It took me ages to get the slime out of my hair!" he added mournfully.

Ianto regarded his lover for a moment.  "You know, I'm not sure I want to know," he remarked dryly.  "We could spend dinner discussing the Doctor's bad driving, couldn't we?  Between the two of you…" he shook his head, fighting the urge to grin.

"Don't worry - we'll make sure you don't feel left out," Jack reassured him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Of that I have no doubt."  Still, Ianto couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his face.  "He's very good at carrying a conversation - even if he's the only one talking!"

Sarah Jane chuckled.  "It'll be a challenge, then, to see if he actually lets us do any of the talking!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Jack protested, pouting a little.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Jack," Ianto felt compelled to point out.  "Sometimes listening to you talk is better than having silence."

Jack smiled as if he knew exactly what Ianto wasn't saying.  Not that Ianto didn't expect Jack to take guesses there, particularly given his last statement.  Jack squeezed Ianto's shoulder gently.

Not everything had to be said aloud.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Martha had to smile as the young woman at the desk looked up.  "Hello!  Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.   Martha held out her UNIT ID, causing her eyes to widen.  "Oh!  I'll let them know you're here - oh, and Jack's decided to surprise everyone with your visit, so the only ones expecting you are the bosses."

Martha chuckled.  "Thanks for the warning," she said honestly before she headed down to the main area of Torchwood.  She had a good feeling that it was something that Jack would normally do, so she couldn't really fault him for his actions.  Besides, it wasn't like her showing up was necessarily a _bad_ thing.

She heard Jack speaking as the door opened with a loud clang, although he was clearly in the middle of a sentence.  "…underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale."

She can't help but smile up at him.  He returned the smile with his own grin and a wink.  She let out a laugh and ran the rest of the way up the steps, ignoring the perplexed looks on most of the faces of Jack's team as she set down her things and hugged the man.  "Oh, it's good to see you, Jack!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Jack laughed himself before he turned to his team.  "Everyone, this is Martha.  Martha, we have Noah, Theo, Trent, Logan, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Lyn, Liam, and Chloe," he introduced.  "And you've already met the gorgeous Ianto."  He winked at the Welshman, who smiled knowingly.

"That I have," she agreed cheerfully.

"Um… just a casual visit or…?" Owen began to ask as Martha picked up her things and headed towards where she thought the autopsy was.

"I'm here to complete your post mortem," she informed him, doing her best not to laugh.

"Dr. Jones is from UNIT," Jack informed the group cheerfully as he followed her.

"Our body appears to fit a pattern Martha has noticed growing over the past few weeks," Ianto added calmly.

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry, I get a bit confused.  Which one's UNIT?" Gwen asked.

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps -- the acceptable face of intelligence-gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc," Jack explained patiently as he leaned against the railing as Martha, Owen, and Chloe set up around the body.  He bent forward just a little more to say to Martha, "But better looking!"

"As Ianto said, I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths.  Toxic shock.  Nothing to link the victims.  Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations.  But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales," Martha explained.

"Come on, Martha, be honest," Jack chided with a smile still on his face.  "You came all this way to see _me."_

"Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?" Martha teased back, smiling herself as Jack laughed.

"So what about this pattern, then, Dr. Jones," Owen said, obviously trying to redirect the conversation onto more serious matters.

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents," Martha explained.  She checked the right eye of the man lying before her.  "Look.  Puncture mark.  Hypodermic needle.  You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were right," Chloe mused.  "We were just starting when you arrived," she explained.  "I'd just pulled some blood to do the usual tests, to be completely accurate."

"And I was trying to look up his information," Owen pitched in, clearly determined to  not be overrun by the other doctor.  "But the data was irretrievable.  I couldn't get anything beyond his name and date of birth."

"A computer crash shouldn't delete data so cleanly," Tosh said with a frown.  "I know there's been a major crash, but there's no way that all the data is irretrievable.  Let me look into it, it's probably deliberate."

"Good idea, but not tonight.  From the looks of things, we're going to be busy, so we may as well come in fresh tomorrow morning.  Skeleton crew, you've got the night.  Chloe, finish the autopsy and see if Martha's supposition is correct," Jack ordered.

"Logan, Lyn, while you're here, look up the other victims.  I think we might want to interview the victims' families and friends.  They may have some medical background that we need to help us solve the case," Ianto added.  "I think that's all for the night."

"Got it," Lyn said before she headed over to her desk.

"I'll give you the guided tour in the morning, Martha," Jack promised.  "Now, how about we get you set up in your accommodations?"  His eyes were twinkling as he held out his arm.

Martha couldn't help but laugh, since it was clear that he wasn't letting his team in on the fact that she was staying in Ianto and Jack's spare bedroom at their flat.  And wasn't that a pleasant surprise!  She'd hoped, after seeing Jack dash out of the TARDIS, that he'd get together with the young Welshman he said he loved.  From what little she had seen of Ianto Jones, she knew that he was a good man.

Even if she _was_ a little sad she had no chance with Jack _or_ Ianto, it was still wonderful to see.  Her family and Jack had formed a bond over that year, and although she hadn't been there, she could tell that they felt like he was a part of the family.  She'd told him that her parents expected him and Ianto for Christmas sometime.

She remembered the conversation she'd had with Tish not long after going home.  She'd mentioned that she had met Ianto Jones and that Jack was in love with him, and Tish had started asking questions about the Welshman.  It wasn't until half-way through answering what questions that she could did Martha figure out that Tish knew exactly who she was talking about.

Guiltily, Tish had confirmed she sort of knew who Ianto was.  Everyone on the Valiant had known about him, since he had been tortured for almost three months there in an attempt to break Jack.  It was remarkable, Martha thought as she followed Ianto and Jack out of the Torchwood Hub, to realize to the amount of trust Ianto had in Jack.  Once word had spread through the rest of her family that she had met Ianto Jones and that he and Jack were probably together, they'd all wanted the two to come up for a visit.

Still, Martha had managed to convince them to let Ianto and Jack have some distance before coming to up for something.  Christmastime would be perfect for her family to see the two together, and from what she could see, there would be nothing but approval.  Besides, his coffee remained _spectacular._

"So I'm a surprise, huh?" she asked once she was sitting at the dinner table nursing her first cup of Ianto's delicious coffee.  "Thanks for the warning."

"I saw Jen give you a warning," Ianto remarked calmly.  "I told you she would," he added to Jack.

Jack chuckled.  "She seems to warn everyone about the biggest shocks when they enter Torchwood.  I'm not sure how to feel about that."  He pouted.  "It's a little sad not to see the raw reactions when people first seem Myfanwy."

"The first time they see her, they're still awestruck, Jack."  Ianto chuckled.  "It's one thing to learn about the rift we have here in Cardiff, but another to see Myfanwy, who is living proof of it!"

"I'd imagine!" Martha said with a chuckle.  "I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure I'll be just as surprised to see her myself!  You don't get to see many live pterodactyls, even _with_ traveling with the Doctor!"

"So how's the family?" Jack asked, his voice softer than before.

"Getting better.  They send their love," she replied honestly.

"Give them mine."  Jack smiled a bit.  "So… End of the World Survivors Club."

"God, I am so glad to see you, Jack!" she burst out, finally feeling like she was somewhere where she could unload without too much of a problem.  Ianto might not remember that period of time, but it was clear that he knew a little about it.

"See, you _did_ come all this way just to see me," Jack teased.  "It's the jaw line.  Once seen, always yearned for."  The three of them laughed at that.

"Actually, I came for Ianto's coffee," she joked.  "I missed the delicious taste!"

"See, Jack, it's as I said before.  I'm irresistible," Ianto deadpanned.  "And I have my secret weapons.  Coffee and," he took something from a drawer, "chocolate, preferably dark."  He offered the chocolate bar to Martha, who took it with a laugh.

"You sure know how to be irresistible, Ianto," she told him with a smile.  "I'll admit, I'm happy to know you two are together.  It's nice that you have someone, Jack," she added warmly.  _Especially considering how hard that Year was on you…_

"Believe me, Martha, I'm happy to have him, too," Jack replied, smiling warmly at Ianto as he took his hand.  "Hey, do you think you can get one of those red caps for personal use?  I'm thinking Ianto might look good in it."

Martha laughed.  "I'll think about it," she promised.  "So you're team is bigger than you mentioned back during that Year," she said, decided a change in topic was necessary.

"That's in part my doing," Ianto explained.  "I added Liam and Lyn to the team before Jack returned."

"And then we decided to expand a bit.  As much as I didn't really want to, I've got to admit it's been a good idea.  No one is exhausted all the time anymore, and if someone is too tired, we can always send them home for rest and just have them man the Hub overnight."  Jack chuckled.  "Ianto's idea to look into hiring former police, navy, or military personnel was a good idea.  Not that everyone has that in their backgrounds, but field personnel definitely should have some idea of what they're doing."

"I'm glad to see everything's working out for you.  I heard that you were expanding a bit," Martha confessed.

"We were too small before," Jack admitted with a sigh.  "I just… didn't want a big team, since I wanted to know who I was hiring beforehand.  Still, it seems to be working out fairly well. So.  Do you miss him?"

"No, I made my choice," she said firmly.  Jack gave her a doubtful look.  "Maybe sometimes," she amended.

"Ah!" Jack said, raising a finger.

"Tiny bit.  Tiny, tiny.  Then I come to my senses again," she explained.  "Anyway, I've got plenty to occupy me."

"Oh, yes, Miss Highfalutin'.  What is it, medical officer?"

"Oh, yes," she confirmed, a smile spreading across her face.  She'd never imagined she'd have such a good position so quickly.

"So do I have to call you ma'am?" he asked, clearly jesting.

Martha bit back the urge to laugh, and told him, "No.  Just follow my orders to the letter."

"You should have called me if you were looking for a job," Jack said softly, the teasing tone from his voice gone.

"I wasn't," Martha responded instantly.  "This woman from UNIT rang out of the blue, said I was just what they needed, that I'd come highly recommended from an impeccable source."

Jack's face showed his surprise as he pointed upwards.  "You mean…?"

"Well, who else would have done it?" Martha replied.

"He must have thought he owed you a favor.  Guess we all do," Jack remarked slowly.  "Well, if you ever get bored with UNIT, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Martha promised with a laugh.  "So how have you been, Jack?  You look better."

"I feel great," Jack replied as he smiled at Ianto.  "And it's all thanks to this gorgeous man here!"

Martha laughed.  "Well, I'm glad to hear that!  My family will, too, especially Tish."  She smiled a little.  "She's really fond of you, you know."

"I'm fond of her, too.  She helped keep me going during that year," Jack confessed.  Martha watched Ianto's hand grip Jack's just a tiny bit tighter.

"So how much does everyone know about you?  So I don't slip up or anything," she explained.

"Ianto knows as much as I've been able to talk about," Jack said, sending a beautiful smile in his direction.  "Everyone on the team knows about my immortality, but not much beyond that."

"Other than being a 51st century ex-Time Agent," Ianto reminded him.  "So that's safe to mention, not that I think you'll find the need."

Martha chuckled.  "Well, I'm glad you can talk to someone about that Year, Jack," she told him honestly.  "It's good to not bottle it up."

"If you need to talk to someone, and don't feel like you can't talk to your family, you can always talk to me, Martha," Jack said softly.

"Thanks, Jack, I appreciate the offer," she replied warmly.  "Now, I'm knackered.  I'll see you both in the morning?"

"Absolutely," Jack confirmed as he smiled at her before turning his megawatt gaze unto Ianto.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Jack grumbled as he flailed out his hand for the phone.  He grabbed it just as he spotted the clock.  2:23 AM.  "This had better be good," he grumbled into it as he looked at Ianto, who was sleepily looking at him.  The expression on Ianto's face was almost too much for him, but he controlled himself.

 _"Sorry, but there's been another attack.  Assault with a hypodermic.  Only this time, the victim survived,"_ Logan explained.  _"We though you ought to know right away, just in case the nutcase going around attacking people decides to try again.  Woman, aged 27.  She's in the hospital and you'll never guess what happened to her medical records."_

"Wiped clean," Jack growled as he ran a hand through his hair.  "Okay, I'm on my way - I'll see if Martha wants to join, but I'm taking Chloe."

 _"I'll let her know.  Shall we have her pick you and whoever else up at Ambrosia?"_ Logan inquired.

"Yeah, that's perfect.  Give us about five to ten minutes, and we'll meet her out front," Jack said before he hung up.

"What's the matter?" Ianto asked sleepily, although he was clearly trying to wake up.

Jack bent forward and kissed his forehead.  "Go back to sleep.  There's another victim, only this one is alive.  We're going to see what we can find out from her," he explained softly.

"Jack, I should -" Ianto began.

"No, Ianto, you can get some more sleep," Jack said firmly.  "I'll have one, possibly two medics with me for this interview.  You'll be able to process things better if you're not running on a couple of hours of sleep."

"But -"

"Sleep, Yan," Jack ordered softly as he stood up.  "Really, it's fine."  He dressed as quickly as he could and went down the hall to knock on the door to the guest room.  "Martha," he called in, "we have a live victim.  Want to join us?"

"Jack," Ianto's voice came from the side.  He'd taken the time to pull on a pair of sweatpants.  "If our newest victim's medical records are wiped clean, have them do an intake.  Tell them that it's a vital part of the investigation, since they're not the first victim, and anything can help.  Anything that might be a link would be beneficial to the investigation."

Jack nodded, seeing the logic of what he was saying.  "Good idea.  Martha, you coming?" he called through the door again.

"Give me a minute!" he heard her muffled voice.  "You said a live victim?" she added as she opened the door a moment later.

"Yup.  Chloe should be arrive soon to pick you and I up.  Ianto here," he mock-glared at his lover, "is about to go back to bed."

"Honestly, Jack.  There's no need to coddle me," Ianto grumbled.  "I'd be fine to go, too, if you weren't so stubborn."

"Says my stubborn Welshman," Jack teased.  "Look, we don't all need to run out for this.  And we'll be fine.  Trust me."

Ianto let out a huff of air, shook his head, and sighed.  "Fine.  Just… make sure you do a medical intake.  After having all the medical records wiped, it could prove invaluable."

"That's a good point," Martha agreed.  "Come on, Jack, let's go greet Chloe and see what we can find out."

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Chloe watched as Martha took a vial of blood from the surviving victim, Marie.  "Yeah, but the doctors said they'd finished with me," Marie said, sounding put out about having a vial of blood drawn from her.

"We're a bit different," Martha offered.

"We're investigating a series of murders that look like suicides or accidents at first glance," Jack told her kindly.  "We're not with the police, either, so anything you can tell us will be helpful."

"Murders?" Marie said, her eyes wide as she took that in.  "Oh my God, so that guy did this before?"

"It's more than likely," Jack confirmed.  "Did you recognize him?"

"No, I've never seen him before."

"Did he say anything in the course of the attack?" Chloe asked.

"No."

"Open wide," Martha said before she took a swab sample from Marie's mouth.

"Look, he just… he just came towards me with a great big bloody needle, didn't he?  You know, my dog bit him and then I kicked him in the nuts!" Marie explained.

Jack laughed.  "Respect!"

Chloe rolled her eyes.  "Marie, we'd also like to go over your medical history.  We're not sure why, but someone wiped all of them off the NHS database," she explained as she held up a pad of paper.  "Anything can help, since all of the other victims also had their medical files wiped."

"Oh, God," Marie muttered.  "Let me just… what do all the other murders look like at first glance?"

"That's classified," Martha offered apologetically.

"Easiest explanation, without giving away details, is overdose," Jack offered carefully.  "Why?  Got any ideas what this guy might be doing?"

"Wiping medical records - oh my god, Jack!" Chloe suddenly realized.  "They're not just _killing_ these people, they're destroy all the evidence they can!  Marie, have you taken anything or been prescribed anything that might remain in your blood?"

Marie appeared to debate something before she looked around.  "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, since it's in the contract and we're supposed to keep quiet.  They paid me a lot of money for this medical trial I was a part of," she explained.  "But… why would anyone kill me over a drug that I took once?"

"You were part of a medical trial," Martha said, looking significantly at Jack.

"Yeah, at the PHARM," Marie confirmed.

"The farm?  What farm?" Martha asked, frowning.

"No, P-H-A-R-M, the PHARM," Marie corrected.

"So what did they give you?" Chloe asked as she scribbled this information down.

"Something they called Reset," Marie offered.

"Any idea of a chemical name?" Martha asked, causing Marie to laugh at that.  "Right.  Any idea what it's supposed to do, then?"

"It cured my HIV."

The three of them looked at each other.  "That's not medically possible," Martha said as she looked back at Marie.  "You're perfectly clear of antibodies."

"That's the Reset.  It's too good to be true, isn't it?" Marie asked bitterly.

Jack let out a sigh.  "I hate to say yes, but it's looking that way," he told her softly.  "We'll take a look at what's in your blood and see if we can find out what's going on.  Hopefully it won't cause problems for you.  For now, keep quiet about this.  We don't need to send the public into a panic just yet."

"Jack, I hate to suggest it, but until we know what's going on, I think we ought to have Marie put in quarantine," Chloe admitted as she frowned down at her notes.  "I'd hate for whatever Reset does to cause health problems for other people."

"That's not fair!" Marie burst out.

"Chloe's right, it's best for public safety," Martha overrode her.  "We don’t know what Reset it or what it actually does.  The cure for HIV might be a side effect, and something worse could be happening.  Until we know what is actually going on, it would be best to keep you away from the general public."

"It's too suspicious that this drug isn't well known," Jack remarked darkly.  "Think about it for a moment.  They give you this miracle cure, then tell you to keep quiet about it.  If it was true, wouldn't it be more widely known?"

"Too good to be true," Marie said bitterly.  "All right, I get the point."

"Good," Chloe remarked, relieved.  "We'll get right on figuring out what's going on and if we can keep anything bad from happening, okay?"

"At the moment, that's the best I've got," Marie replied.  "Please, don't let whatever it was I took kill me!"

"We'll do our best," Jack promised.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Ianto put his mobile back into his pocket and took a deep breath.  Emily Brown, their liaison with the hospital, had just called with news he didn't like to hear.  However, it turned out that the quarantine that Chloe, Jack, and Martha had requested Marie be put in had been for the best.  After her death, little bug-like creatures had come flying out of her mouth and attempted to find someone else.  Had any of the staff been in the room without something covering their own mouths, they could have been infected themselves.

As he arrived in the main area, he looked around.  "Jack, we need someone to go over to the hospital as soon as possible," he called as he headed over to where Jack was.  Everyone turned to look at him.  "Marie just died, and little bugs came out of her mouth.  Emily has the staff who were trying to save Marie's life waiting for us to make sure it's safe for them to come out without a problem."

"Bugs came out of her _mouth?"_ Theo asked, sounding appalled.

"According to what Emily has told me, it seemed like they were trying to find a new host body before they died.  If Marie hadn't been in quarantine, there's a good chance someone may have ended up with some of those bugs inside of _them,"_ Ianto explained.

"Fuck," Owen muttered.

Jack nodded as if he agreed.  "Right.  Owen, Martha, take Theo and take care of it.  Gather up the bugs, requisition Marie's body, and retcon the staff who saw the bugs.  Once that's done with, we can figure out what to do."

"Make sure there's coffee when we get back!" Owen ordered Ianto before he headed off.

Ianto had to chuckle.  "He's always so demanding," he remarked dryly.  "Jack, if the so-called drug that these people were given is in actuality alien larvae… They're putting the public in danger."

"Ever since Marie mentioned being paid, I investigated her claim.  There was some money transferred from an account that is not directly linked to the PHARM.  I took the liberty to check the other victims, and all of them also received money from this account.  I'm sure if Martha had thought about it, she would have checked bank accounts herself and discovered this connection.  Officially, this account is a personal one for someone who doesn't actually exist, but if I invest a little further, I discovered that the money put _into_ the account can be linked directly to Aaron Copley, the director of the PHARM," Tosh offered.

"So arguably, Aaron Copley is at the very least connected somehow to each of our victims," Jack said darkly.

"Given what I'm seeing, he'll probably deny ever having seen our victims," Ianto remarked dryly as he looked over Tosh's shoulder.  "However, this connection confirms Marie's story that she was treated at the PHARM.  We're still too small a team to go in ourselves, Jack," he added as he looked at the man.  "We should have Martha call in UNIT to forcibly shut down the PHARM.  I'll get on the phone to the government officials supporting the PHARM and tell them about the public health risks that their clinical trials appear to have.  That suspicion should cut off his support."

"Politicians," Jack muttered in disgust.

"I know you hate them, but I'm thinking that this might be our best way to get in and shut them down without putting too much risk out there," Ianto explained softly.  "And I'll deal with the politicians, all right?"

"I think we can handle this ourselves," Jack replied, squaring his shoulders.

"We probably could, but it would be better to practice caution," Ianto replied.  He looked at Jack, contemplating his next words.  "If anything were to happen, particularly to Martha, you'd never forgive yourself."

Jack let out a growl before he sighed.  "I hate it when you make a reasonable argument," he said plaintively.  "Do we have enough evidence for UNIT to agree with our observations?"

"Between the statement Marie made, the medical information we've been gathering, and Tosh's data concerning the money trail, we should have enough information," Trent remarked as he considered the question.  "Arguably, what Copley and his PHARM are doing could be considered terrorist activities.  Yes, they're studying whatever this Reset is, but it looks to be deadly to those who have it and possibly the general public."

"Suspected terrorist activities," Jack mused aloud.  "I like it."  He looked contemplative for a few moments before he looked at Ianto.  "All right.  Once Martha gets back, we'll let her call UNIT and let them deal with the stopping the PHARM and Copley.  Ianto, get on making those phone calls.  The sooner they lose their support, the better."

"Understood.  I'll get right on that," Ianto promised, feeling relieved.  He didn't like the idea of their still relatively small team taking on a company the size that the PHARM appeared to be.  UNIT might not be quite as trustworthy as their team, but they were bigger and better equipped to taking down the PHARM than they were.

 

**X X X - TORCHWOOD - X X X**

 

Martha sank onto the couch in Ianto's living room.  "What a day!" she said with a sigh.  "At least we finally got to the bottom of my mystery."

Jack let out a grunt, showing how upset he was.  She glanced at him.  He was clearly brooding by staring out the window.  She wasn't sure she could blame him.

Once UNIT had gotten the call to go out to the PHARM, they'd shut down the entire facility.  In the process, they'd discovered many aliens trapped, tested, and experimented on at one of the out buildings.  Although UNIT wasn't currently run like Torchwood, even UNIT command were disturbed by the experiments being performed.

And the instant they managed to hack into the PHARM's database, it was clear that they were experimenting with the bug-like aliens, dubbed Mayflies, to understand their lifecycle.  That detail infuriated UNIT command, since they were experimenting using human beings as expendable resources.  The PHARM even had its own assassin on staff, something that definitely put Copley and his PHARM into the terrorist category.

Martha looked up as Ianto entered the area with a tray with three mugs of coffee.  He offered a mug to Martha, who took it with a smile.  He set the tray down and brought a blue striped mug up to Jack.  He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, causing the immortal to turn and look at Ianto.  A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he silently took the offered coffee.

"This day could've gone better," Jack said before he took a sip of coffee.

"And it could have gone worse as well," Martha remarked quietly.  "There were no other casualties, we tracked down their assassin before he could strike again, and Copley's going to where he belongs."

Jack let out a sigh before he came over and sat down on the couch next to Martha.  Ianto sat down next to him on the other side.  "That sick bastard," Jack said venomously.  "His experiments were horrible!"

"And we now have the evidence we needed to prove that," Ianto remarked quietly.  "UNIT is putting Copley and everyone else who was directly involved into their prisons.  He's not getting away with what he's done, Jack."

Jack rubbed a hand over his face.  Martha hated seeing him so down.  She was pretty upset herself, considering the images they got of the aliens that were being mistreated there.  But then, she reflected, she hadn't gone through a year of torture, either.  She couldn't relate to the poor aliens the way Jack could.

"Tish wants to come up for a visit," Martha blurted out.  Both Ianto and Jack looked at her.  She smiled apologetically, knowing she was completely changing the subject.  "She really wants to see you sooner than Christmas, Jack," she offered in explanation.

Jack chuckled softly, looking a little better now that his mind was on a different subject.  "It'd be great to see Tish again, but I wouldn't want her to be put out for the trip.  Has she found a job yet?"

"No, and she's now a little nervous about the whole thing," Martha confessed.  "All things considered, I can't blame her for being nervous about finding a new job.  You know what her last one was like, and who she worked for."  Jack nodded tightly.  "And before that, it was Professor Lazarus, who turned into a giant scorpion-like creature and tried to eat her.  She's having a bit of a run of bad luck when it comes to jobs."

Ianto blinked.  "You know, Kyle was just telling me that he needed to hire a few new cashiers.  If your sister doesn't mind moving to Cardiff and working for someone who also works for Torchwood, I could arrange for her to work for me at Ambrosia," he offered.

Martha started before she smiled.  "I'll let her know," she promised.  "How _is_ running Ambrosia and Torchwood going for you, anyway?"

"It keeps me busy," Ianto answered.  "I take a day off every week from Torchwood to go to Ambrosia and go over paperwork and payroll.  Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can make coffee as well."

"Although I've promised the team that Yan and I are going to take a few days off sometime soon," Jack put in.  "And that means no working at Ambrosia for you, Mr. Jones."  There was a playful glint in Jack's eyes at that.

Ianto laughed.  "All right, as long as it's you and me together.  I still have to introduce you to Rhiannon," he said as if he suddenly realized that detail.  "I, uh, mentioned you when I saw her last."

"When was this?" Jack asked, suddenly curious.

Ianto rolled his eyes.  "During your absence," he replied.  "Tosh, Lyn, and Owen teamed up to tell me to take a day off.  I decided to go visit Rhiannon."

"And you talked about me."  It was nice to see Jack perk up at the idea.  "What'd you say?"

"There wasn't much to say at that point, Jack," Ianto said as he blushed.  "All I really told her was that we were friends and I was attracted to you."

"Rhiannon's your sister, right?" Martha guessed.  Ianto nodded.

"And he mentioned me," Jack said, sounding happy.  He bent over and kissed Ianto.  "You know, maybe today isn't such a bad day after all."


End file.
